New Found Family
by LisaW1967
Summary: 7th heaven & What About Brian (both with Barry Watson (Barry played Brian Davis & Matt Camden)What if Brian Davis Was adopted & he was put up for adoption by Annie & Eric when she was in high school & Brian recently found out from Nicole (Brian's Sister)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cross over What About Brian and 7th Heaven

This Idea came from me watching 7th heaven &amp; What About Brian (both with Barry Watson (Barry played Brian Davis &amp; Matt Camden)

What if Brian Davis was adopted &amp; he was put up for adoption by Annie &amp; Eric Camden when she was in high school &amp; Brian found out about his adoption from Nicole (Brian's Sister)soon after Michael's (his father)s betrayal when Michael embezzled money Davis Realty and was also wanted for fraud and tax evasion by the government)

**The Davis'**

Brian and Bridget (who is his girlfriend) drive to Nicole's home after they leave their place of work, Davis Realty. When they had arrived there this morning the Government was now in the process seizing everything including $100,000 in joint commissions that they were due to receive today.

"I can't believe my father did this" Brian angrily says to Bridget." I finally would have gotten out of the financial hole I was in once that commission came through today. And isn't it wonderful, I find out all this on the day before my 35th birthday. Gee wasn't my father thoughtful to give me such a wonderful birthday present. What in the Hell do we now!"

"I don't mean to be flipping out honey; I know that this affects you too. Plus I know you haven't been feeling that great since you woke up this morning. Actually I think you started to feel crappy over the weekend huh? You certainly don't need me yelling at the top of my lungs. I am sorry. Is your headache and upset stomach any better Bridget?"

"No not really but I will live I took something for it. I will be ok."

They pull up to Nicole's home as she is coming out with her baby Daughter Bella (Nicole is a widow Her Husband Angelo died before Bella was born)

"Wow I thought you would be at work this time of the day "Nicole asks" to what do I owe the pleas…..."Nicole stops before finishing the sentence as she see the hurt &amp; angry look on her brother's face. Brian, what's wrong? Brian and Bridget explain what had happened earlier that morning when they showed up for work.

**The Camden's**

Annie &amp; Eric sit at the kitchen table. She has just noticed the calendar. Tomorrow April 20th Circled in red just like every calendar on that date for the past 35 years had been circled. No one but Eric &amp; Annie ever new why that date was important. That was the day she gave birth and she and Eric had to sign the adoption papers. They were only juniors in High school and even though then they eventually got married, they were too young then to keep that little boy they loved so much. It always upset them Annie especially this time of the year, but they always kept that day special for him. Just 4 years later they would be married &amp; the following year, have Matt but it didn't make it any easier knowing they had another son out there. They did register on the national adoption registry locator website so if he was ever interested when he turned 18 he could find them but so far he never had.

Sam and David the youngest twins of the Camden's, 7 children (8 when you counted the baby they gave up) came in from school (they turned 12 this past Valentine's day) and interrupted Annie &amp; Eric's deep thoughts.

"Hey we're home" the said in unison, they chatted about what they did at school and so on it was a nice distraction And Eric and Annie were happy for it.

**The Davis'**

"I still can't believe dad did this "Brian ranted on "He was never there for us after he divorced mom &amp; with all his womanizing he has done what is he now his 3rd no 4th wife, it's no wonder I have always, up until now had trouble with keeping relationships. This really wins the prize for being the world's worst father! It's a wonder why they ever had me in the 1st place; he obviously could care less about anyone but himself. In fact I do not think they ever wanted another child anyway at least they never acted like they did. I can't even remember them treating me or you like we ever mattered. I must have been an accident .You were what 10 years old Nic. when mom had me. Or maybe was it possible that it their attempt to keep their marriage together or what?

"Had you?" Nicole questions," You mean brought you home from the agency right?"

"What do you mean Nic? Agency? As in adoption agency" Brian's eyes start to water and tears fall down his cheek.

"Oh my God I always thought you knew Brian, I shouldn't have said anything never mind" Nicole tries to change the subject.

"Nic what are you saying?" Brian said again as he couldn't quite wrap his head around what she was saying," You're telling me I am adopted?"

"I am so sorry Brian" Nicole told him, "I always thought you knew, they could never have more kids after me. And dad wanted a boy you're adopted Brian, I would never had said anything or at least not this way so matter of factly. I thought you already knew."

Then Brian said." Well At least I know they at least wanted me once but I guess I must have been a great disappointment for them especially dad to have always treated me the way they did."

Bridget who has been quietly sitting there listening to all of this saw how upset Brian was getting. She got up and went to Brian to hold him as he cried .Brian so shaken by this was unable to speak for some time.

When he finally spoke he asked Nicole if he knew anything more. Since their mother was not a well woman She was severely mentally ill, Nicole always had kept the family's records and had her health care Proxy and took care of all her mother's things. Nicole told him about all the stuff in the spare room that she never went through, which now also had Angelo's stuff she had not been in that room since Angelo's death. She told him she would look in the room for him to see what she could find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Davis'**

Nicole went to the spare bedroom that contained boxes and boxes of things including so much paperwork. This was not only from their mother's things but boxes she still had not gone through since her husband's death .She rarely went into this room because of the pain it caused her, but for Brian's sake she knew she had to. She was up there for hours. Brian and Bridget watched Bella while she was going through everything. She finally found the files that most of her mother's paperwork was in. She had never really needed to look in the files marked family so she had never gone through them before. As she riffled through them, she then found old photos mixed in with the files, of both her and Brian as infants along with some other family photos,

"we all looked like such a happy family then, boy how things changed "she said to herself.

After looking a bit more she found Brian's altered birth certificate with his parents' names Lillian Thompson Davis &amp; Michael Davis listed as mother and father on them noting that there was a change due to the adoption in very small print. Looking further she found a very old never opened envelope stamped confidential dated 04/20/1975 She opened it and it was Brian's original Birth Certificate with parents names listed as Mother: **Annie Elizabeth Jackson** Father **Eric John Camden** both from Binghamton, New York Born at Binghamton General Hospital (both were listed as minors at the time of the child's birth). Nicole didn't really read the rest but knew she needed to show this to Brian, and then they could figure where to go from there.

**The Camden's**

As Annie prepared dinner, she periodically glanced at the calendar looking at tomorrow's date circled. Just then Ruthie (their youngest daughter) came in she (still lived in the garage apartment while attending a local college).

"What's for dinner mom?" asked Ruthie "Is it that ultra-healthy stuff you cook for dad or is it anything good? Or should I just go get pizza now at the Promenade?"

Annie was glad for the distraction and replied" Well it is healthy" Annie laughed as she spoke "but I know you like my lemon pepper chicken, so you are safe to eat here,"

She really wanted Ruthie to be there tonight and hopefully tomorrow, because she knows how hard this time of year always hit her.

Just then, Eric entered the kitchen, "any chance I could get a hamburger" he laughed as he spoke.

He knew he could always get a rise out of Annie when he asked for the unhealthy food he wasn't supposed to eat due to his heart condition. He wanted to lighten the tension/mood that was due to what tomorrow represented.

Just then Sam &amp; David came down stairs they both stated "We're starving when do we eat."

A short time later dinner was ready &amp; they all ate talking with very casual light conversation about Ruthie's life at school The boys sports and anything else that would keep the conversation going on the lighter side. After dinner they all carried on with their normal routines

**The Davis'**

Nicole brought the envelope with the old original birth certificate into the living room where Brian was holding a sleeping Bella, Bridget was in the kitchen making dinner or at least trying to cook something anyway, it was hard because the smell of the food was making her sick to her stomach.

Brian looked up when Nicole entered the room. He stated "boy you were in that room a long time did you get lost in the mess."

"_He seemed to be a lot calmer now than he was several hours ago when they 1st arrived, but then again holding a sleeping baby always is very calming_ ",Nicole thought to herself.

She stood there for a minute not knowing what to do with the information she held in her hand, not wanting to get Brian all upset again.

But then Brian noticed what she was holding and asked "Looks like you found something, anything important?"

Nicole didn't say anything Instead she took Bella from him and handed him the envelope, he opened it and read it, and he must have just stared at it in silence for ten minutes.

He finally said "I can't believe this was with mom's stuff all this time and I never knew".

He read the birth certificate, and he noticed too, that it stated that they were both minors at the time of his birth. Brian read the names of his parents out loud "Mother: Annie Elizabeth Jackson, Father: Eric John Camden" he said it over and over again.

Then he thought to himself "_I wonder how my life would have turned out if they hadn't had to put me up for adoption, because except for my relationship with Nicole, nothing in my family life was every really good_."

Nicole started to talk to Brian breaking his train of thought, "Brian I saw on a talk show that there is a national adoption registry that Parents &amp; the children they gave up can sign up and be reunited if both are registered. This birth certificate gives you I guess enough information to at least start."

Brian used Nic's lap top to search for the national adoption registry on line found it and completed the application also putting all his contact information, as well as a recent picture of himself on his registration, he had most of the information required because he had his original birth certificate.

Once everything finally loads &amp; saves he stares at the screen and says out loud "they have been registered and looking for me since 1995 since the creation of the website." It stated that parents Rev. Eric Camden and his wife Annie Camden live in Glen Oak California "Oh my God that's 10 minutes from Venice Beach where I live; wow it also says they have been married since 1979 &amp; have 7 children. I have 7 more, biological siblings Nic "

He was astonished that they were so close all this time &amp; he never knew they even existed.

"Nic, it says that Eric Camden is the pastor at the Glen Oak Community Church."

Brian sits back in the chair putting his head in his hands completely overwhelmed by the onslaught of all this information.

Bridget had been listening silently the whole time &amp; put her hand on Brian's shoulder,"Maybe you should let this sit with you a bit and not rush into anything. You should at least wait until tomorrow since it is your birthday maybe contact the church tomorrow."

Bridget was done with the food so they all sat &amp; what she had prepared and then after a while Bridget &amp; Brian headed back to his apartment for the night.

**The Camden's**

Annie awoke early as she always did, today it was April 20, 2010, and this date was always the hardest day of the year. She did her usual morning routine before anyone else awoke, and just like every other April 20th she went to the adoption registry website. So she sat at the desk next to her bed where Eric still slept and opened her laptop &amp; logged on to the adoption registry website to see if her son had ever registered in the past year. She said a silent prayer but was ready to be disappointed again when the screen loaded and registered with a match, she couldn't believe it their son registered only yesterday. She was so happy when she cried out loud enough that it awoke Eric.

A sleepy yet startled Eric asked "What's going on Annie"?

"Oh Eric I found our son, I am on the website, he actually registered ".

"Well go on Annie "Eric said excitedly, "What does it say?"

"I am waiting for the whole page to load Eric give it a second."

They read the information together Brian Michael Davis, DOB 04/20/1975 Current city and state Venice Beach, CA.

Annie Exclaimed" I can't believe he is only 10 minutes away all this time, let me scroll down I think there is a picture attached."

They both stared with disbelief at the picture, Brian could have been Matt's twin he looked older than Matt obviously &amp; his hair was a lighter shade of brown (as opposed to Matt' very dark brown hair) but other than that the same. Eric read out loud" it says he wants to be contacted and it lists his Cell #",

looking at the clock Eric added" well its only 6:30am so I suppose it is a little early to call him so we will have to wait a while longer".

**The Davis'**

Brian lay beside Bridget, who still was sound asleep, but he hadn't slept at all &amp; his stomach was killing him, not surprising though with so much going through his mind. Yesterday was a rollercoaster of emotions, after such a relaxing weekend with Bridget and his friends at Big Bear lake, to come home to find out that his job his dad &amp; the family Realty company gone or yet to put it a better way seized by the government, because of his father's betrayal and embezzlement, then to find out everything about his adoption, plus all the other responsibilities he had, no wonder his stomach was in knots.

Brian finally just got up and took a quick shower (not that he had to go to work but he needed to get busy to find a job and also to figure out what to do about his birth parents) he then got some coffee and went into the living room where his friend Dave Greco was already awake playing video games (Dave is staying at Brian's while he figured out his marital problems with wife Deena)

Dave looked up as Brian came in the room, "wow you look terrible Brian"

"God Dave, I didn't sleep last night at all and before you say anything, no I didn't have a fight with Bridget"

Brian went on to explain to Dave all that happened yesterday.

"Holy sh # Brian, no wonder you look like as bad as you do "Dave says trying to sound sympathetic "so what are you going to do?"

"I am not sure" Brian states as he takes some more antacids for his stomach" I do not know if I should call or just show up at the church, But right now I am too tired to think I need at least a little sleep before I can deal with any of this"

He sits back and relaxes in the recliner. Bridget walks in the room 15 minutes later looking freshly showed.

"Well I have some job interviews lined up so I am off, do you want me to see about a job for you too Brian while I am at these interviews" Asks Bridget

"I am not ready just yet to deal with that today Bridg, but I love you and good luck."

She walks over kisses him and says" oh by the way Happy Birthday honey, when I get home we will do something special &amp; try to get some sleep You really don't look well, I know you were up all night"

Brian sits in the recliner &amp; dozes off Unaware that his cell phone is in yesterday's jeans on silent mode &amp; is vibrating.

**The Camden's**

With Sam and David already dropped at school, Annie looked at the # listed for Brian &amp; dialed it. It rang and went to voicemail it was like listening to Matt's voice

"So, Brian didn't just look like Matt he sounded like him too." She then told Eric, "I called the number Brian listed as his cell and it is the right # but it went to voicemail"

Annie was disappointed that Brian didn't pick up his cell.

She didn't leave a message thinking what would I say," _This is you long lost mother_". She thought to herself.

Well she figured she could try him later maybe he is at work and can't take the call.

Eric reassured Annie "Don't worry we will get in touch with him he obviously wants to find us to if he registered. The question is how are we to tell our other children about him. We have always made it such a big deal about abstinence before marriage. Especially all the lectures we gave Simon (another Camden child) when he was at college."

Eric and Annie were so adamant about this because they wanted to spare their children the hurt of what they went through. Eric decides to get some work done and after kissing her goodbye he told he would be back early afternoon then left and went to the church office.

**The Davis' /Camden's**

Brian woke around 11:30, feeling better now that he had slept. Dave was gone to work and he was in the apartment alone. He got and went into the bedroom &amp; looked for his cell &amp; found it in his other pants pocket. The charge was low so he plugged it in and went to take a shower. When was finished and dressed he looked at the phone now charged enough for the display to come on he had missed a call earlier. It was an unfamiliar # but no message was left he put the phone in his pocket.

He had to make a decision on what to do about the Camden's. He looked up on line the church information. He went to call but couldn't get up the nerve to do it. He decided to drive there and hope Eric Camden was in his office. He drove to Glen Oak not a lot of traffic this time of day. So it only took him 15 minutes to get there, he drove around and around the church for another 20 minutes before he got the courage to park and another 5 minutes before he got out of the car to go in.

He was near the building when an older lady called out to him "hey Matt you look like you lost some weight. When did you get back into town?" (This lady was unknown to him but the Camden's knew Mrs. Bink very well)

He asked her if she was talking to him and she stated

"of course Matt who else would I be referring to".

He told her that she must have him confused with someone else he didn't know any Matt .He walked away towards the church office door and went in. Lou (one of the church deacons) saw him come in.

Lou said "hey Matt good to have you back in town I thought you and Sarah weren't coming in until next week. It's great that your family are going to move back here, so when did you get in. You know you look different, lost weight?"

Brian though "_I must really look like this Matt guy then though he must be one of the Camden's kids that he read about on his parents profile_." Brian advised Lou "you have me mistaken for someone else, my name is Brian, I am looking for Rev Eric Camden"

Lou gave him a puzzled look but then directed him to the minister's office and Eric was sitting at his desk unsuccessfully trying to work on the upcoming Sunday sermon. Brian stood there for a minute not knowing what to say but knowing the man he was staring at was his REAL FATHER. He was losing his nerve and about to leave, as Eric looked up from his work and locked eyes with Brian he remembered the profile photograph and instantly knew it was Brian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion**

Eric was at a loss for words, neither of them spoke for a minute or so,

But Brian broke the silence first. "Are you Rev Eric Camden?"

All Eric could reply was a "yes."

"I am not sure where to begin" Brian said with a shaky voice," I am wondering if we could talk if you have some time, I guess I should start off first by introducing myself ,my name is…,"

Before he could finish the sentence Eric finished it for him," your Brian, I can't believe you standing in my office." He said as tears stained his cheeks. "I wondered what this day would be like for 35 years, I can't believe you are really here"

Eric not sure how Brian would react hesitated for physical contact, but the urge the hug his son overwhelmed him. He got up from his desk &amp; just walked over to him without asking just grabbed him and hugged a bit stunned took a second before he reacted but his emotions kicked in and he hugged his FATHER back.

Back at the Camden's, Annie again looked the phone number she had for Brian. She was a bit apprehensive but she dialed the number again anyway not really knowing what to say to him if he actually answered this time. Brian had the cell in his pocket and it began to ring he took it out of his pocket and saw it was the same unfamiliar number that was on it earlier today.

Eric saw the number. "That's my home number on your phone, it must be my wife, Annie"

Eric took the phone from Brian and answered it. Annie was shocked that it was Eric who answered.

Annie exclaimed, "Eric? How did I get you, I must have dialed the wrong number."

"No Annie you didn't dial a wrong number, you did dial Brian's Cell phone. He literally just walked into my office. We haven't even had the time to talk yet".

An excited Annie said, "Oh Eric don't let him leave I will be right there."

"I don't think he is going anywhere Annie, but yes come to the church I am pretty sure he wants to meet you too" Brian silently shook his head yes in agreement.

Brian and Eric both sat in the couch in Eric's office, both still trying to feel each other out.

Finally Brian started the conversation. "This is all new to me the adoption I mean. I only found out yesterday quite by accident that I was adopted. Nicole, that's my sister and I were having a big and heated discussion about my dad and let it slip about my adoption, for some reason she though I knew. When she realized I didn't she tried to back track, but obviously that didn't work. I am lucky that it is Nicole that keeps all my mother's paperwork; she went through it yesterday for me and found my original birth certificate. After Nic showed me the birth certificate, she remembered hearing about the national adoption registry from some talk show she saw at one time. We were able to look it up on the internet and found the website, so I registered and I was shocked when I…."

Before Brian could finish his sentence, Annie walked in. Both Eric and Brian stood up and without saying anything, Annie went over to Brian and hugged him, she hugged him for a long time almost afraid to let him go they were both so overwhelmed they were unable to even speak. Finally they broke the embrace and she kissed him on the cheek and held his face.

She could barely get the words out "My beautiful son, for so long I have wanted this. This doesn't seem real".

Brian melted back into his mother's embrace and started to really weep. Brian thought to himself "_these people were so different than the parents that raised him. My adoptive parents were not the touchy feely kind, and emotions were not a thing that you had or were supposed to show, and it was especially drilled in to me from dad from what I now know as my ADOPTIVE FATHER_ "_you can't be all emotional and be a man._" Michael Davis would always say." Brian finally regained his composure.

He relayed the little bit of information to his mother that he had already given to his father. He then went on to let him know why he and his sister were having the heated discussion about his family more specifically his dad. He told them of what they probably were going to see on the news anyway about his dad and the company seizure by the government.

Then Brian thought to himself "_How is it that I feel so open with these people, in a way I never have with any one before. I can't believe I feel so safe with them. I feel like I have finally come home_."

In his head he knew they were his biological parents and he would feel at least a certain attachment, but it really didn't make sense somehow that he should be able to be this way with them because he never could be that way with the parents that raised him. Brian continued talking to he finished going through recent events in his life,

he paused again long enough for Annie to begin to talk "Oh Brian I am so sorry you have had it so rough, if only we had been able to keep you when you were born, but we were so young and there was just no way we could then, I know we can't change the past or make up for not being there for you, but I hope you will let us be a part of your life now. We so much want that." Eric said pretty much the same as his wife and letting him know how much they wanted him to be a part of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Greco's**

Dave thought about Brian most of the day. He had been friends with him since 3rd grade. Brian had always been there for him as far back as he could remember. A good example for the moment Brian was letting him stay at his apartment while he figured stuff out with Deena, so even though he had his own marital mess with Deena, Brian's stuff seemed more important for the moment and all it did was invade his thoughts.

He knew he wouldn't get much work done so he pushed it aside and decided to call Deena to fill her in. He wasn't' sure if Brian would mind or not, but he thought he should let her know. He knew regardless of what he and his wife were going through that they would need to be there for Brian and put there bitterness aside for the time being. He called Deena and after a few rings she picked up. She must have seen the caller ID, so she answered in that snippy tone that he had grown accustomed to lately

"What Dave" she answered.

"Whoa don't bite my head off" he replied. "I have something important to talk to you about and it isn't about us! It is about Brian, he is going through some serious stuff, so can we just be civil for Brian's sake."

He proceeded to fill her in on all the information that Brian had told him earlier that morning. He also reminded her that it was his Brian's birthday of all things so this stuff couldn't have come at a worse time." Ya know Deena we need to do something for him today to take his mind off all this stuff. I know before Bridget left this morning she told him she wanted to have something special for him."

"I have her Cell number Dave why don't I call her to see what we can come up with I think I will call Nicole too. "Deena said

"OK Deena" Dave said," I will see about getting some of the others together, Adam, Jimmy and Ivy to name a few, but do you think I should tell them anything, I means since the stuff about Davis Realty is all over the news they probably know that, but the adoption stuff?" "No Dave I think we should leave that alone, that's for Brian to tell them". "Ok Dee I will call you later. We have some phone calls to make, and I really should see if I can get some work done."

**Back at the church**

Brian, Annie and Eric had been talking for quite a while, just getting to know each other. Eric sat there for the most part and just listened to the dialog going back and forth between his wife and son. In the back of his mind Eric trying to come up with the best way to tell the rest of the Camden's. The phone rang in his office but he didn't want to interrupt things so he forwarded calls to his daughter Lucy's cell phone (She was again the associate pastor at the church after a brief time where she had left for a ministry at another town she and her husband Kevin and daughter Savannah moved back to Glen Oak)

"_If it was at all important she could handle it for right now."_ He thought Then it hit him, "_this is not only going to affect my family but the congregation too but I can't worry about anyone but my family right now"_ Eric thought to himself.

Noticing that her husband got awful quiet. Annie asked "Why so quiet what are you thinking about right now?"

"I am thinking about what we talked about this morning Annie. We have to let our children know about Brian, where do we start, how are they going to react to this?"

Brian sensing the tension that just started to occur stiffened up "I didn't come here to cause a problem and I don't want to be a problem or come between you and your kids, maybe I shouldn't have come here"

He got up and tried to leave. Annie stopped him "YOU ARE one of our kids too, and you are NOT A PROBLEM never think that"

and then Eric trying to ease Brian's fears not wanting to scare him off explained, "It is just that we never told anyone other than our parents. I have always emphasized to my congregation and most importantly to our children, the importance of abstinence until you get married and we came down awfully hard on one of your brothers (he meant Simon) when he didn't go that route and actually had a pregnancy scare with a girl at college. We have this belief partly because of our faith but more importantly we never wanted any of our kids to go through what we did."

Then Annie spoke up "giving you up was the hardest thing I have ever…, we have ever had to do. Now, knowing how hard a lot of your life has been I regret it even more because the pain you went through. I hope you can forgive us please know as we said before we will be here for you now if you will let us".

They heard some talking in the hallway; it was Lucy asking the deacon, Lou if he knew where her dad was. He must have told her because the heard her heading toward the office, and the office door was not fully closed. So Lucy knocked but then without waiting came right in.

She was looking down at her paper work while saying "Dad I have some ideas for the youth group I want to run by…"she stopped in mid-sentence as she looked up and saw Brian. "Hey Matt when did you get in I thought you weren't coming back to look at houses until next week" she was only half looking at him while still concentrating on her paperwork. She didn't realize that he wasn't Matt.

Eric spoke up. "Uhm Lucy this isn't Matt". Lucy looked at him REALLY looked at him this time and thought. "_Wow he is not Matt but the resemblance is uncanny he almost could be Matt's twin he looked older and he had a thinner build also his hair was lighter brown, but he could have passed for Matt very easily_." she thought to herself

Brian broke the silence "Hi I am Brian Davis nice to meet you" (not knowing what else to say).

Now Lucy never known to mince words looked at the three of them and then back at specifically, Brian, "Why do you look so much like my brother Matt?"

Anne got up and motioned Lucy to sit and said "you probably better sit down when we tell you this."

Lucy and Brian both listened as both Annie &amp; Eric went into detail about their relationship in high school and the unplanned pregnancy and all the pain it caused them to give Brian up and that is why they were so adamant about abstinence, and why 04/20 was always circled on the calendar. Lucy sat in utter shock. She felt so many things almost feeling betrayed but also understanding why she and the rest of her brothers and sisters were never told. "_I can't imagine what it would be like to give up a child_" she thought to herself. "_I could never give up her daughter Savannah_."

With tears in her eyes she looked at her new found brother, "So you are really my brother, I really don't know what to say, but I guess actions speak louder than words" She then proceeded to get up from where she was sitting &amp; sat next to Brian and gave him the biggest embrace like she would never let him go.

When she finally let him go she sat back and really looked at him and said" did mom and dad show you yet Matt's picture?"

"No they didn't "he replied.

Eric got up and went to his desk; he has quite a lot of family photos of the family, he grabbed a few so Brian could see all of his brothers and sisters he found a recent one of Matt and his wife Sarah and their twin boys Noah and Jacob and showed that one first to Brian.

Brian just stared at it, "_they were right they could have been twins"_ he thought to himself, "_No wonder everyone thought I was him_." It just blew him away how much they looked alike. He put that photo down and looked at the others. Like that profile had stated he had 7 siblings from this new family that he had to get to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Matt and Sarah**

"Boy won't mom and dad be surprised that we got in a week early," Matt told Sarah as he opened the door to his parent's home to let their 4 year old twins in the house.

Their home in New York they had sold had closed a lot sooner than they had planned. They had to scramble and get out of there rather quickly. Packing that house in two days was not an easy task, but somehow they managed to do it. When they were done they figured the best thing to do was head to California early.

They felt it was a better idea if they flew instead of driving because cross country driving with the twins didn't seem like the best idea. When they walked in the front door, they realized that no one was home, (but then with his youngest brothers in school mom had her own activities she took care of now during the day and because of this they were not too surprised that no one was home). The movers are driving cross county and hopefully should be here sometime this week with their furniture and the van.

When they arrive in Glen Oak they will have their things put into storage here until they find a place. But at least they will at that point have their own transportation and can return the rental car. Until they find their own place they are staying with his parents instead of Sarah's because it was much closer to the hospital &amp; the OB/GYN practice of Uncle Hanks (Dr. Hastings) that they were joining. Since his brothers Sam and David were the only kids left living in the house with mom and dad there was plenty of room for them to be there.

"Well looks like we have the place to ourselves" Said Sarah. "Let's get settled and put our stuff upstairs.

**Brian's Friends**

Deena spoke with Bridget and Dave spoke with everyone else. Jimmy and Ivy owned a bar (called of course Ivy's) which they all frequented they decided to have a party for him there. Of course by now it had been all over the news about the scandal of Brian's dad so everyone knew.

They all had hoped that this party would help Brian, make him feel like at least his friends (and sister) cared about him, and to help him forget at least for today about what his father Michael had just done. But only Nicole, Bridget, Dave, and Deena knew of the adoption issue. Both Bridget &amp; Dave tried a few times during the day to get a hold of Brian they both left him messages, it wasn't like him not to answer or at least call back. They were getting worried. Bridget had even stopped by the apartment and he wasn't home.

Dave said to the group" I am going to try to get a hold of him again" but when he called after several rings it again went to voicemail.

**Back with the Camden's**

Brian's cell phone was going off for like what seemed the 100th time. He had put it on vibrate because he didn't want to be disturbed while he was with the Camden's He again ignored the call and let it go to his voicemail. Now Lucy had wanted to spend time with her brother but she knew her parents needed to be alone with him right now more. She also knew that it was still early so Sam and David wouldn't be home school then baseball practice until close to 4:30

"Dad why don't you and mom go home with Brian, I will cover things here at the church". Lucy told them.

So they all got in their cars, Brian followed them a few blocks to their home. When Eric pulled in at the house he saw a strange car in the driveway.

"I wonder whose car that is?" he asked Annie.

"I have no idea I do not recognize the car." She replied. They parked and then Brian pulled in behind them. He got out and headed to them and they walked towards the house.

"Have you had lunch?" Annie asked Brian.

"No I really haven't eaten today; food was the last thing on my mind." Brian replied

"Oh my gosh we have to do something special for you it's how could I let it slip my mind it's you birthday today "said Annie "Oh am I overstepping do you already have plans"

"No not really," Brian said, "when my girlfriend Bridget left the apartment this morning she stated about wanting to do something for me but I haven't spoken to her since then, so nothing that I am aware of yet anyway."

"Well come in and we can talk about it while I make something for us all to eat." Annie told him.

Eric went to open the door and found it unlocked, so someone with the house key was definitely here. Eric went in first, he found no one was down stairs so while Annie and Brian went into the kitchen, he went upstairs to investigate.

He got up to the top of the stairs and walked right into his grandsons. "Hi Grandpa, surprise we're here." they hugged him around his legs.

"Oh boy this complicates things." Eric said softly almost inaudibly.

Matt &amp; Sarah emerged from one of the bedrooms. They explained quickly why they got there a week early. They could tell he was only half listening.

So Matt asked him. "Dad it's not a problem is it that we are here early. I mean if it is we can stay the week at Richard &amp; Rosina's (Sarah's Parents)."

"Matt, it's not really a problem; I just wished you had let us know. I need to go downstairs and talk to mom, could you stay up here until I come back up." Eric pleaded.

"Ya OK dad" Matt said with a puzzled look.

Eric went down the back stairs to the kitchen where Brian and Annie were and she looked up as he entered the kitchen and seeing the panicked look on his face asked him.

"Eric what's wrong?" She asked him

He paused for a second "I found out whose car that is and who is upstairs."

"Who?" She asked.

Eric proceeded to tell them "Matt and Sarah are here. Their house closed earlier than they thought so they are here a week early.

Even though Brian was excited at the prospect of meeting his lookalike brother, he saw how panicked his parents were. "Should I come back after you have had a chance to explain things to him?" Brian asked.

"No you stay." Annie Replied "We want you to meet Matt and Sarah; we just need to explain it to them first. I have a favor to ask, if you wouldn't mind, while we go upstairs would you mind cutting up the stuff for the salad?"

"Ya ok sure." Brian replied "how much do we need?"

"Enough for 5 adults and 2 kids." Annie told him, she had hoped to keep him busy so he wouldn't duck out when they went upstairs.

Brian started with the food glad for something to do. Annie took the calendar off the wall as she passed it on the way as they went upstairs. They went into the room that Matt and Sarah were in.

The twins ran over an yelled "Hi Grandma" and gave her a big hug,

Annie bent down gave them each a kiss and asked them "would you guys please go play in Sam and David's room, we need to talk to mommy and daddy for a bit and it is just for grownups but please stay upstairs."

"Okay" they said and ran off to play.

"Ok what's going on, Sarah and I figured something was up by Dad's strange reaction to us being here that's not like him" Matt said.

Annie started by saying "I don't even know where to start" she put the calendar in front of them and pointed to today's date circled it **red**. It's time to let you know why we circle this day and have circled it for 35 years."

Then Eric started "35 years ago today your mother gave birth to a son, OUR son and because we were still in high school we had to give him up for adoption"

Matt and Sarah were stunned by this revelation. While Eric was still talking Annie went into their bedroom and grabbed her lap top to log into the national adoption registry &amp; brought it back to the bedroom where they all were sitting.

She told them, "We joined this registry a long time ago because he would be able to contact us when he turned 18, so every year on his birthday we always checked and he never had, the reason we are telling you now, when I logged on this morning, he had registered only yesterday his name is Brian. She proceeded to let them see his profile.

"Oh my God, he lives in Venice Beach" Matt exclaimed.

Then Eric said "Scroll down and look at the picture attached"

So Matt did, he couldn't believe what he saw it was as if he was looking at a picture of himself, Sarah saw it too and said "you could be twins"

Annie whispered to Eric "go downstairs and check to see how Brian is doing"(she wanted to make sure that Brian didn't leave.) Eric got up and told them

"I have to run downstairs for a minute." So he left the room.

He got down stairs to find Brian pacing back and forth in the kitchen. He looked up.

"How is everything up stairs" he asked.

Eric answered, "they reacted about the same way Lucy did in shock but they will be ok with it. She is going to tell him you are here are you ready to deal with that?"

"Yes I am nervous about it but I am ready. Hey in person does he really look like me?"

Eric answered him "Just wait and see because oh boy yes he does."

Upstairs Annie was still talking to Matt &amp; Sara and asked Matt "how are you doing with all this information?"

he replied "overwhelmed, stunned, angry well maybe not angry, I don't know what I am supposed to feel. I just found out I have another brother. I do not even know what to say. I mean all that talk about abstinence, which by the way I still feel is the right thing to do. What I want to know is how could you preach that if you didn't even wait?"

Annie answered him "It was precisely because of what we went through what we why we always insisted and even rammed it down all of you throats. Why we were so upset when Simon did what he did in college. We never wanted any of you to ever know that kind of pain"

Matt and Sarah both thought about the boys, they couldn't imagine having to give them up.

"I guess you are right mom I guess it will just taking a bit of getting used to the fact that I am not the oldest anymore the fact that I am someone's little brother, is a bit hard to swallow. I have a question though, so what do you do now? Have you contacted him yet?"

Well actually on OUR profile it listed that dad is a minister and of what church. Brian looked it up and showed up at the church today dad let me know and I went there too and met him too" she thought she had better wait to tell him Lucy met him.

"Mom I REALLY want to meet him" Matt said

"I am very glad you feel that way, Annie added, "you remember when your dad came up here earlier and was acting the way he was, it was because, he wasn't sure what to do. You see Brian is down stairs right now."

"Oh my God he is here now downstairs right now?" Matt jumped to his feet and bolted for the back stairs that lead to the kitchen he wanted to meet his brother. Down stairs in the kitchen Brian and Eric heard the footsteps coming down the stairs they looked up to see Matt emerging from the stairwell.

"My God you do look like me" Matt heard Brian say.

They stood there and just stared at each other without saying anything sort of in a state of shock.

Finally Eric broke the silence "Matt I want you to meet Brian, Brian this is Matt"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Brian's Friends**

Bridget and Dave were getting worried, they knew what an emotional mess Brian was this morning. They hadn't spoken to Brian all day. It wasn't like him not to call back. Between them they had left a dozen messages.

A worried Bridget states to Dave, Deena, and Nicole "God I shouldn't have left him this morning I saw how emotionally torn apart he was. But of course, I was just thinking of myself making sure I got out there right away to get a job. I feel like such a jerk. I should have stayed with him. Let me ask you guys you've known him a lot longer. Where do you think he is? Would he do anything stupid? He was so upset."

"Well" Dave thought and then spoke soft enough so the others wouldn't hear this part of the conversation. "Before he fell asleep in the recliner this morning he was obsessing about the whole adoption thing and it was making him sick to his stomach. He was also saying he wanted to figure out what to do about his birth parents but he really wasn't sure what he was going to do about it although he did mention he might just drive to Glen Oak to the church where his birth father was pastor. I wonder if he actually did it. And is with them or was with them and that is why he isn't answering."

"What if he did go there and it didn't go well Dave." a worried Bridget stated "What if… "

Deena cuts her off. "Don't keep going on about all the what ifs, we don't know anything yet, we will make ourselves crazy if we do. We just have to find him."

Just then one of Brian's friends, Adam Hillman, walked over wanting to know what all the secretive talk was about and asked

"Has anyone got a hold of Brian yet? Why do you look so worried, I mean ya the stuff about his dad sucks but it's not the end of the world. I wonder if he is privately celebrating his birthday. Let's hope if that's what he is doing, he isn't too plastered to enjoy what we are doing for him."

He strolls back over to where all the others were setting up stuff and playing pool.

"Wow I am glad he didn't hear what we're talking about" Bridget says with relief. "Wow it's already 2:30 pm we need to find Brian."

"Ok, I will try him again." Dave offers, I just hope he answers this time. He hits redial on his cell since Brian was the last call he had made.

**Back at the Camden's**

Back in the kitchen Eric had just introduced Matt and Brian to one another. Eric told Brian that Matt and Sarah were moving back to Glen Oak that they were both Doctors and would be joining a practice here in Glen Oak. Matt was only partially listening, he was still reeling from the information he had just learned about. I mean having an older brother and seeing him face to face was utterly overwhelming to say the least.

Brian trying to lighten the obvious mood and shock (And not knowing what else to say, but someone had to say something)"Guess you didn't expect to meet me today, I am in a state of shock myself; I only found out yesterday that I was even adopted."

Matt got up and hugged his new found brother and told him "it's going to get some getting used to that I am not the oldest anymore, But it's kind of well cool that I am someone's little brother now."

"Wow this family really is the touchy feely all emotional type I guess I am going to have to get used to this." Brian said. "Although I don't think I will mind getting used to it at all. Well you see the family I grew up with REALLY Frowned upon all the emotional stuff, especially my dad. My sister Nicole and I are close, but with mom and dad let's just say the affection that my sister and I express we didn't learn from them. My dad always drilled it in to my head his favorite expression _you can't be all emotional and be a man." _

_"_That's terrible." Added Matt, "We were definitely not raised that way."

Just then the phone in Brian's pocket began to again loudly vibrate. "Not again Brian exclaimed"

Eric stated "that thing has been going off the quite a bit this afternoon sounds like someone is REALLY trying to get in touch with you"

"Yeah I better take it or they'll never stop calling. Excuse me for a minute ok" Brian seeing the caller ID that it was Dave answers the phone. "Hi Dave this isn't a good time."

"Finally!" Dave exclaimed, "We thought you fell off the planet. We were about to send out a search party... But seriously are you ok. We all know what you have been though in the last 24 hour, well not everyone. Only me, your sister Nicole, Bridget and well, I told Deena about the adoption thing. No one else knows, but... unfortunately everyone knows about Davis Realty mess. So tell me,"….

Brian cuts him off. "I am kind of in the middle of something. Do you remember this morning I told you what I wanted to do with the information I had. Well I got up the nerve and did it."

"You mean….. You actually went to meet them, you went to the church? Dave asked. And how did it go? Are you there now?"

"Well I am actually at their home and awkward but better than I had hoped. They are certainly different than they people who raised me that's for sure." Brian told him.

As Brian was telling him everything, Dave put his hand over the receiver, so Brian wouldn't over hear him and said to the others "I got him on the phone and you will never guess where he is?" He paused for a minute "He is at his birth parents house."

Brian was still talking and said "Look Dave I hate to cut you off but I really can't be on the phone right now"

"Can you hold on for a quick second Bri, Hey Deena we have to tell him about this little get together otherwise he will be too caught up with what he is doing."

"Ok you better tell him." She replied. "Ok I am back Brian, here's the thing. We all know how tough yesterday and today had been for you, so we have been organizing what was supposed to be a surprise party at Ivy's Bar, but I well we figured if we didn't tell you. We wouldn't be able to get you here. This won't be until later tonight, so you can have the time you need where you are now."

"Oh Dave thank you so much, I don't deserve you guys," Brian said very appreciatively. "I will call you back later, but I will plan to be there maybe 8:30 or 9:00. Tell Bridget I said I love you and I will see her there tonight"

He hung up with Dave and turned back to Eric and Matt. "Sorry that took so long that was my roommate Dave; I had all my friends worried about me, well especially Dave and my girlfriend Bridget. I guess with everything I was dealing with this morning. I must have seemed like a complete basket case. So since they hadn't heard from me all day…. Well I am not sure what they were thinking."

Matt asked. "So I guess it must have shaken you up pretty good finding out about the adoption huh?"

Brian replied "Well that wasn't the only thing that was making me come I supposed you could say unglued." He told him about the mess with Davis Realty. And thought to himself,"

"I am getting so sick of having to explain this to everyone, so lovely of my father Michael to leave me in this situation."

"Well you know what" Matt said, "as much as a big mess and probably big emotional hurt you have from that. You are family to us now. And we Camden's stick together no matter what. You'll find that out the longer you are around us"

They talked a little longer and while they were talking Matt's twins came barreling down the stairs with Sarah and Annie following closely behind.

The boys saw Brian and Noah pointed to Brian and asked Matt, "Daddy why does he look like you"

Sarah was just as shocked at the resemblance, She had seen the picture but to see it in person was a whole different thing.

"Well" Matt answered "His name is Brian and he is daddy's brother and just like you and Jacob look alike so do we."

Then Jacob asked, "Do we call him Uncle Brian?"

Matt looked at Brian and Brian nodded yes. So Matt told them it was ok. Matt introduced his wife Sarah,

Annie proceeded to finish fixing and then serving up a late lunch. Brian told everyone that he was had a niece Bella from his sister Nicole and she was still a baby.

Eric added "Well you have other nieces and nephews to so you had better get used to being called uncle Brian, your sister Lucy whom you met at the church earlier is married to Kevin, who you will eventually meet and they have a daughter Savannah who is 5"

Matt interrupted "He already met Lucy? How did that happen and how did she take it?"

"Oh sorry we forgot to tell you, "Annie said. "As we already told you, Brian came to the church so that's where we had our initial meeting before coming here, well Lucy showed up at the office to over some teen ministry stuff and barely knocking on the office door came barging in the office and wasn't really looking and after a quick glance thought Brian was you. Even though it was awkward it was kind of funny. After the initial introduction Lucy was ok with everything. She was actually the one who told us to bring Brian to the house and she would cover things at the church for the rest of the day. Well on to the rest of the family which I know you saw pictures in the church office. There is you sister, Mary and her husband Carlos, they live in New York and have 3 children Charles Miguel who is 7 and their twins Chrissy and Jenny, who are also 4, like Noah and Jacob here. You have a brother Simon not married graduated College last year your sister Ruthie who attends college locally and lives in the garage apartment and our youngest are twins who are 12 Sam and David oh as you can see, twins really run in the family."

"Wow" said Brian "I am learning so much about this family but aside from me explaining the lovely predicament I am in and the little bit about Nicole, I haven't really told you much about myself have I?"

"No you haven't, but its ok we don't want to make you uncomfortable no need to rush." Annie told him "and not to change the subject but, what did you want to do for today since it is your Birthday."

"You really don't have to do anything." Brian told her. "I have been told by my roommate Dave that he and Bridget have been putting together a party tonight for me, I am supposed to be at Ivy's which is a restaurant / bar in downtown LA. My friends Jimmy and Ivy own it. I am supposed to be there by 8:30-9 pm. but I am all yours until I have to leave, but I don't want you to go to any trouble, I am just happy to be here."

"Nonsense, I am going to do something for you anything you want and cake too." Annie told him. "Hey I will call Ruthie's cell and make sure she is home We will have her babysit since she is too young to go to a bar, I guess the next introduction would be to Ruthie and well Sam and David would be home soon so to them too. So Brian how would you feel about us joining you we would love to meet your sister and your friends?"

"Mom" Matt chastised. "This might be too soon for that. he might not be ready for that yet"

"No its ok, I would just have to call them, but only My sister Nicole, Dave and his wife Deena and my girlfriend Bridget know about the whole adoption thing so I would have to let others know too which I am ok with."

"Not to get off topic" said Sarah, "and maybe it isn't my business, but I am curious, you said your roommate is Dave but he has a wife Deena?"

"Oh ya that takes a little explaining." stated Brian. "Yes Dave and Deena are married and have been for 13 years and they have 3 girls Geneva, Larissa, and Carrie. They are separated for now; they are going through a very rough patch in their relationship, so for the time being he is sleeping on my couch. Another thing I will explain is that my girlfriend is probably moving in with me. She did have her own Condo at least until yesterday. However she worked for my dad's Company too and when she bought the condo Davis Realty was the cosigner and as such as of yesterday the government seized that too. But enough of that I don't want to get going on all that again"

"Brian" Annie needed to ask, "you still haven't told me your favorite food. I can pretty much make anything and my house is stocked full of food so I have most everything on hand."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Brian asked."Well if it makes you feel better I have to cook dinner anyway and I always make dessert. So just tell me what you want oh and cake flavor too." Pleaded Annie.

Finally Brian relented, "Well ok then I love any kind of Mexican food and really anything you come up with will be fine and cake well that would have to be chocolate."

"Great, well since everyone is done with lunch clear out and let me get started with dinner."

"Mom I will help you with the dinner" stated Sarah

"Hey Matt, why don't you take the boys outside to play oh and it looks like Happy (the Camden's dog) needs to go out."

"I will walk the dog. Eric volunteered, as he grabbed the leash and took Happy out.

"Hey Brian," Matt asked, "Want to shoot some hoops there is a net in the back."

"Ya sure" Brian answered "if your game we can play. I have to warn you though I play all the time, so be prepared to lose."

Matt teased back "I don't think so. Remember I am the younger brother, so of course I am better."

Annie watched with tears in her eyes as her sons playful bantered back and forth. "_Brian fit right in_ "she thought." I hope he will learn to call this home, maybe we can make up a little for the hard time he had with his adoptive parents, and what I wouldn't give to hear him call me mom, but I won't push for that everything in due time."

"You ready to play?" asked Matt."

"Give me a minute" Brian asked "I just need to check in with Bridget."

He dialed her cell #, after a couple of rings she answered with a very concerned sound in her voice.

"Hi honey are you ok? I have been worried about you?"

"I am actually better than ok, if you want to know the truth." Brian replied "It doesn't change what my father did but meeting the Camden's really is helping get through it. I am sorry though about not getting back to you sooner, I have been preoccupied and ….. "

Bridget interrupted him."You don't have to explain or apologize, Dave told me everything. So how was it meeting them?"

Brian replied "awkward but wonderful at the same time, and Uhm here's the thing when I mentioned about tonight to them about having to leave to go to Ivy's my mother WOW I just called her my mother, anyway she thought it was a great idea if my younger sister babysat the younger kids and that she and my dad and Brother and sister in law would all join me."

" Oh Brian, that's terrific yes bring them." Bridget said excitedly.

"Oh Bridg there are a couple of problems I can for see ONE: most people do not know the situation about the adoption. TWO: well, how do I put this, my dad's a minister and you know how our friends can get when drinking is involved. I hate to put you in this position but can you help me out here?"

"Sweetheart I know what you are going to ask, so I guess you are ok with me telling your friends that don't already know about your adoption and finding your birth family so Ok I will. Now to the second part of this issue I will let everyone know about what your mom and dad are like and to keep everything low key and clean. It will be fine don't worry bring them."

"Thank you honey you just took a big load off me, I love you Bridget."

"I love you too Brian, now go have fun spending time with your family."

He hung up the phone. And turned to Matt" Ready for me to kick your butt."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**More introductions at the Camden's**

Annie and Sarah were well underway getting dinner ready. Annie thought she had better get in contact with Ruthie. Annie dialed Ruthie's cell. Ruthie answered the phone

"Hi mom what's up?"

Annie replied," I need you to come home for dinner tonight, it is important. Plus I need you to babysit"

Sarah yelled out the door at the boys while Annie and Ruthie were on the phone.

"Is that Sarah?" Ruthie asked "Oh my God Matt and Sarah are there; you better believe I will be home in like 10 minutes and of course I will babysit."

"There is something else Ruthie" Annie added, "I don't even know if I should tell you over the phone but I don't think I have a choice because you will run into him before you get in the house, but then again Lucy and Matt adjusted and are OK with the news. I have to believe you will be ok and are grown up enough for this but since you are driving you should pull over."

Ruthie proceeded to let her mother know she pulled over. "Ok Mom I am parked so what is it you need to tell me?"

Annie proceeded to tell her everything that she and Eric had told Lucy and Matt, about Brian. When she had finished she waited for Ruthie to say something, anything but all she heard was sobs on the other end of the phone.

"Ruthie I know this is a shock but talk to me." Annie pleaded.

"I don't know what to say to this "she replied. "No wonder you and dad were always so pushy about the no sex before marriage thing and why you flipped out when Simon did what he did." Ruthie just rambled on "Oh my God I have another brother. Wait is he at the house now is that why you wanted me home not just because Matt and Sarah were there? What does he look like? What is he like?"

Annie Interrupted "Yes Ruthie, Brian is here and wait until you see him, he and Matt could be twins."

"Mom I am driving again I will be home in like 5 minutes, Just to give you a warning though it is 4:30 Sam and David would be home soon you might want to head them off so they don't run into Brian before you tell them."

"Oh thanks Ruthie I hadn't noticed the time and your dad just walked in from taking out Happy, I will send him out again to intercept them."

"Intercept who?" Eric asked.

Annie replied "I just talked to Ruthie I told her about Brian. She actually is excited but she also just warned me that it is 4:30 and Sam and David will be home any minute, so go out the front door and intercept them and have them come in the front. We have to tell them about Brian too."

Eric went out the front and Annie went out the back. Annie interrupted Matt and Brian's game, "I would like you to stay out back for a bit. Sam and David are due home and you dad went out front to wait for them so we can let them know too. Oh by the way I told Ruthie on the phone and she reacted the same way you and Lucy did she will be home in a couple minutes."

Just then Lucy walked in the back gate with Savannah and Kevin (she had already informed Kevin of the whole situation) Savannah ran over to the sandbox and joined her cousins.

"Hey little sister" Matt went over to give Lucy a hug

"Matt! You are here earlier than expected." Lucy said in a shocked voice, "You weren't supposed to be in until next week, not that I am complaining of course and I see you met Brian so what do you think?"

Matt answered her with a big grin on his face. "Oh I think he is Camden material. He fits right in."

Ruthie was almost home when her cell phone rang. She saw on the caller ID it was Simon. She answered it. "Hey Simon what's up"

"Hey Ruthie did you hear the news?" Ruthie replied slightly sarcastically, "There has been a lot of news at home lately to which STUFF are you referring too?"

"Well" Simon continued" I talked to Matt early this morning they should be in Glen Oak by now they are getting there a week early isn't that great? I am on my way home to see them now I should be there in 10 minutes. Wait why what else is going on…. "(Long pause on the phone) "Ruthie, are you still there?"

"Uhm yeah Simon, I am still here and yes I knew they were here, they are already at the house now. I think you need to call the house though, before you get there, because mom and dad will need to fill you in on some other stuff you need to know about and it isn't my place to tell you."

Simon in a concerned voice responded, "Is there something wrong? Is it dad? Come on Ruthie you can't say that stuff to me and leave me hanging."

"Simon just CALL the house, but give them a couple minutes though they are probably talking to Sam and David about this by now."

"Oh God, now I am worried. If it is something they have to tell the twins about, Ruthie come on tell me!" Simon again pleaded.

"No, I can't, it's not my place Simon, and look I am pulling into the driveway I have to go see you soon." She quickly hung up.

In the front Sam and David were getting dropped off by their baseball coach. Eric was already out front and Annie was just coming out the front door.

"Hey boys have a good practice?" Eric asked

"Yeah great" they said in unison. "When's dinner we're starving."

"Soon" Annie replied, "Listen, come sit on the steps with us there is something we need to talk to you about and no before you say it you are not in trouble." Annie and Eric took turns explaining to them about Brian, the fact that they had him before they were married and were too young to keep the baby and about the adoption, but because the boys were only 12 they left out some details that were to adult for them to know.

"So we really have another brother?" Sam asked.

Then David asked, "Where is he? Can we meet him?"

"Well actually your brother, his name is Brian by the way; he is in the back, playing basketball with Matt. Oh yeah I guess I have to add that Matt and Sarah are here a week early."

The boys left all their stuff on the front porch and bolted for the back yard.

Then Annie heard the phone ring in the house and went back in the house to answer it. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

It was Simon, who sounded very upset, "Mom what's going on is everything ok, I just talked to Ruthie to tell her I was on the way home, because I knew Matt and Sarah were there. She said I that I should call home before I got there because there was something you needed to tell me before I got there. She refused to tell me and said that it wasn't here place to tell me. Is it dad? Is it his heart again, is he ok?"

"Whoa, Simon slow down." Annie told him. "Your dad is fine this isn't about his health" I didn't want to tell you on the phone like I had to tell Ruthie but you are on your way here aren't you?"

"Yes I am about 5 minutes away." He responded.

"Boy this is not the way your dad and I planned on tell all you kids this but with the way this has been unfolding we have had no choice in doing it this way. Wait your dad just walked in." Eric came in and set down the twin's stuff that they had left on the front porch.

"Who's on the phone?" he asked.

"It's Simon" Annie told him, "He is on his way home because he knows Matt and Sarah are here and he talked to Ruthie who told him to call home because we would need to talk to him before he got here."

"Oh Boy, you better let me talk to him Annie" said Eric.

"Since it was me after all who came down on him the hardest when he was at college, on his promiscuity." Eric took the phone. "Hi Simon its dad, if you are driving pull over I need to fill you in on some things before you get here, unless you would rather wait until you get here and I will meet you out front "

"Well I am actually just pulling in front of the house now dad."

"Ok Simon, I will be right out." Eric hung up the phone, and headed out the front door. He got into the passenger side of Simons car to talk to him.

"OK Dad" Simon demanded." What's going on?"

Of all the kids they needed to tell Simon was the one he was the most concerned about, Eric thought to himself.

"Ok Simon here goes" Eric started; He filled him in on everything they had told Matt and Lucy and what he assumed Annie told Ruthie about Brian. He then said. "So that's why Simon, your mother and I have been so adamant with not just you but all you brothers and sisters about abstinence. We knew the consequences first hand as well as the pain making those kinds of choices."

"Does everyone else know?" Simon asked in disbelief.

Eric answered him," Well Mary doesn't know but everyone else does, but we didn't plan on it happening the way it did."

Eric went on to tell him of how everyone else found out. A stunned Simon just kind of sat there in silence for a bit.

Eric finally said, "Are you ok with this, knowing you have another brother?"

Simon finally spoke. "It will take a bit of getting used to but I can deal with it, and I would like to meet him, BUT what I am having real trouble with is the fact how you and mom were so judgmental and always on me when I chose to be sexually active, when it was none of your business anyway and when you yourself didn't wait!"

"Simon, I don't like your tone with me, but I will let it slide given the circumstances, you know your mom and I didn't mean to be that way, but going through what we did, the horrible pain we both went through having to give a child up, we never wanted any of you to go through it. Please understand and please forgive us."

Simon saw his dad get very teary eyed and he remembered his father's heart and he loved his dad regardless of any past faults.

So he said to his dad, "Of course I forgive you and mom too. So now I want to know more about my brother, what is his name and when do I get to meet him?"

"Uhm" Eric paused for a moment, "His name is Brian Davis, and he is in the backyard with everyone else, that's why we needed you to know before you got here or at least before you ran into him, Oh and before you run off, I have to warn you, boy are you in for another shock, he could be Matt's twin they look so much alike."

They both walked around the side of the house to the back. Everyone else was back there and already getting to know Brian, Ruthie, Sam and David having met Brian seemed to be getting along with him quite well. Brian looked up as Simon and Eric walked through the back gate he assumed the guy with Eric was Simon, so he walked over to meet them.

"You must be Simon, the only brother I didn't meet yet." Brian said with a big grin. He extended his hand to Simon, but Simon just grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"I should have known another hugger. This really is going to get some getting used to" Brian laughed as he spoke."

"Holy Crap "Simon said in a shocked voice as he looked Brian over. "Dad wasn't kidding when he said you and Matt could be twins."

Just then the basketball came flying at him.

"Hey" Matt yell over, "Maybe you want to take Brian on, but I have to warn you he just kicked my butt 21-7"

Simon laughed and said, "Why is that a surprise, Mary can even kick your butt throwing hoops, so not much has changed."

Brian thought to himself "_I am really going to like being a part of this family, I hope everything goes well tonight at the party. I hope Bridget tell everyone to behave."_

**Back at Ivy's Bar**

Bridget proceeded to tell Dave, Deena and Nicole what Brian had told her, and what he had asked her to do.

Then Dave put in his 2 cents "he is really going to bring them here, is he nuts?"

"Well Dave this party is for him and if this makes him happy, then yes he should be able to bring them here" Said Brian's sister Nicole.

The four of them walked over to everyone else over by the pool tables where most of the stuff was set up Ivy was up on a ladder with Adam holding it steady she was hanging party decorations.

"Listen everyone "Bridget started. Stop what you are doing for a few minutes we need to talk. I talked to Brian a little while ago, and he wanted me to let you all know some things that have happened over the past 24 hours."

"So…. the man's alive." Adam teased "Is he plastered already is that why we hadn't been able to reach him. Oh and we already know about the whole thing with his dad's Realty Firm it's been all over the new remember?"

"Oh Knock it off Adam" Bridget chastised him." No he had not been drinking, and I we need to have a serious talk"

So the four of them ( Bridget, Dave, Deena and Nicole ) took turns telling everyone the events that took place starting from when Brian and Bridget got to Nicole's yesterday and how Nicole let it slip about the adoption. And then everything that Brian had told them about what happened today, about meeting with the Camden's.

Dave also told them that Brian was planning on bringing them to the bar, for the party tonight. After everything was explained Ivy was the first to say anything, "and he is bringing them here? You said that his dad is a minister? Is that such a good idea, you know how some of these guys can get when they drink."

"Well that's what Brian wants" said Bridget. "He is a bit worried about it though he basically wanted me to tell everyone to behave and keep it low key, and well he just met these people and he thinks it is great they want to meet his friends."

Then Dave added, "So anyone that causes any kind of scene or gets to drunk or makes Brian look bad to these people is getting tossed out! After all this is a party for him it is HIS Birthday." Everyone at least said they agreed to behave and they continued getting everything ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dinner at the Camden's**

Annie and Sarah finally finished with the dinner, and it was only 5:30. While most everyone else was still outside Annie called in Ruthie and Lucy to help set everything up. She also quietly asked Sam and David to come in. She also motioned to Matt to come to the door

"Matt keep Brian and everyone else outside until I tell you to come in for dinner we are going to decorate the dining room for his birthday."

"Ok, will do." Matt answered her and went back over to everyone still outside.

Now Annie was ready to get started. "Ok" Annie started to say, "We know it is Brian's birthday so I have a project for you boys. Go upstairs and make a giant Happy Birthday Brian Banner"

"Ok Mom "they said and they headed upstairs. Annie started to give directions" Lucy, set the table for I think 14 but recount, Ruthie, go into the pantry in the cabinet where I keep the birthday stuff and get it out some balloons and streamers. Please blow up balloons and Sarah will you help, also hang some streamers."

Then she told them, cake is done and cooled and ready to be frosted so that is what I am going to do now" Annie then frosted the cake and decorated it covered it and put it aside, along with some candles.

Annie looked over the dining room was all decorated it was almost perfect balloons and streamers hung everywhere. All that was needed was the birthday banner the twins were working on. As if on cue they boys came down stairs with it with a huge banner. That read in big bright bold letters, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRIAN. She thought it was perfect. She had them hang it so Brian could see it as he came into the dining room from the kitchen. They boys put streamers and balloons all over the chair at the head of the table (which also faced the banner) so Brian would know he was supposed to sit there. Annie went to the back door and called out, "Dinners Ready!"

She made everyone come in and whispered, "Don't say anything as you go into the dining room, She made sure that she kept Brian from hearing her and from him going in there, until everyone else was in there. Before he went in she stopped him. "Well we did this because we love you and want to let you know how happy we all are to have you in our lives now."

She told him to close his eyes (He thought to himself "_I feel really silly and stupid doing this but I guess I will do as she says_."

She led him to the entrance of the dining room, and then told him it was ok to open his eyes. He was absolutely stunned that they would go to all this trouble for him they didn't even really know him. His eyes welled up with tears.

They all yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

He was so choked up and a little embarrassed, the only words he could manage to say was "Thank you"

He sat in the seat of honor, Sam and David made sure they told him they made the banner &amp; decorated the chair. He gave them both a hug

(He thought to himself "_I am getting pretty good at all this hugging_")

Annie and Sarah brought out all the food. Then when everything was on the tables (a second smaller table was set up in the room for the kids)

Eric, started saying, "Brian, I know you may not be used to this but this is how we do things in the Camden house and now with me saying that let us all stand and bow are heads say grace,"

He said a short prayer making sure he thanked God that he brought Brian into their lives and at the end they all said … Amen.

Then they sat down to eat. Brian couldn't believe the amount of food that had been prepared in such a short amount of time or how good it was and since he didn't specify exactly what kind of Mexican food he liked, she made everything you could possible imagine.

He said to his Annie "I can't believe you and Sarah did all this. I can't believe how good it is and for me to say that is a great compliment, because I am very picky when it comes to my Mexican food."

They continued to eat and talk and joke around. When they were done, and some of the plates were cleared away, Annie brought out some paper plates that were decorated with a birthday pattern.

"Are we ready for cake?" She asked everyone.

"Oh you really didn't do that too?" Brian said in amazement. "You didn't have to do that."

Then Matt spoke up, "Of course she did and don't knock it wait until you taste it you will never want store bought cake again. She doesn't make the cake from a box mix either. It's all from scratch" Matt rubs his stomach as he tells Brian.

Before Annie goes back into the kitchen Brian catches hold of her arm. "I don't know how to say thank you for all this, my own mom and dad. Uh, well the parents who raised me NEVER EVER did this stuff for me or Nicole, dad was always too busy with his life and mom, well that's another issue entirely I don't want to go there right now."

She smiled back at him and knelt down next to his chair. She held his face. "Brian, this is how I treat ALL the people in my life that I LOVE, and this also includes YOU TOO now. So let me go get the cake."

When she started to come back in the room she motioned to Eric and he got up and dimmed the lights she brought the cake in, lit candles and all, she put it before Brian and everyone started in singing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU….." and when they were done singing Annie told him make a wish and blow out the candles.

He looked at them all and said, "I don't have to make a wish I already have what I want," and then he asked the kids to help and they together all blew out the 35 candles that had been put on his cake.

When they were all finished, Brian thought to himself," _I really should go home and shower and change before the party at Ivy's tonight, I can't go sweats and a t- shirt and Bridget wouldn't appreciate me showing up all sweaty and smelly_." Brian spoke up," listen at some point I have to run home before we go tonight, I HAVE to shower and change, it's pretty bad when I notice how bad I smell."

Matt said back to him "I probably have something to fit you and I think we have the same size feet, so take a shower here, but don't use all the hot water" He laughed," because I need one too, before we , where is this place anyway." Brian answered, "Downtown LA. It's not too hard to fine it's off the 110 on Wilshire Blvd."

Ruthie over heard them. "Where are you going, I guess I am supposed to babysit mom said "Brian told her "My girlfriend and some our friends are having a party for me at a bar in LA. The bar belongs to a friend of ours and it called Ivy's."

"I wish I could go Ruthie said, "But I won't be 21 for a few more months plus someone needs to babysit anyway"

"Well if the babysitting wasn't going to be an issue I know Ivy would let you in because she is actually closing the bar to outside patrons and just using it as a function hall that happens to have a bar in it."

Matt chimed in, "I have an idea, maybe Richard and Rosina, my in-laws would babysit, it's just a thought, Well let me call them, Brian you call your friend Ivy and make sure it is ok, and Ruthie you might want to mention this to mom and dad."

Matt called his in-laws and Rosina answered, "Hey Mom "He called her mom too. "I have a favor to ask, would you mind babysitting tonight I know it is short notice"

Rosina answered "You're in Glen Oak? Of course we will babysit."

He and Sarah had forgotten to call them to tell them they were there early with all the stuff that occurred this filled her in on the news about Brian, he didn't think that anyone would mind if he told them after all they were family too.

Richard was right there too, so Rosina relayed the info to him. Needless to say they were quite shocked. They were happy for Matt and the rest of the Camden's. They were excited to babysit their grandsons and they didn't mind watching Savannah either and they figured Sam and David being 12 would actually be able to help told Matt they would be over at 7pm.

Brian called Ivy's and spoke with Jimmy, Ivy's husband, and It was ok with him for Ruthie to be there since the bar wouldn't be technically open for business. So with that all set He looked for Matt to get some clothes to wear after he showered and shaved.

Everyone was all dress and ready to go by 7:30. Richard and Rosina had been there for about a half hour already and they like everyone else when they first met Brian couldn't get over the resemblance between Matt and Brian. Brian borrowed Matt's Lap top to look up the exact address to Ivy's because even though HE knew where it was He wanted to give everyone the address so they could put it in their GPS in case they got separated on the drive over there.

They took 3 cars, Brian, took his of course, and since Matt and Sarah didn't want to take the rental car, they got in Brian's car.

Annie and Eric took Simon and Ruthie in their car, and then Kevin and Lucy took their car. Brian knew if there was traffic, it would take 45 minutes to an hour to go the 27 or so miles to get there from Glen Oak.

Brian took Eric and Kevin cell # in case either of them got lost and so they headed out. Brian put his phone in the holder when he was about halfway there so he could call Bridget and put it on speaker phone. He was still a bit worried about bringing his new family to meet his friends, He didn't want to make a bad impression things had been going so well so far and he didn't want to have that wrecked.

He called her it rang only twice. When she picked up she had seen that it was Brian on her caller ID. "Hi honey I hope you are on your way?"

Brian replied, "We all are about half way there we are on the 110, near Arroyo Seco Golf course. Listen just so you know I have you on speaker phone and my brother Matt and his wife Sarah are in the car with me."

Bridget knew with Brian making a point about telling her who was in the car she needed to watch what she said.

"Anyway, Brian continued, about what we talked about earlier? How was did the news go over I am especially concerned with how Adam reacted you know how he can be and is everyone OK with what I asked?"

"Don't worry Bri" Bridget reassured him. "Everyone is fine with things and we told them they need to behave and Dave jokingly told them that anyone who didn't would be tossed out" She tried to sound like she was really making a joke out of things so family in the car wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Ok I will see you soon Bridget I love you." "I love you too Brian" They hung up and within about 20 minutes they all got there and pulled into the parking lot next to the place. He thought to himself, "_God I hope this goes well. I would hate to lose what I just found because of anything that happens here tonight_." They all proceeded to get out of their cars and head into the place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Party at Ivy's**

Bridget spotted Brian as he and his family walked towards the front door. Nicole was standing next to her so she let her know they were there. She then went out to meet Brian before he came in. Brian saw her come out and ran over to her.

"Hey Brian" giving him a big kiss. "You finally made it"

Matt and Sarah came up behind her. Brian had neglected to mention the fact that he and Matt looked so much alike. Bridget's jaw dropped and she said, "Looking at you I know you are related to Brian, I can't believe how much you look like him."

Brian introduced them. "this is my brother Matt and his wife Sarah and coming up behind them are my parents Eric and Annie, my sister Ruthie, brother Simon, sister Lucy and her husband Kevin. Everyone this is my girlfriend Bridget."

They exchanged pleasantries and went to the front door, Nicole saw them nearing the door and told everyone Brian was there.

Brian walked in first with Bridget and they all yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." The place was covered in festive decorations.

"Boy you guys out did yourselves." Brian thanked them all. He looked around hoping that there was not any inappropriate risqué pictures or other decoration that his new family would deem inappropriate and thankfully as he asked there wasn't. He breathed a sigh of relief. "_OK that's the 1st hurdle I got over; I just hope that everyone knows how to behave_." He thought to himself.

He started to introduce his family to his friends and then he made sure he brought one of the most important people in his life to meet his parents and siblings, his sister Nicole. "There is someone I really want you to meet." Brian told his new family. "This is my sister Nicole"

She was very happy to meet them, but thought to herself. "_I don't want to be jealous about this but I have always had him all to myself. I think I also wish could have them as my parents too at least Brian has an escape from the parents that raised us._"

Brian seeing a strange expression on Nicole's face asked her, "What's wrong Nicole?"

"Oh nothing is wrong." she thought quickly for an excuse. "I am still just a little tired, "Bella keeps me up a lot she still isn't sleeping through the night yet and even with Jamie my Manny, I still get up with her."

"Manny?" Ruthie asked. "What's a Manny?"

"That is what Deena and Ivy called him." Nicole jokingly responded, "He is a Male nanny."

"Oh ok". Ruthie said, "That is kind of funny"

Everyone laughed a bit and then sort or fanned out and mingled with everyone at the party. Kevin, Matt, Dave and Adam got a game of pool going. They were all having a good time, and there was tons more food than anyone could eat and another cake. There was drinking but no one it seemed was getting drunk at least not yet. Jimmy and Ivy finished setting up the new karaoke equipment, (the old equipment had been broken a couple of weeks ago during a bar fight)

Jimmy called attention to the stage. "Ok everybody!" Jimmy yelled out over the microphone. "We got the Karaoke Machine up and running let's get this place ROCKIN!"

Dave and Adam started in on Brian. "Let's make the Birthday Boy go first"

Brian sort of put them off and shook his head no. First Dave and Adam but then everyone including Brian's family joined in chanting "Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian,….."

Until he finally relented ("_Usually I need a few drinks before I can do this, but doing it completely sober well this will be a new experience me_." he thought to himself)

He picked one of his favorite rocker songs which he knew he could sing without going off key. It was by Living Color a song called Cult of Personality.

The music started with a heavy guitar chord and he rocked some great air guitar and started to sing," **Look in my eyes what do you see… The Cult of Personality… I know your anger, I know your dreams, I have been everything you want to be**_…_He continued to sing. When he was done, they all made him stay up there for a second song.

When he finished the second song he took a bow, everyone applauded and he jumped off stage. Everyone it seemed took turns singing. Even Eric and Annie got on stage to do some romantic duet, and they weren't too bad. Although not everyone had the greatest voice but no one seemed to care. Brian took Bridget aside in a private dark corner of the bar for some private talk. He thanked her for all this. He knew it was a lot of her doing.

He told her "Honey I love you so much. You know meeting my family and now this party, I can't remember when he had a better day and after yesterday and the way this morning started, I would never have thought this day would be ending this way. I know I have to find a job and have other stuff to deal with but tonight, I don't care." He hugged her and kissed her for a really long time.

Matt, Sarah, Eric and Annie were talking with Dave and Deena and some of Brian's other friends about stuff in general, about Brian and about their own families. Matt and Dave noticed about the same time that they didn't see Brian anywhere,

Matt said, "Hey Dave, I don't see Brian anywhere do you?"

"No I don't." Dave responded.

Then Deena added, "I don't see Bridget anywhere either I hope they didn't duck out while no one was looking."

"Nah" Dave said, "They wouldn't do that, they probably found a private dark corner somewhere and are getting all hot and heavy." He laughed forgetting who he was talking to.

Deena gave him such a look that if looks could kill he would be dead. She hit him in the arm trying to look playful.

"Oh Dave shut up they will think your serious." She tried to cover his tracks.

Matt sort of grabbed Dave, trying to rescue him. "Hey lets go see where Brian disappeared to."

Glad for the means of escape, Dave said "Sure"

They looked for a bit and found Brian and Bridget in the storeroom in the back. They were just the way Dave had mentioned they would probably be.

"Caught you" Dave laughed.

They were a bit embarrassed with Dave finding then but then Brian was horrified to see Matt behind him. Matt could see the look on his face.

But in a reassuring tone laughed and said "Don't worry about it. It's cool it's not like you are a kid any way but don't worry I won't tell." He teased.

Matt saw the relief on Brian's face and was glad to see it, he certainly didn't want to scare him off, and then he told Brian. "Why don't' you come back and join the party, YOU are in fact the guest of honor.

Bridget added with an extra little kiss, "We can always finish this later."

They all walked back to the main area. When they got back to the group, Matt sort of took Sarah aside and they excused themselves and found a quiet place to talk, he told her," Brian really seems insecure with all of us I think he is really he is afraid that he and /or his friends will do something that will scare us off or make us dislike him. I have been catching little things since this afternoon like when he called Bridget when we went outside Brian told me he needed to checked in with her or at least that is what he said he needed to do, he seemed to warn her to make sure his friend behaved at the party tonight. Then in the car when he was on speaker phone with her, he made sure she knew we were in the car so she wouldn't say the wrong thing. Oh and just now Dave and I found the two of them well getting sort of hot and heavy in the store room, and really who cares he is 35 not a kid but you should have seen his face, once he saw me come up behind Dave he was horrified, I let him know it was ok he looked a little relieved, but I am worried about him. Brian is wound up so tight he is either going to have a heart attack or a nervous breakdown."

Then Sarah added," You know even though you are technically the little brother now, in reference to Brian anyway I think you should still try to act like the big brother, he seems like he needs a lot of guidance. At least that it what it seems like, and with how he described his upbringing he never really had real parenting, he wasn't lucky like you to have the benefit of a really good upbringing. You and I were fortunate to have been raised by great parents. It seems like he and his sister Nicole had to kinda figure things out for themselves."

Then Sarah glanced over in Brian's direction, "uh oh...Matt, Brian is looking at us with a very concerned look on his face, he is probably worried that we are talking about him we better get smoochie to throw him off track and then get back over there we don't want Brian to get nervous."

Brian looked over at his brother and his wife and thought. "_I just know they are talking about the incident in the storage room, God what must they think of me oh but wait they are getting all kissy face maybe they are just having an intimate conversation maybe I am just being paranoid I need to relax. I need to grab a beer but if I do what will my mom and dad think of me."_

_(_Then he noticed that Kevin, Simon and Matt each had a bottle of beer they were drinking. So he figured he might as well grab one too maybe it would loosen him up.) He asked Bridget and the rest of the group.

"I am going to grab a beer do you want anything while I go over to the bar?"

"Yes, but only a ginger ale my stomach is still acting up a little." Bridget said.

Brian was surprised to hear his Dad Eric say, "I will go over with you I think I will grab one too." but whispered and laughed, "I just hope I don't get in trouble with Annie for this she isn't happy when I make unhealthy diet choices because of my health." Then in a louder voice Called back to Annie and Ruthie without looking at them, "and I will get you both a diet soda ok?"

Annie didn't' say anything which could mean trouble but Ruthie yelled back, "Yeah sure Dad." So Eric and Brian walked over to the bar.

Eric told Brian, "I am glad I could get you alone for a minute, you know you seem to have some great friends that really care about you."

Brian replied back "Yeah they're great; we have always been there for each other, up until now they have been my only family, or the only ones aside from Nicole that I could count on."

Eric made sure to add. "I know you don't know me or the rest of the YOUR family very well yet, but I hope you know that we will always be here for you too, I know you don't have a good relationship with your dad or your mom and from what you have spoken to me and Annie of, you never really did. I wonder if you would consider…. I don't even know If I have the right to ask,…..it would mean a lot to me and I know it would for Annie too….."

Brian saw his dad was getting well choked up and a bit teary eyed so he put his hand on his dad's shoulder. "It's ok you can ask me anything." Brian told him.

Eric hesitated, "Well how would you feel about calling us mom and dad I know we can't make up for all the time we lost with you but…."

Brian interrupted, "if you are really sure, I mean I didn't think it was my place to do that, but I would really like that, but I have to be careful about Nicole I am not sure how she would feel about it."

They both got teary eyed and hugged each other. Annie and Bridget saw what was going on with Eric and Brian and neither of them not sure what to make of it both decided to walk over to where they were Bridget figured she could use the excuse that she wanted to see what was taking so long,

She laughed and said "Hey Bri what's taking so long?"

"We were just talking." Brian answered.

"Seems to me like you were doing more than just talking" Annie said with a puzzled look on her face.

Eric proceeded to tell him what he asked Brian, but before he could finish telling her everything she interrupted him.

"Eric he doesn't even know us yet you can't expect him to want to do that even if that is you and I would like. He doesn't even know us yet," she turned to Brian, "I am sorry honey if he made you uncomfortable it's just that we both love you so much already and…"

Brian stopped her in mid-sentence, "Its ok I'm not uncomfortable with the idea in fact I am extremely comfortable so much so that it surprises me, So since you are both ok with it I would really to, but as I told…" he stopped for a second before he said it because it was going to feel, strange wonderful he wasn't sure, Brian continued …"as I told DAD I would just have to be careful around Nicole. She is still kind of fragile emotionally, because of everything she had been in the past few months I don't want her to in anyway feel like I am abandoning her. She is my sister I grew up with her."

.Bridget agreed with him about Nicole and but was happy for Brian.

Annie a bit concerned for Nicole asked, "I know she had a baby recently, you told us about Bella but I noticed she didn't come here with anyone like Bella's father does that have something to do with why you would think she would feel that way?"

"Yes" said Brian "that's exactly it. She and my brother in law Angelo wanted children so badly she had a miscarriage two years ago and had difficulty conceiving again. They even considered adoption, but then they got pregnant with Bella. They were so happy but then about a month before Bella was born Angelo who was in on location in Italy doing a movie was killed in a car accident. He was actually driving to the airport on his way home."

Annie gasped "Oh, Brian that so horrible no wonder you are so worried about her" Annie also thought to herself but didn't say it out loud, "it also couldn't be easy for her given the scandal her father just caused."

They finished up at the bar got their drinks and headed over to everyone else. The rest of the night went very well a few drank a little too much and got loud but nothing to serious it was midnight when everything finally finished up and the last few stragglers and Sarah had said goodbye along with Kevin and Lucy and went back with them about 11:30 they also had room in the minivan for Simon and Ruthie (they wanted to get back so Richard and Rosina could go home at a decent time,) but Matt made sure to get Brian's address and get his cell # He told him he would stop by tomorrow. Only Bridget, Brian, Annie, Eric Dave Deena were left and of course Jimmy and Ivy since it was their establishment, were left.

Brian said, "I can't thank everyone enough for this. Today has ended up so much better than when it started." He hugged his mom and dad and told them he would call them tomorrow, and then his parents headed out. After Dave knew Brian's parents were out of hearing range, he told Brian, "I will sleep on the couch Deena's so you and Bridget can be alone," and said with a grin "so you can continue to celebrate." They all went home. When Brian and Bridget finally both got home they headed straight for the bedroom, Bridget had not heard what Dave had told Brian. So Brian let her know.

"Hey Bridget we have the apartment all to ourselves tonight. Dave told me he is staying at Deena's tonight. Any ideas on what you want to do?" He said with a grin.

"Well she said, "We can always pick up where we left off when were interrupted in the storeroom earlier," With that they got all hot and heavy and when they finished they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Brian's Apartment**

Brian awoke before Bridget did. He was in such a good mood and didn't want reality to set in too soon, but he knew he needed to find a job but wasn't ready to rush into anything today. He started the coffee maker, and then hopped in the shower.

Bridget by this time had awoke, "Good morning honey " She said as she entered the bathroom, "I think we should conserve water "

He looked at her kind of funny he wasn't awake enough yet to understand what she was hinting at. Bridget proceeded to disrobe and got in the shower. After a looooooooong shower they got out and eventually got dressed.

She asked him "So what's your plan for the day, I have a few more interviews but I can always reschedule if you need me to."

"No you go do what you need to I will be fine" he said, "I had a message from Jay Morton the building owner to call him today so I have to see what he wants, then I am going to see about getting a job more suited to my talents. Real estate was ok but you know I only did it because once Zap Monkey (a company that had designed and had produced video games that he had co-founded with Dave Greco) went under I needed a job ASAP, besides My last name is Davis, so with the Davis Realty scandal how many Realty companies are going to want to hire me now."

She kissed him and said, "Well I am sorry to say you could be right Bri."

With that she finished getting ready then she left for her interviews. Brian dialed the # for Jay Morton. When Jay said hello.

Brian said, "Hey Jay it's me Brian Davis, you left me a message to call you today?"

Jay replied, "Oh thanks for calling me back…listen, I have a proposition for you it's only for a few weeks but I know about you job situation so this could work for both of us. I had to let the building manager/ Superintendent go, so I was wondering if you would take over at least until I get someone else?"

"Oh that would be great." Brian answered. "That would at least get me through then next few weeks."

Jay gave him job description and a list of things that needed to be done around the place. The down stairs apartment was vacant and didn't need too much work. The new tenants were supposed to arrive today so he wanted to make sure Brian had it ready. He ate a bowl of cereal and got dressed. Jay dropped of the 3 sets of keys to the downstairs apartment. The downstairs out side lights needed electrical work so Brian got to work on it. As he was working Adam Hillman stopped by to see how he was and at the same time his brother Matt showed up.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Brian asked

"I am still a bit hung over." Adam answered, "But I will live."

Brian quickly changed the subject. "Adam you remember my brother Matt from last night."

Matt held out his hand, "Nice to see you again Adam."

Then he asked "Hey Brian what are you doing?" Brian explained the proposition Jay had temporarily offered him"

"So we can call you Schneider now" Adam teased.

"Schneider? Who is Schneider?" Matt asked? "Adam is referring to that show One Day at a Time, you know Schneider, the building superintendent, the goofy guy." Brian told him.

Matt laughed, "Oh him, I remember seeing reruns of that show, that's pretty funny."

As they were hanging out talking with Brian a car pulled up with 2 incredibly hot looking women. Adam saw them first, and said in a long slow voice "HEY JIMMIE" And then said "Please be coming here"

Brian turned around to see them pull in and Matt said in a questioning voice to Brian, "Hey Jimmie?"

then Brian explained "Oh yeah that is something me and the guys say it's kind of a code for whenever we see hot chick, we use it so our girlfriends or wives don't know what we are talking about."

Matt laughed, "I like that."

The blonde women got out of the car,

Brian asked. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hi, I am Stephanie, the blonde one said, and then pointing to the brunette and that is my friend Laura, Do you know where we can find the building superintendent?"

Adam leaned on Brian and whispered, "Oh man this is your lucky day."

Brian pushed him off and said, "that would me, what can I do for you."

"Oh Jay said to talk to you." Laura said. "He told us you would have the keys; we are the new downstairs tenants. Do you all live here?"

Adam mouthed "Oh I wish"

"No, only I do." Said Brian. "Me and my girlfriend live in the upstairs apartment."

Then Stephanie asked, "Would you guys help us unload our car, the moving van will be here later but for now this is all we have?"

"Hey no problem." Adam responded almost too enthusiastically.

After they were done Brian said, "Ok I know why you can be here Matt you got here a week earlier than planned and have some time to kill , but Adam how come your not at work, I mean you look the part but ah its 10:30?"

" Oh I had a little time to kill I have a deposition to take at 11:30 not too far from here so I told the partners I would do the paperwork and then just go there straight from home. Besides I needed to get rid of this hangover before I did anything."

Then Brian suggested, "I have coffee upstairs, that may help so I will get back to fixing this later, come on up"

So then Adam and Matt followed him upstairs to get coffee. He saw there was a message on the answering machine for his house phone. Brian listened to it.

It was Dave Greco," Hey Brian, its Dave listen, I may have a job prospect for you, I may be able to get you in at KC gaming. There is a big takeover here and the new management is getting rid of a lot of the old timers and looking for new as she puts it new meat" so I will call you later but it looks good buddy."

"Hey Brian" Matt said, "that would be great, but weren't you into real estate before…, well, I won't go any further I know that's a sore subject?"

"No that's ok," replied Brian, "I got my real estate license the summer I got out of high school because my father pushed me to do it, but I had never really did anything with it. Then when Zap monkey went under (He explained about that company to Matt) my father offered me a job and because I desperately needed the cash, I begrudgingly took the job. I hope I can get into KC Gaming. It would be such a great job for me; they had a hiring freeze when I applied before, Dave was the last one they hired before the freeze went into effect. I hope Dave is right and they are hiring again, I am going to have to keep my fingers crossed."

Adam then looked at his watch and said. "Well I think it is about that time. Thanks for the coffee Bri but now I have to drag my hung over ass to work."

Brian cringed as he said that, and of course Matt noticed that too. As soon as Adam left,

Matt said to Brian, "I think we need to talk. I think you need to relax a bit you are really uptight, Maybe I pick up on your body language pretty well because I am so used to being the big brother and I have been doing it for so I can really tell with you. It's pretty scary you are exactly like Simon in this aspect."

Brian stiffened up," I am not sure what you mean"

"Oh come on Brian, I have been watching your reactions starting when you called Bridget before we started playing basketball yesterday. Just because I am a PK doesn't mean I am going to sit here in judgment over everything you do and mom and dad are not like that either."

" It's that obvious huh?" Brian said with a sigh, "and what's a PK?"

"Oh Sorry PK is short for preachers kid." Matt laughed. "I mean Dad is yeah a minister and there are certain values he and mom have and when we were kids it was pretty strict, and yes the whole sex before marriage was a big NO NO, they made it very clear on that point as you heard already. We just recently all heard the real reason why that is, but let me tell you as Camden kids just because we are PKs doesn't mean we didn't royally screw up ALL THE TIME. I know I would take me days to go down the laundry list of the things we did as kids. I won't get into his issues but Simon well let's just say he and my parents don't see eye to eye on a lot of issues."

"Was he the one who had the pregnancy scare with the girl at college?" Brian asked?

"Oh you heard." Matt replied "And then there is Mary that's a story too long to go into I love her but sometimes I do not know where her head is at sometimes she did get into trouble in high school. and got arrested for vandalizing the high school gym. Then she seemed to do OK she had other issues after she got married but thankfully all of her marital issues seem to be resolved and she and Carlos and the kids are good but for a while…..anyway I don't want to go there. So you see mom and dad don't expect perfect they just expect you to do your best and when you're wrong admit it and apologize. When you screw up sometimes you take heat but Mom and Dad don't disown you or anything so don't worry about it"

"Well I guess that makes me feel a little better,' Brian said in a very relieved voice. "So let me ask you Matt how are they going to react to me living with Bridget right now? For me this is the biggest commitment I have ever made. As a matter of fact any time I have had a relationship and if it gets to the point that I start to find fault with whomever I had been dating my friends start to joke and say oh has it been six weeks already, and usually it is about six weeks when I unconsciously do that to sabotage the relationship, that's always been the pattern with me. Bridget and I have been together for five months now so it is a big deal for me I really want this to work."

"Well "said Matt, "I am no expert on dating the girls I dated before Sarah were usually the ones who broke up with me. Then I met Sarah, but as far as Sarah and I are concerned we never made it to six weeks of dating….Well you will find out sooner or later we eloped on our first date, however we were not brave enough to tell our parents right away so we just told them we were engaged and went through the charade of the big wedding and everything. And a few years later it slipped that about our actual wedding date. And my parents didn't kill me. Sarah and I have been married for eight years."

"YOU GOT MARRIED ON YOUR 1st DATE, You're not serious?" Exclaimed Brian. "Wow I can't wait to find out what else I don't know. This family is getting more and more interesting the more I find out."

"Yeah we Camdens are an interesting family" Matt said jokingly

"Hey now that you've had your coffee want to play Schneider with me and help me with the to do list I have, or don't Doctors do that sort of menial work." Brian teased Matt.

"Sure" Matt said laughing; "let's see what I can go break. Hey wait; I didn't answer your original question. I honestly don't know if Mom and Dad will say anything to you about your living situation you are an adult if it were one of us meaning those of us raised by them they would probably give you their opinion that it might not be a good idea, but given this relationship they have with you is new they may not say anything so it could go either way. However if they do anything you should know it comes from the heart, they would not be judging you or coming down on you. So don't sweat it."

**The Camden's**

Annie and Sarah were sitting in the kitchen. Eric went to work at the church Sam and David were at school, Noah and Jacob were playing in the living room quietly for the moment, and Sarah had told Annie that Matt went over to Brian's this morning to check on him.

"I am glad Matt went over to check on Brian seems to go well yesterday but it felt like there was something just under the surface with Brian I can't put my finger on just what it is." Annie said.

"I know what you mean mom, Matt pulled me aside last night to discuss just that, I think Brian is a bit paranoid to do or say the wrong thing. Look how he described his upbringing and what kind of people raised him. His father doesn't seem to be the most moral character in the world to say the least I think he may feel that because Eric is a minister that may think that he would get judged harshly if he does or says anything wrong. He did mention that Bridget will be staying with him. I know you and dad didn't mean to make Brian uncomfortable but you may have, you guys did go on a bit about the whole abstinence thing; I know you were not directing it to him but he probably felt to say the least uncomfortable. I mean look at his father's lifestyle."

"Oh my God Sarah, Eric and I were not even thinking about that"

Sarah went on to REALLY tell her of the conversation she and Matt had the night before.

"Oh Sarah thank you for telling me all that. Poor Brian I knew he was on edge. I just wish I knew the best way to convey to him we are not going to judge him."

"Mom I think over time he will just have to learn how we all are, and that he will always be will just take time. You know I wonder how Matt is doing with him this morning"

"Well, why don't you call him and see what they are up to use the excuse that you wanted to see what they are doing for lunch" Said Annie.

"Good idea let me call his cell now." Sarah dialed Matt's cell after a couple of rings

Matt answered "Schneider here how can I help you?"

Sarah answered back in a very puzzled sounding voice "Matt is that you?"

Matt laughed and proceeded to tell her the joke and that he was helping Brian with his temporary job.

Sarah laughed and said "Yeah that's pretty funny. Listen I know you can't really talk because he is probably right there so, tell him we are just checking to see what you guys are doing for lunch or something. Anyway your Mom and I were just talking and we are concerned, well about what you and I talked about last night and…."

Matt cut her off." Its ok Sarah, Brian and I had a very lengthy talk about a lot of stuff I think I was able to make him feel a lot better about things plus I filled him in on some of the things we Camden kids screwed up on and that Mom and Dad didn't kick us to the curb to speak so I think he is much better." Matt said this while looking at Brian who nodded yes in agreement.

"Hey Brian they want to know what we are doing for lunch and I saw the barren wasteland of the inside of your fridge so my guess is unless we want beer and left over I think week old Chinese food we are not eating here."

"Oh you're hilarious." said Brian slightly sarcastically. "I skip meals half the time and Bridget doesn't really cook, so whatever you feel like is fine by me."

"No wonder you are so skinny" Said Matt." And as a Doctor I am going to come down on you. Now you can't always be skipping meals it's not healthy."

"Whatever you say Dr. Matt," Brian laughed, "I guess when we are done here we can head back over there."

Just then Bridget pulled up. "Guess what" she said. "I got a job" and then looked at Brian kind of funny and said "Just what are you and Matt doing?" Brian explained the temporary job Jay had asked him to do, and that since Matt was here he was just helping, but then told her about the message Dave had left him.

"Oh that would be so great." she said. Then Matt let her know, "My wife called, Brian and I were going back to my parents for lunch so since you are here you're coming with us right?"

"That will be wonderful. I would love to go, I hope we are going soon because I am getting hungry"

Brian then said "let me get washed up a bit because I am kind of gross again from doing all this stuff ."

He ran upstairs and quickly got took another shower and changed and was done in ten minutes Matt and Bridget had since gone upstairs and Matt brought the tools up and set them in the kitchen.

"You want to hop in the shower before we head out Matt? You don't want to go back to Sarah all stinky." Brian teased.

"This time you can put on something of mine." Matt showered too and put on some clothes Brian left out for him they were headed out soon afterwards.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Camden's house**

Annie called Eric at the church to see if he was going to be home for lunch.

He responded, "I don't know I have so much work to do."

"Well Matt is bringing Brian back here and Brian's girlfriend Bridget is coming along too." Annie told him to tempt him home to eat. She didn't want him to go out and grab fast food which she knew he would. It wasn't good for his heart.

"Oh in that case." He replied. "I will be home soon."

"Ok see you in a little bit then Eric." She hung up the phone and turned to see Sarah pulling left over Mexican food out for lunch and started to warm it in the microwave, there was still a ton left over. "Well we know Brian will be happy with this." Sarah laughed. Annie also made some very healthy Taco Salad that she would make sure Eric would eat. Although she knew he would sneak the bad stuff. She would also make sure Eric didn't eat anymore was half a sheet left over still. . "Well since there won't be as many of us as last night do you want us to eat in the kitchen?" Sarah asked "Yes let's eat in here; let's see there will be six adults and two kids."

Matt got in his rental car and Brian and Bridget took Brian's convertible. Brian followed Matt back to Glen Oak. They pulled in front of the house, "Wow", Bridget exclaimed, "this is a nice house pretty big too."

Brian laughed, "Don't get any ideas they aren't going to sell it."

Eric pulled in as they were getting out of the car. "Hey dad" both Brian and Matt said at about the same time.

They all walked in the front walked in first. Then Noah and Jacob jumped up. "Daddy" they exclaimed, but then were very excited to see Uncle Brian and Grandpa although a little apprehensive about this new lady that they didn't know.

Seeing them pull back Brian bent down, "you don't have to be afraid of her she's harmless she is my girlfriend Bridget."

Then Matt said, "Bridget these are my sons Noah and Jacob. They are 4."

"Oh they are adorable" she said.

"MMMM, I smell Mexican food." Brian said hungrily, as he moved faster than anyone else to get into the kitchen before anyone else did. "Hi mom, hi Sarah, said Brian "you keep serving up this Mexican food you will never get rid of me, I may move in."

Just then the phone rang, as everyone scooted around Eric to get into the kitchen Eric answered the phone on his way into the kitchen, there was a familiar voice on the other end,

"Hey dad, it's Mary"

"Hi Mary" Eric said it loud enough so that everyone could hear him. "What a nice surprise how is everything?"

Eric was slightly apprehensive as was Annie often when Mary called it was to give them bad news they never really knew what to expect with her.

"Oh everything is wonderful" she said excitedly, "I told Carlos I would call you as soon as we got home from the doctors when things were confirmed."

"Wait let me put you on speaker phone," Eric told her. "Ok go ahead"

"Ok as I was saying we just got home from the doctors"

In the background you could hear Carlos, "Did you tell them yet?"

"No give me a chance honey, ok let me start again, we just got in so I wanted to call you right away with this news…..." She paused, "We're having another baby."

Everyone at the Camden home erupted into cheering. "Wow sounds like you have a crowd over there."

"Oh yes" Annie took the phone off of speaker to be able to talk a little more privately with her.

"Oh that's right Matt and Sarah and the boys are there" I should have remembered I had a friend of mine that still works at the airlines help them get the plane tickets."

"Listen Mary we have a bit of our own news here to talk to you about," she told her as she walked out of the kitchen with the cordless phone,"Your dad and I wanted to tell you in person but with you in New York that's not really an option, Your brothers and sisters already know."

"What's wrong mom?" Mary said with a concerned voice, "Is it dad?"

"Oh no honey nothing like that, it's not actually a bad thing and your brothers and sisters after the initial shock have actually accepted this quite well, especially Matt, We would have called you sooner but the last 24 hours have been a whirlwind here."

"Mom just tell me please." Mary Pleaded

"Well ok here goes, but you had better sit down." She advises Mary. "I don't know if you will remember now, but we had always had April 20th circled on the calendar."

"Yeah I remember mom that was a far back as I can remember and you and dad would never tell us why and that was yesterday Ok so what is up with that?"

Annie proceeded to tell her everything that all of her other children were told about what happened 35 years ago. There was a silence on the phone.

"Wow mom I don't know what to say."

Then Annie asked her. "How are you with this information you're not mad at your dad and me for this?"

"Oh of course not." Said Mary, "actually it's nice to know that you and dad have some flaws too makes me not feel as bad for all the screw ups and poor decisions I made, and I guess it makes sense now though how you really pushed the abstinence thing. Hey wait so why are you telling me now what has changed?"

Annie went on to tell her what had taken place over the last 24 hours. "So, I have another older brother named Brian, wow so what does he look like?"

"I will give you the adoption registry website info and our log in you will be able to access his information and see a picture for yourself." Annie told her.

Mary got her laptop and pulled up the website and logged in with her parents information Brian's information pulled up right away she scrolled down and came to Brian's picture.

"Oh my God mom, he looks just like Matt they could be twins,

"Yup that's what everyone else has said too." Annie replied,"Matt and Brian have already become very close; he went over to Brian's apartment early this morning and then brought Brian and Brian's girlfriend back here for lunch. He is in the kitchen right now."

"Mom I should talk to Carlos about this but I think at least me and the kids but hopefully Carlos too will find a way to get out there within the next couple of days, hey wait before I go do you think I could talk to him. Would he be ok with that?"

"I am sure it would be ok." Annie answered her. "Let me walk back into the kitchen and see, so hang on a sec."

Annie walked from the living room back to the kitchen to see everyone eating, she also noticed Eric eating a lot of some things he shouldn't be.

"Eric what are you eating? Matt, why are you letting your father eat all that stuff?" She chastised him,"You know he isn't supposed to eat all that I let last night slide because it was a special occasion."

"Mom do you think he listens to us just because Sarah and I are doctors."

"Eric stick to the taco salad I made lay off the bad stuff or I will tell your cardiologist."

"Well I tried" Eric laughed "but I was caught.

"Oh I still have Mary on the phone I told her about you, looking at Brian please follow me to the living room"

Brian got up and followed her into the living room. "I just thought I would give you some privacy Annie told him. "After I told Mary about you she was excited and wanted to talk with you if that is ok with you. Just to warn you she will talk your ear off."

Brian took the phone and with a slight bit of apprehension said, "Hello"

"Is this Brian, because you sound like Matt." Mary questioned,

"Yes this is Brian and yeah I have been getting that a lot."

"Wow so you not only look like Matt you sound like Matt, this actually freaks me out." Mary said as she laughed "I can't wait to see you in person. While I was waiting for mom to get you on the phone, I told Carlos, that's my husband, everything. He was shocked too but he wants to go to Glen Oak too. We are going to see what we can do about getting time off and getting school work for Charlie to take with us so he doesn't fall behind and the other 2 aren't in school yet just well pre-k so we don't have to worry about them."

"Hey can I ask you something" Brian asked.

"Sure go ahead" She replied. "I was afraid to say anything to anyone else about this but I have heard them mention quite a few time about Dad they get on him about what he eats and talk about his health is he Ok?"

"Oh that" Mary replied "he has a heart condition He had a heart attack several years ago and a couple years later he had bypass surgery. He seems ok now but we need to be on him a lot, I know mom is. In fact when mom told me she needed to talk to me about something, my first question was it dad? Thankfully it wasn't"

They talked for a bit longer then they hung up.

Brian went back to the kitchen "I hope you saved me some" he said

"Yeah Dad tried to eat all the food but we didn't let him" Matt said jokingly.

Brian piled his plate high with food then Annie took it to heat up in the microwave. As he shoveled the food down he noticed his dad trying to sneak some cake no one but him noticed and with what Mary had told him it worried him. He didn't think it was his place to chastise him but the concern for his dad made him speak up anyway so he called him on it. "Uhm dad, you're not supposed to eat that are you?"

Eric looked defeated. Matt spoke up "Good we have another member of the food police,"

"Eric!" Annie chastised him "Put it down" and then handed him a fruit cup. "You can have that."

To lighten the mood Brian changed the subject. "I think I really like Mary, She said they will all be coming to Glen Oak within the next day or so they just have to work out the details."

They finished eating and Brian started to help clear the table. And put away the left over's there was still more.

Matt spoke up "Hey mom you might want to give Senor Brian here the rest of the Mexican food, You should see the Barren wasteland his fridge is there isn't anything in it"

"Well in my defense Brian added, "it's not always that bad it's just a lot of the food went with us when we went to the house up in big bear We just had not had a chance to put anything else in it yet ,Besides I don't really cook so we eat out a lot."

"Well you are taking all of this home." Annie told him. "And before you protest it will be doing me a favor" she looked at Eric, "It will keep your father from getting into the food, however I will keep the taco salad here for you honey" She teased Eric,

"In that case I will take it home." Brian replied. After everything was put away and Annie loaded all the food in a cooler for Brian and Bridget to take home. They put it in the trunk of his car.

Matt then asked Brian "What do you want to do now?"

Brian asked. "Do you feel like taking the kids for a ride?"

"Why what do you have in mind?" Matt asked

Then Bridget looked at Brian with a puzzled look. Brian said to Bridget and Matt quietly so the boys wouldn't hear in case the answered was no, "What do you think about taking everyone to that huge park at the beach by Dave and Deena's."

"Good idea." Matt said. "Hey let me call Deena's cell." Said Bridget "and see if the girls would want to go. They ought to be out of school by now and I know either Dave or Deena will be home by now with them."

Bridget dialed their house, and told got Deena she told her their plan Deena said they would meet them there in an hour.

Bridget told Brian "all set"

Brian looked at the twins and said, "How would you like to go to the park by the beach

"Hey Sam and David will be home any minute they don't have practice today so we can all go" Annie said. They packed some supplies, and waited until Sam and David got home Brian gave them directions to the park in Venice Beach and they headed for the park.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**At the park**

They all drove to the park It was nice and sunny, none of them well except for Brian and Bridget have ever been down to this park before it was huge. So Annie, Eric Sam and David were in one car. Brian and Bridget had his convertible. Matt, Sarah and the twins had the rental still. Matt and Brian parked across from one another. Matt and Sarah let the twins out of the car they were so excited to see the beach and get to the park, before Matt and Sarah could stop them they bolted across the parking lot.

The boys didn't see the car that was coming through the parking lot. Brian saw it first and ran to them. He got to them and pulled them out of the way and hit the ground right before the car would have hit them. Brian hit the ground very hard and landed on his shoulder and hit his head hard on the ground. He felt pop in his shoulder. An intense pain washed over him and then he blacked out.

Matt and Sarah ran and grabbed the twins and hugged then thankful that they were ok. They were consoling the boys because what just happened frightened them. Annie and Eric and Bridget saw what happened. They were so concerned about the boys they didn't notice Brian right away. Matt let go of the boys and went to thank his brother Brian for saving his sons' lives. He looked over at Brian something was wrong. Brian hadn't gotten up, he hadn't moved at all he was on his side faced the other way.

Bridget saw him too. "Oh my God Brian!" she yelled.

They both moved quickly over to him. "He is unconscious." Bridget gasps, she goes to move him,

"Don't touch him! You could compound any injury he has. Let me assess him 1st. Mom call 911" A very upset Matt commanded.

Sarah was over to Brian by this time. Deena and Dave were there with the girls by this time too and were very upset that their friend was hurt.

Matt told everyone" I know you want to see if he is ok but back up, Sarah and I need to check him take the kids away he looks like he is really hurt."

They continued to assess him Sarah checked his neck and back. She said "Neck and back doesn't appear broken"

Matt rolled him over slowly to check his airway that seemed clear but that's when he saw the blood he said "Sarah look he has a head injury on the left side of his head and it's bleeding"

Matt took off his button up shirt that he had over his t-shirt and had Sarah hold it over Brian's head wound to stop the bleeding, and then they noticed his shoulder. It didn't look right. While Matt examined the shoulder, moving it caused Brian pain and he regained consciousness.

"Oowwwwwww" Brian moaned in pain. "Matt, what happened?" Brian said as he moaned again in pain.

"Don't move buddy your hurt." Matt said, "and your shoulder is dislocated. We called 911 an ambulance will be here soon"

"No I will be OK I don't do Hospitals. Plus I don't think my insurance is active anymore. You're a doctor just pop my shoulder in, I will be ok" Brian said as tried to get up,

Matt wouldn't let him up "Nothin' doin' you stay put, you need at the very least a CT scan for that head injury and an X-ray on that shoulder."

Brian tried to argue and get up again, but every time he moved he had shooting pain from his shoulder all the way down his arm.

"Do you remember what happened Brian?" Matt Asked him,

Brian couldn't remember, which is not a good sign given he lost consciousness

"_I know he has a pretty bad concussion_." Matt thought to himself.

They heard sirens in the coming closer the ambulance pulled in the parking lot. The EMTs brought a stretcher and their equipment.

Matt explained to the EMTs, "My wife, Sarah and I are doctors"

He brought the EMTs up to speed on Brian's condition. Matt wouldn't even let Brian move. Matt stabilized the shoulder but didn't pop it back into place, he wanted that done in the hospital after an X-ray to see any other damage that may have occurred plus he wanted the hospital to give Brian pain medicine before they did anything to it. Once Matt and Sarah had him immobilized and his head bandaged, they again told him he was going to the hospital .

Brian protested, "I don't need to go to the hospital"

"Yes you do." Bridget told him," I want to make sure you are ok honey, so just lay still and do as Matt tells you ok" She said in a very quiet voice she wanted to try and keep him calm.

Bridget was very worried, they all were, Brian was very pale and you could see the pain he was in although he tried to hide it he wasn't doing very good at it and it looked like he was going into shock, Matt checked his vitals Pulse was very rapid and blood pressure was low. Matt and one of the EMTs gently lifted Brian on the stretcher it still hurt him and he moaned in pain. They then elevated his legs and feet.

"I really don't want to do this," Brian said weakly, "But I will go on one condition."

"Ok what's the condition" Matt asked.

Brian replied "I don't want everyone going with me, this was supposed to be fun for the kids I don't want it spoiled they all stay here and play or I am not going anywhere."

"Ok Ok did you hear him?" Matt asked everyone. "Please just do as he asks so we can get him to go to the hospital."

They all promised. Matt went in the ambulance. They were going to take him to the closest hospital which was Cedar Sinai and Bridget got Brian's keys and followed behind the ambulance. Everyone else stayed behind. Annie was so upset that her son was hurt she desperately wanted to go to the Hospital but she did what Brian asked and stayed behind. They took the kids to the park and put on a happy face for the kids but none of the adults wanted to be there.

**In the Ambulance**

Matt continued to monitor Brian's vitals he his B/P had come up a bit but pulse was still really rapid in response to the pain he was in.

"it's ok buddy we will be there soon and then we will get you something for the pain." Matt tried to reassure him

"My head feels like it is going to split in two it hurts so bad….I feel like I am going to pass out Matt" Brian said in a weak voice.

Matt knew he needed to keep him awake he had a head injury and he couldn't tell how bad it was yet based on his initial assessment.

"No don't pass out stay with me Brian" then Matt tried to just carry on a conversation. "Do you know you saved my sons' lives today, it would be them in this ambulance instead of you? God if you hadn't basically dived at them and grabbed them to get them out of the way of that car, they are so little if they were hit …..I don't even want to think about what could have happened."

"Is that how I got hurt?" Brian questioned.

"You honestly don't remember do you, well don't worry about it you have a pretty nasty bump on the head its normal to be a little fuzzy" Matt didn't let on but the short term memory loss wasn't a good sign.

All of a sudden Matt watched as any color that had come back to Brian's face, completely drained out he was paler than he was before.

"I am going to be sick" Brian said

Matt didn't want to hurt him but he knew he had to quickly sit him up if he was going to vomit or he would aspirate on it. Matt grabbed a basin and sat him up. And the EMT put the stretcher in a more upright position Matt actually had to hold his Brian up or he would flop over because he was so weak from the pain, then Brian proceeded to really get sick. When he was done Matt washed his face with a wet cloth. He sat real close to him Brian's head actually rested against Matt's chest. Matt had all he could do to keep Brian conscious,

**At the Hospital**

They finally got to the ER and he was brought in Bridget parked and was and while he was taken back She registered him and gave them his insurance card she hoped it was still active Matt came back to make sure she was allowed in. The ER Orthopedic wanted to get that shoulder taken care of first to alleviate the pain so they could then concentrate on the head injury A neurologist came in and did a basic assessment and felt the Ct scan could wait for a little bit so a portable X-ray was brought in and the shoulder was X-rayed it was determined that nothing was fractured so they could manually pop it into place without surgery.

Brian was given pain medication to take the edge off and a mild muscle relaxant. The nurse came in for some paper work for him to sign it gave the hospital permission for Matt and Bridget the ability to make decisions for him in case he couldn't and it gave permission for them to be informed about his medical status.

After all that was signed Matt pulled Bridget aside he told her "normally patients are sedated to do a shoulder reduction but given Brian's head injury that wasn't a good idea." Then he told her, "You need to step out of the room while we pop his shoulder into place Oh and as far as anyone is concerned you are Brian's fiancée they will allow you more access to him if we tell staff that"

She said ok and then She reluctantly agreed to step out of the room and go down the hall.

She realized and said out loud "Oh god someone has to call Nicole" She tried Nicole and it went to Voice mail She then called Deena's cell,

Deena answered, " "Oh thank God any news? How is he?"

"He's not doing too good. I am worried. They are trying to fix his shoulder now they asked me to step out but Matt is with him helping. Listen I tried to call Nicole to tell her what was going on and got her voice mail"

Deena then told Bridget. "We will keep trying to reach her, now you go back to Brian and keep us informed."

She hung up and waited to be able to go back into the room. The Orthopedist decided to Traction-counter traction reduction they laid Brian flat and looped a sheet around his armpit. The Orthopedic doctor pulled down on Brian's arm Matt was at, the head of the bed, pulled on the sheet that is looped around Brian's armpit to apply counter traction. Brian gritted his teeth and then cried out in pain but after a few tries his muscles did finally relax, they were able to pop his shoulder back in. They immobilized his shoulder again to keep it from popping out again until the muscles around the area were healed He now was taken to radiology for a CAT scan.

Matt went to talk to Bridget "How is he?' she asked.

"His shoulder is back in place he said, "but I am more concerned about his head injury they took him to get a CAT SCAN that will tell us the extent of his injury"

He told Bridget of how Brian was in the ambulance." I am concerned that based on his symptoms that he has brain swelling /increased intracranial pressure, In Laymen's terms a brain bleed."

"Oh my God what do they do for that" Bridget said in a horrified voice. "I depends on how bad it is If it is just a bruised brain They keep him sitting up and keep him quiet and medication is given to reduce swelling and he is closely monitored, In more severe cases it may require surgery But we don't know anything yet"

Just then Matt's cell phone started to vibrate it was his mom's phone Number, "Hi Mom" Matt said as he answered the phone.

"How is your Brother?" Well on the upside his shoulder is back in place and they have it immobilized….."

"And? What aren't you saying Matt?" Matt told her about the ambulance ride and his concerns but neglected to mention possible surgery no sense in worrying any one yet.

Matt told her, "He is having a Cat Scan right now mom we don't know anything yet. I will let you know as soon as I know…..

He was interrupted by a doctor he hasn't seen before. "I am Dr. Fitzpatrick Neurologist/ Neurosurgeon "Are you Dr. Matt Camden, Your brother is Brian Davis?"

"Yes I am and this is his fiancée Bridget Keller,"

"You both need to come with me we are admitting him the Neuro floor"

Matt went back to the phone "Mom I have to go something is up I will call you when I find out what."

"No Matt I heard the Doctor in the background. Something is wrong Matt we are coming to the hospital"

She hung up and proceeded to tell everyone the little information she had. Deena had managed to get in touch with Nicole and she was headed to the hospital. Everyone headed over to the Hospital and Eric and Annie called the other members of the family and they were headed there as well. Matt and Bridget went with the Neurologist. Bridget started to cry as they got in the elevator Matt hugged her,

She asked Dr. Fitzpatrick. "What's wrong with Brian?"

"Let's wait until we can go into a private conference room on the floor." He advised

Matt didn't say anything but he knew what this meant and it wasn't good they walked into the room and Matt closed the door behind him

Matt asked "What are the results of the CT Scan,"

"It isn't good" Dr. Fitzpatrick responded, "but before we go over the results I have to let you know he had a seizure after the Scan due to the pressure in his brain. We have administered anti-seizure medication but that is only a temporary fix and he is being closely monitored The scan showed severe swelling on the left side of the brain he has increased intracranial pressure causing significant pressure in the ventricles in his brain"

"So what do you do about it "Bridget asked.

Matt said "Surgery Bridget"

Her heart sank the man she loved more than anyone in the world was facing brain surgery the Doctor advised that there are 4 types of surgery used with brain swelling: "

**Ventriculostomy -** ventricular catheter, is a catheter placed into the ventricles, fluid-filled spaces within the brain, and drains cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) externally. It is typically connected by tubing to a cerebrospinal fluid collection device which can be elevated or lowered at the bedside to vary the amount of CSF that is drained.

**Craniotomy** – the skull is opened to relieve the causes of any increased pressure inside the skull.

**Burr holes** – Small opening is made into the skull in order to remove any blood clots

**Bone flap removal** – A piece of bone is removed from the skull in order to relieve any pressure caused by swelling of the brain tissue.

"That sounds barbaric" Bridget says after he explains the options

"Bridget they don't have a choice" Matt tells her "If they don't relieve this High pressures it can cause damage to his brain and well, I may be a doctor but I am an OB/GYN not a Neuro surgeon so I need to defer to Dr. Fitzpatrick. What do you feel is the best option Dr. Fitzpatrick"

He responded. "For now the best option is Ventriculostomy. But if we get in there and the swelling is worse we may need to do a craniotomy. So we need you both to sign the consent form. In the meantime we are going to start prepping him for surgery. "I need to call my family first they need to know what is going on Ok Dr. Fitzpatrick " Matt said

"I will give you two sometime do you want a chaplain," the Doctor replied

"Well our dad is actually a minister I need to call him first He dialed his Dad's cell

His dad answered "Hi Matt how is he doing?"

"Dad where are you guys because if you are not on your way here you need to get here ASAP." Matt could barely get the words out because he was so choked up"

"We just arrived and are in the Hospital, where do we go?"

" Oh good I am glad you are here, get up to the Neuro floor in the Advanced Health Sciences Pavilion, 6th floor tell mom to let everyone else know where to go too" he filled his dad in on what was going on, and what staff were prepping Brian for.

"Oh dear God" Eric said "Matt I am going in the elevator I will lose you we are almost there" but stayed on the phone

Dr. Fitzpatrick came in I will take you to his room have you made a decision? Even though we explained the situation to your brother, I am not sure how much he comprehended."

"My family is in the building we will make the decision together." Matt said Then he went back to told his dad "We are going to his room. He is in 615 HSP."

He hung up and Matt and Bridget followed the Doctor. They entered his room Brian was really out of it from all the medication he was connected to multiple IVs Brian looked worse than before Bridget walked over to his bed side kissed him

"Hi Bri how are you feeling?" In a very sluggish almost slurred voice he responded

"Not so good" Matt walked over to the other side of the bed. He didn't want to lose the Brother he just found

"It will be ok Brian" he hugged his brother, and waited for the rest of the family to arrive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The rest of the family arrives**

They all arrive on the floor and Eric goes to the desk and asks where Brian's room is, because there was so many of them they were led to the conference room/family waiting area. The head Nurse asks if for Brian's parents only but since Nicole was there too they allowed her to go with them.

They walked into the room the curtain was closed, but Matt could see them come in from where he was standing. He motioned for them to stop.

He walked over to them hugged them and said quietly. "Be prepared he doesn't look good and he is kind of out of it that's why we have to sign the consent form for the surgery."

They walked around the curtain Bridget was half laying on the bed holding Brian She moved to let the Eric, Annie and Nicole get close to him. They all took turns hugging him but they really couldn't have a conversation with him he really was too out of it.

The nurse came in and told them that she needed to finish prepping him for surgery she needed to get the area on his head ready for surgery and she needed to insert a Foley catheter so he wouldn't be incontinent during the surgery. So they needed to step out while she did it.

They went to the conference room where everyone else was. Matt explained to everyone all the information that Dr. Fitzpatrick had given him. Eric led them in a prayer. It was ultimately up Bridget and Matt to sign the consent form because it was their names on the proxy that Brian signed when he first got there, but every one discussed it and when they all finally made the decision, they agreed that the surgery needed to be done.

Bridget and Matt signed the forms and gave it to the Doctor. Brian was wheeled out of his room towards them heading to the OR. A portion of the left side of his head had been shaved to prep the area for surgery. He had been given more mediation to sedate him and he was completely out of it, but not because of the medication, that was given to him just to relax him.

It was the pressure in his brain that was causing him to be incoherent Everyone shocked at the sight of him he was wheeled to the OR and all they could do watch him as he went through the doors that led to the operating suite everyone seemed to lose it and Bridget who had kept it together for Brian's sake just fell apart.

She turned to Matt, she started to shake and cry. He held her trying to console her "Shhh Bridget" Matt said "God will be with him, we have to believe he will be ok." Annie and Nicole held on to each other and cried to, they all went back to the family waiting area. Matt knew if all went well they would be waiting 4-5 hours so this would be a long wait.

**Brian has Surgery**

Brian was given general anesthesia that was administered through the IV that had already been placed in his arm when he was being prepped, before the surgery to put him to sleep completely. Since sometimes there could be breathing issues during surgery after he was asleep he was intubated and put him on oxygen. Dr. Fitzpatrick was the lead surgeon He was going to start with the Ventriculostomy to relieve the pressure.

He worked on him quite a while He had to drill a small hole in his skull, then surgically a catheter tube was inserted in his brain ventricles to drain some of the fluid. It was connected to an external collection device.

Then Dr. Fitzpatrick said, "There is still massive swelling at the trauma site and he is still continuing to have swelling and intracranial pressure and his blood pressure is dropping,"

He consulted the assisting surgeon; they made the decision to do more they had to perform a craniotomy with a bone flap. The assistant had to shave the rest of his head. Then the doctors proceeded. They worked on him for hours, they had a very hard time to get him stabilized the finally had to hook him up to a respirator. They finally seemed to get everything under control and had him stabile and he put the bone flap loosely back in place and held together with soft wires, plates and mesh. Doctor left the drain in he then proceeded to stitch him up. Then the bandage was put over the area. And he was taken to recovery.

**After the surgery**

In the waiting area it was getting tense. It was after 2 am over 6 1/2 hours had passed and they still had not heard anything, No one had left. The kids were all asleep on the couches. All of Brian's family and friends were there, even Mary and Carlos and the kids had gotten there by this time. When Eric had called them right after the ambulance had left for the hospital to tell them what had happened they got on the first plane which was a direct flight, to get there.

Annie got up and went over to Matt she knelt beside him and whispered to him, "You're a doctor what could be taking so long?"

"I don't know Mom, this isn't my field of expertise, but I will go see what I can find out what is taking so long. Just as Matt got up , Dr. Fitzpatrick came in the room. He only had written permission to speak with Bridget and Matt on the consent forms so he asked to speak with them first and then they could relay any information to the rest of the family.

He took them into another room. He told them. "The surgery obviously took a lot longer than we thought. The original drain I put in only relieved some of the pressure. There was so much edema "(Matt whispered "He means Swelling") the doctor continued, "There was much more trauma to the impact area than we originally thought. So a craniotomy with a bone flap had to be done to relieve the pressure and allow the brain more room to expand at least until the swelling goes down. He is has been stabilized for now and in recovery and is being closely monitored. If all goes well he may be back in his room around 7am. We have to wait and see how he responds when the anesthesia wears off."

After explaining to them everything he added. "I will be going to recovery in about 10 minutes to check on him, Dr. Camden after you and Bridget explain things to you family, if you would like, since you are a Doctor and his brother listed on the proxy, you can come with me and then you can stay with him while he is in recovery ."

"Yes I will do that and Thanks." Matt replied.

Bridget and Matt went back to the waiting area they were visibly upset even though they tried to hide it. Bridget sat next down in between Annie and Nicole. Annie put her arm around her shoulder, and then looked at Matt.

"So what did the surgeon say?" Matt explained in detail what the surgeon told them. (they already knew the explanation of what the possible surgeries were so he didn't need to go over them again) and then said "we just have to wait and see it's in God's hands now"

He told them he was going to be allowed to stay with Brian in recovery because he was a Doctor.

He advised "Maybe some of you should go home at least take the kids home. You will be called when we know anything. So everyone except for Eric, Annie Bridget and Nicole and of course Matt, went home. Mary and Carlos and the kids went back to her parents, Sarah took her boys and Sam and David as well back there Lucy and Kevin went to her parent's house and took Ruthie and Simon there. As for Brian's friends, everyone went back to Dave and Deena's.

Dr. Fitzpatrick came and got Matt to take him to the recovery room. When they entered Brian was hooked up to all kinds of monitors, that were keeping track of his vitals, he saw the drain from his head, and the fact that now, his whole head had been shaved, and there was a dressing covering the area where the craniotomy had been done, But nothing could have prepared him for how bad Brian looked, he was also shocked to see that Brian was still intubated and on a respirator.

"You didn't tell me he was intubated still and on a respirator" He said to Dr. Fitzpatrick.

"It's a precaution we had a hard time keeping him stabile during the surgery." he responded. "If in a few hours he is more alert we will unhook the respirator and if his respirations are good we will take out the intubation tube from his throat."

Matt pulled up a chair beside the stretcher he was on. Matt looked at his brother and thought to himself "_He looks so awful, if I were just looking at the left side of his head and face I wouldn't even recognize him_."

He said a prayer for him and asked God to help Brian. Matt thought some more to himself. "_He saved my Noah and Jacob's lives. He ran to them to get them out of the way without thinking of the risk to his own life. Yet, the way he talks about himself he worries that he isn't good enough for us or that he isn't Camden material. If this doesn't prove it to him that he is then nothing will_."

Matt shakes his head and puts his head in his he finally let himself cry. He finally pulled himself together. He helped the nursing staff monitor his vital signs and every one in a while they tried to see if he would wake up. The last time they checked at 5:30 Brian was still unarousable and unresponsive.

That really concerned him even if they couldn't fully wake him because the anesthesia might not have fully worn off, there should be some sort of response by now. It was now 6:00 am Dr. Fitzpatrick stayed all night to monitor Brian to and he could tell by the look on his face he was concerned too.

He walked over to Brian and said to Matt, "Why don't we try to arouse him again let's see what his response to painful stimuli is."

He performed standard procedures to check his responses. Finally, Brian looked like he groaned but no sound came out because he was intubated,

Matt held his hand and got up very close to his face and spoke to him "Brian can you hear me", nothing he said it again "Brian, it's me Matt, if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

Brian was able to weakly squeeze Matt's hand.

"Good job buddy" Matt said

He then said to him. "Now Brian I want you to try to open your eyes and look at me" Brian was able to open his eyes barely the left one was harder because that side of his face was swollen.

He couldn't talk yet because he was intubated, but since he was somewhat awake Dr. Fitzpatrick felt he could remove the respirator and breathing tube so it was removed,

The first thing Brian said was "Too Bright it hurts"

They figured he was talking about the lights being so bright it caused him head pain. Dr. Fitzpatrick dimmed the lights,

"Is that better for you?" he asked

"Yeah" Brian responded in a raspy voice.

Dr. Fitzpatrick pulled Matt aside and told him Matt, "This is a good sign, try to see if you can keep him awake. See if you can assess his short term memory by having casual conversation with him"

"Ok" he replied, Matt sat down again next to Brian. Brian had closed his eyes again.

"Hey Bri, you still with me?" Matt asked. Brian sort of just groaned in response.

"Come on Brian I need you to stay awake I know it's hard buddy"

Brian was only able to say in response, "I AM IN SO MUCH PAIN"

"Ok Brian I will talk to your doctor to see what they can give you, but they can't give you anything that will put you to sleep."

Brian lay there trying to figure out what was going on "_I can't think straight, I am in so much pain_." He thought to himself. "_I can't move it hurts too much and my shoulder is strapped or something I can't move it, God it hurts like hell! My head is going to split in two_" he raised his right arm to touch his head.

Matt saw him and quickly stopped him." No you can't touch your head Brian you just had surgery on it" Matt grabbed his hand "You're going to get something for the pain in a minute," He sat back next to Brian again on his right side, "I know you are still groggy but what do you remember about where you are and why you are here?"

Brian hard a hard time thinking past the pain all he wanted was to go back to sleep. "I just want to go to sleep"

"Brian you need to stay awake" Matt said, "Now think, it's important so I can help assess what's going on with you."

Then one of the nurses came over to put some pain medication in his IV port,

"This should make you feel better" she told him. Within a few minutes the medicine seemed to kick in. It didn't make the pain completely go away but it made it more tolerable.

Matt could see Brian relax he said to him, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit but I am really fuzzy. What is going on with me? I am obviously in the hospital. My head really hurts and there is a weird I don't know pulling sensation on my head."

He again started to reach to touch his head he touched the right side and to his horror he felt that his head was shaved. He started to reach over to the left side.

Matt stopped him again" You have to leave the left side alone Bri, you had surgery and the pulling you feel is a drain that was put into your brain to relieve the pressure you will be ok it will just take time to heal"

Brian started to have a panic attack this really freaked him out. His heart rate and B/P started to go way up and he was rapidly breathing he was almost hyperventilating.

"You need to slow your breathing down Brian concentrate on just slowly breathing in through your nose out through your mouth" Matt coached him.

He didn't want Brian to get any more medication because anything they would end up giving him would sedate him which really wasn't a good idea. With Matt's support Brian was able to get the panic attack under control without medication.

"Just lay there and relax Brian, in a while we will bring you back to your room."

"Matt help me remember what happened"

"Ok, what's the last thing you remember? Then we will go from there." Matt said.

Brian had to think really hard, then he remembered, "Getting to the park and getting out of the car, Oh God Noah and Jacob, the car was heading straight for them are they OK were they hit"

"No they are ok thanks to your quick reaction you saw it coming and dived for the boys getting them out of the way that's how you got hurt. The boys landed on top of you bore the brunt of the fall you landed hard on your left side you hit your head very hard and your shoulder was hurt."

"I kind of remember" Brian said. "I didn't want to go to the hospital did I?"

"No you didn't "Matt replied

Then Brian added, "I kind of remember being in the ambulance I threw up I think?"

"What do you remember about being in the Emergency room?" Matt asked him

"That's a little fuzzier," Brian replied. "They did something to my shoulder and it hurt like hell**!** What did they do to it why is it strapped so it can't move?"

"Well Brian" Matt told him, "When you fell in the parking lot you dislocated your shoulder. It had to be popped back into place and it is now immobilized because the muscles surrounding it are weak and this will keep it from popping back out until the shoulder area is healed."

Then Brian told him, "I remember my head started to really hurt. I was taken somewhere for a scan or something. I don't really remember anything after that."

Dr. Fitzpatrick was listening to the conversation trying to make his own assessment of Brian's memory and thinking (the injured part of the his brain was the part that controlled thinking and speech) It seems he doesn't remember anything after the seizure He noted in Brian's chart,

"_But that's to be expected that also that's when I think a lot of the major intracranial pressure started_ "He thought.

"I will be right back" Matt told Brian, "I just want to talk to your Doctor ok?"

"Ok" Brian replied.

Matt went to talk to the Dr. Fitzpatrick "I am assuming you were listening? It's a very good sign I would think that he has most of his short term memory. I am debating on whether or not to give him the details of the surgery I don't think he will remember anything you tried to tell him when he was in the room"

No I don't think he will either Dr. Fitzpatrick answered. "Well it is up to you, If you think he can handle it go ahead and tell him , Oh and I think he is stabile enough so in about 15 minutes he will be taken back to his room"

"Ok thanks" Matt says and walks back and sits down next to Brian again

"What did he say?" Brian asked?

"He was just saying you will be going back to your room soon and that it is a good sign that you have retained most of your memory. So are do you think you can handle me explaining your surgery to you or is it too much? I don't want you to have another panic attack." Matt asked him.

"You mean there is more than just the drain thing they did to my head? Oh God Well I think I will be ok tell me, I need to know."

Matt explained the exactly what the drain was the Ventriculostomy and how that was done and then he paused …. And they said to Brian, "that only took care of some of the problem but more pressure was building and they needed to give your brain more space"…Matt paused.

"What did they do for that?" Asked Brian? Matt explained the craniotomy with a bone flap and what that procedure they did. "

"I guess I am a real mess." Brian said, "I must look a mess too. Do you have a mirror?"

"No you really don't want to do that Brian" Matt said.

"Yes I need to see," replied Brian. There was an over bed bedside table in the room that had a mirror. Matt moved it over to Brian and positioned it so he could see himself. Brian looked at his reflection, he didn't even recognize himself. He has never seen himself with a shaved head before he looked like he was beaten up or something. He closed the table it really bothered him. He knew it would be upsetting to everyone to see him look like that. Especially Bridget, Mom and Nicole not to mention he would scare all the kids." I am pretty scary looking" he tried to make light of it

Matt knew it really bothered him but there wasn't much he could say Brian did look horrible" You will heal Brian that's the important thing" Matt reassured him.

Just then an orderly came with Dr. Fitzpatrick. "Are you ready to go back to your room?" He asked

"I think so, Hey Matt who will still be here? I don't think I can deal with a crowd right now.

"Well" Matt replied "I sent most everyone home but I am guessing Bridget, Nicole and mom and dad will still be on the floor"

one of the nurses came over to disconnect the monitors and get the external ventricular drain set up to move with the stretcher. They proceeded to move him back to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Brian's brought back to his room**

Brian is wheeled back to his room He needs to be moved from the stretcher to the bed. Matt tells them he will help move him. The Nurse moved the drainage set up and IV near the head of his bed. She holds his head stabile to get ready to move him. The stretcher is put next to the bed and the bed is raised to the height of the stretcher the stretcher is locked on place. They pull the bed away from the wall so the nurse will be able to get behind it. Matt climbs on the bed and grabs the sheet Brian is on another nurse get on the other side of him and the orderly is at his tells him,

"Moving you might cause you a bit of pain but we will do this as gently as we can. Are you ready Brian?"

"Yeah go ahead" he replies

Matt says to the staff ok on 3 we will slide him over keep his head as steady as possible and don't pull on the drain, oh and you might want to take the Foley and Urine collection bag and put it on the sheet as we move him.

"Poor Brian, he turned beet red he hadn't realized he had one of those. Matt saw his reaction. "Sorry Brian, Ok get ready on 1…2...3… "

And they gently slid him to the bed." You ok Brian" Matt asks

"I am ok can I feel funny though I need my head raised up I can't lay flat like this"

"Ok we were just about to put you up. Hey I have to go out of the room for a bit but I won't be long I promise"

He leaves him and the nurses finish getting Brian settled Matt goes down the hall to the family conference lounge.

Matt walked in the room and saw that his Dad was sitting on the end of one of the couches; mom had her head in his lap and had fallen asleep. Both Nicole and Bridget were on the other couches and had dozed off too. When Eric saw him he said" Matt …. How is he?"

With that question everyone else woke up.

Matt responded, "Better than I would have thought, he is a bit freaked out by everything and still in pain but medication is helping to manage it. I have to warn you he really looks worse than he is. So don't let it scare you when you see him. He is actually really concerned about that!" Matt explained more. "The left side of his head and face are very swollen. He has a bandage over where they had to open his skull there is a drain coming out of his head to a collection device for the excess fluid. Oh and another thing, because the surgery was more extensive then they 1st thought, they had to completely shave his head to do the surgery, I am telling you all this, so it won't be such a shock when you see him. You may also notice hanging on the bottom of the bed a urine bag."

"Oh My poor Brian" Bridget said "Matt is he really ok"

"Well so far he seems to be but the neurologist may not know for a while if there is any permanent brain damage. But right now his responses and everything are normal so that's a good sign. Do you want to see him? He wasn't sure if he wanted visitors but he ok with it being just you four. He was relieved when I told him I sent everyone else home"

"Oh yes we want to see him" Annie said

They walked down the hall to Brian's room the curtain was pulled so Matt told them to wait outside for a few minutes so they stepped into the hallway Matt closed the door. Matt walked around the other side of the curtain Brian was just having his vitals taken by the nurse but seemed very bothered by something. Matt told him who was waiting to see him.

When the nurse was leaving she was going to pull the curtain back he told her not to and to please make sure she closed the door. When she was out of the room Matt knowing something was up asked him "Ok Brian what's wrong if it that you are worried about them seeing you I told them what to expect"

"It's not that" Brian said. Then he got a really weird look on his face. "I am so embarrassed"

"What is it Brian, Matt waited, when Brian still didn't say anything he could tell something was really upsetting him. Matt put his hand on Brian's good shoulder and then hugged him lightly. "It's ok" he said "tell me"

Brian looked away and said, "I haven't needed help with this stuff since I was little. First the urine thing attached to me and now this."

Then it finally dawned on Matt what he was talking about. "Do you have to move your Bowels"

Brian got red in the face "Yeah I do, All that Mexican food I ate"

"Ok You will have to use a bed pan because you can't get up" Matt told him "I will help you.

He looked in the side table, there was one in there. He went to the bathroom area got a basin filled it with warm water TP and all the necessary supplies and grabbed some gloves put them on the bedside table the Foley was on the right side so he didn't have to move it. He went on to Brian's right side he made sure that there was enough slack in the head drainage tube so it wouldn't pull when he turned Brian. He moved his covers and lifted his Johnnie

"I am sorry I have to expose you but it can't be helped."

He put the bed pan close enough for him to be able to maneuver it once he moved Brian. "Ok Brian I am going to roll you slowly on your side I don't want you to help let me do the work all you have to do is keep you head steady"

He rolled him over and place the bedpan under him and rolled him back on it "I am going to put your head up a little more to put you in a better position to go. If it bothers you tell me and I will lower it" he covered him with a towel.

I will step around the other side of the curtain to give you a little privacy "Matt poked his head out the door "it will be just a few more minutes."

He didn't say why he didn't want Brian to be anymore embarrassed than he already was. "How are you doing Brian" He asked

"I am done Ok"

Matt walked to the right side of the bed. He put gloves on and repeated rolling him over "_Poor Brian he must have really been uncomfortable_" Matt thought to himself as he removed the bed pan

He washed him up and put a clean pull pad under him and got him comfortable.

"Ok let me get rid of this stuff"

Which he proceeded to do and clean up in the bathroom and put the bedpan back. When Matt came back he pulled the curtain back

Brian said to Matt without looking at him "I am so embarrassed that you had to do that but thank you."

Matt went over to him an made him look at him "Its ok, first of all I am a doctor so it doesn't bother me but more importantly you are my brother and I love you besides after what you did yesterday there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. My sons are ok because of you."

Brian seemed to be less embarrassed now.

"So do you want me to let them in?" Matt asked

"So who is out there again? Brian asked.

Matt answered "Mom, Dad, Bridget and Nicole"

"Ok let them in,... Hey Matt, I am kind of hungry will they let me eat?"

"When I let them in I will go to the nurse's station and see what your dietary restrictions are and what if anything you are allowed to eat."

Matt went to the door to tell them they could come in.

His dad asked. "What took so long?"

"Don't ask or you will embarrass him Ok. Then he whispered to his dad, "Let's just say I had to help him with some personal bodily functions and leave it at that." Then he said in a normal voice," I am going to check on some things at the nurses' station I will be right back."

Everyone else went into the room they tried not to let Brian see the shock on their faces when they saw him. Even though Matt had done his best to describe Brian's condition, it didn't even come close to preparing them. Bridget went and sat right next to him on the right side of the bed and kissed him and stroked the top of the right side of his head.

"We have all been so worried. How are you feeling honey?" She asked him.

His mother Annie and Nicole both kissed his forehead

"I have been better but I guess I look a lot worse than I feel. The medication they gave me is keeping me comfortable"

They sat with him and talked with him for a bit trying to reassure him he would be ok.

Matt came in with a food tray "sorry to tell you it is clear liquids for now Brian but at least it is something,"

He sat the head of the bed up more and set the tray up. "I did sneak in cream for the coffee though I noticed you don't drink it black like me."

"Thanks Matt" he replied he was thankful he was right handed because he couldn't move his left side at all it was immobilized still.

"Hey when you guys call everyone "Brian started to say "warn them how I look, also I don't think I am up for any more visitors at least for the next few hours maybe later In the afternoon or tonight but you all are about all I can handle, for the moment."

"Ok I will let them know "Eric told him.

Matt told Eric "he looks like he is struggling he wants to sleep, but we can't let him just yet. Dad when you call home stress no visitors for a while he isn't up to it, but we should stay to try to keep him awake"

They stayed with him for a while Brian wanted to sleep so badly and his head was really hurting again but as Matt said he wasn't supposed to sleep for at least another 6 hours or so.

Brian had a horrible thought reality just hit him, "he said out loud "I was supposed to look after my apartment building and then go for that job interview at KC gaming today." He started to panic like before in the recovery room.

Matt tried to reassure him and also told him to calm down and said "Don't worry about that now we'll take care of everything for you as far as that goes and everything else too, your bills or whatever. You concentrate on getting better."

Everyone assured him that everything would be taken care of while he was in there. Eric went to call home to fill let everyone know how Brian was and the fact that they needed to hold off on coming to the hospital for a while because Brian wasn't really up to it, and Nicole proceeded to call Deena's to do the same.

**Dave and Deena's**

Geneva and Larissa (2 of Dave and Deena's girls) woke up and went into their parent's bed room. They tried to wake Dave, He didn't want to get up then they tried to wake up Deena she got up and looked at the clock it was 8:30 the girls were late for school.

She was surprised to see Dave in the bed but given the circumstances she didn't complain she shook Dave hard. "Dave get up we have to get the girls to school and you have to go to work plus we need to call the hospital to check on Brian"

They moved quickly got dressed themselves and the girls dressed and then also got Carrie up (she is their 3rd girl who is a year old) They went downstairs to find all of their friend sprawled out sleeping all over the place. No one had wanted to go home last night they were all hoping to hear some news about Brian,

"Hey wake up!" Dave said in a loud voice. "It's almost 9 am; if you are not going to work you all at  
least should be calling you employers." Dave picked up his cell and called his boss Natasha Drew.

She answered "Hi Natasha its Dave Greco, listen sorry I didn't call sooner we overslept. We were at the hospital until after 2 am." He explained why.

Natasha told him "Don't worry about it, take the day take care of your friend, I hope he is ok."

He hung the phone and saw that Deena was almost out the door she then said to Dave, "I will be right back I just need to take the girls to school and get Carrie to daycare I will be right back after that while I am gone see if you can get a hold of Nicole to see what's going on with Brian"

Just as Deena had left the phone rang. "Hello" said Dave.

"Hi Dave its Nicole I am calling with an update on Brian"

She let him know what was going on with him and that he was still in rough shape. "Dave tell everyone he isn't up for visitors right now so if you could relay to everyone to wait until maybe tonight but to check with me first before they visit." "Ok Nicole will do." He got off the phone and told everyone what she had said about Brian's condition

**The Camden's House**

Mary and Carlos were the first to get up. Even though they all got in so late their internal body clock was still on east coast time. It was almost 9.

"Crap Sam and David needed to get to school and they are not even up yet." Carlos said to Mary

"I don't think mom and dad will care if they miss a day we got in to late let them sleep, but I will check to see it Ruthie needs to go to class and Simon need to get to work or something"

Carlos went to wake up Simon. He found that he was already up and on the phone to his employer to tell him he had a family emergency and wouldn't be in.

When he got off the phone he saw Carlos, and said, "Is anyone else up?"

"Only Mary, and well our kids too,"

Mary went to the garage apartment to check on Ruthie. She climbed the stairs and went into Ruthie's apartment. She was up and was sitting in the chair crying. She really hadn't slept all night.

Mary walked over to her and hugged her, "I am so worried about Brian; What if he isn't ok I mean he was having brain surgery? Oh has someone called the house is that why you are up here?"

"No Ruthie we haven't heard anything yet I was just coming up to check on you."

"We have to call mom or dad they must know something by now." Ruthie said.

"Well come over to the house with me and we will try to call them," Mary told her, "Oh and take it you are not going to class today."

They both left the apartment and went back to the Main house. Carlos, Simon and by this time all of the kids not just their 3 were up in the kitchen. Carlos and Simon were making breakfast, when Mary and Ruthie came in.

"Any news yet?" Ruthie asked

"No we were just about to call." Simon said.

He went over to the phone. Just then it rang Simon answered the phone,

it was Eric. "Hi Simon "he said,

"Hey dad, how is Brian?"

He told him "Sorry took me until now to call, Brian took longer in recovery than they thought he would, he was brought to his room only a half hour or so ago. He is better than expected but still in rough shape, he is awake and talking to us coherently so Matt said that is a good sign, Brian says he is still in pain but at least the medication is helping with that at least a little bit."

"So when can we come see him?" Simon asked,

"Well "Eric said Brian asked me to let everyone know that he isn't up for seeing any one right now and he wants people to hold off for until later maybe tonight, and from the looks of him I think that is best he is exhausted but they don't want him to sleep so he is struggling a bit so Matt also feels it is best to limit visitors right now,"

"Ok Dad" Simon replied "and I will let everyone know what you told me." He hung up the phone and proceeded to tell everyone what his dad told him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Back at the hospital**

Brian started to experience a lot for pain,

He said to Matt," My pain level is getting to a point, I can't take it, I can deal with the shoulder pain but my head pain is unbearable."

Matt checked the drain to make sure it wasn't anything to do with intracranial pressure. It was draining fine so it must that his medication was wearing off.

Matt told Brian," I am going to the nurse's station to see if we can get you some more pain medication, you haven't had anything since you were in the recovery room it has probably worn off so hang tight buddy."

Matt left the room to go see what he could get for him a Fitzpatrick left an order for IV Pain medicine and left instructions that his brother Dr Matt Camden was allowed to administer it, if needed. Matt signed off on the medication grabbed the medication and filled the syringe with the medication and also grabbed a second syringe with saline in it to flush the IV port and he grabbed some gloves and went back to the room,

"Here you go, I will fix you right up this will make you feel much better you won't feel anymore sleepy but it will help with the pain and you may get a little loopy from it."

He put his gloves on uncapped the needle with the saline and flushed the port then he uncapped the needled with the pain medication and injected it in the IV port. Brian felt almost immediate relief.

"Thank you so much Matt" Brian said. "I am a bit fuzzy now but I feel better."

They were able to keep him awake until Dr. Fitzpatrick came in the room. It was about 2:00 in the afternoon.

Matt said to him. "Are you still here?"

"I am" he replied. "But I got about 4 hours sleep in the Doctor's Lounge on the 7th floor."

"Glad you were able to sleep." Brian said slightly sarcastically, "THEY" he pointed to his family. "Won't let me sleep."

"Well let me do an assessment on you and examine you." Dr. Fitzpatrick said "and if you are ok I will give permission to sleep how's that?"

He asked everyone but Matt to leave the room for a few minutes. He consulted for a few minutes with Matt then did the exam and Neurological assessment. He told Brian and Matt that everything looked really good from what he could tell. Brian had a lot of healing to do but the prognosis so far looked good, but he will still need to be closely monitored and they couldn't take the drain out for at least another day.

Then Dr. Evans the Orthopedist who saw Brian in the ER came in to check his shoulder. "Hey you forgot to invite me to the party so I showed up anyway. Hi Brian I am Dr. Evans you may not remember me. I am the Orthopedist who treated your shoulder injury in the ER."

"Well Let me get out of your way" said Dr. Fitzpatrick "oh and by the way when he is finished with you I will give you permission to sleep just don't lower you head although the nurses have to wake you every 2 hours still but at least you can get some sleep. I am heading out now he told Matt. I normally don't do this but here is my personal cell # to reach me at if there are any problems."

"Thanks" Matt said

Dr. Evans took the immobilizer Off of him, and examined him, then said "Your muscles are very loose and I think you should wait a few more days before I start you on range of motion exercises (ROM) even then when not exercising the shoulder the Immobilizer needs to be on for a few weeks it can only come off during bathing and changing your clothes keeping movement to a minimum."

He put the immobilizer back on him "ok we are done I guess you can get some sleep."

He then left the room. A nurse came in to check his vitals and take care of some other issues.

She asked him "do you want to sleep first and then get a bed bath later" she went to lift the sheet to check his Foley catheter.

He quickly grabbed it with his right hand "Ah that's ok I am fine no need to check that, and I don't need a bed bath, I am good."

Matt told the nurse "He is my brother I will look after this stuff for him"

She left the room when she was finished, Matt told Brian "I will go out and tell mom, dad, Bridget and Nicole, you want some sleep and tell them to go home, I don't think they will leave but at least they may go to the family lounge so you will have some quiet."

"I know you have been here all night and I hate to ask….Brian started to say but stopped.

"It's ok ask me anything Bri."

"Would you stay Matt? I think that chair folds out flat so you could sleep on it."

"Yeah I will stay. I am going to see if they have some scrubs I can change into though, plus if you don't mind you have a shower stall in your bathroom so I may grab a shower. I will be right back."

He went down to the lounge, he told his family Brian wanted some sleep and that they could go home Nicole agreed she had to go check on her daughter Bella who was with Jamie her nanny.

Bridget said "I will go in and see him for a bit I really don't want to leave him but I will leave and come back later. I may go home shower but I won't even try to sleep I may go to Dave and Deena's to give them more information."

Then Matt turned to his parents, "you should go too, Go home and give the family more details, and when you come back later if you could bring me a complete change of clothes I would appreciate it."

"You're stayin?" Annie asked.

Matt replied, "Brian asked me to stay, so I am going to grab some scrubs for now, one of the Nurse said she would get for me and then grab a shower and change."

Then Bridget said, "Matt why don't I sit with him while you are in the shower then when you are done, I can go home."

They all walked back to the Brian's room one of the nurses handed Matt some scrubs and some towels as they walked by the Nurse's station Brian had dozed off but woke up when he heard them come in His parents and Nicole walked over they told him they would be back later and to told him to get some sleep.

Bridget sat next to him on his right side kissed him and slowly and gently rubbed his head being careful not to touch the left side of his head

Matt lowered his head slightly "Bridget is going to stay with you until I am done with the shower and then she will go home for a bit and come back later." Matt told him,

He then went in to the bathroom to take a shower.

Bridget softly spoke to Brian "I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep, I will be here for a while at least until you fall asleep"

He looked at her, "I Love you honey" He then closed his eyes, She again started to gently stroke his head and caress his face,

He said to her "MMMM that really feels good, it really relaxes me"

"Shhhh no talking just sleep honey".

She continued caressing him. She watched him relax, he finally fell asleep.

"_Finally_" she thought to herself. "_My poor baby, I hate to see him like this_." She shook her head, _"I don't think I realized how much I really love him until this happened to him_."

Another 15 minutes went by and Matt emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and shaved. He started to say something to Bridget and she put her finger to her lips and motioned Shhhh. He looked over at Brian, he was asleep.

She got up quietly and walked over to Matt they went out into the hall. "I just didn't want you to wake him."

"I am glad he is asleep" He said He looked at the clock it was 3:30pm "I know you are heading out I have to ask you a very personal question, but I have a reason for asking what I am going to ask, I want to know if Brian is comfortable being naked in front of you?"

"Yes, Brian and I, well have an intimate relationship." Bridget replied

"I only asked you because, well I think we need a plan for him because he cannot really take care of himself and with some of the reactions I saw him have today he isn't really comfortable with a lot of hands on care with some of his bodily functions."

He explained to her the issue earlier with the bedpan and then later when the nurse suggested a bed bath

"Yeah he is funny like that" she told him

Matt said, "once he wakes up later he is going to need to be cleaned up and I can do a lot of it but I may need some help."

"Ok I will be back later tonight after 7 and I will bring an overnight bag back because I will stay tonight." Bridget told him

"Ok see you in a while." he said

Before Bridget left she gave Matt her cell # for him to contact her if there was any change or even if Brian just needed her there. She then left. Matt opened up the chair into a flat position. Before he went to lay down he checked on Brian one more time, He was ok so Matt lay down and fell asleep.

**Back at the Camden's**

Eric and Annie had gotten home in the middle of the afternoon the whole family was there plus Dave and Deena their kids were there but Brian's other friends were not Which surprised Eric and Annie given how close Brian had told them they all were;

Eric and Annie were bombarded with questions "Slow down, I am sure you all have the same questions and concerns." Eric said "I know you all are chiefly concerned about the brain surgery because the shoulder injury will heal a lot easier. So this is what we know." He explained about the surgery which most everyone knew."

Then he said "He took a bit more time in recovery. He looks a lot worse than he is, but as long as he has pain medication in his system he is ok but as soon as it wears off he is in a lot of pain. The Neurologist came back and checked him while we were there and right now it looks like the prognosis seems to be good but he did have major surgery so it is still wait and see."

Nicole was in the car heading to the Camden's. She had left Bella again with her nanny at home the phone rang, it was Bridget to let her know Brian was sleeping when she left she was home and going to take a shower. Nicole let her know that everyone was at the Camden's Bridget told her she would head over there too after she showered changed and packed an overnight bag .She then Hung up as she pulled on to the driveway.

**Back at the Hospital**

About an hour or so went by Matt awoke to Brian calling to him and he didn't sound good

"Matt, Matt" Brian moaned,

"What's the matter Bri" Matt asked him as he was getting up ,he put a dim light on and saw that Brian had vomited all over himself He checked his pulse when he touched him he was very hot His pulse was high he pushed the Nurse call button

Then over the speaker the nurse said "Can I help you,"

"Yeah its Dr. Camden, Brian's brother Look I need you to contact Dr. Fitzpatrick I have his personal Cell # if you need it. Brian is very hot to the touch he is spiking a temp, I need equipment in here to get his exact vitals, I also need help cleaning him up he vomited." Then he said to Brian "Its ok Brian I will take care of you"

"I don't feel good Matt"

The nurse brought in everything needed to clean him up and the stuff to take his vitals B/P was low Pulse was high And his temp was almost 104,

"Wow he spike a temp fast he was normal 2 hours ago." Matt said

"We paged the Doctor on call" the Charge nurse told Matt and it was not Dr Fitzpatrick

"No call Dr Fitzpatrick, he gave me his cell number, he had given it to me and told me to call him if Brian had any issues,"

" We are not allowed to do that." She told him.

Matt dug out his cell and found the number, he dialed it

"Hello" Dr Fitzpatrick answered.

"Hi, Dr Fitzpatrick this is Dr Camden, Brian Davis' brother, you told me to call you of there was any problems."

"Yeah Matt what's going on" Matt explained. "He may have an infection he vomited and he pulse is 150 b/p 74/40 Temp 103.8 the charge nurse called some other on call doctor she wouldn't call you"

"Ok Put me on with the charge Nurse"

He gave her a list of instructions and ordered some medications and then she handed the phone back to Matt and he relayed the same info to him

"I will be come back in right away" he told Matt.

Matt told Brian "Dr Fitzpatrick prescribed you some more medicine you are going be given some IV antibiotics and give you some medicine to try and get the fever down"

Matt pulled the curtain "ok buddy we are going to get you cleaned up"

Brian looked at the nurse, "No way"

"Brian You can't lay in this mess" Matt told him

Brian refused while the nurse was in the room "I can't"

Matt looked at the nurse "I will see if I can handle this myself Don't go too far

The nurse stayed on the other side of the curtain "Ok I am going to put the bed down a little bit but I can't lay you flat."

Matt had all the necessary supplies and proceeded to clean him up rolling him over ever so gently as he did it. It took him twice as long because he had to change all the bedding too and it was hard to do it by himself. He figured while he at it he would give him a complete bed bath. He knew he could use the nurse's help but he didn't want to risk Brian having a panic attack on top of everything else if he had the nurse help him.

"Ok Brian all done he put the head of the bed up again put a new Johnnie on him an after he cleaned of the immobilizer he put that back on him to The nurse came in with the both medicines to put in the IV. She let Matt know the Doctor put Brian on dietary restrictions for the next 4 hours NPO (Nothing by mouth) she retook his temp it had gone up a lot more. It was now 104.9 Brian was had the chills

"I am so cold I want another blanket" Brian said weakly.

"I know you are cold Bri, but I can't bundle you in blanket it could cause your temp to go higher." Matt told him "I am actually going to do something you that will make you feel colder that will help bring your temp down because your temp is going up to high too fast." he said.

An electric cooling blanket had been brought in. It was plugged in, Matt took the top blanket off Brian and left only the sheet then put the electric cooling blanket on him "this has to stay on you" Matt told him.

Brian was too weak to fight him "I am not going anywhere Brian I will be right here do you want me to call Bridget?"

"Yeah" is all he was able to say.

He moved away from the bed and dialed Bridget. Bridget was already showered and had everything ready she was almost out the door with her bag packed and her charger in the bag. Her cell was ringing. It was Matt's number on her phone.

She answered "Hi Matt how is he?"

"You need to get back here right away and call the others and no other visitors besides you and maybe mom and dad and Nicole no one else!"

"Oh God what's wrong Matt, he seemed so good when I left him?"

He told Bridget what had just happened and what the probable cause was. T

hen said" Dr Fitzpatrick is on his way back in"

"Is Brian coherent Matt?" Bridget asked

"Yes he is" Matt replied

"Put the phone on speaker so he can hear me."

Matt turned put her on speaker, "Ok Bridget go ahead,"

"Brian honey can you hear me?"

he weakly said. "Yeah"

"I am on my way back in, I will get there as fast as I can, hang on for me ok. You will be ok I promise I love you"

"Love you too"

Matt took it off speaker phone and whispered get here ASAP he hung up the phone. She ran to her car this time leaving Brian's in the driveway she was trying to keep in control. She threw her bag in the back and dialed Nicole's cell number.

She knew she would be at the Camden's answered "Hi Bridget are you on your way over."

"No, I am on my way back to the hospital. Matt just called me"

She told her everything Matt told her about Brian's condition; while Nicole was on the phone Annie noticed Nicole's demeanor and expression. She heard that she got a call from Bridget. When she got off the phone she burst into tears.

She said to Annie, "you and Eric and I have to get back to the hospital" and told them why.

Others in the room wanted to go to but Nicole said "Bridget told me Matt said no one but the four of us should come. We will call you when there is any more news."

Sarah handed Annie a bag she packed for Matt (which had his cell charger in it and a change of clothes and various toiletries Matt had asked for)

Sarah hugged her and said. "We will all pray for Brian. He will be ok he has to be. With that the 3 of them left for the hospital. They took Nicole's' car but Eric drove it because Nicole was too shaken up to drive.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Back at the hospital**

Matt stayed right with Brian's temp was still dangerously high; he was shaking very badly with the chills.

"I'm soooo cold" Brian moaned.

"I know Brian it's because you temp is so high; we are doing everything we can to get it to come down."

Some blood had been drawn a little while ago to check to see about infection.

Dr Fitzpatrick came in the room with Brian's chart and the results. "Matt your assumption was right. Your brother has developed a very bad infection."

He checked the drain and the fluid was no longer clear. It was quite evident by the look of the drainage that an infection was present. He then got his equipment ready to do a dressing change on the surgical wound. He took the bandage and gauze off there was an infection there too. There seemed to be more swelling in the area now. He cleaned the area and put topical antibiotic on it and recovered with a new dressing

Dr Fitzpatrick put his hand on Brian's shoulder "we are doing everything we can to treat this ok."

He then pulled Matt aside, so Brian couldn't hear them, "I am sure you know this isn't good, between the original trauma and subsequent surgery now the high temp and infection this could cause brain damage, if we can't get it under control within the next few hours I am quite concerned about his prognosis. I want any visitors limited to just you and one more family member at any given time. His condition is serious enough that we are going to be moving him to the other end of the unit it's the Neuro ICU for more intense monitoring he will be in 601NEICU let your family know."

They moved Brian to the other end of the unit. Matt called his mom's cell to let her know the situation and that he was moved.

Annie told him, "We are just pulling in we will let Bridget go see him 1st and we will take turns"

Matt replied in a shaky voice. "His condition is much worse; he has deteriorated so much since earlier this afternoon so just be prepared."

A nurse retook his vitals his temp was still climbing it was now 105.4. The cooling blanket had to be set to a colder setting. Brian now was at a point that he was now incoherent again before he slipped into unconsciousness. Annie, Eric and Nicole went to the ICU Lounge which was close to Brian

Bridget was brought in to Brian's cubical Matt was sitting beside him. She wasn't sure who looked worse, Brian or Matt. Poor Matt was exhausted.

She put her hand on Matt's shoulder it startled him, "Why don't you let me sit with him go take a break next door in the ICU Lounge, Your parents and Nicole are in there. Take a nap you look exhausted and send your mom in."

Reluctantly he did as she suggested. She sat next to Brian, she saw he was unconscious, she stroked his head, she wasn't sure is he could hear her or not. "Oh Brian you have to fight this, you just have to be ok."

Annie walked in and pulled up a chair and sat beside her. "Matt went and lay on the couch in the lounge to try and get a little sleep; he sure looks like he needs it." Annie told Bridget.

Over the next few hours there was a flurry of activity in the cubicle, of hospital staff to take care of Brian. and Annie, Eric, Bridget and Nicole took turns staying with Brian; they let Matt continue to sleep, finally by about Midnight his fever broke and he was more stabile he still had a temp but it was down to 100.2 and he was no longer in danger, at least for the moment. Around 2 am he regained consciousness He saw that Eric and Bridget, they were both sitting with their eyes closed.

He then looked around and saw he was in a different room Bridget was closest to him he reached for her hand and squeezed it "Bridget" He said in a groggy raspy voice"

She opened her eyes, "Oh Brian, Thank God."

With her saying that Eric opened his eyes. "Hey son how are you feeling?"

"My Head hurts and I am cold." He said.

Bridget pushed the call button and then told the nurse he needed something for pain; The Nurse came over to inject some more pain medication into his IV Port and then she turned off the cooling blanket for the time being. Brian and got relief fairly quickly.

Brian then asked, "Where am I now? Bridget, I don't remember being brought here I have no idea what is happening to me."

This was too much for him, he felt so out of control, he started to panic his respirations pulse and B/P shot up very high and alarms started to go off.

Bridget knew that Matt had been able to calm him down before when no one else could she told, Eric "Go get Matt quick he is having a panic attack."

Eric ran to the lounge and woke up Matt as the nurses went to Brian to see why Brian's alarm's for his vitals were going off. "Matt wake up Eric said." Brian's having another panic attack"

He bolted up and ran to Brian. Brian was in a full blown panic attack and was hyperventilating. "Everyone out!" he ordered "Ok Brian, I will get you through this like before it's better to do this without medication that would end up sedating you."

Brian was barely listening to Matt. Matt gently took hold of Brian's face. "Look at me and focus on my voice its ok I will get you through this."

Matt led him through the breathing technique like before within about 5 minutes he helped Brian get under control again. So except for the little bit of a temp that he still had, his vitals were normal again.

"Thanks Matt, I don't think I could get through this without you. I don't know why I keep losing it like this."

"Brian before this hospitalization had you ever had anything like a panic attack before?" Matt asked him.

"No never." Brian answered him

"Let me ask you this Brian, have you ever been in a situation where you felt helpless and out of control whether it be medical or anything else?"

Brian thought about it for a moment and then answered him, "Yeah lots of times. With the parents that raised me most definitely. Plus the situation with the Realty company fiasco yeah I have felt helpless and I never had, what did you call it, a Panic Attack before. Do you think it has anything to do with my head injury?"

"Actually that's just what I was thinking because the part of your head that had the trauma is the part of your brain controls thinking, speech and emotional thought processes."

"Matt, do you think me getting these Panic Attacks is going to be permanent?"

"I really don't know. That's not my field of expertise I am an OB/GYN not a Neurologist. I think we should talk to Dr Fitzpatrick."

As if on cue Dr. Fitzpatrick walked over to the cubicle. "Did I hear my name?" He asked. Matt filled him in on what they were talking about.

"To answer your question, "He responded."There is really no way to tell if this will be permanent depends on how your brain heals. At this point it is wait and see. Now let me examine you ok." He proceeded to do a complete exam. Drainage from the tube in his head was again clear which was a good sign.

The rest of the night they checked in Brian constantly but he seemed to be doing better He was able to sleep. By the following morning his temp was back to normal and his vitals were good. Since he was doing better Eric, Annie and Nicole went home, not just to get rest themselves but to give everyone an update. Also Annie wanted to make sure Sam and David made it to school today.

Annie was going to send Simon and Carlos to Brian' apartment building to make sure whatever Brian was supposed to be doing as superintendent was getting done so Brian wouldn't have to worry about that.

Only Bridget and Matt still stayed at the Hospital although Bridget tried her best to persuade Matt to go home.

"Matt I know you are concerned about Brian but you have a family to go home to you really should go back to the house and see them and get some sleep"

"No I am good." Matt replied. "I called Sarah and she completely understands. Plus you guys let me sleep for a while so I am really ok."

Bridget shook her head, "Boy you two are so much alike. You are so stubborn just like Brian in this regard. When it comes to helping the people you care about I mean, Oh by the way there is you bag in the corner, your wife packed it and had your mom bring it in.

" Just then a nurse came over with supplies to get Brian washed up Matt stopped her before she bothered Brian

"No you don't have to do that he will freak out if you tell him you are going to give him a bath."

Bridget agreed and told her "Matt and I will take care of all of his care when it comes to his personal hygiene."

The nurse left the supplies with them. They let Brian sleep he really needed it. Bridget and Matt talked for a while.

"I am really glad Brian found you guys you are such a close family and I think it is wonderful how you have just accepted him right away into your family. His friends are really great and everything but they can be well…. Maybe I shouldn't say anything I mean I know Brian and I have discussed this a lot but…."

Go ahead Matt said" I won't say anything to them"

"Why don't we go into the lounge to talk" Bridget said They asked the nurses to keep a close eye on Brian and to get them if he wakes up and needs anything Then Matt and Bridget went into the lounge.

"Ok so tell me "Matt said "What should I know

"Well" Bridget started, "Nicole is great she looks out for her little brother, but with that said the rest of them Kind of walk all over Brian and I hate it, I know Dave and Adam are good friends They have this little Clique it used to be Nicole and Angelo before Angelo died, Dave and Deena and Adam and Marjorie everyone else they treat like an outsider they are getting to be just ok with me because Brian and I are a couple, Before I came along Brian was always like the 5th wheel.

"Wait who is Marjorie? I thought Adam was getting a divorce from Heather?" Matt asked "That's what Adam said at Brian's birthday?"

"Oh I will get to that." Bridget continued" "Where was I oh yeah since Brian didn't have a relationship before me at least never anything serious, everyone expected him to be the good guy and always be there for them and he is never the type to say no, and as I said before he tends to get walked on a bit. He even saw Marjorie 1st and wanted to date her but because good ole Adam wanted her Brian backed off Brian and Marjorie were good friends and he thought he wanted more than after she got engaged to Adam, Brian finally told her about his feelings but it was too late, too close to the wedding and Marjorie told him no basically, But the night before the wedding she went to see Brian and wanted to be with him if you know what I mean. Brian being the good guy that he is put a stop to it .Then on what was supposed to be Adam and Marjorie's wedding day she left him at the altar and she took off for another state. Adam of course blamed Brian And Now Marjorie is back now just to cause problems. Adam ended up with Heather a stripper he met the night of his bachelor party and after a few dates married her but when Marjorie showed up at Big Bear Lake while we were all up there last weekend well that ended Adam's marriage."

"Then there is Dave and Deena Dave used to be in a business Zap Monkey with Brian, I know Brian told you about it, well they had been working on this Game and almost had it contract for distribution by a company called Leviathan But it ends up Dave was sleeping with a the liaison at Leviathan and when he tried to cool things off she had her company basically shelve the game that Brian and Dave created, Throttle Autobon they had to buy back the game per the contract to the tune of $75,000 if they wanted it to be able to be sold out to other companies. It was Brian, not Dave who came up with the money and bought back the game from Leviathan. Then when Dave dumped this woman to try to go back to Deena. the liaison had gotten Dave's password so she had access to all Dave's files she took the game from Dave's data base and uploaded to a free gaming site so basically it screwed Brian over. Then Dave made sure he only got a job at KC gaming not Brian, I was actually kind of shocked to hear that Dave had told Brian that he was trying to get him a job there I wonder what his agenda really is."

Then there is the issue with his Dad well his adoptive Dad who did hire him to work at the Davis Realty but made sure to TREAT HIM like everyone else Brian was really good I was their top agent and in the 4 months he was there he was real competition for me he earned every penny he made or would have made, if the government didn't take everything during the company seizure."

"I feel bad for telling you all this but I thought you should know" said Bridget "I do like or try to like Brian's friends don't get me wrong, but they do try to take advantage of him and I try to fit in with them but I rub them the wrong way they definitely are not routing for us. I make Brian stand up to them and they don't like it. I don't let them walk over him. Even Ivy and Jimmy have done it, sort of following Adam's lead. I think that is why Brian was so amazed when your family, I guess I will say his family accepted him right away and didn't expect anything from him. I am only telling you this because even though you technically the younger brother, you seem to act like the older brother and you are already looking out for him."

" Thank you for telling me all this Bridget it explains a lot" Matt said in response. "Matt I hate to ask" Bridget said with a lot of concern in her voice. "Please don't tell him about this conversation or at least not all of it that I went into such detail, I don't know how he would feel about it. I just knew I could trust you."

"You can trust me Bridget I won't say anything, well I may let mom and dad know to just watch out for him because his friends tend to walk all over him without going into detail but if I ask them not to say anything to Brian or anyone else they won't."

"Thanks Matt, it's just that I love him so much he will need us more than ever."

Just then the nurse walked in, "Brian's asking for you."

With that they walked back to Brian. It was about 9:30am he looked much better." Bridget walked over and kissed him,

"Hi honey how are you feeling? You look a lot better."

"Yes you do." Matt agreed

"I do feel better I still have a little headache and the shoulder hurts, but I am good, when do I get to go home?"

"I am not sure if that is an attempt at humor." Matt asked "but it is a bad attempt."

"No I am being serious there are things I need to do," Brian said with a lot of anxiety in his voice. "Brian don't worry about it anything you were supposed to be doing at the apartment mom sent Simon and Carlos to do it. So it is covered."

"They shouldn't have to do that" Brian said,

Bridget said softly and caressed his cheek " All you need to concentrate on is getting better; ok let us worry about everything else now I am going to change the subject, how about we get you cleaned up and changed."

"I will go put some water in the basin," Matt said.

Then Bridget teased "The scruffy face is a cute look for you but I brought your electric razor from home if you want. Bridget had plugged it in earlier and took it off the charger and handed it to him she moved the bedside tray table over to him and opened the mirror to let him do it, which was a big mistake he wasn't ready to see his reflection again. He took one look and cringed.

She saw that he was upset, he closed it and said "I can't" and pushed the bedside tray table away.

"Ok honey I will do it for you" she said and proceeded to do so. Matt brought the basin filled with nice warm water over and pulled the curtain.

"I will do all the washing Matt, you just help me with moving him" she said

Brian sort of blushed and Bridget noticed "Brian now I know Matt has helped you with some things since you have been in here and I know you are not getting embarrassed because of me, it's not the first time I have seen you naked nor is it the first time I have washed your body" she winked at him. "The last shower we took at the apartment we took together remember?"

They cleaned him up and changed everything. By lunch time Brian was allowed to eat but still only clear liquids a tray was brought in.

"Think you can hold this in your stomach?" Matt asked

"Yeah I will try." Brian replied. By later that afternoon, Brian was moved out of the Neuro ICU area back to his previous room. Dr Fitzpatrick came back in to check in him

"if you are doing this well tomorrow we will be able to give you a local anesthetic and surgically remove the drainage tube from your brain, how does that sound?"

"God you mean I would be awake?" Brian sounded panicked.

"You won't feel anything and if you want you can have Matt in the OR with you OK" Dr Fitzpatrick told him

"Yeah is suppose I can deal with it if Matt is in there, and then do I get to go home?"

"Sorry buddy he replied "You are here with us for a few more days at least week maybe a little less but you still need to be monitored, You're not even on solid food yet maybe after the tube is taken out you can get real food but you have a ways to go before we discharge you. I will even allow more visitors in since you seem to be doing better," He then said to Matt, "So you can let your family know they can come, but with the crowd I saw the other day you might want to space them out just a bit" he laughed. "Ok I will see you tomorrow. Now I am going to go home and get some sleep and looked at Matt and Bridget you might want to do the same at least the sleeping part."

After he left Brian was kind of quiet." Matt noticed" Is it really bothering you that much to be in here as long as the doctor told you?"

"Well I guess that too but that's not what is bothering me at the moment." Brian said "What's wrong then honey?" Bridget asked,

"Dr Fitzpatrick mentioned the crowd he saw the OTHER DAY? How long have I been in here? What day is this? ""Brian you came in here Wednesday afternoon that was the 21st it's now Friday afternoon the 23rd"Matt told him. It's normal to lose time with an injury to the head. Don't worry about it."

"Have you been here all this time?" Brian asked "

"Yes he has" Bridget told him. Matt added "and except for Bridget running home to get an overnight bag she has been here too. Mom, Dad and Nicole would have been here still if we hadn't made them go home plus Mom and dad had to check on Sam and David and Nicole had to check on Bella."

"I don't know what to say" I didn't expect…. I mean….. "

Bridget cut him off" I LOVE YOU Brian where else would I be." then she kissed him. "I don't think I realized just how much I really Love you until I almost lost you."

Matt added Brian you're my brother I am not going anywhere I love you too I will always be here for you, as I told you before we are family and we Camden's stick together, and you are a Camden by birth."

"Brian just relax and let someone take care of you for change." Bridget told him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Back at the Camden's**

Matt had called earlier to let everyone know just how well Brian was doing now.

Annie and Eric were so relieved. He also told them a little bit of what Bridget had told him earlier, Matt made sure Brian was not in hearing range when he told them.

Annie spoke privately to Eric "It makes a lot more sense now why Brian is how he is. We really have to make sure no one treats him like that especially now. With the brain injury it is going to make him even more vulnerable to people being able to take advantage of Brian."

Eric added "I talked to Kevin because we both know how financially secure he and Lucy are, I went ahead and explained Brian's situation that Matt told us about the loans and other bills and also about how he needs to continue his health insurance through COBRA. Well Kevin is taking care of that today and he has paid his rent for the next 3 months and looking into his other bills to take care of those. That will leave Brian in the clear and able to concentrate on getting better."

"Thank God for Kevin." Annie said "I will let Bridget and Matt know."

Mary and Sarah came in the kitchen where Eric and Annie were talking so they had to change the subject.

Mary said **"**I just talked to Carlos, he and Simon have everything under control at Brian's apartment building He also said to tell you that Kevin had stopped by to get Brian's bills and go over them to get ready to pay for them. He found a lot of bills for some of Brian's friends too that it seemed Brian had been taking care of too.

Especially for Dave and Deena. He also has a to-do list a mile long that Brian has to help his friends do a lot of things for them. Kevin said by the looks of things we should start calling him St Brian. Kevin doesn't think Brian ever tells anyone no.**"**

"Wow we need to let Matt know this, on second thought I should have Kevin call Matt to tell him.**" **Eric said

"Ok then I won't need to call Matt and Bridget" Annie said.

Eric dialed Kevin and told him to call Matt with all the information he had relayed though Carlos. He agreed, Kevin was still at Brian's. Kevin dialed Matt's cell. Matt saw that it was Kevin calling

Matt answered "Hi Kevin what's up" "Are you in the room with Brian I don't want him to hear this conversation."

Matt said to Brian and Bridget, "I have to step out and take this real quick I will be right back."

He walked down to the family lounge at the end of the hall it was empty

"Ok Kev I am alone."

"Ok well just so you know mom and dad told me a lot of the stuff about Brian's situation the financial stuff because they know that I am more than financially able to help, so everything is or will be taken care of and I do mean everything well at least **Brian's finances anyway** including the COBRA for the health insurance and the loan he took out to bail out something called Zap Monkey however there is some stuff we have to talk about I didn't mean to look at more than just his bills, But he has a lot of stuff mixed together."

Kevin went on to tell him all that he had found and how much Brian was trying to help everyone else all the time including his to do list.

"Oh my God Bridget was right" Matt said, "With all the responsibility he has taken on no wonder he feels he has to go home to take care of things no wonder he is under such stress. Hey I am going to get Bridget; I wonder if she knows all this, plus I want you to tell her about the financial stuff hang on Kev."

He walked back to Brian's room, "Hey Brian can I borrow Bridget for a few minutes. Don't worry nothing is wrong I just have to ask her some stuff nothing you need to be concerned about just health insurance stuff among other things oh and by the way you still have your insurance we found out so that you don't have that to worry about. We will be right back,"

They walked to the lounge. "Here Bridget talk to Kevin,"

"Whose Kevin again?" Bridget asked. "Oh sorry Kevin is my brother in law Lucy's husband."

"Oh Ok" She took the phone. "Hi Kevin,"

Kevin told her about all that he and Lucy were doing as far as helping with Brian's finances and to reassure her that they completely had the financial ability to do got all emotional and replied.

"I don't even know what to say, thank you doesn't seem to be enough."

"Don't worry about it that's what real families do for each other" Kevin said. "We take care of each other. By the looks of things it seems Brian has been the one doing all the giving and taking care of everyone and a lot of others have been doing a lot of the taking, I don't mean you, but how much are you aware of what he does for a lot of his friends?"

"I know he gets walked on a lot so too are always going to him for one thing or another." Bridget simply stated.

Kevin went on to tell her about the to do list and the list of bills he was taking care of for other people. Then he said "We are going to start calling him St. Brian"

"Oh my God I had no idea he was doing all that" then Kevin said "Listen, I have all of his information in a file and I will be in later after dinner to go over it with him, if you think he is up to it."

"Let me ask Matt what he thinks hang on "

Bridget asked Matt if he thought it was a good idea.

Matt said "We should have Kevin do this so Brian will be able to stop worrying and relax and concentrate on getting better."

"Kevin, Matt said to come in so we will see you at what 6:30ish"

"Yeah that's fine, see you then," with that Kevin hung up and Matt and Bridget walked back to Brian's room.

**The Greco's**

Dave was a little bit more than worried about his Brian's condition, Bridget had called earlier to let them know he was better but he had a long road of recovery, Dave had all but sealed the deal that Brian would start at KC Gaming. Natasha Drew the new CEO knew all about the work the two of them had done at Zap Monkey more importantly Throttle Autobon. But it seemed she wanted the Davis Greco team, because Dave was having trouble cutting it without Brian and he knew his job could be on the line.

He called Natasha she answered Hi its Dave Greco I was wondering if I get the HR paperwork for Brian. Then I could have him complete it and I could bring it in for him. Then he could work from the hospital."

He tried to sound like it would be an urgent matter for Brian. "I mean I know he really needs the job ASAP and this would really help him out and well I could go to the hospital and we can do a lot of the work together."

"Sure that's fine Dave, Natasha replied, "I will call HR and they will have the paperwork ready for you in an hour. Pick it up today because HR will not be here tomorrow because it is Saturday, I want you and Brian to work on a new angle for Berry town. Gotham Gaming is coming in to size things up a week from today I want expect something fantastic by then." And she hung up.

Deena came in the room. "Who was that, more news on Brian?"

"No but it is GOOD news for Brian. I got him the job at KC Gaming. I have to leave to go there now to pick up paperwork from HR, he will be able to work from the hospital or home or wherever until he is up to going into the office."

"Do you think he is up to that yet?" asked Deena, "He has a head injury Dave."

"I know he does but this is why it will be so good for him let his creative juices start to flow again it could be I don't know therapeutic. I have to run to the office. See you later."

**Back at the Hospital **

Bridget and Matt were back in Brian's room. "So what was all that about?" Brian asked,

"Oh we just had some stuff to go over with Kevin" Matt told him

"Kevin? Oh Lucy's husband, why Kevin?" Brian asked.

"He was at your apartment helping Carlos and Simon with some stuff," Matt told him

"But I thought you said you were talking to Bridget about my health insurance and stuff what does that have to do with Kevin?"

Matt and Bridget looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Ok out with it what's going on!" Brian was getting agitated heart rate going up again.

"Brian relax" Bridget said to him as she went over to him and touched his cheek. "It's ok honey, it's actually a good thing. Your family is so wonderful I can't even get over are making sure everything is being taken care of. I am actually in a state of shock myself when I realized what they meant when they said that everything will be taken care of.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked "Well Kevin will be here after dinner to go over all that with you he has all the details. He created a file folder of all you paperwork, bills and stuff you keep in your desk and is bringing it in. He told me to tell you not to worry about anything financial it is all set including the COBRA payments for you insurance"

"What are you saying?" Brian asked

"She is saying" Matt told him. "That this family takes care of its own, You are family Brian you don't have to worry, Just wait until Kevin gets here he is the financial brain and well he is the Bank of Kevin let's just say and let's just leave it at that OK"

The nurse came in with a food tray and told him "You are now on full liquid diet instead of just clear liquids so that is a step in the right direction. If you tolerate it you can have soft solid tomorrow after your procedure scheduled for 7:30am. However nothing after midnight but we will have breakfast here for 9:30 since you will only have a local anesthetic is shouldn't affect your stomach."

As the nurse left his room, Annie and Eric walked in they had food for Bridget and Matt. "When was the last time you two ate I bet you can't remember can you." Annie asked them they both said thanks,

"Sorry Brian I called the desk I wasn't allowed to bring you food or I would have sweetie" she went and kissed him on the forehead,

"You look much better"

"I feel better and I was told I get this thing out of my head tomorrow morning" Brian said enthusiastically.

Eric said to Matt and Bridget "Why don't you take a break, take your food and go to the lounge we will be here for a while"

"Ok Dad thanks; we will be back in a bit Brian."

They visited with Brian for a while. They were so happy to see him

Brian looked at his food, "Well I guess it is better what they gave me before but it doesn't look to appetizing , yogurt and strained cream soup Yuk Ahh but they gave me a chocolate Frappe, I think I will go with that."

Matt and Bridget walk in the lounge, and toke out the food, and the soda out of the cooler. "Wow your mom prepared a feast for us but I don't know if I am up to eating it. I think maybe all the stress I have been under is just getting to me. I am sick to my stomach all the time, but don't tell Brian huh, He has enough to worry about." Bridget said "Your mom is so great for doing all this. I love your family do you think they will adopt me?"

Matt had just taken a sip of soda and started to laugh as she said it. He choked on it and it came out his nose and everything went all down the front of his shirt,

"I didn't think what I said was that funny?" She said.

"No not so much what you said but what went through my mind when you said it, I had the funniest thought that if you were adopted by my parents you would be dating your brother"

They both laughed again when he said that. "Hey Bridget, you know Brian better than me, how do you think he is going to react to Kevin tonight?"

"I honestly don't know probably overwhelmed, I know I was when Kevin told me. I am just a bit worried he is not used to be on the receiving end of things, he has a hard time when I do stuff for him. If you knew his dad, again I mean adoptive dad you would understand remember I worked for him so I know. I am also worried with about his responses, if he gets overwhelmed will it trigger another panic attack?"

"Crap I didn't think of that." Matt said, "Well I know his doctor put in a PRN order which means as needed by the way for **Lorazapan **an anti-anxiety medicine I can see that he gets it before Kevin gets here to take the edge off you know as a preventative precaution."

"Good idea Matt, oh it is almost 6 pm we better finish up and get back to the room." They finished their dinner and headed back at the room. Matt stopped at the nurse's station to tell them to give Brian the Lorazapan in** his IV port**.

They walked back in Brian's room and Brian almost seemed like his old self laughing and joking with his parents.

Eric looked at Matt and laughed. "Had it been so long since you had eaten that you forgot where you mouth was?" pointing at the stain on the front of his shirt.

"Ha ha ha you're hilarious dad." He told them what Bridget had said in the lounge and then the thought he had after she said it. They all laughed pretty hard after hearing it.

The nurse came in to give him the medicine. Brian was so used to getting medicine by now that he didn't even question what he was getting he just assumed it was time for his pain medicine. Although he all of a sudden felt strangely relaxed. The nurse took his vitals and they were normal she then took his tray away he ate most of it. A short time later Kevin arrived He was still shocked to see what Brian looked like. He looked nothing like the man that was at his in-laws house just the other day.

"Hey Brian how are you doing"

"Much better thanks so much better I am told that they take this thing out of my head tomorrow morning although I am stuck in this place for a while I am told. So what is it exactly that you wanted to go over with me? I am told you are the financial brain in the family."

"Yeah just call me the bank of Kevin .Do you care if everyone is here for this or would you rather it be just you me and Bridget in here for this?"

"No everyone can stay, it's ok with me "Kevin proceeded to go over all his finances with him. Yeah I know pretty depressing huh until the mess happened with my dad's firm everything was looking good and back on track. Now however, well you see the mess. Normally I would be bothered by even going over this with anyone its private for me. But for some reason I am not freaking out"

"That's because the medicine you got before Kevin came in was an anti-anxiety drug I thought it would be a good precautionary measure to have it administered to you before Kevin came" Matt said.

"That was a good idea. I sure didn't want to have one of those Panic attacks again. Any way now that all this depressing mess is on the table, what do you suggest I do about it? The only idea I had was to sell my car for starters."

"You my friend, don't have to do anything at all" You are all set you are no longer in debt. It is all taken care of. That is what I spent the better part of the day taking care of. And you have money in your bank account. All your bills and loans are paid in full and actually paid up through the next 3 months" Brian's jaw dropped. "How… how is that possible? What did the money fairy drop by my house or something, you do see what the totals are on this stuff, I owe like $100,000 or more"

"Not any more you don't" Kevin said

"How? Were you able to get any of the money I was owed from Davis Realty is that it?"

"Oh now honey that's gone "Bridget said "that ship sailed when your dad fled and left the mess."

"I don't understand. Again I ask how? "

"Welcome to the bank of Kevin and I do not expect it back so don't even try." You can't that's too much, It's too overwhelming. You don't even know me."

"You're family that's all I need to know." Kevin told him "anyway, financially Lucy and I have more than enough for this .When my dad passed away years ago he left my brother and I and my mother VERY WELL OFF."

"Brian openly wept "I don't even know what to say except thank you."

"You're welcome." Then Annie said, "All we want you to do is focus on getting well. That's all that matters to us."

"I also want to say something else" Kevin said. "You had a lot of other stuff mixed in with your bills and stuff. I didn't mean to look at it but it was hard to miss. I noticed you take care of a lot of other people and that To Do List I saw ,God Brian you can't keep doing that especially now. I am about to call you St Brian."

"Oh cut it out I just try to help my friends that's all,"

"well for now promise me you will just take care of yourself for a while,"

"Ok. I will you are right I don't have a choice" Well I am going to get going now I want to get back to Lucy and Savannah. Good luck with your procedure tomorrow. Lucy and I will try too stop by in the sometime tomorrow and probably so will the rest of the family. "

"Thanks again Kevin" Brian said "see you tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The following morning**

Matt and Bridget both stayed overnight again. They alternated who would stay in the room with him. While one was in the room with him the other went to the lounge to sleep, Brian stayed awake most of the night he was too anxious to sleep, as happy as he was to have the Drainage tube to be removed in the morning he was kind of freaked out about it because he knew he would be awake during the procedure.

At 6:30 am the nurse came in and took his vitals and told him he would be taken down for surgery at around 7 am I will be back in a few minutes to give you some a sedative in your IV to prepare you for your procedure.

He looked over and saw Matt asleep. He asked the nurse, "Could you wake my brother up for me please."

The nurse woke Matt up and then left to get Brian's sedative

"Is it morning already?" Matt yawned.

"Glad you could sleep," Brian said. "Sorry buddy I tried to stay awake but I don't know at some point I just passed out.

"Nah its ok I know you were tired. Hey, could you go get Bridget from the lounge, I would like to see her before they take me down for that procedure in a half hour, and please tell me you are going in with me right?"

"Oh course I will go in I know that it will be tough for you because you will be awake during the procedure. Now why don't I go get Bridget I will be right back."

Matt walked down the hall to the lounge, Bridget was curled up on the couch a sleep He shook her a little and she woke. "Brian's asking for you."

"Ok will go to the ladies room and freshen up and brush my teeth and then go to his room"

He walked back to the Brian's room. The nurse was giving him a sedative in his IV that wouldn't put him to sleep but would relax him. "Oh hi, Dr Camden" the nurse said "I was told to give you these surgical scrubs that you need to put on since you were going with your brother."

"Ok thanks, Hey Brian I am going to change into these oh and Bridget will be right in she just had to go to the ladies room first. Oh I can I borrow your electric razor?"

"Sure" Brian said, "It's in the top drawer" Matt grabbed it and then went into Brian's bathroom to shave and get changed.

A few minutes later Bridget walked in looking a bit more refreshed and asked, "Where's Matt?"

"I am in here. I will be out in a minute." Matt called out from the bathroom.

Bridget walked over went to kiss Brian, He stopped her you don't want to do that. Boy do I have yuk mouth will you get me my tooth brush when Matt gets out my mouth is so gross its making me sick."

Matt actually heard him and brought the toothbrush and toothpaste out with a cup of water, "Here you go" Matt said, "Thanks" he replied when he was done he said to Bridget. "Now come over here" he grabbed her with his right arm pulled he close and kissed her. "Good morning" he then said

"You know even though I am nervous about this procedure I can't wait to get this thing out of my head. It being in there kind of freaks me out."

At around 7 am the nurse came in to take Brian to the OR. Brian kissed Bridget" See you in a little bit. Don't worry everything will be ok." she told him.

Brian was moved on to a stretcher and along with Matt went to the OR. Matt put on a surgical cap and mask before he went into the OR. Dr Fitzpatrick was already in there waiting for them. Dr Fitzpatrick said "Looks like we are already to do this, so let's get this show on the road."

Brian was then properly prepped and draped. Matt was able sit right next to him, even though Brian was given a sedative/ anti-anxiety medication, as soon as the doctor injected the local anesthetic into his head Brian started to panic" Matt said. "I guess it is a good thing I am in here hey buddy, now just relax and focus on me not what they are doing, let's do that breathing technique like we did before," Matt continued to talk him through it and kept him calm. Within about 45 minutes the procedure was done.

They administered some more pain medicine so when the local anesthetic wore off he wouldn't be on pain. Brian had done so well; he didn't even have to go to recovery he was taken straight back to his room.

By the time he got back to his room, his parents Nicole and someone he didn't recognize was in the room along with Bridget. They were surprised to see him back so quickly.

"Wow that was fast "Bridget said, "Now that you have the drainage tube removed, I have a present for you so you don't feel so self-conscious anymore."

She pulled out a knit cap and gently put it on his head it was loose fitting so as not to put any undue pressure on his surgery site

"Thanks honey now I won't be scaring anyone anymore" and then he gave her a little kiss.

Matt and an orderly then proceeded to help him over to the bed from the stretcher; Brian still had limited movement because his shoulder was still immobilized. He was settled in the bed and then he looked at the person he didn't recognize and wasn't sure if he was supposed to know her or not, he worried if he had a lapse in memory due to the head injury, Annie noticed he was looking at Mary kind of funny.

"Oh Brian let me introduce you to your only sibling you didn't meet yet this is your sister Mary."

Mary went over and gently gave him a hug. "I am so glad to finally meet you" she told him, then they all sat and chatted for a while and as promised the nurse brought his breakfast in at 9:30.

"Finally, real food." He said "I am starving."

When he had finished his food Matt moved the tray out of the way. At about 11 am Mary said she needed to go back to the house to check on the her kids.

then Matt said "Do you mind Brian if I go with her I will be back later I promise, I just think I need see my wife and kids I haven't seen them in a few days. And since you are doing so much better do you think you will be ok if I take off for a while I will leave my cell number with you if you need me"

"Yeah go ahead," Brian replied. "I have kept you here too long already; I feel kind of guilty, and thanks Bro I don't know how I would have gotten through the last few days without you."

"No problem Brian, see you later." So Matt grabbed his cell phone and bag and headed out with Mary.

So it was Nicole, his parents and of course Bridget who were left there with him. Brian just sat and relaxed, he just chatted with everyone for a while then around 1:30pm; Dr Fitzpatrick came into check on him and said he was progressing well. He told him "Maybe later today with help you may even be able to get out of bed." Brian liked that idea. He was tired of just lying in bed. After the doctor left, Nicole's cell phone started to ring.

It was Dave's number on the caller ID Nicole answered it, "Hey Nic, its Dave just checking to see how Brian is doing today?"

She replied. "He is doing so much better today; do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah that would be great because I have news that will make his day."

"Hey Brian, Dave is on my phone and he wants to talk to you, do you feel up to talking to him?"

"Sure give me the phone." "Hi Dave, its Brian."

"Hi Brian, Boy do I have great news for you. I got you the job at KC Gaming. I will bring you over the HR paperwork. I can help you fill out the forms but as of today you are employed again. Boy do they have a big project for us to work on. Isn't it awesome the Greco /Davis team is back in business,"

"Whoa slow down Dave your making my head spin." Brian said. "I am grateful for the job but I hate to tell you, well you haven't really seen me yet so maybe you don't understand where I am at health wise, but just because I am doing better doesn't mean I am going home anytime soon or will be up for anything for a while."

"No problem you can work from the hospital using your lap top. Natasha Drew that's our boss gave the ok for that. Plus she knows all about Zap Monkey and Throttle Autobon She wants us as a team. Come on Brian I need this. I need you to do this buddy. She wants a revamp of the Berry town or a great new idea for it in a week we need to get this done and come up with an awesome presentation and that's your area of expertise I am the technical guy."

"In less than a week are you kidding Dave that would be tough under the best of circumstances I don't know."

"Come on Brian I need you. Dave pleaded.

"Yeah sure ok" he said in a defeated sounding voice "I suppose it will be nice to have a paycheck anyway."

"Thanks" Dave said, "See you in a couple hours. I will stop by the apartment and get both of our laptops"

Brian hung up the phone, and then held his head "I am not feeling so great can one of you see if I can get something for the pain in my head and my stomach?"

"I will go." Annie said "Eric come for a walk with me went to the Nurses station to tell them what Brian needed then she took Eric into the lounge to talk, "Did you see how that one phone call changed how Brian was doing, Now his friend knows how badly Brian was hurt and I have a feeling that This Dave Greco was putting expectations on him that he can't handle AGAIN but as Kevin said before It seems Brian doesn't know how to say no."

Back in Brian's room Bridget asked him what's wrong? Why all of a sudden aren't you feeling well?"

"I guess stress" He replied "I mean I should be grateful I do need a job But I don't know if I am up to it so soon" He told Bridget and Nicole what Dave said.

" Oh Brian no way you can't do that, I know normally you would have no problem with a project like this, I mean you basically carried Zap Monkey as far as creative development but now that's too much pressure under the circumstances." Nicole told him.

"She's right Brian it's too much for you honey." The nurse came in and gave him some pain medication and some anti-nausea medication. "I think I need to get some sleep. Dave will be here in a couple hours so I need rest to be able to work."

"Oh Brian I don't want you getting yourself all worked up over this." Bridget told him. "But I will let you sleep for a while Nicole and I will go find you parents and hang out for a while, we are not leaving though."

Nicole walked into the hall;

Bridget told her that she would be right out." Brian my love you can't let Dave walk all over you, I know he is trying to do you this great favor but you know HE needs the help!"

"I know Bridget but he needs me and I don't want him to lose his job so if me being hired so we can be a team again works then I will do it."

"My concern is for you and your wellbeing not Dave's." Bridget told him. "It's your health I am concerned with. Look at just how that one phone call affected you. Well don't think about it anymore for now just sleep for a bit." She held his face and kissed him. "I Love you sweetheart, now close your eyes ok"

Then she went with Nicole. They walked to the lounge and found Eric and Annie Bridget told them what Brian told both she and Nicole and how Dave made it sound like he did him this great favor by getting Brian hired, but when Brian said he didn't know if he could do it, then he laid this great big guilt trip on him until Brian finally agreed just like he always does.

"Oh no, Dave isn't going to do that to my son." Annie said,

"Brian isn't up to that kind of pressure at least not yet. If Brian wants to do a little work fine but if it too much for him then he isn't going to do it no way. Look at how the little bit of pressure made him sick." Nicole said,

"I am worried he will backslide if he takes too much on. I mean he has a brain injury and we don't know the long term effects of this on him. Bridget said "I kind of wish Matt didn't go home" I want to run all this by him or maybe even Kevin before Dave gets here."

**Back at the Camden's **

Matt felt guilty about leaving Brian but he was happy to see his wife and boys, "Hey stranger" Sarah went over to him and gave him a kiss "I missed you and so did Noah and Jacob"

They heard Matt and ran to him yelling "Daddy!" He knelt down and hugged them both.

Then came Carlos and the kids came in the living room, to welcome Mary and Matt back.

Sarah then said "Brian must be doing much better if you came home Matt.

"Well he has a long road ahead of him but yeah he is doing really well for the moment. Have you either of you eaten?"

"No we haven't" Matt replied "Well let's make you some lunch and then go take a shower."

Matt took a long hot shower after he ate lunch, and then put on some fresh clothes. It was about 2 pm when he went back down stairs, all the kids wanted to play so he and Carlos and Simon who was also there, took the kids outside to run around. It felt good to be back at his parent's house.

Since Kevin and Lucy lived next door they were able to see out the window that Matt was back and they were outside with the kids, he and Lucy brought Savannah over to play. Lucy went into the house with Sarah, Mary and now also Ruthie was in there too taking care of some of the chores that fell behind because Mom and Dad had been at the hospital so much.

Matt's phone was on the charger in the kitchen but on vibrate so they didn't notice when a call was coming in on it. It was Annie trying to get a hold of him.

Annie told Bridget "I called Matt's cell phone and it went to his Voice mail. "

This had been the second time that she had tried to call him, "you know what, and I am just going to call the house. He just might be outside with the kids or something but someone is always at the house."

She dialed her home and after a couple of rings Sarah answered it she saw it was Annie's cell phone number on the caller ID, "Oh hey mom what's up"

"Hi Sarah is Matt or Kevin around I really need to talk to one or both of them it's important?"

"Yeah they are both in the yard with the kids; I will get them hold on a second" She yelled out the back door. "Matt, Kevin, mom's on the phone she wants to talk to the both of you she says it's important,"

they both came in Matt took the phone, "Hey mom what's up?"

"Where's Kevin?" she asked.

"He is right here" he replied, "Have him pick up on another extension so I can talk to you both at the same time."

Kevin went and picked up the phone in the living room."Ok Mom we are both on"

"Actually I want Bridget to talk to you Annie said.

Bridget took the phone from Annie. She proceeded to tell them about Brian's phone call with Dave, and how that physically affected him.

"Oh brother that's not good at all." Matt said, "He can't take that kind of stress, which is obvious since he had that kind of physical reaction to it."

"Yeah it doesn't sound like he is ready to go back to work yet." Kevin said, "But it sounds like he is being St Brian again. You know what let's hang up the phone with you Bridget; I am coming over to the hospital. Are you coming Matt?"

"Yes I am," I will go next door and get my car."

"Ok Kevin and I will grab my cell and tell Sarah and Lucy where we are Bridget see you in 20 minutes," and they hung up the phone.

Matt told Lucy and Sarah that they needed to go back to the hospital and a brief explanation of grabbed his cell and went outside and got in Kevin's car

"You know Kev I am happy for Brian that he has a job to be able to go to when he is ready, but this sounds like a forced situation that Dave is pushing on him because HE again needs help. If Brian really wants to have some input in whatever this Project is fine but Dave is going to have to be the one to carry this project and deal with the stress from it and the long hours it may take to complete it no Brian. From a medical standpoint Brian can't deal with ANY pressure or deadlines or anything else. It could be VERY detrimental to his healing process."

They pull into the Hospital parking lot, when they got to the floor Dave hadn't gotten there yet luckily they looked in Brian's room. No one was in there but Brian and he was asleep. They went to the lounge and that is where they found everyone.

"Hey we just looked in on Brian, he's still asleep. Matt said,

"Yeah he has been asleep since about 2pm" Bridget looked at the clock "so for about 2 hours now and Dave should be here anytime now" Kevin stated "I can see the elevators from where I am sitting now, let's keep this door open, we need to keep an eye out for Dave and head him off before he goes to see Brian"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Confrontation**

Dave got to the Hospital and got on the elevator to the 6th floor,

He was so relieved to be getting Brian's help on this project. He had both his and Brian's Laptops and some preliminary sketches for Berry town but he had no idea where to start.

Thank god for Brian, he is the creative story man He had to get all Brian's HR paperwork taken care of and on the payroll ASAP it has to be submitted by Monday.

The elevator door opened he started towards Brian's Room.

Nicole spotted him. "In here Dave" she said.

He went into the Lounge where a Bridget, Nicole and some of Brian's Family was. Bridget told him "Brian is sleeping right now so you have to wait, we will check him in a little while to see if he is awake but he really needs his rest.

"Oh well we can't wake him sooner, I mean we have a lot of paperwork to fill out and we have a lot of work to do." Dave said anxiously

"Yeah about that" Matt said "I know Brian is grateful about the job and I guess he can start slowly by helping you a bit or doing a small bit of work but he really isn't up to the kind of work I think you are expecting of him not until he has recovered more, He can have no stress at all."

"Oh no Brian loves this stuff." Dave continued, "He lives for it plus it may be therapeutic for him to get his creative juices flowing. Also if this goes well there will be a big bonus in it and I know he needs the money,"

"_This guy just won't quit_" Kevin thought to himself and then said. "Well I won't get too much into Brian's finances, but I will say he is all set in that aspect of his problems. His family took care of all that. I do know he is happy to have the job but let me make this clear he is to have no stress and no pressure."

Then Bridget told him, "I know you mean well but Brian was doing really well today even though he had more minor surgery this morning he still was ok. He was able to eat. He had no head pain or at least not a lot of it anyway. But after he got off the phone with you I think he felt pressured and stressed, it made him physically sick that's why he is sleeping, I know you care about Brian as much as we all do" (Even though she said that she wasn't so sure Dave really did) "and you want what's best for him so you just have to be careful that's all."

"Oh ya sure no problem." Dave said.

Matt thought to himself "_He is yessing us to death, he is brushing us off_. Well to make sure he ok while he is working with you, I will be in there a lot monitoring his vitals and such and making sure he isn't having a panic attack again. We just can't risk his health we still don't know if there will be any long term effects from the brain injury."

"Oh well some of the stuff we have to do is confidential I don't know if that's ok or not." Dave said,

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Eric told him.

Annie was getting furious; this was supposed to be one of his best friends. But she has not heard him even once ask or sound like he cared about how he was. She knew she better get up and leave the room or she would say something she would regret and Brian did call this man a friend so she didn't want to do anything to alienate Brian. "If you will excuse me" Annie said "I think I will go check on my son."

Matt saw his mom's face, He knew she was mad "I will go with you, mom, I want to check his vitals. Everyone else stay here for a bit"

they both got up and went towards Brian's room. He stopped her for a moment "Are you ok Mom?"

"No I am not," She told him what she was thinking before.

"I agree mom, but get your emotions upbeat before you go see Brian, no stress remember, you really appear angry don't bring that into his room."

"You are right" she hugged Matt, "Thanks"

**Brian's room**

They walked into his room, he was just waking up, "Hey where is everyone" Brian asked

"In the family lounge his mother told him "Oh I see your back Matt you miss me that much" Brian laughed "Hey what time is it?"

Matt looked at his watch "About 4:15 pm"

"Hmm maybe Dave forgot to come or got caught up with the kids or something at least that's what I hope."

"Oh that yeah, he is here in the lounge we told him he needed to wait. When I came back today, I came with Kevin; we decided to run interference for you. We didn't want to step on your toes so to speak but, we all had a little chat with him. Matt told him the basics of the conversation. "We weren't mean to him or anything we just wanted to make sure he understood your condition. And I told him that someone would be monitoring you while you worked to make sure everything was ok and that it wasn't too much for you. I have to tell you Bri he didn't like it."

Then Brian said, "I think I want to wait to see anyone else for a bit. Dr Fitzpatrick told me I could get up around now. Mom can you go ask them if I can take go to the bathroom and take a shower plus I want this thing out," he pointed to the catheter bag.

"I will go check at the nurse's station I will be right back." His mom said

"Hey Matt I have a favor Uhm since you're a doctor you must know how to take this thing out. I really don't want anyone touching me there to get it out, It freaks me out to know someone had to put it in there in the first place but at least I was to out of it to know the difference."

"Yeah if you are allowed to have it out I will take it out for you" Matt told him "I think you will also need help in the shower, Bridget and I can help with that if you are allowed one. You will need a shower cap on because you can't get your head wet."

"I will put the shower cap over the hat I think. I don't think this hat is coming off until I grow some hair back." Brian laughed.

Annie came in with a wheelchair and a package from the nurse's station. "The charge nurse figured Brian wouldn't let her take out the Foley, so here is the kit to do it; I will step out to give you privacy. Oh you can take a shower the nurse is getting you everything you needed including a shower cap, she said to tell you that you can't get your head wet. I am assuming you will want Bridget I will go get her."

She stepped out and went and shut the door. Matt pulled the curtain closed. He opened the kit positioned Brian to get him ready to take out the Foley catheter He then put on sterile gloves and proceeded to deflate the balloon end that was in his bladder and gently pulled it out, "That wasn't so bad" Matt said,

"Yes it was" Brian replied as he turned beet red. There was a knock at the door, it was Bridget, and she came in and shut the door behind her.

"The nurse gave me all the stuff you need to take a shower I suppose this could be fun" she laughed. "Oh and the shower cap they gave you is so attractive" She came around the corner of the curtain "What so you think Matt do you think pink flowers will look good on him?"

Matt and Brian both laughed. Ok let's get these slipper socks on your feet"

Matt put them on him "Ok are you ready? Now let's see how you do sitting on the edge of the bed,"

He let him sit there for a minute to get stabile. "Bridget, can you put the wheelchair over here?" Brian started to protest. "No I don't need that."

"Yes you do" Matt told him. "You're not ready to walk that far yet so no arguing" He told Brian. "Ok let's get you up, put your arm around my shoulder on three I will move you over to the chair.1…2…3 "and he moved him he took him to the bathroom.

He let the water run to get it warm then shut the hose off in order to get him in the shower Matt then repeated the motion to get him on the shower chair. "Ok let's get the immobilizer off, but be careful not to move the arm too much. Ok I will let Bridget undress you and wash you up but when you need to stand to wash your rear end get me I don't want you to fall."

Bridget took off his Johnnie and put the shower cap over his hat which she thought was funny and proceeded to bathe Brian, "I want you to enjoy this honey" she said . And he really did enjoy it. The water felt so good on his skin, he was so achy and the warm water was really relaxing. Bridget was careful not to move the injured shoulder the wrong way. Then got Matt when he needed to stand him to wash what they couldn't in the sitting position. She wrapped him in a bath blanket towel and Matt transferred him to the toilet, let him do his business.

Then they got him cleaned up then back to the wheelchair.

"Ok take the silly shower cap of my head will you please" Brian asked after he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. They brought him towards his bed and then completely dried him off, dressed him and put the immobilizer on him again and back to bed it was 5pm by then, "Do you think I got lucky enough and Dave got tired of waiting and went home?"

"Yeah I wouldn't bet on it." Matt said

"Ok I suppose you can have Dave come down. Just don't go too far either of you. God Matt, you must think I am being such a baby, but I really could take care of myself before this all happened. It's just that this injury has just thrown me for a loop."

"Don't even worry about it and I understand Brian, you have a shoulder and a head injury its normal to feel the way you do." Matt reassured him.

"Ok I will go get everyone"

"Hey Bridget is my wallet still in the top drawer?" She looked, "Yeah it is here you go."

"I need to get my social security and license out you know to fill out all that paper work Dave has for me from HR, I hate paper work"

"Brian I will help you fill out the paper work don't worry about it, No stress for you remember. Hey let me run to the nurse's station and make copies of your cards," She went quickly went and made copies and came right back.

Matt walked into the lounge, Nicole and Brian's parents had gone to the cafeteria and had told Kevin that they would bring back food. It was only Kevin and Dave left in the room. Dave was pacing back and forth like a caged animal,

"Wow finally." Dave said. "What took so long?"

"Brian needed some of his needs attended to. He needs help with just about everything so it takes a while" Matt replied

"Ok can I see him now?" Dave said in exasperation.

"Yeah let's go, but let me remind you NO STRESS on him." Kevin told him.

They all walked down to Brian's room. The nurse has just left Brian his dinner and he was eating it and trying to get Bridget to eat some of it He wouldn't even touch it, he was starting to get worried that her stomach was still bothering her. He figured that a big part of it was from the stress she has been under because of him and he felt incredibly guilty.

Dave was the first in the room. "Hi Bri, how's it going"

"Ok I guess. Hey can you give all the HR stuff to Bridget she will take care of filling it out for me Ok."

"Sure sure, that leaves it to us getting down to business" Dave said excitedly.

"Hey listen Dave about all this stuff I don't know…" Dave cut him off and went into a whirlwind of speech. He went on and on about the project. No one could get a word in edgewise.

"Whoa Dave slow down too much too fast for me. I think you need to cut out the caffeine of something dude." Brian said

"Sorry Bri I was just on a roll, I guess I just got carried away Dave said"

"Ya think" Brian replied. "Ok I get the concept of this all the characters are based on food and it is geared for younger kids right, well a new angle can be to target to older kids with different options depending if you are a boy or a girl tween/ teen add a sexy new character option that can be accessed if you are 13+. HMMM let's call her Molly Marmalade."

He went on to explain the concept to Dave after about an hour of discussion and Dave doing some rough sketches, they had a plan.

Bridget handed Dave the completed HR Stuff along with the copies of the cards she had made earlier.

"Brian you are amazing I knew you wouldn't let me down." Dave told him "Ok well I better get out of here talk to you tomorrow."

During the time Dave had been there Brian's parents and Nicole had come back up with food for everyone. She even brought some extra goodies up for Brian. As they ate they watched while Dave and Brian worked or well Brian did most of the work. She was amazed at her brilliant son. He was incredibly talented and creative even Bridget had no idea at the extent of his talent she had only seen a little bit of what was left over from Zap Monkey she only saw him work in real estate. She had never really seen him in action before. She wondered how much better he would be if he didn't have the head trauma.

Matt was really amazed at his brother too, He had no idea either. He said to him

"Wow I am blown away by how talented you are Brian; I had no idea. Coming up with all that stuff was as easy as breathing for you."

Everyone agreed did. "Did you always do all the work before when you worked with Dave?"

"Well I am the concept guy with some technical background He is the geeky tech guy so we make a good team." Brian said. "I can't believe how doing all that made me so tired though. I bet you all have something fun you should be doing on a Saturday night. You don't need to babysit me. Go out do something, anyway I want some alone time with Bridget."

So then everyone, but Bridget, hugged him and said good bye and told him they would see him tomorrow. Brian told Bridget. "It's so nice to be alone and….."

they were interrupted by the nurse. "Sorry to bother you but, the Doctor has changed all your medications to oral now and he has us discontinuing the IV, so let me disconnect it. I will leave the port in for now though just in case." She did all she needed to do then left the room leaving Brian and Bridget alone.

Bridget got up to shut the door and she also pulled the curtain for extra privacy. "Alone at last" she said. "I have missed being alone with you. I am glad you sent everyone home."

"So how come you shut the door what did you have in mind?" He asked playfully

"Give you a guess." She said "You mean you want to do that here. Uhm what if someone walks in" Besides I don't know if I am up for that. He told her.

"Oh I can get you up for that without problem" she giggled

"That's not what I meant." he blushed. "Besides" she told him. "It will relax you, let me just take care of you and make you feel good and when you are better and out of here, you owe me how's that"

"Ok I think I will like that" He told her, She shut most of the lights off and just left the bathroom light in, She uncovered him and exposed him. She took care of him very well; she teased him a lot to prolong the experience. She finally brought him to release. He felt so good.

"Oh baby that felt so good. I really needed that. I love you thank you. "I love you Brian I would do anything for you especially that."

"I am kind of tired now. I know it is only like 8:30 but I really need to sleep Hey let me move over a bit so you can crawl into bed with me on my right side."

She crawled into bed being careful not to hurt him and lay with her head on his chest. She helped him up only once but he did really well getting to the bathroom although he refused to use the wheel chair. Then back to bed. She stayed with him all night. They didn't wake up until the next morning after that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Sunday Morning**

Bridget woke up before Brian. She had her overnight bag with her. She went into the bathroom and got herself all showered and dressed before he woke up. She went to the nurses' station to let them know she was running to the cafeteria to get breakfast in case Brian should wake up and be looking for her. She was back up with food for the two of them before he even woke up. It was now about 8:30 am

"_I am surprised he isn't awake yet he must have been tired_," she thought to herself

She put the food down and went to wake him. She kissed him, and said. "Hey sleepy head are you going to wake up?"

"He groggily responded "HMM oh good morning." grabbed her and kissed her back.

"Are you hungry sleepy head? I went and got us food, but I will probably let you eat most of it, I don't think I can eat more than just the toast." She said

"Yeah actually I am hungry, but your stomach is still bothering you. I am starting to get worried Bridget, this has been going on for over a week,"

I will be fine and it's you I am concerned about, so you worry about just you for now ok" She said then

he said "Did you have trouble sleeping? How long have you been up?" Brian asked her.

"A while well long enough to shower, dress and go get food anyway and I slept ok I just had to go to the bathroom that's what woke me up." She responded

"I think I must have tired everyone out, they are usually here by now,"

"Think about it they probably won't be in until this afternoon, today is Sunday. Your dad and sister Lucy both are ministers remember and the rest of them all go to church."

"Oh yeah I forgot what day it was." They then started to eat as they continued to talk. "You know Bridget, I was never brought up to be religious or anything and maybe that's been my whole problem. Without it do you see how my adoptive family is? Then look at my biological family in comparison. Maybe there is something to that stuff."

"You could be right. I didn't grow up with it either." she replied, "and you know how crappy my family is."

"I have been thinking Bridget, I have to ask you, because I don't want to assume this because maybe I am wrong because I was out of it half the time but since my accident has any of my friends other than Dave been to see me or called and speaking of Dave was it just me or was he overly self-involved yesterday, I know I am a guy and this stuff isn't supposed to bother me but I am well hurt that he didn't seem to even ask about how I am doing. Did he ask at all?"

"Well to answer your question Deena has called Nicole quite a bit, she was here the first day with Dave and the kids and so were a lot of your other friends Adam, Ivy and Jimmy to name a few, But since then no not that I know of. I also hate to say tell you Dave didn't seem to overly concerned about you either yesterday. He was more concerned with how you could help him.

On the bright side you family is amazing Simon, Carlos and Lucy were fixing up the apartment building doing all the stuff Jay wanted you to do. Oh did you know that Lucy is well sort of a Handyman or whatever you would call her. She has done a lot of volunteering for Habit for Humanity. Plus you mom spent time there too working on stuff she is a pretty good handyman too. And the rest of the family well, is picking up the slack at the Camden's doing the stuff that your parents normally would do to keep everything running smoothly including stuff at the church, so your parents and Matt could be here. You are so lucky to be part of that family now."

Brian then added, "Dad and Nicole mentioned that they tried to get in touch with Adam and Jimmy at their office and left messages but as far as I know they hadn't heard back from them. Nicole said she tried to get in touch with Marjorie too and no luck."

He looked at Bridget; she had a look on her face like she wanted to say something but was holding something back. He looked at her and said "Ok come on you want to say something, out with it."

"Oh Brian, we have talked about this before and we get into a fight every time we do. I don't want to get into this again."

"I kind of know what you are thinking Bridget, so just please tell me anyway." Brian pleaded.

"Well ok but don't get mad, It just seems that they all want you around when you can be the party boy or errand boy, But when you need something it's a different story, I won't put Deena in that category she isn't so much like that. At least I don't think she is. Look at last weekend when we went to the house up at Big Bear Lake. Dave just jumped in and said let's all go he really didn't even ask you he just assumed Plus who was it that brought all the food and supplies and fishing gear 80% of it was you.

I did see Deena brought some food too so I will give her credit I also heard Ivy complain that I didn't supply anything, who did they think went with you and did the shopping we are a couple we did it together. I am sorry I don't mean to go off like this that's why I didn't want to say anything I was afraid I would. I don't want to alienate you from your friends. I just want you to see what I, and now you family see, they walk all over you and I hate it, Your mom came close to flipping out on Dave yesterday, that's why she and then Matt followed her out of the lounge and came back to your room yesterday, she was livid. I am sorry honey I am going to stop this now. I probably said too much because I see you are sitting there so quiet. Please don't be mad at me"

"No I am not mad at all I actually see your point. My accident made me wake up and see some things for what they really are my eyes are really opened, and you know what it really hurts." Brian is choked up when he finishes the sentence, and then he continues. "It's just that well you know I never knew what it was to have a normal family that cared I always had to try and please everyone to be accepted that must have transferred to my friendships to its all I ever knew Nicole is the only one that every accepted me how I was and never wanted anything from me but she has her issues too coming from my dysfunctional family and other than Nicole and now you Bridget, it's all I knew. That's why I couldn't see it before. God I sound like an amateur psychologist" He shook his head. "I guess seeing how a functional family like the Camden's operated woke me up."

He kissed her and continued "You know I LOVE YOU Bridget. Thank you for being here for me. I know you had gotten that new job but you have been here for me instead. You have no Idea what that means to me. Come over here" He pulled her on the bed next to him and just held her. I don't think I am ever going to let you go." He wasn't just speaking literally; he knew he had found the one.

**The Camden's**

Eric had been up half the night writing his sermon. He knew the subject matter for this week's sermon was going to incorporate Brian he just hadn't had a hard time putting it in writing. He also knew when Brian was better if he was willing; he wanted to introduce him to the congregation. The sermon would incorporate everything from the consequences of teen sex. To knowing God's forgiveness when you make poor choices. To the value of family, and how God works and also the true meaning of family. That is a lot to cover.

He was happy that whole family well everyone except for Brian, would be there today. He was very nervous about giving this sermon; he went over it with Annie because this decision to tell the congregation about Brian was hers to make too she thought it was wonderful. He got in front of the church and led everyone in prayer.

He started to preach about his and Annie's life. "You all know in the past I and my daughter Lucy have always promoted the idea of abstinence outside of marriage. It is a very integral part of our faith. But there is a very personal reason I and my wife feel this way. It's because we didn't wait and we felt the consequences very heavily at a young age." He went on to confess what happened when they were teenagers. He went on to tell of everything that had happened that week in finding Brian and how they almost lost him because of his injury, but through a lot of prayer and God's grace, Brian was going to be ok, He asked for prayers for Brian for a speedy and complete recovery.

He again led them in prayer and closed with a hymn. After the service so many parishioners said it was a brave thing that he came forward with this and a few of them shared that they had the same experience as teenagers too. And all those he talked to couldn't wait to meet Brian.

On the way out of the church Annie hugged Eric "I am so proud of you, I know it was hard standing up there and telling everyone I mean it involved me but I wasn't the one standing in the spotlight so to speak telling everyone."

Annie turned around and that's when she saw that Nicole was there with her daughter Bella. "That was a great sermon Rev Camden. I have never really been to one before" Nicole said.

Annie then said. "Were you here the whole time we didn't see you. You should have joined us up front with the family, Oh my gosh, this must be Bella she is adorable. Can I hold her?"

Nicole passed Bella to Annie. Then Annie said "Hey why don't you come back to the house for lunch then maybe we will go see Brian." "Thanks I would like that." Nicole replied. They all headed back to the Camden's.

**Back at the Hospital**

They had actually lay there for over an hour he was awake and enjoying watching Bridget who had fallen asleep, He hated to wake her but he needed to get up.

He gently nudged her. "Honey can you wake up?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi" was all she said.

"I hate to make you move but I have to get up and I need your help." She looked at him with a puzzled look. "He just plainly said "Bathroom"

"Oh ok come on let's get you up." Before she had a chance to get him up a nurse came in to give him some medicine and take his vitals she also wanted to do a bandage change.

The nurse told him "I know you won't be happy but I have to take your hat off to change your Bandage and look at the wound. Bridget gently removed Brian's hat for the nurse, she said to Brian "Hey you have some growth on top of your head. Looks like the hair on your head grows as fast as your face if it keeps this up you won't need the hat too long"

The Nurse proceeded to uncover the wound and cleanse it and put a topical antibiotic on it an recover it. "Ok all done if you get washed up don't get your head wet, oh, I found a better shower cap I saw the flowered one and it's cute and all but I don't think it's quite your color." She handed him a plain blue one and laughed.

She left some supplies so he could get washed up and changed. "While you are in the bathroom I will change your bedding." The nurse told him.

Brian thought to himself "_With no IV to be in my way I had a bit more freedom except for the immobilizer, I know I am stuck with that for a while_."

"Ok now let's get you up." She started to bring over the wheelchair,

"No way" he said "Ok ok, but you have to lean on me if you fall and get hurt your family especially Matt will kill me."

They walked slowly to the bathroom; He did his business on the toilet then he brushed his teeth. She got the water running in the shower. He had her put that hat back on him then put the blue shower cap on over it. She teased him and held up the flowered one, "You sure you don't want this one?"

"Very funny" he said. She helped him get the immobilizer off and undressed him again sat him on the shower chair and let the water hit him. "Oh this feels so good I could stay in here all day. Hey since Matt isn't here this time you want to take a shower with me. You can put the flower shower cap on to keep your hair dry he laughed.

"That's not a bad idea she said.

"I was being fresh, I didn't think you would take me serious," She put the flowered shower cap on her head and took everything else off. But before she got in she washed him really well, paying particular attention to certain sensitive parts of his anatomy.

"You are really bad you know that Bridget"

"Yup I know it's because I love you." She got in the shower and they took a very loooooooooooong and sloooooow shower, she couldn't believe how good it felt or how sensitive and tender her breasts had become they had to make sure not to make much noise they didn't know if the nurse was still in the room or not.

When they were done she got out first and let him sit in the warm shower while she dried off and got dressed. She then shut the water off. And dried him off she opened the door a crack to let some of the steam out.

"Do want to get dressed in here or in your room the nurse is gone and she closed the door."

"How 'bout I just stay naked" he laughed as he said it.

"Well I don't mind but you may want to have clothes on for when your family comes here."

"Well wrap me up in that bath blanket thing and I will get dressed in there. It's too hot in here"

"Well I need to put the slipper socks on you with the tread on the bottom so you won't slip."

With that done they walked slowly to the bed and he sat on the edge of it.

"Oh I when I brought my bag I put some other of your stuff in it too, that's why it's the big bag unless you like the Johnnie with the open back. I have your pajamas and some underwear you want that."

"You mean you had that stuff all along and you made me wear the Johnnie and go without pants."

"Hey I forgot I had it I only found it when I pulled my stuff out earlier to change and if you want the truth" she winked at him "I kind of like you without your pants."

She helped him get dressed and gently put the button up night shirt on him then helped him with the immobilizer. I feel like sitting up in the chair and they will be bringing in well what they call lunch, hey I have an idea will you call my mom and see if she will bring in food. If not maybe we can order out he laughed."

"No I will call your parents; you know it's amazing how comfortable we both are calling them your parents. She dialed the Camden's one of the little kids answered. "Camden residence" "Hi who is this you sound so cute."" It's Noah who's this" "Oh hi sweetie, its Bridget, your Uncle Brian's girlfriend, is Grandma there?"

"Yes" He yelled "grandma"; she came towards him he said "the phone is for you"

"Hello?" Annie said

"Oh hi, what nice manners he has, oh by the way it's me Bridget"

"Is everything ok there? Is he ok? Annie asked,

"Oh yeah he is fine he just misses you guys and well, Hold on," she said softly to Brian" here you ask her"

he took the phone, "Hi mom"

"Hi honey what's up" "I have a favor I hate to ask, I am gagging on this hospital food. We both are I think it's because you have me spoiled already with good food"

"You want me to bring you both food?"

"Oh yes please anything you bring will be fine I am sure." "OK sweetie, see you soon." They hung up and he told Bridget "Yay she will be here with food"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Sunday afternoon**

It was about 1:00 in the afternoon Brian tried to eat what he was brought for lunch, he couldn't eat it and he knew his mom would be in with food soon anyway so he just pushed the tray away. "Yuk" he said to Bridget, "I can't eat this"

She looked at it, "Yeah it doesn't look to appealing does it"

The nurse came in and took they tray, Then a new staff member came in, She was a physical therapist, She explained she was there to evaluate his level of movement in the left shoulder and then to do some Range of motion exercises (ROM). She made him sit back on the bed She took his immobilizer off and proceeded with her evaluation, When she was done she put the immobilizer back on him and instructed him not to do the exercises on his own yet only with a professional.

She helped him to sit back on the chair. At around 2:00 pm a crowd of people arrived to visit, but most importantly, his mom came in with the food. "Mom you are amazing. When did you have the time to make this?"

She had all the fixings like it was Thanksgiving. "Well I didn't do it all by myself, Mary and Sarah started on this last night, we always have a big Sunday meal. It's no big deal."

Brian looked around the room, his sister Nicole was there and she had Bella with her. "Hey Nic bring that little cutie to me." She brought her to Brian. "Come to Uncle Brian." He said.

Nic sat Bella in his lap, He held her with his good arm. The room was full of family more chairs had to be brought in; He got to finally meet his brother-in-law Carlos. He had a good afternoon with his family, he noticed Matt and Sarah were not there, but he figured he needed some time alone with his family.

But it really bothered him that his friends still weren't there to visit. "Hey Nic, where is everyone?"

She knew what he meant she was surprised that his friends weren't here too. "Well I know that Adam has been spending every minute he isn't working with Marjorie." Nicole told him, and I talked to Ivy yesterday and the four of them were going golfing and that's the last I heard from them, I am so sorry Brian."

He replied, "It doesn't really surprise me I am sorry to say."

Dr. Fitzpatrick came in to do just a quick check on Brian. He asked everyone to leave the room. After he finished his exam he told Brian. "You are doing phenomenally well. I don't think you will be in here as long as we originally thought. If all goes well we may let you go home Monday or Tuesday as long as we feel you have the in home support you need to help you with your activities of daily living. Oh and by the way no driving for a few weeks too. You will have some neurological tests we will schedule you for before you are discharged as a follow up in a few weeks to determine long term prognosis and if it is safe for you to drive."

"Thanks Doc I appreciate everything you have done for me." Brian told him

"No problem I will see you tomorrow."

"Hey doc before you leave can you hand me my cell phone and wait a minute."

He gave Brian his cell. Brian called Matt and he picked up almost immediately "Hey Brian how are you doing?"

"I am doing great" He told him what the doctor told him. "But that's not why I am calling, are you coming by today?"

"Yes Sarah and the boys are getting in the car to come see you now, why?"

"I have a favor to ask you. I know you have the key to my apartment, would you mind going there 1st and picking up something for me? It's something I have had in my top sock drawer in my bedroom for a couple of weeks but I was undecided on whether I should give it to Bridget or not. I have decided I am going to."

"Ok what is it I am getting?" Matt asked.

Brian told him "It is in one of my red socks it's a small black box you will see it. Oh be discreet, don't show it to Sarah and when you give it to me do it covertly please."

"Ok I will get it for you, see you soon." Matt told him. He hung up and Brian told the doctor he could go and then let his family come back in. Everyone came in, all the kids played on the floor. He had his Dad turn the TV to face the kids and he put some kid show on for them, so the adults could talk.

"Well I got some good news from the Doctor," Brian said He doesn't think I will have to stay as long as they thought I would, I may get out of here as early as tomorrow."

"Oh that's great honey." Bridget said and gave him a kiss. The only issue I may have is well I am still kind of incapacitated and well I can't drive for a while, but the doctor figured with all the family I have I should have enough people around to pitch in where I need help. And when I eventually start at KC Gaming I am sure Dave is so desperate to get me in there he will drive me back and forth until I get the all clear to drive." Brian laughed as he said the last part.

His whole family agreed they would help him. Annie then told him we will discuss as a family a schedule to put together to make sure you are never alone at least for the next few weeks, and Bridget, I know you want to be there with him but you can't put off starting the new real estate job they will only hold it for so long."

Then Brian said. "Honey mom's right, I am doing much better you can leave me during the day, and if it makes you feel better if you want in between clients come by and check on me."

"Ok as long as you are ok with it. I will call them in the morning. Hey I had a thought I know Matt and Sarah are going to be looking at houses right I can help them with that. It's the least I can do after everything he has done hey speaking of Matt, where is he today?" Bridget asked,

"Oh I talked to Matt a while ago Brian replied; he, Sarah and the kids are going to be in here in a little while too. I bet he was glad to get away from here for a while, I bet his family missed him too."

Brian was so happy to have his family there they stayed for a while. After an hour or more went by all the kids were getting tired of being there so Mary and Carlos and their 3 kids, Kevin and Lucy and Savannah, Nicole and Bella felt it was time to go, Simon and Ruthie also told mom and dad that they would take Sam and David home too.

They all said their goodbyes and told them they would either see him or check on him tomorrow

So it was just Bridget and his parents left," Eric had talked to Annie on the ride over and they discussed telling Brian about his sermon and how the congregation reacted and they decided to tell him. "Uhm Brian there is something I want to discuss with you." Eric said "It's about my sermon today"

"Ok dad, go ahead." Eric told him about the topic of the sermon and what was discussed and how well received it was.

"That's great dad that your church was so understanding and accepting."

"Everyone wants to meet you." Eric said. "I was hoping when you were up to it, you and Bridget would come; you know Nicole and Bella were there today."

"Nicole was at church, WOW how did that happen?" Brian laughed "Oh and Bridget and I would love to come to your church."

Matt and Sarah arrived at Brian's apartment. "What's this place Matt?" Sarah asked

"Oh that's right you have never been here, this is Brian's apartment building, he asked me to grab a few things for him before we went to the hospital, and I will be right out. He went upstairs to the apartment, he went to use the key and found the door opened he heard the TV. He walked in and Dave was there doing some work but mostly playing video games, it didn't look like the game he and Brian were talking about yesterday so it must have not been work related.

"Hi Dave," Matt said. "What are you doing here? Oh I remember, Brian said you had been staying here for a while."

"Oh hi Matt how are you what are you doing here?" "Brian called me and asked me to grab some things for him." Before I went back to the Hospital"

Matt looked at the living room, and in the kitchen they were a mess and just yesterday and Friday his family had been making this place spotless. He looked in the fridge and still saw no food. Matt thought to himself, "What's with this guy can't he buy groceries or pick up after himself.

He went to Brian's room at least Dave didn't go in there and mess it up. He grabbed a bag from the corner and threw some loose clothes and underwear and stuff to make it look like he was there for something other than what he was sent for. He had a pretty good idea what was going to be in the black box Brian asked him to get, He shut the bedroom door then he went into the top sock drawer he grabbed some socks and threw then in the bag and then looked for the red pair he found them they were he guessed Christmas socks and they did have something in them. He pulled out a black ring box. He opened the box, it contained a beautiful Diamond engagement ring it looked like a 1 1/2 carat solitaire he put it back in the red socks and put it in his pocket he didn't want that to get lost.

He went back out to the living room Dave was still playing some game. "Hey Dave"

"Ya" Dave replied without taking his eyes of the game.

Matt shook his head in disgust. Brian is getting discharged Monday or Tuesday you might want to pick this place up and get some food for the house before he comes home; My family already cleaned it up once, Brian won't be able to do any of it and he certainly can't go shopping"

Dave was barely listening. Matt stood in front of the TV to get his attention. "Did you hear me?" Matt said in exasperation.

"Yeah clean the house and buy food I got it oh tell Brian I said hi and I will tell the boss he is helping me with the Berry town project."

Matt thought to himself "_I really don't like this guy, and he said Brian is helping him with the project what a joke. Brian did all the work yesterday_. Then he said "Ok well see you later Dave" and he took the bag and went back to the car and told Sarah about Dave and what transpired.

Sarah said "that guy is a J.E.R.K." she was thankful the boys couldn't spell yet. "Hey when we get to the hospital can you pull mom and dad and Bridget out of the room and tell them what I told you about Dave and how the apartment was?"

"Sure Matt I will." They then headed back towards Cedar Sinai Hospital it was getting close to dinner so they wanted to feed the boys before they went.

"Hey dial Brian for me honey" Matt asked It rang and Brian picked up "hi Matt did you go to my apartment yet?" Matt replied "I did, I grabbed a bag and put some clothes in it. I even brought you your funky looking Christmas socks I thought that would be soooo cute."

"Ok thanks" Brian said he knew then that he got the ring. "Hey listen it is close to dinner. I know mom brought you and Bridget a feast for lunch, but I know you already scoffed that down. Do you want us to stop and get something on the way in?" Matt asked,

"Hold on let me ask" Brian asked his parents said they would grab something at the cafeteria, Bridget said well maybe something we could eat later, Where are they stopping for food?" She asked.

Brian asked Matt and he replied. "The kids want burgers but next door to this place is a seafood restaurant. So take your pick" Bridget said "Do you feel like seafood?"

"Yeah why not." Brian said and told Matt seafood, "Just get fish and chips for both of us thanks"

"Ok see you in a bit" and he hung up Sarah took the boys to get the burgers and ordered Matt something. Matt went next door and out Brian and Bridget's order in and told them he would be back for it.

He went back to the burger place and ate with Sarah and the boys when they were done he went to the seafood place to get the food he ordered he checked his pocket again to make sure he still had the ring he didn't want to lose that or Brian would kill him.

A little while later Matt and Sarah arrived at the hospital the boys were excited they wanted to see Uncle Brian again, Matt carried the food Sarah had the Bag of Brian's and each boy had a backpack on that had some snacks and some toys so they were all set to go got in the elevator and up to the 6th floor.

Sarah told the boys."Remember not to be too noisy this is a hospital just like where daddy and I used to work and like the one we will be working again at, also you have to be careful with Uncle Brian he has a boo boo on his shoulder"

"Ok" they both said.

They got off the elevator and went into Brian's room; the boys were excited they exclaimed, "Uncle Brian."

They went to hug him. Noah said "Mama said we have to be careful because you have a boo boo" they hugged him very carefully. Sarah put Brian's bag in the closet and Matt asked "Hey where do you want the food"

"Uhm put it on the side table thanks," Bridget said and then she went to pay him.

"Put it away" Matt said.

The boys pulled their toys out and were playing on the floor. Just as Matt asked her to do earlier,

Sarah said. "Hey mom, dad, Bridget, do want to come for a walk with me I want to talk to you about something." They got up and went with her to the lounge.

"What was that all about?" Brian asked. "Well we do need to talk about something. Normally I would have just talked about it with you and everyone here, but I asked Sarah to take them into the lounge to tell them what I am going to tell you in a minute, I just figured you wanted them out of the room when I gave you this," He took the red socks with the ring box out of his pocket, "I hope you don't mind I peaked, it's beautiful," He handed it to Brian,

He took the box out and opened it. The ring was still as beautiful as he remembered, "Do you think she will like it? I took a VERY LONG time to pick it out." Brian said

"Oh she will love it Bri." Matt said.

He closed the box had Matt put it back in the sock and tucked it far into the arm sling part of the immobilizer where he could feel it press against him so he wouldn't lose it.

"Ok so what is Sarah telling them and what do you need to tell me?"

Matt told him about when he went to the apartment how he found it and his conversation with Dave. "I hated to tell you but I thought you should know. I mean I know he is staying at you place but really he is an adult not a teenager. How long is he staying with you again?"

"Until he and Deena work things out I guess, I feel very taken advantage of right now, it's kind of how it has always been though with everyone. Even the women I dated before Bridget I well had to take care of or fix their problems too."

"Well that's all going to change if I have anything to say about it!" Matt said sternly. "You are too nice of a guy Brian to have that done to you. Hey I noticed your friends except for Dave yesterday have not been here to visit and I understand from Nicole, that no one has called well except for Deena and she has kids at home that are sick so she can't come that's why she calls Nic"

" When did you talk to Nic?" Brian asked.

"Oh I talked to her at lunch when she came back to the house after church. She is really mad at the group you are friends with." They continued to talk about this situation.

Meanwhile Sarah had been talking to Matt's parent and Bridget about the incident with Dave.

Annie was furious "I cannot believe, well yes I can after what I saw yesterday. That guy is…. I won't say what he is."

Well mom we will make sure the place is cleaned up again for Brian and for you Bridget." Sarah said,

Then Annie said "and someone will go grocery shopping, I know it has been hard to get it done Bridget you have been here the whole time with Brian so we understand I also that you needed to get your stuff out of the condo that the government too because of the thing with Davis realty. We can help with that, "Oh I already had movers move it to a storage unit." Bridget said "I did it the afternoon of Brian's Birthday so except for what I need as far daily supplies that I need to get out of the unit I am ok with that everything."

"Oh Sarah before I forget I was telling your family, since you and Matt are looking for a house I can help once I start with the new realty job sometime this week."

"Oh that would be great Bridget thanks" Sarah replied

"Well Eric and I are going to grab food at the cafeteria before it closes and then come back up. Annie said "Why don't you two go back to Brian's room." And they all left the lounge. Bridget and Sarah went back to see Brian

They visited for a while Annie and Eric came up after they ate. Around 7:30 everyone but Bridget left.

"Hey why don't I take the food to the Microwave in the staff kitchen and heat it up. I will be right back Bridget said

While she was gone the nurse came in to take his vitals help him walk to the bathroom and back to the chair and gave him his medicine. He had the nurse dim the lights a little as she left the room. He checked to make sure he still had the ring, he took it the box out of the sock and tucked the looked at the ring again closed it and tucked it back in his sling.

He used the remote on the TV to turn on the channel that only played soft music Bridget came back in the room with the food set it up. With something to drink too

"Hey honey, want to shut the door."

She did and noticed the music and the dimmed lights. "Trying to set a romantic mood?" She asked and then kissed him before she sat down.

"Yes something like that he said. He couldn't stop looking at her. "_God she was beautiful_" he thought to himself" _I am so lucky to have her I want her to say yes so badly."_

When they were done eating and again she didn't eat all that much she got rid of the stuff. She sat next to him and kissed him they did this for a while.

Brian finally said "Bridget I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I watched you sleep earlier and I want always to be able to do that. I know this isn't the most romantic place to do this but it will be a while before I would be able to do this the way I wanted to and I don't want to wait that long."

"Do what Brian?" she asked

He managed to get down on one knee but she had to hold on to him because he was a bit off balance, he pulled out the black box from the sling and opened it, "BRIDGET MY LOVE WILL YOU MARRY ME WILL YOU BE MY WIFE?" he said with tears in his eyes.

She put her hand over her mouth in surprise shook her head yes and then and with tears in her eyes she said "YES" and kissed him breathless.

He slid the ring on her finger she was so happy.

"I LOVE YOU TOO BRIAN".

They went and sat on the bed and she undressed him and they celebrated they hoped they wouldn't be interrupted until they were done and were dressed again but neither of them actually cared if they were caught in the act because tonight to the best of his limited ability he was going to show her how much he loved her. They would tell the family tomorrow, tonight they wanted to celebrate alone.

* * *

I AM CHANGING THE WAY BRIAN AND BRIDGET'S RELATIONSHIP FROM THIS POINT ON IN THE ORIGINAL SHOW "WHAT ABOUT BRIAN" THEY ENDED UP BREAKING UP BECAUSE SHE WAS JEALOUS OF THE WOMEN DOWNSTAIRS. I AM TAKING THE RELATIONSHIP IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION INT A WAY I WOULD HAVE LIKE TO SEE IT GO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR ANY OTHER CHAPTER


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Monday Morning**

Brian awoke before Bridget did. He lay there just looking at her, and he thought to himself "I can't believe she really said yes, I want to tell the whole world."

It was about 630 am in the morning; he knew the nursing staff would be in soon so he figured he should wake her up. He said out loud "Hey sleepy head good morning."

She stirred a little and then slowly opened her eyes, kissed him gently and she said.

"Good morning honey. Then she looked at her hand. "We really did get engaged last night didn't we?"

"Yes we did." He replied with a smile. "I hate to be the one to make us move but it's 6:30 the nurse will be in to check my vitals soon."

Bridget got up and grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later he was right the nurse came in to check his vitals and give him his medicine.

The nurse left and 10 minutes later Bridget came out. All freshened up. "Hey honey do you need to get up and go in the bathroom? I have clean sweat pants and a button up shirt and everything else you need."

"Yeah" he replied "but I still need help I am too unsteady to walk over there yet without help." She helped him and he was all ready within a half hour and back in bed it was about 8 am,

"Hey I ordered double of the food so you wouldn't have to go downstairs, breakfast is the only meal the hospital can actually make look like food," He laughed as he said it.

"I know the food isn't here yet but I know there is coffee in the kitchen can you go get us some?"

"Yeah I will be right back I will get the coffee but I don't know if I can eat the food."

She was back in a couple of minutes. Just then his phone cell phone rang. Since it was on the charger across the room on the charger

Bridget told him "I will get it for you honey." She looked at the caller ID. "It's Dave do you want to talk to him?"

"No not really tell him I am in the shower and will call him back"

She answered. "Hello Dave Brian's in the shower can he call you back later?"

"Yeah actually tell him I will stop by before I go to work roughly 9 am bye" He replied and they hung up

Then Brian said, "I just didn't want to get into anything with him this morning, I am feeling too good and I don't want a panic attack or anything I would rather wait until Matt is here you before I talk to him."

"It's Ok Bri you don't have to explain anything to me, I understand but I hate to break it to you he said he would be here around 9 am before he went to work."

"Oh great just what I need, more stress." Brian said. Then the phone rang again, this time it was Matt, Bridget answered in a much too cheerful voice "Hi Matt, you're calling earlier than usual today."

"Yeah I have been up for a while. Matt said, the boys are still on east coast time. Plus it's late enough around here that Mom has gotten Sam and David to school already. Hey can I talk to Brian real quick?"

She handed the phone to Brian. Brian answered, "Hey Matt how are you doing today? What are you…..?"

Matt cut him off. "Enough with the small talk already; you know what I am calling for. Did you ask her or not?"

"Yeah" is all Brian said

"Oh come on well?" Matt said exasperated.

"Hold on" Brian said he put his hand over the phone, "Bridget, Matt knew I was going to ask you he was the one I sent to the apartment for the ring. He is calling to find out what you said, can I tell him or should make him wait?"

"Give me the phone I want to tell him." Bridget said excitedly,

Brian handed her the phone. "Hi Matt, now what was your question again?" she giggled when she said it. "I am just teasing I said yes"

She heard Matt yell "Whoo hoo" on the other end. Matt came back to the phone and said. "I am so happy for the two of you, but don't worry as much as it is going to kill me not to say anything to anyone I promise I won't, it's your news but tell people soon or I don't know how long I can keep from telling people."

Bridget handed the phone back to Brian and told him "I have to step out for a second to call my new job"

"Hey Matt it's me again I can't even begin to tell you how happy we are."

"I am so happy for you Brian, and you know once mom hears about this she will want to have an to start planning for the wedding and probably some kind of party."

"I don't know whether I will be up for a party or not, I can't think about anything beyond going home, and as much as I want to get out of here I am kind of overwhelmed about going home. I am still having trouble with my balance just walking to the bathroom, not to mention how do I do anything with just the one arm. Brian was getting himself all worked up.

Matt had to cut him off. "Whoa slow down there Bri, take a breath it will be fine. There is enough family to make sure you won't be alone, Mom already has a schedule posted, and why are you getting all worked up about this?"

"It's not really going home that's bothering me." Brian told him. It's just well Dave called this morning and…."

Just then Bridget came back in told Brian. Are you going to be ok honey if I run out for a few hours my new job wants me in for a bit today and I thought if I do it now, I will be available for you in the afternoon if they discharge you or at least give you a discharge plan. I know that won't be at least until this afternoon. I will stay if you want me too but….."

Brian kissed her and said "No Bridget you go take care of you job situation, I will be ok."

She kissed him again and left for work. Brian went back to talking with Matt "as I was saying I wasn't ready to take the call from Dave. I don't know why I am dreading talking to him I have been friends with him since I was in grade school I guess I am not ready to start full filling everyone's demands again. I think it took my injury to wake up to even realize I was doing what I was doing for everyone. I mean I really want to work on the Berry town project but well I even have some great ideas for a presentation, but I can't get stressed over it and being around Dave put me under a lot of stress. I used to be able to handle it no problem, but now I don't know. It's funny I used to bounce a lot of this stuff off of Adam, he never was too much help though come to think about it and I just can't believe he blew me off like this they all did."

"Brian don't worry about it. You have your family now. Hey Brian, do you want me to run well interference for you as far as Dave goes today?"

"Well I wish you could, but there is no time if you wanted to do that. He is going to be here at 9 am. At least that's when he said he would be here and it's 8:15 now, so you would never make it."

Then Matt said "Watch me. Let me go now so I can be there before Dave" with that he hung up the phone.

Within 25 minutes Matt came strolling in the room. As Brian was eating breakfast, Brian looked at Matt and said "What did you do fly"

Matt laughed and said "Pretty much." He looked a Brian's tray and saw the double portions of everything and said. "What are you feeding an army; I thought you didn't like hospital food,

Brian said "Well I had ordered this much because Bridget was supposed to be here to eat it but she had to go to her job this morning, Hey here have half."

"Thanks" Matt said "Don't mind if I do. I left the house so quick I didn't eat"

Brian glanced at the clock. The smile left his face "God it's almost 9"

"Hey Brian relax it will be fine." Matt reassured him.

Shortly after that in walked Dave. "Hey what's up? I got to make this quick because I need to be there about 9:30. He showed some sketches to Brian, So what do you have for me buddy" He picks up Brian's Lap top

"What do you mean. I didn't do any more work on it just what we did Saturday."

Matt chimed in "Brian is still recuperating I told you before he isn't up to working full time, and I didn't exactly see you working on anything when I stopped by yesterday for some of Brian's stuff. Oh did you clean up his apartment by the way?"

Dave sort of stood there speechless then Matt said "Yeah that's what I thought"

Brian felt bad at the way this little POW WOW was going. He had to think really quickly. He knew he needed to save Dave's ass again. "I have an idea lets go with a live presentation"

Brian said in a panicked voice "You should hire actors to dress up as the Berry town characters and I know go to my neighbors downstairs the blonde one Stephanie she is an actress she liked me see if she will be the Molly Marmalade character. We can have her come out of a Birthday cake."

"Oh that's great Brian" Dave wrote everything down quickly "I will run this by Natasha our boss oh and I will hand in your paper work to HR well got to run talk to you later bye" with that he was gone.

Matt shook his head "Is this always how it is Brian? You always saving his behind, you know he spent the afternoon playing video games at YOUR apartment. Not working and not coming to visit you or see how you were doing yet you feel sorry for him"

"Well I had to do something. He needed my help Matt"

"You can't keep rescuing him. At least not right now maybe when you are back to 100% but until then knock it off Brian"

"Old habits die hard Matt but I will try I promise. Ok now to change the subject think you can find out if they are going to spring me from here today?"

"Hey do you think you are ready to leave?" Matt asked. "You are still a bit wobbly walking around besides the family has to make sure your apartment is ready for you after Dave trashed it again and Mom and Lucy already went grocery shopping for you and are busy making a ton of meals for you and Bridget of course to stock up your refrigerator. Plus Kevin went to the medical supply store to get you a shower chair and safety bars and then mom and Lucy were going to install them in your bathroom and put the nonskid stuff so you wouldn't slip Kevin was also bringing over a couple of cots in case someone needed to sleep there if you needed extra support. So give them time to do it."

"Oh come on Matt go see if you can find anything out"

"No just wait, your case manager or Dr. Fitzpatrick will be in. Don't be in such a rush."

Matt helped Brian walk to get more balance he even helped put socks and sneakers on to walk up and down the hall. They hung out until about noon. Lunch was brought in and Brian ate Then about 1pm the physical therapist came in with his case manager and Dr. Fitzpatrick to discuss discharge planning, Matt explained all that their family was doing to get the apartment ready for him and that they had as schedule to make sure he was never alone 24/7. The physical therapist made appointments for him to come back for outpatient Physical therapy. Dr. Fitzpatrick gave him a full exam Well everything looks good his follow up appointments made with the orthopedist and his Neurologist Dr. Fitzpatrick were made. Matt and Dr. Fitzpatrick consulted about all Brian's aftercare and thought Brian was safe to be discharged as long as he was under Matt and his family's care at home.

The doctor said "let me get his paperwork going and his prescriptions filled out I will be back in an hour and we will see if we can get you out of here Brian. So I will see you at 4 pm"

Then Matt said "let me call mom to see where things are in getting everything ready"

He dialed mom's cell Annie answered "Hi Matt are you with Brian?"

"Ya mom I am, Brian is getting discharged today is everything ready for him?"

"Oh that's great honey." Annie said. "Yes his apartment is ready Oh and Bridget is here too should I send her back to the hospital to help?"

"No I can handle getting him home. Hopefully we will be out of here between 4:30-5:00 Then we will go through the pharmacy Drive thru to get his medicine and maybe home by 6 pm but I will let you know Let me talk to Bridget."

He filled her in on the details in regards to Brian's discharge and told her that he could handle getting him out of the hospital. "Ok see you soon."

He let Brian know he told Bridget to just wait for them at the apartment instead of going back to the hospital.

"Hey Brian while we are waiting why don't I bring all you stuff down to my car I will be back in 10 minutes

About 4:15pm everything was ready for Brian to be discharged Dr. Fitzpatrick came in with all Brian's paperwork and discharge instructions. Matt was back up to Brian's room and they were ready to go. Matt was given all the wound care supplies and prescriptions as well all the paperwork.

The nurse came in with a wheelchair, Brian wasn't happy about having to go down in a wheelchair but since it was hospital policy and the only way they would let him leave he agreed.

"Ok are we ready?" Matt asked.

"You have no idea how ready." Brian said

They went down and Matt already had the car pulled into the patient loading area. Matt helped Brian in the car and buckled him in and they were off.

**Brian's apartment**

Eric and Annie and the whole family were there getting things ready for Brian's arrival home. They left a space in the driveway so Matt could pull up close to make it easier for Brian to get in. Nic, Dave and Deena had arrived there about 4 pm so they could be there too when he got home.

This was a welcome home party for Brian. Sam and David again made a giant banner that he would see when they pulled in saying WELCOME HOME BRIAN. It was 5:30 and Matt and Brian would be there soon.

Bridget had been hiding the ring. She wanted to tell everyone when she was with Brian. Matt phoned Bridget to let her know they had just left the pharmacy with Brian's Medicine and would be there in 5 minutes.

Bridget told everyone and went outside to wait for them. They pulled in a short time later; Brian saw the Banner and knew it was Sam and David's handy work. Bridget went over to the car and opened Brian's door kissed him and unbuckled him.

"Hi honey Welcome home" she said "I didn't say anything about our engagement yet I wanted you to be with me when it was announced."

Matt and Bridget both helped Brian up stairs everyone was so happy to see him home. Everyone took turns hugging him.

"Ok ok let me sit I am still shaky on my feet you know." Brian said as he sat in his recliner

Kevin and Matt brought all Brian's stuff in from the car and put it in his room and out his prescriptions in the medicine cabinet with a list of instructions on when to take them on the mirror. Bridget sat on the arm of the recliner kissed him and whispered "shall we tell everyone."

He kissed her back "Yes I think we should" Matt was standing next to them and over heard them.

He asked them "Do you want me to get everyone's attention."

They shook their heads yes

Matt then said in a loud voice. "Can I get everyone's attention please"

Everyone quieted down Matt then looked at Brian and Bridget, and said "You two have the floor."

Brian started by saying. "I think my injury really made me take a long look at the people important to me and of what I want out of life. I want the people I care about the most to share in Bridget and my happiness. I love Bridget very much and last night I asked her to marry me and she said YES"

Bridget held up her hand to show everyone her engagement ring. Annie and Eric were the first over to congratulate them, everyone congratulated them.

Nic went and hugged both of them, "it's about time little brother."

Everyone stayed until about 8:30 but then left so Brian could get rest Matt hung around in case Bridget needed help and of course Dave was there because he was staying on the couch still.

"Boy am I ready for bed." Brian said.

Matt had gone into the bathroom and came out with Brian's medicine and a glass of water, "Here you go Bri" Bridget and Matt started to get everything ready for Brian in his room.

Dave had waited until they left the room to seize the opportunity to corner Brian into talking about work"

Oh Brian Natasha loved the idea we had for Berry town, she wanted to know when you could be in I told her you were getting out of the Hospital today. So how soon can you go in with me to work?"

Matt over heard what Dave was doing. He knew that if Dave worked on Brian long enough he would be having him at the office tomorrow.

He came out. And said "Brian won't be going back to work just yet at least it this week. So just give it a rest Dave ok Come on Brian let me help you up Bridget and I will help you in the bathroom and then get ready for bed oh and I think I will stay out here on the cot just in case you need me."

He was staying in order to make sure Dave didn't convince Brian to go to work in the morning Brian and Bridget were in bed by 9:30.

Matt called Sarah from the bathroom to tell her he was staying at Brian's and why. Sarah agreed she didn't want Brian to have a guilt trip laid on him that would make him go to work tomorrow either and thought it best if Matt stayed too He hung up with her then went to the living room where Dave was who was again playing with video games. He pulled out the cot to sleep on. "Well goodnight Dave." Dave didn't say anything he just kept playing the video game. Matt just went to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**The next day**

Matt was the first up as usual Dave had passed out on the couch he had left the TV and video game on all night. Matt didn't sleep great because of the stupid TV. He went and shut off the TV and game console, and went into the kitchen to put coffee on,

He hated to wake Bridget and Brian but to get to the bathroom you had to go into Brian's room. The door was slightly ajar he peeked in they were both asleep still,

" Good maybe I can sneak in without waking them." He said to himself

He quietly went in the room then into the bathroom. He thought to himself "_I hope Dave doesn't start anything this morning I am too tired to fight with him today, boy do I have Yuk mouth, and I hope Brian doesn't mind me using his mouthwash."_

Matt finished up in the bathroom and opened the door Bridget was just getting up he startled her when he opened the door

She motioned SShhh, and whispered "Brian's still sleeping"

Brian groggily said "No I am not I am up, I could hear the stupid video game Dave had on all night."

"Yeah I know" Matt said "I didn't sleep much either. You know I have to love you big brother for me to put up with that. When is he going back with Deena again?"

Brian laughed at Matt. "Your guess is as good as mine; hey can you help me to get up, it's my turn in the bathroom."

They helped him in the bathroom. Then Bridget hopped in the shower. When she was done then Dave hopped in because they both had to be out for work,

Dave snuck out to go back to Deena's to see the kids while Matt and Bridget were helping Brian get washed and dressed.

**Dave's Issues **

Dave was on his way to pick up his 2 oldest Geneva and Larissa to get them to school so Deena could stay with Carrie

Dave had so many of his own problems but at least he was making progress getting back with Deena. He was home more because his youngest Carrie was sick again it seems the ear surgery for the cochlear implant was infected that was bringing them closer together.

He arrived there and the girls were ready to go, He got them to school and headed to work Now work was a new issue. He had to worry about landing the job that became available recently at KC Gaming. A new position opened up for VP of marketing and development, He had to nail the Berry town project and that would get him the position for sure. He got into the building and ran directly to his boss Natasha Drew.

"Hey how's the presentation coming along? It has to be ready to show the head guys at the parent company on Friday." Natasha told him."

"Ya it will be ready" Dave assured him then he thought to himself "_If I could just get Brian alone for a while we could finish the project but that brother of his is always in the way"_

**Back at Brian's Apartment**

Bridget left for work promising to check on Brian later. She told Matt that she got the information that he and Sarah had for requirements for what they were looking for a house and price range so she told Matt, "I will put that on my priority to do list and see what I can come up with for you and Sarah"

She Kissed Brian and headed out the door for work so that just left Matt and Brian. "I am so glad to be home Brian said, "Now I don't think I have any appointments today."

Matt looked at the calendar that was created by his mother to keep track of everything for Brian. "Nope nothing today" Matt told him.

"Hmm what to do today" Brian said. "I can't sit around all day doing nothing, I did enough of that in the hospital, I will go crazy. Hey Matt can you see if Stephanie my downstairs neighbor is home If she is I want to see if we can get a jump on her playing the Molly Marmalade character for the Berry town presentation on Friday."

"Wasn't Dave supposed to handle that?" Matt asked, "Then again you had better check because I bet you he didn't even ask her, let me run downstairs to see if she is home, be right back."

Matt went outside and downstairs and Stephanie was home, sure enough Dave hadn't spoken to her about it yet, She came upstairs with Matt to talk to Brian this project character that Brian had come up with. She was a little more than shocked at Brian's appearance, she had heard from his family that he had been hurt but had no idea what to expect.

She walked in. "Hey Brian glad you are home" So Matt tried to explain what you had in mind. How can I help, He explained the original game concept and how they were looking to expand the audience to older tween/teens and what he envisioned the Molly Marmalade character, He came up with a few sketches himself on what he thought the character should look like. He also placed a few phone calls to some local talent agencies to hire some people to play the characters and come up with some costumes for the characters because he knew Dave didn't do any of it.

Matt just sat there and watched in his brother come up with the whole project on his own, he was amazed. He sure as heck didn't want Dave to take all the credit.

"Hey Brian I see you have a second Laptop can I use it for a few minutes to look something up?"

"Sure go ahead Matt." He looked up the number for Natasha Drew at KC Gaming &amp; wrote it down he wanted to make sure Brian got the credit not Dave Greco He only knew his brother for a short time but already he saw how his friends walked over him and he wasn't going to let that happen this time. "I am going to step outside to make a call while you two work; I won't go far if you need me Bri."

"Ok" Brian said as he and Stephanie continued to work.

Matt stepped on the front porch and dialed Natasha Drew's number the phone picked up "Good morning this is Irene, Natasha Drew's Secretary how can I help you?"

"Yes my name is Dr. Matt Camden I am looking to speak with Natasha Drew please is she available? It's in regards to my brother Brian Davis and the Berry town Project."

"Hold on I will see if she is available." He was on hold for a bit then someone else answered.

"This is Natasha Drew how can I help you Dr. Camden?"

"I am sorry to bother you I know you are a very busy woman, and I normally don't interfere with my brother's life like this but there are some things I think I must make you aware of." he told her

"Yes you're brother is Brian Davis a friend of Dave Greco's right? We just hired him and he is helping Dave with the Berry town project for the presentation for Friday. Dave said he has come up with a very good presentation and Brian has given him some good ideas too"

"Well here is the thing; Matt said "You might want to ask Dave what his ideas are for this project. Ask to see what he has right now and don't let him have any excuses make him show you, Because from what I watched in the hospital when Brian and Dave where working together and today at Brian's apartment the guy is having Brian do all the work and taking all the credit and Brian isn't supposed to be doing a lot of it he just was discharged yesterday Brian is working on the whole presentation at home by himself because except for a few sketches Dave has done zilch." Then Matt apologized. "I am sorry to come off like well a lunatic but I care too much about my brother to let his so called friend use him. Please don't let either of them know I made this call I don't want to upset Brian."

"Thank you very much Dr. Camden, may I call you Matt?"

"Yeah sure" Matt replied

"Well Matt I will make sure I will give credit where credit is due, Oh by the way how is Brian? Do you think he will be up to coming in at least to give the presentation himself on Friday or is that asking too much?"

"Well he is doing better but he still needs help getting around, His balance is getting better, you know he had a serious head injury right?"

"No I wasn't aware of the nature of his injury. Dave never said anything or made it Brian's condition seem too serious. The injury didn't affect his cognitive function or ability to work?" Natasha asked,

"No he is doing remarkably well he needs Physical therapy on his shoulder and has a few follow up appointments with the Neurologist to make sure he is ok but he will be fine eventually. And as far as work goes I have been blown away with what my brother has been able to accomplish in just this short amount of time, and that's with a head injury."

"Well why don't you give me his number." Natasha said, "And I will call him myself to see if he is up to coming in and heading up the presentation to Gotham Gaming our parent company. And if you are worried about his medical condition why don't you join him Friday to monitor his condition. He only needs to come in maybe an hour before and just stay to do the presentation. Then you can take him home if he gets too tired afterwards."

"Well that sounds like a fine idea. My wife and I aren't starting at our new practice for another week or so anyway so I have the time."

Matt gave him Brian's cell and home number she told him she would call Brian sometime this afternoon but she had to go she had a meeting.

"Well it was a pleasure talking with you Matt, and I think after my meeting I may go have fun grilling Dave Greco. Don't worry though I will keep out conversation private I look forward to meeting you and Brian. Ok see you Friday."

Matt hung up the phone. Just then his cell rang. It was his Dad he saw on the caller ID "Hi dad what's up?"

"Nothing much I was just wondering what he two of you were doing?"

"Oh I have been watching Brian's creative genius at work. He is amazing dad he really is I just hate to see this Greco guy use him like this however he isn't going to use him this time?" Matt said with a whole lot of pride in his voice.

"Oh and just what do you mean by that Matt?"

Matt filled him in on what Dave basically dumped in Brian's lap and that he had been taking all the credit for Brian's work he also told him about his conversation with Brian's boss Natasha Drew.

"Dad please don't say anything to Brian about my call to his job."

Eric laughed "Don't worry I won't. Hey do you guys want some company, I am done with the meetings I had today and you mother did put me on the schedule to be with him this afternoon."

"Yeah come on by dad."

"Well see you in a bit then." And then Eric hung up.

Matt walked in the apartment. "Hey how's it coming Bri"

"Oh there you are I wondered where you went who were you talking to?"

"Oh I just hung up with Dad he is on his way over."

"Oh that's great" Brian said

Then Stephanie said "you should see what Brian has come up with."

"See, what do you mean see?" "'Brian shows him."

"Well I made a mockup digitally of the presentation we are doing with live actors Friday."

He showed Matt what he came up with, "Wow that is amazing!" Matt said in astonishment, "you came up with all this while I was on the phone?"

"Yeah it was no sweat, and I got all the called KC Gaming got them to requisition costumes for all the actors to dress up as the Berry town characters and called an agency and got some actors to play the characters, because when I called Dave he hadn't gotten around to doing that part yet."

Matt then said sarcastically "Well why am I not surprised, Dave didn't DO anything yet."

"Oh come on Matt lighten up on the guy he has a lot of personal issues especially with Carrie his one year old she has another ear infection and it's only a little while since the surgery and they are finding out that the cochlear implant may not be working so she may never hear again"

"Oh wow I had no idea, Hey I have this friend well it's someone I dated before I met Sarah her name is Heather, she is deaf maybe you could have Deena call me and I can set her up with Heather."

"That would be great Matt, I know Deena will appreciate it."

"Hey Brian getting back to what we were talking about before" Matt said "Are you planning on going into work Friday for this if you are I will go in with you just to make sure you don't overdo it."

"Yeah that would be great Matt, but don't you think you should spend a little time with Sarah and the boys?"

"Don't worry there will be plenty of time for that Sarah and I are going to go out house hunting with Bridget this week too."

"Well I have to run guys." Stephanie told them "See you later Brian"

As she opened the door to go out Eric was just coming up to the top of the stairs. She looked back and told them. "You have company." Eric walked in.

Matt and Brian both said. "Hi dad," At the same time.

"Hey dad let Brian show you the presentation he came up with. Show him Brian"

"I will show him but it is no big deal Matt really it isn't."

He showed his dad what he came up with. "You did all this stuff this morning? You are amazing son, Then Eric and Matt heard Brian's stomach make noise, they both laughed

, "Then Eric saidhey how about we pack this stuff up and put it away in your room and let's get out of here, maybe go get some Mexican food."

"Sounds like a plan Dad" Brian said,

"I hate to rain on your parade guys." Matt said "But dad should you be eating that stuff and Brian are you up to going out, you can barely walk from one room to the next."

"Your no fun" Eric said" Hey Brian how bout we lock Dr. Matt in the closet and hightail it out of here."

"Ha ha ha very funny dad" Matt said. "You're a real riot"

"Hey I promise to take it easy Matt let's go and with the two of you on either side I won't fall over, Hey let me call Bridget to tell her you are taking me out"

He called her cell, she answered on the second ring "Hi honey what's up"

"I just wanted you to know I was going out for a while with Dad and Matt, I know you had said you were coming to check on me I just wanted you to know I will be out ok sweetheart,"

"Thanks for letting me know Bri, because I was going to be there in a half hour or so, but I will see another client instead. Oh let Matt know I have a few really great places to show him and Sarah. Two in Glen Oak and one in Alta Dena."

"Ok I will, I Love you Bridget."

"I love you too Bri, I will call you later ok. Don't overdo it ok."

"I will be good I promise. And they hung up "hey Matt she found 3 really great houses she wants you to see."

"Oh Cool I will let Sarah know she will be excited" "Ok now let's get out of here" Eric said and they headed out to One of Brian's favorite restaurants down by the beach


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**KC Gaming**

Natasha Drew was done with her meeting; she went to find Dave Greco, She went to his cubicle. She wasn't sure what he was working on but it certainly wasn't the Berry town project.

"Hey Dave I want you to put together all that you have for the Berry town presentation and come into my office so we can discuss the it"

Dave nervously replied, "I Uhm need a little more time can I see you later this afternoon, I am waiting for a couple call backs., I am really not ready yet"

"You have one hour" She thought to herself, "Boy Matt Camden was right. Let me find that cell number for Brian. She went to her office and found Brian's cell number and called him.

Brian was out at the park with Matt and his dad eating the Mexican food they had gotten when his cell rang, he didn't recognize the number, He answered "Hello this is Brian"

"Hi Brian this is Natasha Drew your new boss. How are you feeling today?"

"I am ok; I am just out with my brother Matt and my dad eating lunch. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me. I know you have been working with Dave Greco in regards to the Berry town presentation for Gotham Gaming our parent company and this is a huge deal, I can't seem to get Dave to give me any information on the project, I don't know if he hasn't done anything or not, I can't get a straight answer. I know you were recently hospitalized, But I was wondering what work you have done on it?"

"Well I can give you the basics I don't have my lap top with me to give you everything,"

He told her of the concept he came up with and how he wanted to expand the demographics and the marketing age range, he gave her all the information on the Molly Marmalade character he came up with. She had to tell him to slow down a couple of times he was going on about it with such enthusiasm and so fast she couldn't keep up. He also told her that he has called KC gaming and requisitioned for costumes and for live actors for the presentation, and he was having his downstairs neighbor who herself was an aspiring actress to perform the Molly Marmalade character. "Is that enough for now?" Brian asked "I also have at home on my lap top a digital mockup of what I have planned for the presentation."

"Wow I am impressed," Natasha told him "That's more than enough. Hey since I have your paperwork I have your address I was wondering if I could stop by this afternoon and look at what else you have."

"Uhm well let me see what time they will have me back home." Then he asked his brother, "Hey Matt can we be back to the apartment by 2:45 so my boss can come look at what I did so far."

"Well as long as you don't overdo it sure."

"Hi I am back. Yeah they will have me back at the apartment by 3 pm, is that ok? Oh but I have to warn you my brother Matt who is a doctor will be there and he is well kind of overprotective of me since my injury. He just told me I can have you come by as long as I don't overdo it"

"Tell him I said no problem I won't stress you out I promise. Well I will see you at 3 pm. See you then bye"

"_Wow_" she thought to herself. "_Matt was right he is the one who did the whole Berry town project, and that little weasel Dave is taking all the credit, Now I know who I can trust when I want things done around here, I hope Brian will be functional soon because if all goes as well as I think it will Friday I want him to be the new VP of marketing and development, I just hope within the next month he will be up for the challenge_."

**Back at the apartment**

They finished up the food and hung around at the park and then headed back to the apartment.

Eric told Matt "Don't let me forget, I have an overnight bag for you in the trunk of my car that Sarah packed for you, She also said not to worry and to take all the time you need helping Brian"

"Oh ok Dad thanks"

They got back to the apartment, Eric opened his trunk and got the bag for Matt. They both helped Brian up the stairs to his apartment; it was only 2:15,

"Hey great I have plenty of time to get presentable before she gets here. Let me go shave and get washed up, at least I don't have to wash my hair," He laughed

So Matt and his dad helped him get washed and he shaved then they helped him get into some khakis and a nice button up shirt and then put the immobilizer back on him and then he had Matt go in his dresser and pull out a white bandana that he had and he was going to have Matt put on his head instead of the hat,

"Hey you have a bit of hair growing in. It's actually grown enough so you can barely see the wound from the surgery." Matt said "Are you sure you want the bandana?"

"I am sure; if you can still see the scar I want the bandana." Brian said.

"Brian I have to cover the area again anyway with the bandage so she wouldn't see it anyway." Matt recovered the wound. "Are you sure you want it on?" He asked Brian

"Yes please I don't want her to see it the bandage either ok."

So Matt put the bandana on his head. "How do I look?" Brian asked

His dad and Matt agreed that for the first time since the accident, except for the lack of hair, Brian almost looked like his old self,

"You look great Bri" his dad told him, "you will impress your new boss don't, worry plus you work will speak for itself"

They got his lap top out and the sketch book out. Matt put on some coffee and then Matt and Eric helped him set up his stuff Brian was still off balance a bit so he had difficulty moving around so he was still limited in what he could do also because he was still using only his right arm.

Natasha never did have the meeting with Dave she basically blew him off she left her office about 2:30. About 3 pm she pulled into Brian's driveway, Matt looked out the window and saw the car pull in and a very well dressed young woman got out of the car, Matt opened the door and directed her to the upstairs apartment.

She came in and introduced herself "I am Natasha Drew, nice to meet you all."

Brian went to get up, "No don't get up I assume you are Brian,

"Yes I am and this is my brother Matt and my dad Eric she looked at Both Matt and Brian boy you two really look alike,"

"Yeah and you should have seen how much alike we looked before my injury."

"Hey do you want some coffee?" Matt asked

"Yeah sure" she said;

Matt grabbed everyone coffee and Brian proceeded to go over in more detail the presentation for Friday and pulled out his lap top with the digital mockup, within 30 minutes or so he had given her all the basics,

"There is some more details I have to figure out but this is what I have so far what do you think?" He asked,

"I am blown away by all this Brian, I am impressed. You know I was thinking, are you up to giving this presentation yourself on Friday?"

"Uhm" He looked at Matt,

Matt said "I will take you and stay to monitor you Friday."

"Then ok sure "Brian said "as long as I feel up to it, I can be there, just give me a call later in the week to give me more information, specifically a time."

She stayed for a while longer, just to chat and get to know Brian a bit better. Then at about 4:15 she headed out. She said "I will talk to you tomorrow to follow up with you Brian oh and don't mention our meeting to Dave, I would like to handle that, and I am glad to have you on board, I look forward to working with you, and I have to say I am very impressed with what I have seen of your work so far."

"Thanks a lot I really appreciate it," Brian said Matt went to open the door for her and she left.

Natasha thought to herself, "_Boy he is going to make an excellent member of my team If this is what he is capable of when he not at his best because of his injury. Wow what can this man do when he is at 100% I do however have to tread lightly when it comes to Dave Greco, not because I care so much about what he thinks but the man is Brian's friend and from what Matt had said Brian is fiercely loyal, so I don't want to alienate Brian by causing a major problem with Dave."_ Then she drove home instead of back to the office, she would deal with Dave tomorrow.

Matt watched her drive off and then turned and came back to the living room.

"Wow she was sure impressed with you." Matt told Brian,

"Well I am glad I made a good impression and she liked my work"

"Liked it I would say she loved it" Eric said.

"Yeah I think it is great and all but I feel kinda bad like I am going behind Dave's back or something," Brian said.

"You're kidding me right" Matt said "Oh Brian what are we going to do with you?"

Just then the door opened, it was Bridget, "Wow Brian you're all dressed up. You look really good."

She looked and saw all the Berry town stuff out. Brian told her about his boss coming by and he showed Bridget the presentation, And then Eric told her how much Brian impressed Ms. Drew and that she wanted Brian not Dave to head up the presentation on Friday.

"That's great honey but are you up to all that?"

"Well my watchdog here" he pointed to Matt, "Will be taking me in on Friday, to make sure I don't overdo it, and I don't have any appointments Friday so going to my job for a few hours is all I will have to do that day. I only have one appointment Wednesday, for physical therapy and Thursday I go into Dr. Fitzpatrick's office for him to look at my head." and then Brian stopped for a second and patted his stomach "You know I am getting kind of hungry for dinner."

Matt replied "Hungry, how can you be hungry with all that food you put away at lunch. What do you have a hollow leg?"

Brian laughed and then said "Hey why don't we go back to your house dad and eat what's mom making for dinner?"

"Probably something healthy." Eric said

"Hey you're kind of liking eating at mom and dad's aren't you Bri?" Matt teased,

"Well hey you got to grow up and eat there, I am just making up for lost time," Brian said jokingly

"Besides I want to spend time with everyone again especially Mary and Carlos and the kids before they go back to New York."

"Hey well let me call the house." Eric said "To see what times dinner."

He dialed the house, Annie answered "Hi Eric how's things."

Things are great" he said "but I will have Brian tell you when we get back to the house for dinner, YOU are cooking dinner aren't you?"

"Don't I always Eric" And not that I mind but we left a whole bunch of food in Brian's apartment I don't want him overdoing it by coming here"

"No he wants to come, he misses everyone."

"Ok well dinner is at 6pm we are having lasagna and salad see you in a bit" Annie told him

He hung up and went back to Bridget Brian and Matt, Bridget had the paperwork out for the 3 listings she had to show Matt and Sarah,

"Hey these look great" Matt said, "Sarah will be so to see them excited"

"Well you can show her when we get back to the house dinner is at 6pm you mother said"

"Oh great hey I have to pack up my laptop and stuff. Hey Matt, can you grab me my laptop bag from the bedroom? I will take it with me."

Matt went and grabbed it for him. He packed up his lap top and sketch book and put it in the bag to take with him. Hey are we taking 3 cars Brian asked or are you staying again tonight Matt?" Oh I am definitely staying I don't want to cramp your style but that Dave worries me. He is up to something and I am not having him do anything to cause you a problem. Besides once Sarah and I go back to work I won't get to spend as much time with you so I am getting it in while I can. Besides if Sarah really minded, BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU SHE WOULD LET ME KNOW."

"Ok if you're sure."

They went to leave shortly thereafter "Hey Matt" Brian asked "Would you mind if I rode with Dad and Bridget rode with you? That way you two could discuss houses and I could have some time with dad."

"No problem" They all got in their respective cars. Eric put Brian's bag in the backseat and helped him in the car and got in the other side and buckled him in.

"Thanks dad, you know with you having to buckle me in I feel like a little kid"

"So is there any particular reason you wanted to drive over with me?"

"Huh, oh no, I just have spent so much time with Matt I thought I would like to spend time with just you. It's kind of nice having a dad that actually cares about me you know. As you know it's not something I am used too"

Eric hugged him and said "I care more than you could possible imagine son" He started the car and they proceeded to drive to Glen Oak and Matt and Bridget followed behind them. They chatted about just stuff in general; Brian just loved spending time with his dad. He still couldn't believe how natural it felt, there was traffic so it took them longer than usual so they just enjoyed the time together by 5:45 they were there.

Matt pulled in front of the house; He saw that the movers had finally gotten there with their van. "Finally our van is here from New York I wonder when the movers dropped it off." Matt said out loud.

Bridget went around the passenger side of Eric's car and helped Brian out, Eric grabbed Brian's bag they all went into the house. Brian and Bridget walked in together

Brian said "oh man it smells amazing in here like…. Italian MMMM."

Unfortunately the smell was turning Bridget's stomach and it made her light headed, Bridget excused herself and quickly went into the downstairs bathroom, she didn't get sick but sat there for a few minutes with her head between her legs. Once she felt better she went back out with everyone.

Annie heard them come in and so did everyone else, She went out to let them know dinner was almost ready" Oh Brian you look so nice today"

She gave him a hug. He went on to tell her he dressed up a bit because his new boss came by the apartment to meet him and hear his ideas on the Berry town presentation.

"I will show you after dinner" "Oh I can't wait to see it Brian, well dinner will be on the table in 10 minutes why don't you and dad sit in the living room until it is on the table."

Mary and Sarah were in the kitchen helping and Bridget went in to help finish and then to help bring the stuff into the dining room. Matt went into the kitchen to see Sarah,

He walked in and said to her "Hey cutie did you miss me?" He gave her a big kiss.

"Yes I sure did." She kissed him right back. "Hey, Bridget brought some paperwork with 3 great house listings we can go over with her after dinner"

"Oh that's so great I can't wait to see them" Sarah said "Oh you must have noticed our van was dropped off oh and the movers went to the storage unit with our stuff"

"Yeah I saw it when I pulled up, any issues?"

"Nope everything is all set. I put all the paperwork in the bedroom. Oh Mrs. Cain you know Heather's mother called back she told Heather about the little girl you told me about and Heather would love to meet with Deena"

"Great, I will call her back tonight and let Brian know so he can call Deena. Oh by the way honey, Brian is worried that you are going to have a problem with my spending so much time with him and not with you and the boys he's wrong, isn't he?"

"Of course he is wrong. Why would I have a problem, he is your brother and he saved our sons' lives, oh my God we owe him so much for that. I would never have a problem at all"

"Then can you tell him that please. He doesn't really believe me." Matt said.

"Hey by the way, where are the boys?" Matt asked

"Out back with all the other kids and Carlos" Mary spoke up. "I will go outside to see them."

He went out the back door, they boys saw him "Daddy" they yelled they were very happy to see them.

He again thought "_I am so grateful that Brian saved them from getting hit, I love my brother so much_."

He knelt down and hugged the boys. Back in the house they were putting everything on the table in about 5 minutes Annie yelled, 1st outside then in the house "dinners ready."

Eric helped Brian to the table there was a few trays of lasagna, garlic bread and salad. Brian thought he would be funny and said" Well I see what you brought out for me but what is everyone else going to eat"

They all laughed. Matt was astonished at what Brian could eat and said "Man Bri, I will say it again where do you put all that food?" Matt also noticed Bridget wasn't really eating anything. He had his suspicions but maybe it was in his head He was an OB/GYN after all and when a woman was ever sick that's what he always thought so he wouldn't say anything at least not yet.

They all sat and chatted as they ate. The women cleared the table and the guys all hung out in the living room and watched the kids little kids play, Sam and David were out back tossing the ball around when they the dining room and kitchen were cleaned up Bridget got her paper work and had Matt and Sarah sit with her at the kitchen table she went over it with them when did you want to take a look tomorrow?

"Well Brian had an appointment he needs to get to." Matt said

Annie over heard, "don't worry your dad and I are taking him to physical therapy tomorrow, Lucy is covering at the church and Mary and Carlos are watching all the kids. We will be at his apartment by the time Bridget is ready to go to work in the morning."

"Good sounds like a plan thanks mom" Matt said, "I just hope that Dave is out of the apartment by the time I get there or I may say something I will regret." Annie said"

"Oh actually mom don't worry about him, I have taken care of that work situation with Brian's boss just ask dad later but don't mention it to Brian. Bridget looked at him, with a puzzled look. "If you promise not to tell Brian I will tell you later" Matt said

"Ok" She promised.

Annie went into the living room and sat down right next to Brian, "You really do look handsome today honey." And she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks mom I feel pretty good today.

"So tell me what happened today," Annie asked

Eric grabbed Brian's bag. He told everyone in the living room of the work he did with Stephanie in the morning and all the stuff he got set up for Friday. And then he showed them the sketches he did, and pulled out the laptop to show the digital mockup of the presentation.

Carlos said "You did all that today? Wow you're good" They were all pretty impressed.

"You know what the best part is Natasha, that's my boss wants me to head up the presentation" Brian told them

"Oh honey that's great" Annie said "I am so proud of you"

he had put the stuff back in the bag and set it on the coffee table. "Oh Brian, Matt and Sarah are going out tomorrow with Bridget to look at houses. So your dad and I will take you to your physical therapy appointment ok,"

"That sounds great, thanks mom" Brian said

They stayed for a while Brian was getting very tired but he wanted Matt to spend time with his wife and kids. Around 8:00pm Matt and Sarah brought the boys upstairs to give them a bath. Bridget went into the living room and noticed Brian looked a little funny. "Are you ok Brian?"

"Yeah, I am just getting really tired and a little sore and I have a bit of a headache, I think I over did it a little today, he grabbed his bag, could you help me with this, honey? Matt put my medicine in the bag."

Bridget got it out, Annie grabbed him a glass of water Bridget gave him his pain medicines and muscle relaxers and figured she would give him the antibiotics now too,

"I hate to rush Matt but I think I am ready to go home and go to bed,

Annie told him "I will run upstairs and tell him."

"Thanks mom."

She went upstairs; the boys were already out of the tub and in the bed Matt was reading to them. "Oh hi mom did you come up to say goodnight to the boys"

"Well yes" she kissed them both, "and to let you know Brian is a little more than tired and is ready to go," Matt saw that she had a concerned look on her face. "Ok good night boys I will see you tomorrow afternoon", he kissed Sarah and she finished reading to them.

He went out in the hallway with his mom, Ok what's up?"

"Brian all of a sudden didn't look so good he told Bridget he was a bit sore, tired and was starting with a bit of a headache, Bridget gave him his medicine, but he really needs to go home I think right now,"

"Yeah we will get him home and once he is in bed I will call you oh tonight ask dad what I told you to ask him about me talking to Brian's boss, you will get a kick out of it and it will make running into Dave in the morning easier to stomach."

Matt then went downstairs and looked at his brother, and said "Boy Brian do you look exhausted, let's get you home buddy"

Bridget grabbed her bag and Brian's bag and Matt and Carlos helped Brian outside into the car, Matt put him in the front seat, buckled him in and then he completely reclined the seat for him Bridget got in the back, Matt put both bags in the trunk,

Sarah came out and kissed him goodnight. "I will see you in the morning." She said with that he drove back to the apartment.

Dave was at the apartment for a couple of hours. "Where the hell is Brian" he said out loud, "I was lucky enough that Natasha got side tracked today and didn't force the issue of seeing what was done on the Berry town project but I need to talk to him before work tomorrow." He paced back and forth, and then he saw lights from a car pull in the driveway, "Finally he is home" he said to himself.

Matt saw Dave look out the window as they pulled in, Brian had actually fallen asleep "Hey Bridget I will need you help getting him in, he is asleep, oh I saw Dave look out the window, so for now let's keep your bag and Brian's laptop bag in the trunk,"

"Ok that's fine because I have Brian's medicine in my purse anyway and we don't want Dave to get a hold of Brian's stuff"

"Yeah that was my thoughts exactly." Matt said.

Then Matt unbuckled Brian, and said to him "wake up buddy we're home," the medicine made Brian groggy "Yep I am awake" he said

Then Matt and Bridget both got out of the car and both went to the passenger side to help him out, It was a challenge for sure to get him out of the car and up the stairs Matt looked up to the window and so did Bridget. Dave just stood there watching, they managed to get Brian up the stairs and Bridget opened the door "Ok buddy let's get you to bed" Matt said.

Brian was awake but just barely, Dave said "hi Bri glad your back I was waiting for you. Boy do we have some work to do."

Matt said "not tonight he doesn't, he over did it a bit today and we are putting him to bed."

"But we have a lot of work to do"

"What is wrong with you Dave? Can't you see he is barely standing if the two of us weren't on either side he would fall over," Bridget told him

She could see he was mad but she didn't care, they brought Brian into the bedroom, sat him on the bed, Matt shut the door,

Brian said "hey I have to go to the bathroom" So they helped him to the toilet he couldn't even stand to go so they sat him down. He said, "I think the muscle relaxers really kicked in I feel so floppy is the only way to describe it,"

"Yeah I know honey, we will do all the work and get you ready for bed,"

when he was done in the bathroom they brought him back to the bed laid him down and both Matt and Bridget undressed him and put his Pajama's on and then the immobilizer back on He was asleep before they were even done with him,

"Boy is he ever wiped out" Matt said

"Yeah he is" she replied, she took his medicine out of her purse and put it back in the bathroom, "Well at least with him asleep he won't overhear us" Bridget said.

"Now what the hell is up with Dave I am so pissed. Is he that oblivious that he didn't notice or even care about Brian" she said,

"Well don't get too mad, what goes around comes around," Matt said He took Bridget into the bathroom and closed the door to make sure Brian didn't hear anything. He told her about his phone call this morning to Natasha Drew, and all the details.

"Oh Matt that is so great I won't say anything to Brian though, I do feel much better now too."

They left the bathroom. And went into the kitchen, I have to make a few phone calls oh I have a favor can you tell Deena about my friend Heather, He told her all about Heather and how she wanted to help Carrie

"Ok I will call her now, You can tell Dave,"

"Oh gee thanks I think I will call mom first to let her know how Brian is,"

Bridget sat on the chair in the bedroom and called Deena to tell her about Heather. Matt went into the kitchen to call his parents, his cell was low so he put it on the charger, and used Brian's house phone, He dialed it, Annie picked up, "Hi mom its Matt,"

"Oh hi honey how is Brian?" "Exhausted he passed out before we could finish putting on his pajamas, but I think that was due to the muscle relaxers Bridget gave him, He out for the night, I just wanted to let you know,"

Oh by the way Matt, Sarah said to tell you she called Mrs. Cain back and she said to tell you that after you look at the houses tomorrow to meet Heather at 1:30 at the Promenade"

"Ok thanks that saves me a call good night mom see in the morning, he then hung up. He went in the living room Dave was playing video games again. Matt pulled out the cot,

"Dave would you mind shutting that off, it kept me up last night but what bothers me more is it bothered Brian last night,"

Dave ignored him Matt just got up and pulled the plug out of the wall.

"Hey what the hell" Dave said

"leave it off ok just go to bed or work on your project" Matt said. With that Matt lay on the cot and went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**The next day Wednesday**

Matt again woke up pretty early, He felt bad for being so mean to Dave. He went into the kitchen and put on some coffee, his moving around woke Dave up.

He saw Dave sit up and said "Hi Dave I didn't mean to be such a grouch last night I was just well over tired myself and I was a little worried about Brian. Do you want some coffee when it's done?"

"Yeah sure" Dave said "Hey listen I wanted to talk to you about this last night but I was too exhausted," Matt said "I know Bridget called Deena about this last night though"

"Oh what do you need to tell me?" Dave asked he sounded a little worried.

"I hope you don't mind but Brian told me about the situation with Carrie, I am a dad myself so I feel bad, for you, but I have this friend. Well she is someone I dated before I met my wife. Her name is Heather Cain and she is deaf, I actually learned sign language pretty well while I dated her. Anyway I called her mom because obviously Heather can't talk on the phone and she relayed information to her about your situation with Carrie and she wants to help. Actually after Sarah and I go house hunting with Bridget today Sarah and I are meeting with Heather at the Promenade at around 1:30. Do you think you could take a long lunch and bring Deena and of course Carrie to the Promenade in Glen Oak?"

"I can sure try and I will call Deena to let her know. Thanks Matt you're not such a bad guy after all Dave laughed."

Dave grabbed some coffee and they sat on the couch talking about Carrie and his other girls and Matt talked about the boys. Matt thought to himself "_I will be nice to this guy for his daughter's sake and he said I am not a bad guy. Ok, I will be nice, part of me wants to ring his neck after last night, but because Carrie needs the help I will be good and at least he sounds like he is a good dad that's at least a plus for him. The part of Dave that is a father I like_." Matt heard moving around in the bedroom, he went to check,

Bridget was coming out of the bedroom. "I smell coffee and it is kind of making me nauseated" she said

"Hey, were you able to talk to Deena last night Bridget?" Dave asked, "Matt told me about Heather"

"Yes I did she seemed very grateful and happy."

"Matt told me he is going to meet with her at 1:30 at the Promenade I will see if Deena can go and we can bring Carrie."

"Oh that would be great and by the afternoon we will be done looking at the 3 houses so that's perfect."

Dave was so distracted by this he didn't even think about talking to Brian.

"Hey I think I will grab a shower at Deena's so I can talk to her about this. Matt can I get your cell number to call you later?"

"Sure" Matt said, and they exchanged numbers. "Ok I have to run I will call you later bye"

and he headed to Deena's.

"Wow he sure left fast; hey when you are sure he is gone we have to get the bags out of the trunk." Bridget said.

"Ok let me use the bathroom take a quick shower and throw some clothes on and then I will run out and get them," Matt said "Oh I am assuming he is still asleep?"

"He was when I came out here, I am surprised the smell of coffee didn't wake him, you know he didn't move all night and he usually does must be those muscle relaxers I gave him**,** on the other hand was up and down all night I feel like I had to get up and go pee every hour**"** Bridget said.

**"**How many pills did you give him?**"** Matt asked.

"Only one, but then again he was really tired too. So the medicine probably really just knocked him out"

"Well I will check on him before I hop in the shower." He said.

He grabbed his bag and went into the room, Bridget came in behind him,

"I want to check on him too" she said

Matt took his pulse, and respirations, they were fine, Matt went into the bathroom. It was still early yet only a little after 7 am, so she lay back down next to him, he didn't wear the hat to bed last night. She hadn't put it on back on him so she was able to lay there and caress his head and then his cheek she kissed the top of his head and whispered "I love you Brian so much,"

Matt got out of the bathroom in about 10 minutes. "He's still asleep huh"

"Yeah I don' have the heart to wake him" "Well you take your shower then when you are done, we will get him up and showered and dressed. While you are in the shower I will go to the car and get the stuff out of the trunk ok."

He got the stuff and came right back up. He brought the bags in the bedroom and put Brian's in the closet where Dave wouldn't find it. He went over to the bed and went to wake Brian. He opened the blinds to let a lot of the sunlight in and said to Brian "Hey rise and shine buddy" he said in a fairly loud voice.

"Too bright" Brian said "I do not remember getting into bed actually I don't remember anything past getting in the car to come home wow I must have been out of it" Brian said still very groggily. "I really hate this immobilizer thing; I hope they tell me today that I don't have to wear it all the time**."**

** "**Even if they do Brian you will have to be very careful with that shoulder"

"Yes Dr. Matt" Brian said sarcastically

"I mean it Brian" Matt said sternly

"Ok I know" Brian said

Just then Bridget came out of the bathroom all showered and dressed,

"Wow your both ready to go? What time is it?"

Bridget looked at her watch. "About 7:30"

"I better get up myself" Brian said

"Yeah we will get you in the shower and let you wash up." Matt took the bandage off Brian's head "that wound looks like it is healing well, so I think it is ok to get it wet just no soap or scrubbing the area yet." Matt took the immobilizer off and helped him with the shirt. "Ok we can get the rest of your clothes off in the bathroom."

Bridget helped him with everything else. He was done in 20 minutes "Ok let's get you dressed."

Brian helped as much as he could, His balance was much better today and he had only a little shoulder pain nothing else, Matt told him to take the pain medicine as a precaution because of the physical therapy he was going to have later this morning and he took the antibiotics. Matt cooked eggs for everyone and Matt and Brian ate it but Bridget's stomach was still really queasy so she didn't eat any. Then they waited for Sarah, mom and dad to arrive.

They got their about 8:30. They came in two vehicles, Sarah brought the van. Matt left instructions for Brian's care with his parents.

"Matt you know I am not an invalid, besides I think I will be fine in mom's capable hands, now go find a house."

"Ok we are going oh by the way your laptop bag is in the closet in case you are looking for it" Matt said as he grabbed his cell, Bridget grabbed all her stuff and they left Sarah and Matt took the van and they followed Bridget in her car.

"Ok that leaves us Brian." said Annie, she asked Brian "Is Bridget ok you looked like she wasn't feeling too well, I noticed it last night too."

"Yeah her stomach has been acting up for the past couple of weeks

"Well you should have Matt or Sarah check her out she could have an ulcer or something especially with all the stress she has been under." Annie told him

Then Eric said to change the subject, "we don't have to your appointment until 10 so we should leave at about 9:15."

then Brian asked "Hey mom can you go in my room and grab my hat? I still feel funny about going out of the house without it."

"Sure Honey I will grab it for you."

Brian grabbed his keys and his cell phone from the end table and the left about 9:10. There was a bit of traffic so it too longer than expected but they got to the outpatient Physical Therapy department of the hospital by 9:50 so they weren't late. They went in and Annie signed Brian in. At about 10:15 he and his mother were taken in to the rehab area Eric stayed in the waiting room.

The therapist introduced herself. "Hi I am Maggie and I will be your Lead Physical Therapist care manager while you are with us. We want to get you to a point that you don't need this immobilizer. If after we are done today and I feel it is safe we may be getting rid of it the goal is to get you to a point that you have full range of motion in the shoulder plus we are going to be working on your balance as well."

The therapist took the immobilizer off. She worked with his shoulder for a half hour and also showed Annie how to help him do this at home. "How much shoulder pain are you having right now Brian?" Maggie asked

"it's not really that bad right now: He told her then she mentioned to him **"**I can tell you have not been icing it as you should have been since you have been discharged so I want you to start to do that at least after every time you exercise it. Our treatment program typically consists of a short period of immobilization, which you have been doing ice, and exercises for up to eight weeks in with us 2 times a week and exercising at home at least once a day and work up to twice a day I want you to ice after time you exercise it ok"

When he was done the had him sit and ice the shoulder for about 20 minutes.

He was done and our by 11:45. Annie went to the check-out appointment desk and made 2 appointments for Brian next week they also gave her the paperwork for his exercises. The therapist thought as long as he was careful and didn't use the arm to much he could keep off the immobilizer and in case she gave him a simple sling.

He was still on restriction and wasn't allowed to use the arm too much or to lift anything with it and he wasn't allowed to raise it above his head, but at least the immobilizer was off. He still needed to work on his balance but it was getting better.

"Ok mom and dad what do you want to do now, I am hungry I say we eat"

"Sounds like a plan" Eric said "How about burgers?"

"You're not supposed to eat those are you dad?"

"No He's not" Annie said "We still have quite a lot of both kinds of lasagna at the house lets go there."

"Ok sure mom" So they drove to his parents' house for lunch.

Matt and Sarah were thrilled with the 3 houses Bridget had them look at They were all well with in their price range and they all fit their needs.

"Bridget you are awesome. I can't believe you found these so fast" Sarah said "Matt and I have to talk about it because we like all 3 but the 2 top contenders are the 2 in Glen Oak for obvious reasons."

Then Matt added, "We also will want to take some dry runs to see how long it will take from each place to see how long it will take to get to work. So we will let you know"

"I will see you all later I know you have to meet with Heather at 1:30 and you have to call Dave. So I need to get back to the office I will see you tonight at the apartment Matt?" Bridget said.

"I am taking off tomorrow because I want to go Dr. Fitzpatrick's office with Brian, his appointment is at 1:00"

"I am going tomorrow too" Matt said.

"Ok we will see you later Bridget." Sarah said

Bridget headed off back to her office. Matt called Dave's cell, he answered on the first ring,

"Hi it's Dave."

"Hi Dave its Matt, are you, Deena and Carrie going to be able to meet us at the Promenade today?"

"Yes we are, I was actually just about to leave work to go get Deena and Carrie now, so that's a big area where specifically."

"Oh outside the Pete's pizza." Matt said

"Ok that's great see you at 1:30 And thanks Matt we appreciate it"

Matt hung up with Dave and turned to Sarah,

"We have an hour to kill, it's only :now and it only takes 5-10 minutes to get to the Promenade, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Hmm, well we have tinted windows in the back here" she laughed, "we could go parking, there is a secluded section at the Promenade parking lot lets drive there."

So they drove to the parking lot and got there within 10 minutes. They hopped in the back and got some much needed alone time in before they had to go meet Heather.

After a while, Matt looked at his watch. "We better go, we have to meet them in a little over 5 minutes,"

So they got in the front seat and pulled the van a bit closer to the entrance. Heather was just getting there when they arrived;

"Hi Heather" Matt said and signed to her thanks for doing this. They should be here soon"

"Hey I heard that you found a long lost brother and that he looks like you. When do I get to meet him? It must be strange to have someone look like a twin.**"** Heather said and signed.

"I will have to talk to Brian and see. He is also grateful that you are helping his friend's child."

A few minutes later Matt spotted Dave Deena and little Carrie. Matt got up to greet them and direct them to where they were. He introduced them to Heather, They all ordered lunch, they talked for quite a while Heather said she would help teach them sign language and would help direct them for education for Carrie. They were there until 2:45 but then they had to go to pick up Geneva and Larissa from school so they left,

"That little Carrie is sure a cutie" Heather said "Well I have to go" Heather said, "I have to get back to work but I will talk to you soon." So she left as well.

"You know Sarah; if I didn't know Dave in the context of how he is with Brian, I would think he was a pretty decent guy he seems like he is a great dad,"

"I know" Sarah replied, "and I really like Deena, you know I hope they work whatever marriage issues they have because they really seem to be good together. Not to change the subject but I have to ask you honey, has any of Brian's so called friends checked up on him at all? Supposedly Adam and Jimmy were great friends of his or at least they said so at Brian's birthday party."

"Nope not a one and I know that really bothers Brian. He has bailed Adam out of a few things that Adam would have been so screwed if Brian hadn't been there for. I know Brian is really hurt by the fact that Adam, who he has known since 3rd grade is so wrapped up in this ex fiancée being back in his life that Brian is forgotten about."

"Ok Matt I am confused wasn't he just married and is getting a divorce from a stripper?"

"Yeah the Stripper he met the night before what was supposed to be his wedding to Marjorie at his bachelor party. Marjorie left him at the altar."

"Wow Matt that sounds like a soap opera. You couldn't write a story that good."

"I know right, Well I suppose we should head out, let's head home to see the boys" Matt said

Brian was having such a good day he enjoyed being at his parents and being able to be with his nieces and nephews. They really loved playing with their uncle Brian. Even playing something as simple as Candyland with the kids was fun.

"Did you have enough to eat Brian or do you want more?" Annie asked him,

"No I am good for now mom" "Your dad said to tell you he would see you later, he had an emergency with a parishioner and he an Lucy had to go and help with."

"Oh ok I wondered where he went" Brian replied "Hey Brian you look a lot better than even yesterday "Carlos said as he came in with Charlie, "I hope Jenny and Chrissy aren't driving you crazy."

"We're not driving him cwazy daddy." Jenny said "he woves to play with us don't you uncle Bwian?"

He kissed her and said "of course I do."

"And me too" Chrissy said He kissed her to "and you too."

"How bout us" Noah and Jacob said "and the both of you too" Brian said but if you want a kiss you have to come over here because uncle Brian is still a little wobbly getting up and down"

and they both got up and Brian kissed them too. Annie said to him "they sure are attached to you."

Just then Matt and Sarah came in. "Hey what are you doing here mom and dad are going to start charging you rent." Matt laughed "Hey boys come give daddy a hug"

They did but they hurried up to go back and sit near Uncle Brian. "Wow, you must be special Bri, for them to right back to you when I am around, that's rare they don't do that with anyone."

"Hey what can I say I have the touch, kids love me, you should see Dave's kids with me but then again I play something that even Dave won't play?"

"Oh what's that? Matt asked "You have boys, you wouldn't know anything about it besides you will laugh"

"Ok now you have to tell me "Matt pleaded

"No way" hold on I will be right back" Matt went in the other room and dialed Dave,

Dave answered, "Hello"

"Hi Dave it's me Matt, I have a question for you. What is the game that Brian plays with your girls when he watches then that you won't or don't like to do?"

"Oh that's easy Pretty Pretty Princess, They dress up Brian in their entire princess dress up clothes the tiara and everything Deena has pictures I will bring them to the apartment tonight. They even have a wand and a fake frog they make him kiss, its hysterical, don't tell him about the pictures though until after I show you"

"Thanks Dave I got to run see you later" says "YES! This is priceless" he strolls back in the kitchen looks at Brian and tries to imagine him all dressed up. Then he bursts out laughing so hard his eyes water.

"What?" Brian says

Matt continues to laugh and just shakes his head he finally gets the laughing under control, "I can't tell you the last time I laughed that hard,"

Everyone in the kitchen asks "so what's the joke?"

Matt doesn't say a word. Matt knew his mom had the same type of stuff in the attic crawl space which was off of the attic bedroom that Ruthie used to play with. "I will be right back, hey Chrissy and Jenny come with me for a minute" He brought them all the way upstairs and easily found the box "Oh this is going to be good" he said out Loud "What do you have in the box Uncle Matt,"

"Have you girls ever played Pretty Pretty Princess "

"Yes we have dress up stuff at home" Jenny said

"Well this used to be Aunt Ruthie's And I heard from a friend, that Uncle Brian loves to play that with his girls. So go down stairs before me and ask Uncle Brian if he will play Pretty Pretty Princess, I bet he would love to. Don't run though, I don't want you to fall."

They went down stairs and Matt carried the box of stuff behind them. When they got downstairs they ran to the kitchen

Chrissy said "Uncle Bwian, Uncle Matt said you would play with us He found Auntie Ruthie's stuff. Will you play Pretty Pretty Princess?"

Brian thought to himself "Oh pay back will be fun on this one but if he thinks I am doing this alone he has another thing coming." Brian told them "Sure, but tell him if I play that I can't have all the fun he has to play too, Ok"

as Matt came down the stairs with the big box, Jenny told him "that Uncle Bwian will play but he doesn't want to be the only one having fun you have to play too"

Matt looked at Brian, Brian just laughed at him, "You thought you would be cute huh Bro. You brought this on yourself. Doesn't look like there is enough room in the kitchen for this Brian said "Maybe we will have more room in the living room" Brian said "I can walk I just need help to stand"

Sarah helped him up" "Hey where is your immobilizer?"

"Don't need it I only have a sling in case my shoulder bothers me I have been given the Ok to get rid of the other." Brian said; "Ok Let's go play the only thing girls is you can't touch my head I still have a big boo boo." Then He told Sarah "Make sure you secretly take picture of Matt doing this, I am used to doing this. I do this every time I babysit Geneva and Larissa so it doesn't bother me, But Matt well he doesn't get to do this. You have boys so unless you ever have a girl you may never see this again."

"Ok I will my phone has a camera I can be sneaky"

The girls had a ball dressing up both Matt and Brian Carlos snuck out in the back yard and took Charlie, Noah and Jacob so he made sure he had an excuse. He had to do that stuff at home. So this time he was off the hook.

When Eric walked in the front door about 45 minutes later he took one look in the living room and had to do a double take both Matt and Brian were completely dressed up with play jewelry feather boas and any other princess stuff his granddaughters could throw on them the only difference is that Matt was the lucky one he got to wear the Tiara, He figured the girls were told not to touch Brian's head otherwise I am sure they would have gotten one on his head too.

Matt thought to himself. "I am going to have to get that camera phone away from Sarah I can't believe she is taking pictures and mom too why is it that Brian doesn't even seem to mind"

"You know girls" Brian said. "Before you go back to New York we are going to have to have you play with my friend Dave's little girls Geneva and Larissa they play this too they would love to play with you."

"They do" Jenny said then Chrissy asked." Oh are those the girls you play with? Is that why you love to play?"

"Yep, Hey Mat you're awfully quiet over there. Aren't you having fun?" Brian laughed at the expression on Matt's face

"Oh loads" Matt said

Brian laughed at him and said "I have to say this is the most fun I HAVE HAD ALL DAY." then he said "Ok girls it is getting late and I think I have to get home soon for Aunt Bridget. So we have to put this away. Matt are you taking me or I can get mom too take me if you still want to play with the girls" he chuckled.

"No that's Ok I will give you a ride back" He couldn't get the princess stuff of fast enough. "I will have Sarah take us remember the car is at the house" Brian thought it was so funny how Matt was acting He slowly let the girls have the fun taking the stuff off of him.

"Hey maybe If you get to play with Geneva and Larissa, If I can I will play too."

They both said "YAAAAYYYY" Matt came in with Sarah and the boys "Are you ready to go" He asked,

"Yeah but ask mom for the paper work from my appointment, she has it in her purse still I think."

Matt went to get it from his mom. Ok I got it Matt said" hey no immobilizer?"

"You're just noticing that now?" Brian asks.

Sarah said, "He got the ok from his physical therapist, to get rid of it. He just has a sling in case he gets sore"

Then Brian added "I also have to be doing the Range of Motion exercises with help from a family member, at least once then increasing to twice a day. Then I have to ice it for 20 minutes after each time."

Matt said out loud "'We have to figure out what to do for dinner." Brian said "I guess we can eat at the apartment we probably should eat some of the food mom put in there huh? Hey Sarah why don't you and the boys hang out at the house tonight for a while. You know my kitchen is stocked now because you and mom are the ones who put the food in there."

"Sounds like a plan to me" She said.

So they all headed out. Mom went and gave them all a hug and kiss then they all piled into the van Matt drove.

Brian sat in the front just because it was easier for him to get into the front seat just as he got in the van his cell phone went off. He answered it,

"Hi honey I will be leaving work soon how has your day been?"Bridget asked

"Oh I will fill you in later. Let's just say Matt and I had an interesting afternoon." Brian said. "My physical therapy went well though; I don't need the immobilizer any more just a sling in case I get sore. I will show you all the paper work, when you get home. I will see you soon I love you, bye honey."

As they were driving to his apartment Brian noticed the boys fell asleep.

"Hey the boys fell asleep Matt" Brian said "So you thought you would be pretty funny with the thing with the girls today, Kind of backfired on you huh," Brian needled him,

"Come on you have to admit that was fun, I can't believe Carlos went into hiding they are his girls, But then again Dave doesn't really like to do that stuff with his girls either he will do almost anything else but that. I on the other hand can't wait to hopefully be able to play with my own like that someday whether it is with a boy and super hero or whatever he is into or a girl and that stuff. So I am just practicing now with other peoples kids."

"You really are good with kids Brian." Matt said "You are a natural at it and they love you, I think you will make an incredible dad when you and Bridget have them some day."

"Thanks Matt, yeah Bridget and I have talked she definitely wants at least one kid to start with and then we will see after that."

They got back to Brian's apartment and Sarah woke the boys "we are at Uncle Brian's wake up."

They thought that was great to be at Uncle Brian's.

"Hey boys do you like cars?" Brian asked, "because I know somewhere in my closet I still have some cars I kept from when I was a kid and I will let you play with them. Would you like that?"

They were really excited now to go into the apartment. Brian had a lot easier time this time going up the stairs "this is much easier for me today." He said to Matt, "I am finally almost feeling like my old self again"

They got into the apartment, "Hey Matt the box I want is on the top shelf I would get it but I am still not supposed to lift the left arm over my head yet, I will show you the one."

Brian showed him the box Matt took it into the living room for the boy's to play with; these are my old matchbox cars from the 70s when I was a little kid. I was then and still am now into cars."

The boys were excited to play with them Brian and Matt sat on the floor with them

Sarah went into the kitchen to look to see what to take out for dinner," Hey guys do you want the chicken casserole that mom made for dinner, I can just heat it up"

"Thanks Sarah that sounds great, Put it in then come over to play"

"You really are just a big kid aren't you Brian" She laughed, "Hey look what I am doing for a living creating video games so what do you think?"

Sarah came back to the living room. Bridget came in 15 minutes later, "Oh Something smells funny." She said she bent down and gave Brian a kiss

Brian said "that's dinner why is the smell bothering you?"

"Yeah for some reason it is." she said. The boys then said "hi Auntie Bridget"

Bridget looked at Brian kind of funny with a puzzled look. "You will be marrying me you better get used to that title," Brian said

"Yeah I think I like it" she said,

Brian told her of the afternoon he has especially once Matt and Sarah got back there, Sarah showed him the pictures,

"Oh those are so cute" Bridget laughed "Matt you look adorable. What no tiara Brian, you love the tiara when you play with Dave's girls?"

"Ah but remember the head wound no can do" Brian reminded her

"Oh that's right" they might have accidently hurt your head. You are doing so much better I actually forgot."

Just then Brian' cell rang it was Dave, Hi Dave what's up?"

Put this on speaker phone Bri, Brian did. "I won't be back tonight, Carrie is all of a sudden really sick again I think she has another ear infection we are taking her to the ER again, her temp is 103 again even with medicine and she is pulling on her ears again I just wanted to you to know I will call you later."

"Who is watching Larissa and Geneva?" Brian asked "Oh we have Maria here for that I really have to go," and he hung up.

"I can't believe she is sick again, that's how she lost her hearing in the 1st place all the ear infections."

"Wow that poor baby" Sarah said

They continued to talk about Carrie Matt told Brian and Bridget about the meeting with Heather, then the timer went off in the kitchen "ok time to eat" Sarah said

Everyone ate in the living room picnic style, Bridget really didn't want her food but pretended to enjoy it any way

"Hey I have a thought" Brian said "without Dave here we have plenty of room in the living room. Sarah why don't you and the boys stay here tonight too I have sleeping bags in the hall closet and we have the two cots here. You and Bridget are the same size.

"Hey yeah I have some great clothes you can borrow for tonight and tomorrow." Bridget said

and then Matt said "we always have extra clothes in the van for the boys so why don't I go down and get those, hey honey call mom to let her know you and the boys are staying"

Sarah dialed Matts parents Eric answered "Hi dad it's Sarah I just wanted you to know that the boys and I are going to be spending the night at Brian's because Dave won't be here tonight, so you wouldn't get worried when we didn't come back tonight."

"Oh thanks for letting us know see you tomorrow."

Matt came up with the boys things ok let's get ready for bed you get to sleep at Uncle Brian's tonight"

The boys were very excited about it. Matt took them in the bathroom and got them washed up and changed, and brushed their teeth. Bridget and Sarah got the extra blankets and sleeping bags out and set the couch up for the boys, one on either end. Brian put the cars back in the box and pushed it aside out of the way for the time being.

The boys were tired when they came back into the living room and by then it was 7:30, and they fell right asleep on the couch.

"Boy they were tired" Matt said.

Bridget brought Sarah into the bedroom and got her something to change into.

Brian yelled to Bridget "honey when you come back out can you bring me my medicine?"

she yelled back out "sure Bri"

While they were in there Brian said to Matt I think I have to do my exercises before I go to bed the sheet is on the refrigerator oh and for the time being according to Maggie my therapist I have to have passive therapy which means,.."

"I know what it means, someone is to move your arm for you ,I am a doctor remember" Matt said as he laughed at him

He got the sheet off and brought it out, he worked Brian's shoulder though the movements for a good 20 minutes . In the meantime Bridget came out with Brian's medicine and gave it to him. And Sarah came out changed; when Matt was done he got an ice pack for Brian's shoulder and it was iced for the 20 minutes prescribed,

It was now about 8:30 and even though he wasn't tired Brian wanted some alone time with Bridget, now that he was feeling better and less restricted he could do more with her." I am getting kind of tired" He told them" I think I am going to go to bed how about you honey?"

He looked at her and winked. "Yeah I think I am tired too" she yawned do you want to use the bathroom before we go to sleep Matt, Sarah already did,"

"Yeah I will" He went in and did his thing and got changed after he was through they all said "Good night" and Brian and Bridget went into the bed room and

Matt said "you know the mattresses come off the cots, let's put them on the floor so we can sleep together and if we are quiet and covered up we can fool around" and that's just what they did.

Back in the bedroom that is also what Brian and Bridget were doing as well "I love you Bridget,"

"I love you too Bri," He felt so good to be getting back to normal they all eventually fell asleep he was asleep for the night. Unfortunately Bridget was up and down a lot during the night to go to the bathroom.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Thursday**

The boys were the first up and boy do they have energy first thing in the morning. At first they were quiet enough that they didn't wake Matt and Sarah, but then found the box with cars and proceeded to dump the box that was noisy enough to wake the whole neighborhood.

It made Matt nearly jump out of skin when it woke him up. "Oh boys you scared the crap out of me, you have to be quiet,"

Noah laughed "Daddy said Crap" then Jacob said it too. "Daddy said Crap"

Sarah woke up upon hearing her boys, "Gee thanks Matt" she chastised him "Ok boys now Uncle Brian and Auntie Bridget are probably still sleeping so play quietly ok"

She got up and gave them a kiss. Then she put a robe that belonged to Bridget and went into the kitchen to put on coffee. Matt came in behind her and grabbed her and kissed the back of her neck. "Good morning beautiful."

She turned and kissed him "Good morning to you" she kissed him back "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually I am, I know there is a stocked kitchen now, let's see what we can come up with. How about waffles, mom bought all these boxes of the frozen ones" Matt pulled those out;

Sarah pulled out sausages and cooked those.

"Can we help?" the boys came in to ask.

"Sure" Matt told them He gave them paper plates cups and plastic silverware, you can set the table. "Can you tell me how many?

Jacob you hold up both hands and Noah you count" Uncle Brian is 1, Auntie Bridget is 2, Me and Jacob are 3 and 4 You and Mommy are 5 and 6 so we need 6."

"Very good so count out enough for 6 people ok."

Brian woke up to the smells of breakfast cooking he nudged Bridget, She sleepily said "Good morning"

"Mmmm you smell that" he said "

"Yeah if you want to know the truth I think it smells gross she ran to the bathroom and was sick"

"Oh my poor Bridget must have a stomach bug" Brian slowly got up he was still wobbly especially first thing in the morning. He made it to the bath room door and knocked. "Are you ok Bridget?"

"Actually no I am not" He opened the door and she was hung over the toilet getting sick. He got a face cloth wet it with cold water and slowly got down on his knee and washed her face. "Oh honey I am sorry you're sick,"

"I am glad I took today off I hope I feel better by this afternoon to go to your doctor's ap…" she stopped in mid-sentence and got sick again.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, it was Matt. When he walked in the bathroom door was open so he heard Bridget getting sick, He noticed she was not feeling well yesterday either. "Hey Brian let me take a look at her ok"

"Ok Matt, help me up and I will get out of your way"

Matt helped Brian up and Brian got out of the way, "Why don't you go help Sarah with breakfast and the boys while I am in here" Matt said "Don't worry I will take care of her I am a doctor remember."

So Brian reluctantly left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. Matt took the bag out of the plastic waste bucket and put the bucket next to the bed. "You ok to go lay on the bed I have a bucket next to it" Matt asked her.

She shook her head yes rinsed her mouth out and leaned on Matt as he walked her to the bed. I have been getting sick a lot lately, I don't know what is wrong with me" she said "Must be all the stress I have had with Brian maybe it wore me down"

"Maybe" Matt said "But, I am suspecting something else, let me check you out first" He had Sarah go and get his medical bag from the van and then he checked her over thoroughly, he asked her a bunch of questions. She told him of other weird things she has been noticing. But had been mostly attributing to again the stress with Brian

"I have been having headaches and some lightheadedness, extremely tired and you probably noticed when I was showing you the houses I was constantly in the bathroom going pee, and weird body aches I am embarrassed to say where"

"I am a doctor remember Bridget, you can tell me" Matt assured her

"Well Ok but it's weird, well my breasts are become swollen, and sore, and they feel heavier feel tender to the touch. and they are huh?"

"You know Sarah and I don't technically start with my practice for until next week, but let me see if I can get you in and then examine you myself at the clinic. I want some blood work done drawn on you and a spot urine test, and to use more of the equipment there. How long have you and Brian been together?"

"Almost 6 months" she replied,

"Do you keep track of your periods" Matt asked

"Usually but with everything going on in the last few weeks, I haven't. First it was work stuff; we had a lot of stress from that. Then the government seizure and then the whole thing with Brian, it's been a bit distracting to say the least, I usually keep track on line let me go to the website I use"

She logged in and went to her calendar and was astonished that she was over a month late, Matt could tell by the expression on her face that she had just realized she was late, "Oh my god" was all she said and looked at Matt.

He said to her "How late are you?"

"How did you know Matt?"

"Bridget, remember I am an OB/GYN MD"

"I should have gotten it April 1st, the 1st day of my last period was March 3rd "she said slightly panicked "and today's April 30th"

Matt continued talking with her. He looked at the clock it was 8:45 so he knew he could call his uncle he used Brian's phone to call the Glen Oak women's clinic where he and Sarah would be working at and asked to speak to his Uncle Hank Hastings, who was the head Doctor at the practice.

"Hi this is Dr. Hastings"

" Hi Uncle Hank its Matt I was wondering I could get an appointment for a patient today I know I haven't officially started there yet but I would do the appointment,"

"Yeah sure Matt not a problem. Who is it anyone I know?" "Well you will know her soon enough, I know mom and dad talked to you and Aunt Julie about Brian right?"

"Oh yes I think it is great, How is he doing by the way?"

"Brian is doing very well, but it's his fiancée Bridget that I am concerned about. I want a prenatal work up today and a test to confirm everything,"

"How soon can you get here?" Hank asked,

"I think 10 am would be ok" is that an ok time, Uncle Hank?"

"That's fine, see you at 10am." Matt hung up and turned to Bridget she told him "I don't want to say anything to Brian yet not until we know for sure ok Matt."

"Are you ok with this Bridget?"

"I am a bit overwhelmed, Brian and I talked about kids but I always assumed we would be married 1st. I guess if I am Pregnant we will be bumping up the wedding date. She went to sit up "I think I need a shower and then is it ok if it just the two of us going. You go eat and you don't need to save me any food I don't think I could stomach it."

"I think I will make you some Ramen cup of soup Brian has some in the cabinet, Sarah lived on that for the 1st few months of her pregnancy, and it was the only thing she could really keep down ok will you try it?" Matt asked.

"Sure I will give it a shot." She went back in the bathroom and took a shower.

Brian and Sarah had breakfast done. The figured they would wait for Matt, He didn't think Bridget would be eating; Sarah decided to feed the boys first, so she set them up and while they ate at the table Brian and Sarah talked.

Brian was a little bit more than concerned about Bridget. Matt came out of the bedroom and went to the cabinet to get the soup. He looked at Sarah as she saw what he had she knew what it meant but didn't say anything.

"I will boil some water for this Matt" Sarah said.

Brian asked. "How is she? I am worried, she hasn't been feeling well for a couple weeks, mom thinks it may be an ulcer it is no wonder due to all the stress."

"Well I am taking her into the clinic for a 10 am appointment we will get to the bottom of the I promise Brian, she will be ok"

"Ok then we should all get ready to go" Brian said.

"No actually I would appreciate it if stayed and helped Sarah with the boys besides you should call Natasha about work for tomorrow. Don't worry; we will be back by noon in plenty of time to go take you to see Dr. Fitzpatrick" Matt poured the boiling water into the soup and let it steep; He then sat down with them to eat.

Bridget came out a little while later wearing some loose fitting clothing anything tight on her stomach bothered her. "You want to try the soup?" Matt asked

she did and surprisingly it was the one thing that didn't make her sick.

"Sarah, feel free to borrow anything you want for clothes" Bridget told her "thanks I will" she replied

Brian asked Bridget "are you sure you don't want me to go with you honey after all look at how you were there for me when I needed you."

"No stay here Bri, I don't want you to overdo it you have to go out this afternoon for your own appointment, remember?"

"I know but…" She cut him off by kissing him. "I will be fine Matt we should go."

"We will be back around noon, Matt said "and Brian take your medicine ok"

"Yes Dr. Matt" he teased

"Well I will help you clean up but then before I do anything else I should call Natasha."

"No you go call her, I can take care of this"

"Are you sure" Brian asked

"Yeah go ahead" Sarah replied

He went into his room and grabbed his bag and pulled out all the stuff, He then called Natasha at the office and got her secretary. Her secretary was instructed by Natasha that if Brian Davis called no matter whom she was in a meeting with he was to be transferred to her Brian was a priority.

The phone rang the secretary answered "Good morning this is Irene, Natasha Drew's Secretary how can I help you?"

"Hi My name is Brian Davis; I am looking to speak with Natasha Drew."

"Oh right away Mr. Davis I will let her know you are on the phone. She let her know he was on the phone and he was transferred right through.

"Hi Brian how are you today?"

"Really good, I am looking forward to Friday; I am actually kind of pumped up about it, have you talked to Dave?" Brian asked.

"I haven't had a chance he hasn't been available family emergency." Oh yeah Brian said, "Carrie his 1 year old is sick again and having complications from her surgery,"

"Oh is that what it is. I am sorry to hear that, but it makes me very thankful we have you. So tell me more about your plans for tomorrow?" He filled her in. He went on for over half hour not just about the presentation but the future of the game and a ton of story board ideas.

"Wow I must say Brian you really impress me. Can you be here for 9 am?" She asked him,

"I don't think that will be a problem, but my brother isn't here right now so I can't ask him."

"Ok well if it is a problem let me know."

"Well Matt should be back here at noon I will ask him then" He said goodbye and they hung up.

He hadn't realized Sarah has been standing there listening the whole time. It startled him when he turned and she was right there,

"You are amazing Brian, I so enjoyed just listening you go on with your boss, oh here is your medicine, that's what I came over here to give you when I got mesmerized by listening to you."

"Thanks Sarah, I don't know what to say? I have to make one more phone call" Brian said.

He then called Stephanie to make sure she was all set for tomorrow and that her costume was all set, Stephanie said everything was all set and she knew all her lines that they had rehearsed and that she would ride in with him and Matt tomorrow so he hung up with her

He then turned to Sarah and asked, "hey Uhm, I hate to ask I may need a little help I have to take a shower; I may need help with just the shirt."

"Oh not a problem, and when you are done will you watch the boys so I can take one?"

"Sure no problem Sarah."

So she helped him with what he couldn't do. Then he went into the bathroom. Then when he was done, he got dressed and she helped him with his shirt. Then she put a red bandana on his head for him. Then he watched the boys while she took her shower.

Matt and Bridget drove to the clinic. Bridget didn't say a word, the whole ride over Matt wasn't sure if it was because she was nervous or sick or both She had her eyes closed.

When they pulled up he said "Ok we are here"

She opened her eyes and said "Ok let's do this"

They went in together it was about 9:55 Hank was right there when they walked in.

"Hi Uncle Hank he gave him a hug"

"Hey Matt good to see you, This must be Bridget"

Bridget nervously said "Hi."

"Well here is some paperwork you can fill out later, I am sure Matt already know a lot of your history anyway," He handed Matt a white coat already with his name on it to make it more official.

"Hey thanks" Matt said.

Then Hank said, "I will take you back to your office and exam area, Bridget you go with Melanie one of our medical assistants who will take you to Matt's exam room and get preliminary information and height and weight that sort of things. Now you my boy come with me."

He showed him his office it was on the new end of the building that was just expanded and he showed him that just down the hall is where Sarah would be.

"Pretty impressive Uncle Hank" "I thought you would think so we had to give you two hot shot New York doctors the good space" he laughed

When the preliminary stuff was done, vital signs height and weight and date of the first day of her last period the lab tech came in and had drew blood for the tests and gave her a cup for a urine sample she went in the bathroom and then gave the cup to the assistant who took it all to the lab "I will be right back with the results of your urine test. While you are waiting I need you to take everything off that includes bra and underwear and put this on"

"_Oh this is embarrassing_" she thought "_It just hit me that Matt really will be examining me Oh wow_"

The assistant came back in 5 minutes later, "I hope this is good news for you, Your urine pregnancy test is positive, you are pregnant."

Bridget was overwhelmed she started to cry, and said "I can't wait to tell Brian he is going to be so happy."

Melanie said then "I guess congratulations are in order."

There was a knock at the door and Matt poked his head in "are you ready for me yet?"

"She is" Melanie said and she handed him the chart.

"Oh Matt you were right." Bridget said with a weepy voice.

"Yes I can see that" looking at the chart then he kissed her on the forehead "then I guess I am going to be an Uncle. You know Brian is going to be beside himself with happiness when you tell him."

" I know he is" She said "well let's do this so we can hurry back and tell him"

"Normally I don't ask this because a patient is well a patient but you are family are you ok with me examining you this well personally? Hank will do it if it bothers you."

"No actually I am ok with it well except for well, no offence Melanie I am a bit weirded out with you in here."

"Well an assistant is supposed to be in here when it is a male doctor and a female patient,"

"We are family it is ok she can go Matt, because if you did anything weird" she laughed "your brother would kill you."

"Ok Melanie you can go Matt said the law is a bit different in regards to family. Do you want just a regular OB visit or do you want everything, breast exam etc."

"You might as well get everything over with Matt or I suppose in here it should be Dr. Camden. So he had her drop the Johnnie and he did a breast exam,

"Normal typical change due to pregnancy" he had her pull it up over her top again then he had her lift it up to expose underneath he got out measuring tape to measure from bellybutton to pelvic bone to get an base line measurement, she did have a tiny belly not much but bigger than he expected her to be but her weight shifted. He adjusted the bottom and dropped the end of the table and out up the stirrups

"Ok put your feet in these and scoot your bottom all the way down and spread your legs so I can examine you ok, Are you still ok?"

"Yeah I am fine a little embarrassed but better you than a stranger."

He gloved up and used KY and proceeded to examine her then he made sure the speculum wasn't too cold and used that see more clearly. "Everything looks closed like it should be. By the last day of your period you show 9 weeks but your measurements are off but for now I am going to go with that you are a little over 9 weeks your due date is roughly 12/05. You see this monitor I am going to do a transvaginal ultrasound. It can let us see the baby and detect a heart beat well before the hand held Doppler, which you can't hear with that until 12-13 weeks." He pulled out the equipment, and covered it with a condom

Bridget got a little red in the face, "Matt do you know what that looks like."

"I know but this really if the wand that I use with the machine" Matt put the KY on the equipment "Ok I need you to spread your legs up really wide and take slow deep breaths as I insert it."

He inserted the ultrasound wand and an image appeared on the screen. She looked at the screen she could see a tiny blob that looked like it had a fast heartbeat He turned the volume up she could hear her baby's heartbeat. He took measurements from the screen again inconclusive "must be too early to tell yet he said. "Some of it is hard to make out" he said "Size looks more than nine weeks but development doesn't look any further along than that so I am going with 9 weeks for right now. That is your baby and that noise although there is an echo, is the baby's heartbeat."

He had his suspicions why the readings were off but it was too early to tell for sure so he didn't want to say anything yet

"I am making a Cd copy to take home for the Computer to show Brian."

"Oh Matt thank you" Hey don't thank me, thank Brian he is the one that put the baby there not me" Matt laughed

She was laughing and crying at the same time. He put the ultrasound machine away and waited for the disc "I have a question for you Matt how long will me being nauseated last?"

"Well unfortunately maybe another month but the soup helps and so does ginger ale or ginger tea and Sarah swears by chewable Papaya tablets she got from the pharmacy so on our way back to the apartment we can pick up your prenatal vitamins and all the other stuff."

"So I guess Brian and I will be getting married sooner rather than later, I don't want a Maternity white dress" she laughed

"Yeah I guess" Matt said, "So hey to save time I will have you take the paper work home to fill out, and I will go make your next appointment for a month from now. So get dressed and I will meet you out in the waiting room"

He went to the front desk had all her paperwork and the copy of the ultrasound and some printed pictures and went and made her next appointment. She got dressed and met him 5 minutes later.

"Hey Matt I am ready to go,"

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked

"Well still a bit queasy, but ok, what time is it?" he looked at his watch "just a little before 11 am we have plenty of time."

They left and headed back to Venice Beach there was a Walgreen's near the apartment. He dropped off her prescription. While he was waiting at the pharmacy department, she looked around the natural medicine area and found the papaya tablets and ginger tablets then got ginger ale and the Ramen noodle cup a soup she loaded up on that. She went back to the pharmacy counter where Matt was waiting on her prenatal vitamins.

"I will get all this stuff for you put it up here" so he paid for all of it and grabbed the bag and went to head out but had to walk down the baby isle that had the diapers and bibs and stuff. She saw a bib that was in pink and blue, that said daddy's little angel with a baby with that could have been a boy or a girl with a halo over its head.

"I have to get this." She said, so she got it and brought it to the check-out counter while Matt went to put the other stuff in the van. She met him in the van. "I know you probably think I was crazy for getting that but what a better way to tell Brian than to load the disc and while he is trying to figure out what he is looking at to put this in front of him."

"I think its perfect Bridget. Hey take a prenatal vitamin and then chew on a couple of the papaya tablets that will help with the queasiness" Matt said,

they pulled in at 11:45 "wow we are earlier than I thought" He said as he grabbed the big bag and all her paper work but handed her the ultrasound disc and printed pictures and she put it in with the little bag with the bib.

"You know Matt you were right about the papaya tablets they really do help.

They walked up the stairs Brian must have seen them and as they got to the top he opened the door for them. Hey honey how are you feeling?" he said then he kissed her

"A little better still queasy but not as bad. Then she kissed him "She had tears in her eyes "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BRIAN" she told him then asked "Where is your computer? I have to show you something."

"Hey while you are doing that, Sarah lets you and I take the boys outside for a few minutes."

Matt and Sarah took the boys outside and she looked at Matt, "Well?" She asked

He shook his head yes then said "9 weeks"

While they were outside Brian pulled his laptop out, "is it ok if I put a cd rom disc in to show you something?" Bridget asked him

"Sure you go ahead" she put it on and before she ran the program she sat him in front of it and turned the volume up. He hadn't seen an ultrasound before because even with Nicole he never had gone with her when she had an ultrasound.

Bridget ran the program and what she had seen on the monitor earlier came on the screen and she heard the heartbeat. He had no idea what he was looking at. She could tell he was trying to figure out what he was looking at but couldn't this was new territory for both of them before today she wouldn't have known what that was either.

Before he could ask what it was, she took out the little bib and put it in front of him. His jaw practically hit the ground, he couldn't speak.

She finally said "what you are looking at on the computer is the first glimpses of our baby and that noise is its heartbeat, Brian, I am 9 weeks pregnant."

He started to cry and he picked up the little bib and pressed to his face then she pulled out the picture prints of the ultrasound and said I think one of these should go on our refrigerator"

He was still too choked up to speak, He just grabbed her and kissed her and wept because he was so happy he finally got himself under control.

"Oh my God we are going to be parents," Brian said

Bridget told him "I know you are going to make a wonderfully Daddy. Look at how you are with other peoples kids"

"So that's why you have been so sick, I remember now how Nicole was it makes sense now? Oh my God we have to tell her right now" Brian said "is it ok if we tell her are you ok with everyone knowing"

"Yes call her now. Brian dialed her work at Icing on the cupcake Deena answered

"Hi Deena what are you doing there I thought Carrie was sick"

"she is Dave is home with her right now we are taking turns. Do you want Nicole?"

"Yeah if you could put her on that would be great" Brian said.

He waited a minute or two, and then she came on

"Hi Bri what's up? How are you feeling?"

"I am on cloud 9 right now Nicole, there are no other words to describe it" he looked at Bridget "isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Ok so why are you two so happy? I already know you are getting married."

"Well Nicole, Bridget just came from the women's clinic and are you sitting, he waited,

"Ok I am sitting" she said "Bridget just showed me something wonderful. She brought a copy of her ultrasound home, Nicole, she is 9 week pregnant. We are having a baby."

Nicole screamed because she so happy, "Oh my God Brian that's wonderful, I am so happy for you" She screamed so loud that Deena came running into where Nicole was and Ivy happened to be there too ran in with Deena and they wanted to know what was the matter.

"Brian, can I tell them" Nicole asks.

"Let me make sure it is ok with Bridget. He asks Bridget if it was ok and she said

"of course I want the whole world to know."

So he hears Nicole say "You are never going to believe what Brian just told me, Bridget is pregnant, 9 weeks."

He heard a whole lot of happy shouts in the back ground.

"Ok Nicole I just wanted to tell you but I have to go now I have a doctor appointment for myself, that I have to get to right now" and he said good bye and hung up.

He pushed the chair out and grabbed Bridget and said "come here little mother" and he put her on his lap and held her. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." He kissed her until he realized they weren't alone he looked over and saw that Matt came in

Matt said to them "I hate to break this up daddy but you do have a 1PM Doctor appointment, remember? Sarah and the boys are in the van."

Brian grabbed the disc and the pictures and the bib and had Bridget put it in her purse, and she took out the papaya tablets from the bag and put them in her purse too.

"Hey let me put the laptop in the closet." he said then they headed out to see Dr. Fitzpatrick. His office was still in the hospital but it was in the outpatient Medical arts building instead of the main Hospital.

They got there at 12:50 so with 10 minutes to spare. Brian signed in and waited,

"Matt I am going to take the boys to the cafeteria while you guys are in there" Sarah said

"Ok see you in a bit" Brian was taken in right on time, he had an EEG and some neuropsych testing for cognitive functioning. While he was in being seen, Bridget had to use the bathroom again.

She came back just as Dr. Fitzpatrick was telling Brian he was doing very well but said, that he needed to be scheduled in another 2 weeks for a test that would take 2-3 hours called Evoked Potentials, and he still was on driving restrictions.

Then that was it, so by 2:30 they were done, Sarah and they boys had gotten back to the doctor's office by then Since Brian hadn't gotten the ok to drive yet and was a bit disappointed but he knew it was something he had to live with for now and he wouldn't let it bring his happy mood down.

He scheduled another appointment for 2 weeks and then they left. "I am glad that's over with he said "so now what?" He said "We have so much to discuss Brian. Bridget said, "I was telling Matt earlier we need to get married sooner rather than later, because I really don't want a maternity wedding dress" She laughed, "But seriously we need to plan and this girly girl stuff isn't what I am good at I have only brothers remember"

then Matt said "you know mom helped Lucy plan a wedding in 4 weeks because Kevin's mother was going away for 6 months after that with her own husband so I know she would help you."

"You know I was thinking, I mean I don't know how he would feel about it….?"Bridget hesitated,

"What sweetie" Brian said,

"Hmm I don't even know how you would feel about it Brian? Or if you would even want this?"

"What" he asked again.

"I would like it though…. To get married in your dad's church by your dad. What do you think?"

"I think I had been thinking the same thing, Matt what do you think would he do it?"

"Are you kidding me, of course he would. He co officiated at my wedding to Sarah and he married Kevin and Lucy he would be thrilled,"

"Maybe we should go ask him now do you think he would be home yet?"

"I don't know it's a bit early yet but we can go by the house anyway but then again you never know he may be home" Matt said

So the drove back to Glen Oak didn't make it all the way "Pull into the gas station Matt" Bridget said, she got out" I will be right back"

She had to go to the bathroom again and while she was in there, she grabbed another ginger ale to calm her stomach down "Sorry bathroom again" she said as she got back into the van.

They got to house by 3:30 and they saw that mom and dad were indeed home "I just had a thought your dad is a minister how are they going to react to my being pregnant, we are not married yet, Matt, I mean how Brian and I were raised it's no big deal, but…."

"Yeah I hadn't thought of that Matt what do we do" Brian asked

"Don't worry Brian I think that they are going to take into consideration that they weren't the ones to raise you, and if they had an issue with your relationship they would have told you by now. They know you live together in the same bedroom, plus look at the day Dave was at the hospital and you had to take a shower mom got Bridget to help."

Brian and Bridget felt slightly relieved so they were not only going to ask Eric to marry them and soon. They wanted them to know about the baby. They went in the house and they could hear Eric and Annie in the kitchen. And Carlos and Mary and their kids were in the backyard

"Well we are going to go upstairs" Matt and Sarah said "and put the boys down for a N.A.P. so you go talk to mom and dad" Brian and Bridget walked in the Kitchen

"Hi mom and dad" Brian said

"Well this is a surprise how did it go today, Brian explained his appointment, when they were done Brian said "listen we came here to talk to you about some things."

"Ok Shoot" Eric said

"Bridget and I were talking and we were wondering if you would marry us in your church dad? We would really like that"

"Come here you two and he hugged them both of course I will,"

"Uhm there is something else we weren't planning on at least maybe not so soon but we are thrilled about it just the same" Bridget said "I just hope you won't look down on us or anything because I know being a minister you kind of have standards I guess you would call it, and we really were engaged before we knew we only found out this morning," Bridget said a but apprehensively.

"What is it?" Eric asked Brian saw his dad's laptop on the counter, "can we borrow this for a minute we want to show you something that Bridget showed me this morning"

Bridget took out the disc from her purse and Brian popped it in the laptop and hit run program and immediately the ultra sound came on and the sound was way up so they could hear the heartbeat. Seeing it and hearing it again got Brian all choked up again "and look what Bridget bought to also let me know she took out the bib."

Eric and Annie may have preferred abstinence before marriage, but they never said it, plus they knew that they had already been living together so they understood. They looked at them and just hugged Bridget and Brian and just said "congratulations."

Then Annie said "I am assuming you want to be married sooner rather than later. Can I help with the planning Bridget I am good at it?"

"Oh yes thank you so much are you sure?" Bridget said"

"Oh yes I am sure, you know I think Lucy still has all her old Bridal magazines from several years ago and we need to get new ones too. Come up stairs" Annie said "Eric I am taking the computer to do some online browsing."

So she and Bridget went upstairs to the master bedroom. That left Brian and Eric in the kitchen,

"Are you really ok with this dad? You don't think less of us do you? Brian asked Eric hugged him "of course not son we love you and Bridget so much we are so happy for you and for us we are going to have another grandchild" he said joyfully.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Later that day**

Bridget and Annie were in the master bedroom looking on line at bridal stuff and baby stuff when there was a knock on the door; it was Sarah,

"Can I come in." she asked "Sure Bridget said They showed her the stuff they were looking at. Bridget said "this kind of stuff never excited me before I am not into the girly girl stuff, but I have to say it is kind of fun."

"Well it is so much better when it's being planned for you" Annie said the 3 of them sat on the bed looking at everything for both big upcoming events for quite a while.

Now Matt had finally made sure the boys were asleep then peeked in his parents room to tell Sarah "The boys are asleep I am heading downstairs"

He went down the back stairs to the kitchen where his dad and Brian were still talking. "Dad, you know I am going to need so much help with all of this I told you what kind of a role model I had for the whole parenting and marriage thing and I certainly don't want to be like them" Brian said with a lot of concern in his voice

"Is this a private conversation, or can I join in too?" Matt asked

"Hey Matt sure" Brian said

"As far as the parenting thing you are a natural with kids so I don't see a problem there but there are plenty of us around you and Bridget to always help and that goes for the marriage" Matt reassured him.

"You know," Brian said. "When I was in the hospital, when Bridget and I were alone we did a lot of talking, neither of us had the best upbringing nor did either of really have religion in our background well except for my mother's funky flavor or the month every once in a while. She went from pagan to kabala to whatever was the hot topic of the time she never stuck with anything for long but most of the time there wasn't anything. Bridget never had any exposure to anything at all. But seeing how THIS FAMILY is I wonder if it the fact that you have your religion so central to your life and family and your value system. Bridget and I keep asking ourselves if there is anything to it?"

Eric had a big grin on his face. Matt saw his dad's face and chuckled. "Oh now you've done it Bri, You are going to have dad going now on for hours now, hope you're prepared for it."

Eric went on to discuss just some of the fundamentals of their faith and how important it is to them and how the family unit us important. Also how through their faith it go them both personally and as a family through very hard times. After Eric going on for over an hour,

Brian said "You know that is what had been missing from my life the family and faith thing, I am already doing the family thing for the first time maybe I should give the religion thing a shot too" he said,

Matt then said" it works for us" "I think Bridget and I will go on Sunday and check it out, I suppose we should get to know the church we are getting married in," he chuckled.

"Not to change the subject" Eric said "but it is getting closer to dinner and Sam and David should be home by now plus I guess you mother lost track of the time with Bridget and Sarah upstairs. Maybe we should start dinner"

Just then Sam and David walked in, "Sorry we are late the coach got a flat on the way home We are going upstairs to do homework now ok"

Then the boys went to their rooms "Dad I am not sure about dinner," Brian said "I don't know if Bridget is up for it or not. Everything is making her sick, everything except for that soup you made her this morning Matt"

" Ahh you made her Ramen Cup a soup huh Matt" Eric said "works every time.

Actually let me look in the pantry, yup we have a ton of it. "Good maybe Bridget should stick with that" Matt said

Eric looked in the refrigerator; Annie had a ton of chicken in here. Maybe we should make some chicken"

"Yeah about that you better let Brian and I deal with food we want it edible "

"Very funny Matt" Eric said "Ok Bri, feel up to cooking?"

"Well I don't know how much better than dad I will be but I will try." Brian said. "Whatever we cook we have to make it so there is not a very spicy or strong smelling or it will make Bridget sick"

"See you are good husband material most guys would even think about that" Matt said

"Getting back to dinner, I do know how to make mom's breaded lemon pepper chicken, and then maybe white rice,"

So Matt got out all the stuff and showed Brian what to do.

Eric asked "what can I do"

Matt laughed how bout, go see if Sam and David need help with their homework." As they were preparing the food Brian's cell went off.

It was Dave Brian saw on the caller ID. "Let me get this" Then Brian answered. "Hi Dave what's up?

Dave answered in an upset panicked voice. "Hi Brian I hope you are going to go to work tomorrow I feel terrible about this but can you run the presentation, Deena and I are at the hospital with Carrie and Marjorie is admitting her, Adam Jimmy and Ivy are watching Geneva and Larissa. We don't know anything yet other than Carrie's ears are badly infected and she has a 104 temperature. I can call you later when we know more."

"Oh Dave I am so sorry," Brian said, "Yeah I will handle everything Friday. Call me later about Carrie."

"Thanks Bri" and Dave Hung up. Brian put the phone down and was quiet he had his head down and was leaning on the counter with both hands,

Matt asked "What's going on with Carrie?"

"Dave didn't say all that much he was in such a hurry just that she was being admitted and it was her ears again and she had a really high temperature, he sounded panicked something is really wrong, He said he would call later when they knew more. And that Marjorie was admitting her. He didn't even say what hospital but I assume Cedar Sinai"

"Marjorie, Adam's Marjorie" Matt asked "

"Oh that's right you wouldn't know" Brian said "she is actually Dr. Marjorie Seaver she is a pediatrician"

A little while later Sarah came down to get some juice for all 4 boys She saw the upset look on Brian and Matt's faces

"What's wrong "She asked,

Brian told her about the phone call with Dave about Carrie. While Brian and Sarah talked Matt finished with the chicken and put in in the oven, and then went to sit and talk with Brian and Sarah and came in on the middle of their conversation,

"I am not sure what we can do" Sarah said "I guess we have to wait for a phone call, I think I am going to go upstairs and let everyone know about Dave's little girl. And that you started dinner. Sarah went upstairs leaving just Matt and Brian in the kitchen.

Brian then told Matt "Dave also asked me to head up the presentation tomorrow because he knew he wouldn't be there. So it is a good thing that I have everything together, or I would be overwhelmed right now. Oh you're still taking me in tomorrow right?"

"Yup" Matt said "I told you I would"

"I probably should be there by 8:30 since Dave won't be there, so we have to be up really early. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I am actually looking forward to seeing you really in action. Hey I hate to change the subject but we should finish the food, Mom must be in her own personal Heaven, planning wedding details and a baby details at the same time." So they finished getting everything ready for dinner.

Mary and Carlos and their 3 kids came in shocked to see it was Matt and Brian doing the cooking,

"How come you're cooking, where is mom" Mary asked

"Upstairs with Bridget and Sarah in the master bedroom why don't you see what they are doing and Ask Bridget to tell you our big news" Brian said and you can hang with us Carlos." Mary and the kids went upstairs to find out what was going on.

"Ok" Carlos said "What big news we already know you engaged"

"Well" Brian said "You're not the only one having a baby, we just found out this morning that Bridget is pregnant too"

Carlos got up and gave Brian a huge hug, and high fived him "Congrats Brian so I guess you guys are going to get married pretty quickly, too bad you couldn't do it with in the next two weeks while Mary and I are out here"

"Hey is that even possible? Brian said,

"I don't even know if mom is that good Bri, Matt said "she may ring your neck for asking. Besides don't you want a little bit more hair to grow back in for the wedding pictures?"

Brian took off the red bandana , "Yeah still pretty scarce I want it grown out enough that you can't see this," Pointing to the wound,

"Yeah you still have the bruising on the left side of your temple and face too its faded but you still see it." Matt said.

"Well it was just a thought Carlos said, "but don't worry whenever your wedding is we will come back for it for that weekend ok."

Upstairs Mary went into the Master bedroom, "You're having a party and you didn't invite me" she laughed "Oh all the kids are in Sam and David's room by the way. So Brian told me to ask you Bridget what the big news is and what you are so busy doing that you forgot about dinner?"

"Oh my heavens what time is it I have to go and start the chicken," Anne said

"Oh don't worry about it" Sarah said "they took care of it already"

"Oh no not Eric, we will have to order out."

"No mom Sarah laughed "they sent him to Sam and David's room to help them with homework. Matt and Brian are taking care of it and Matt can cook so we are safe and Bridget it isn't anything with a pungent or spicy smelling so you will be ok, I guess that also applies to you as well Mary since you two have something in common. Tell her Bridget"

"Well" Bridget said with a big smile on her face "You're not the only pregnant one in this room."

"Oh my God no way you too, that is so awesome" Mary said "when are you due?" Matt did my exam today and told me December 5th, "What about you." I am a oh you are further along, I am December 15th so what are you doing up here" Annie answer "planning for a wedding and the baby all at the same time."

"Maybe we can go to David Bridal Saturday to look at dresses" Bridget said

"Oh that would be so much fun We should include Ruthie, Lucy and Nicole too and have the men watch the kids Sarah said "I would love to have Deena to but with what's going on with Carrie I don't think she will be able to go I hope little Carrie will be ok," They continued to chat about Saturday and the men made the dinner.

**Dave and Deena's house**

Adam was with Marjorie when she had gotten the call from Deena about Carrie. They went to Dave and Deena's and when Marjorie examined Carrie knew she were in trouble. She had Adam stay with Geneva and Larissa while they took Carrie to Cedar Sinai pediatrics

Adam called Jimmy and Ivy to help babysit and to stay with him until they heard anything Around dinner Jimmy and Ivy arrived and they brought take out so they and the girls could eat Ivy said" I hope little Carrie will be ok she is so small Does Marjorie know what is wrong, well besides the obvious ear infection?"

"She didn't say but I could tell by her expression that she thought it was pretty serious. Adam said, did anyone call Nicole or Brian, Well I know Nicole knows because Deena was at the shop when Dave called And both I and Nicole were there too Ivy said. "Speaking of Brian did you hear the news Adam, I was there at noontime when he called to talk to Nicole I already told Jimmy,"

"What news I already know they are engaged, let's see if he actually goes through with it Adam said,

"Oh I think he will now Ivy said "I don't think he has a choice, Bridget just told him she is pregnant she had an ultrasound today and everything,

"Wow I guess they better have a quick wedding then. Adam said "Well at any rate his new found dads a minister right at least they have someone to marry them Hey maybe after we eat I will call him, I haven't spoken to him since he was hurt I have been so wrapped up with Marjorie and I feel like a jerk I am just glad he is ok. Maybe if he is still speaking to me I will try calling him after we feed the kids and put them to bed"

"Let me call the girls and for dinner, Jimmy said "Hey Larissa, Geneva come eat"

**At the Hospital**

They had Carrie in the pediatric ICU she was one sick little girl the bacterial ear infection had leaked into her brain area and now even though it was rare she had meningitis. Deena and Dave were afraid they could lose their little girl. Her temp was over 104.8 they were at least comforted by the fact that they had Marjorie to help them through this.

Carrie was being pumped full of antibiotics and giving her medicine to get the fever down and they had her on a cooling blanket, it was too soon to see any improvement. "It's my fault Deena said if I hadn't pushed for the surgery at such a young age she wouldn't be this sick"

" Don't blame yourself it's both our faults we both are her parents, We both were just so into our own lives and sort of getting back at each other we didn't notice Carries problem. We have to do better now not just for Carrie, but our other girls too."

"Your right Dave, we should never have separated but again my fault I thought we should do the open marriage thing I messed everything up"

"We can't go back and change it Dee, we can only move forward" Dave tried to comfort her by saying it. "I am going to move back into the house we need it as normal as possible for the girls ok"

"Ok" She replied

**Dinner at the Camden's**

Eric came down to see if Matt and Brian needed any help, "You have to let me do something guys,"

"Well if you set the table that will be safe" Matt teased his dad.

"Ya ya fine. Do you know if Ruthie or Kevin and Lucy will be here?"

"I have no idea about Ruthie" Matt said, "But Kevin and Lucy are at home with Savannah because Kevin's brother Ben is in town."

Then Eric said "Actually instead of setting the table why don't we just do it Buffet style and everyone can make a plate and then sit where they want."

"Hey I should boil water for that soup for Bridget in case she can't eat this" Brian said and he went to the pantry to get it out the soup "Everything is done" Matt said, "why don't you go upstairs Carlos and get everyone."

Brian waited for the water and stared out the kitchen window lost in thought He was concerned about how Bridget was feeling, but at least he knew it was only due to the pregnancy and then his thoughts turned to poor little Carrie the panicked sound in Dave's voice scared the hell out of him he got a bit weepy eyed, He was so completely lost in thought he didn't hear Bridget come up behind him and he jumped when she touched him,

"I am sorry Bri, I didn't mean to startle you are you ok"

"Ya I am fine"he said

"Your eyes are tearing up and they don't look like happy tears," Bridget said,

"I am just very worried about Carrie I wish I knew what was going on with her, If you could have heard the panic in Dave's voice."

"We will try to find out information after we eat ok" she gently comforted him"

he kissed her and said "speaking of eating do you think you can eat the chicken if not I have the water all ready to put in the soup"

They sat and ate Bridget was only able to eat a little then went with the soup, When they were done they all started to clear the table and Brian's phone started to ring, it was the Greco's house phone,

"Oh maybe there is some news let me take this" he walked into the living room.

"Hey its Brian" he answered,

"hey its Adam"

"Oh hi Adam "

"Boy you sound disappointed" "Well I was hoping it was Dave with news about Carrie, wait do you have news,"

"No I wish" Adam said "Carrie was in rough shape though when they took her to the hospital, Marjorie was really concerned" "She is really sick Bri,"

"What hospital, Adam."

"The one you were at Cedar Sinai. Speaking of you being in the hospital I feel like such a jerk for not being there for you. I only really found out after you were discharged how serious it was, I guess because I was wrapped up in my own world and then I didn't want to call for fear you would hang up on me Bri. Are we still friends?"

"Of course Adam we will always be friends"

"Oh I heard from Ivy I should be congratulating you, A baby huh wow"

"Yeah Bridget and I are happy about it and what's cool is my brother is her doctor he checked her out today got an ultrasound and everything. Hey I hate to cut you off but I am going to see what info I can get I am going to try to reach Dave on his cell. If I find out anything I will let you know." He hung up and called Dave's cell

Dave answered in a pretty shaky voice he sounded very upset,"Hi ya Bri"

"What's going on man tell me about Carrie" Brian pleaded

Dave couldn't really talk Carrie had gotten worse not better He handed the phone to Marjorie, "Hello" she said

"Hey it me Brian what's going on how is she?" Marjorie stepped out of the room as to not upset Dave and Deena any more than they already were.

"Not good Brian she is in the pediatric ICU" She started to go over medical stuff forgetting that it was way over his head "Hold on a sec because some of this stuff is way over my head I am not a medical person but Matt my brother is" he yelled "Hey Matt I need you come here and take the phone."

Matt came in the living room, and asked "Who's on the phone?" "Marjorie, Dr. Seaver have her explain what's going on with Carrie then explain it to me in layman's terms. He handed him the phone,

"Hi Dr. Seaver I am Dr. Matt Camden Brian's brother, we are all terribly concerned about little Carrie,"

"Oh aren't you the one who arranged the meeting with Heather Cain?" Marjorie asked

"Yes I am Heather is a very good friend, Any way getting back to Carrie what's going on" Marjorie explained her condition in detail the inner ear defect that hadn't been caught on previous tests and had been magnified because if the surgery it wasn't seen before because she was so small the defect allowed the infection to get to her inner brain and cause bacterial meningitis that allowed the ear infection"

"Ok can there be visitors even just to be there to support Dave and Deena"

"Well they may let you in to see Carrie I can try to allow access even briefly" Marjorie said

"OK let me hang up and explain this to Brian, thanks Dr. Seaver."

"Call me Marjorie "See you soon."

He turned to Brian "Oh god I can see by the expression on you face it is bad isn't it Matt?"

"Yeah Brian she has bacterial meningitis she has also had some seizures from it there is a 35%-40% Mortality rate to this its higher because she has had at least one seizure,"

"Ok what is Mortality rate mean?" Brian asked "It means Brian that 35-40 out of every 100 children die from this" Brian sat on the couch with his head in his hands "Oh God, We have to go there even if for a little while but then I do have to go home because I still have that job to do and I promised him I would do it"

Matt went into the dining room and told everyone what was going on with Carrie

"I want to go too Matt." Sarah said "Mom, will you and dad watch the boys for us?" Matt asked

"Of Course" Annie said So Brian Matt Bridget and Sarah left in the van and headed to Cedar Sinai

**Cedar Sinai**

They arrive there by 6:30 and found their way to the pediatric ICU Matt asked for Dr. Seaver stating he was Dr. Camden. He figured that would give him more clout than if he just told them he was a visitor.

Marjorie met them in the waiting room. "Hi Brian" she said, she hadn't seen him since the accident, and she was taken aback by his appearance, even though he looked much better he still looked well not great as opposed to what he looked like before, he introduced Matt and Sarah to her and of course she already knew Bridget from the weekend at Big Bear Lake

"How are Dave and Deena?" Brian asked,

"As you can imagine a wreck" She said "I will let them know you are here"

She left down the hall to go tell them Deena came out first her eyes all red and swollen from crying "I am so glad you are here, Frankie, my mom is flying in but hasn't gotten here yet Brian you're not even 100 % better and you are here and we hardly know you meaning Matt and Sarah and you are here and Bridget.I know you feel crappy form the morning sickness yet you are all here that means so much to us. Carrie is so sick they can't get her temperature down they have her on a cooling blanket."

"I know how horrible that is from recent 1st hand experience when I had my own brain infection; she is so little to be going through that, I am an adult and it so was hard." Brian said.

Dave came out and talked to them too, they each were briefly allowed to see Carrie, They stayed until 9 pm

Brian said "Dave we should go I have that presentation you asked me to do"

"Thanks for doing it Bri, I know you will do a good job man" Dave said

"Keep us posted on how Carrie is, and I will let you know how tomorrow goes ok" Brian said and with that they headed back to the apartment.

**Back at the apartment**

They were very quiet on the way back it was 9:30 when they pulled in "I think I am going to stay here tonight do you think mom and dad will mind watching the boys, "No I will call them" Matt dialed his parents and let them know Sarah would be staying here because they were too tired to go back they were fine with it. They all got ready for bed Matt and Sarah lay on the cot mattresses on the floor again and were out almost as they lay down

Brian and Bridget went into the bedroom he got out his stuff for tomorrow so it would be already to go so he wouldn't have to fuss with either his clothes or his work.

Bridget did the same with her things. He set the alarm on his phone for 6:30 and put it in the charger and for backup. He set his alarm clock too for 6:30 am. They both used the bathroom and then lay in bed. They fell asleep almost immediately.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Friday**

Bridget got up well before Brian she was sick to her stomach she had crackers and the papaya tablets next to her bed She grabbed them and went to the kitchen 'she tried to be quiet so not to wake up Matt and Sarah it was only 5 am.

She put coffee on and boiled water for more soup. Making coffee was such a habit but once it started to brew she knew it was a mistake to make it, the smell turned her stomach, and she quickly ran to the bathroom and got sick.

Unfortunately she was loud enough to wake Brian. He sat up in bed he heard Bridget getting sick, it was about 5:15 He opened the bathroom door.

"Oh Bridget, I am so sorry you are sick again"

"I just have to get used to it I guess but it will pass Bridget replied

"Hey I put water on for more soup are you awake enough to go take care of that for me Bri.? I left the crackers and papaya tablets in the kitchen too if you could get those as well."

He went into the kitchen, put the water in the cup of soup put it on the bed tray along with a glass of ginger ale crackers and the tablets , He figured he would wait on coffee he wasn't sure if that what was making her sick. She was sitting on the edge of bed when he came in.

He put the tray on the dresser; he stacked pillows at the head of the bed." Hey sweetheart, sit back against the pillows" he said

So she did and he put the tray in front of her. "See how this does on your stomach." He sat next to her as she ate. She ate about half of it and chewed a couple of tablets and then paused for a little bit and just put her head on his right shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I am really dizzy and light headed" let me just keep my head on your shoulder for a bit ok" she said.

"That's ok sure just rest on me for a while, it is still very early yet. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No, if I lay down I get nauseated" she said

"Ok" he said "if you want I will stay sitting here and you can doze of like this."

"Ok I will"

"Do you want me to move the tray?"

"Yeah ok" She replied.

He moved it quickly to the floor and sat back next to her again, she snuggled against his shoulder and she fell asleep

Matt woke to the smell of coffee, it was 5:30 he didn't see or hear anyone, "_I wonder who put the coffee on this early_" he thought to himself

He tried to go back to sleep but the smell of the coffee was too good to pass up, but how to get up. Sarah lay on him with her body draped over him; He gently moved her trying not to wake her, as soon as his warm body moved away from her though she woke up.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, and kissed him, "Where are you going?" She asked

"someone made coffee want some?"

"Not yet she replied in a very naughty voice "and neither do you, at least not yet you don't. We were too tired last night and fell asleep, but I am not too tired now" she said He played dumb "Oh not too tired for what?"

"Guess" as she undressed him

"Oh that" he chuckled and they were quietly intimate, then they put clothes back on and got up for coffee, it was 6 am by then,

"Brian should be getting up soon," Matt said "Oh I wanted to tell you. When I was at the Women's clinic, Uncle Hank gave me a brief tour, what a set up and we have offices in the new section. It is really impressive you will like the space although we are in the same hallway, so you have to put up with seeing me every day at work. You're going to get sick of me"

"I could never get sick of you" she kissed him

Brian was still sitting up wide awake with Bridget asleep. She had been snuggling against him for the last hour, the alarm was about to go off any minute, He hated to wake her. The alarm on the clock and his phone simultaneously went off it woke her immediately. He slowly got up and shut them both off.

"Hey I am going to hop in the shower. Do you want to take one with me honey?" he asked

"Yeah I need one and maybe it will make me feel better." She said

"I still need help with the shirt honey" he said

she helped with what he needed help with and they both got undressed, he took his hat off and they got in the shower, your hair almost covers your wound she said you almost can't see it, she said,

"You almost don't need that hat actually, I know you are self-conscious when you are out and you cover it, but when you are home you don't need to use it ok,"

"Well ok maybe not at home, but for the next week or so the I will wear a bandana," he said.

She felt a lot better after the shower, and that and the soup got rid of the queasiness, She felt she had better keep crackers with her at all times and when she went to work she would have to bring that soup otherwise she wouldn't make it through the day.

She helped Brian get ready she wanted him to look perfect for his big day today he had a suit and tie on and everything. She finished him off with putting the white bandana on his head. She stepped back to look at him. "Wow you look spectacular." She said.

He sat on the edge of the bed while he watched her get dressed, he noticed certain clothes were already a little tight on her she put a skirt on with an elastic waist band and a loose blouse on.

He said "you look beautiful" "Thanks" as she patted her tummy, "I guess no more form fitting clothes for me for a while though." She giggled, "but at least I have a reason to be getting a tummy and I won't feel guilty about it"

Brian got up and knelt down in from of her and kissed her tummy. He then stood up and kissed her. "I love you so much" he said.

Then he grabbed the tray from the floor and brought it to the kitchen Bridget went ahead of him; she was in there first and saw Matt and Sarah already up and drinking coffee, as she walked in she said "Wait until you see how good Brian looks"

He came in behind her and out the tray down. "Wow a suit and everything" Matt said

"Well I have to make a good impression on my first day especially with the corporate guys coming in from Japan for this presentation."

Brian went back into the bedroom to get all his work stuff and took his phone off the charger and put it in his pocket along with his wallet and keys.

He came back out "Matt you should go shower and get dressed so we can be out of here on time."

"Ok then but Uhm I don't have anything quite as dressy as that here. Do you have a dress shirt I can borrow?" "Sure just look in the first closet anything you want go ahead"

"Thanks" Matt went in and got ready

"So Sarah" Brian asked, "What are you going to do on your last weekday of freedom, I know you start to work next week right,"

"Well I am going to my parents, to make sure they have everything for the boys. My mom will be watching them until we can get adequate daycare, although she has been trying to convince me that she just wants to keep them. She and doesn't want us to put them in daycare. Matt and I are still undecided about that. At some point today I want to take a dry run from each of the houses we looked at to see how long our commute to work would be so we can make a decision on a house.

I am also going to the car dealer ship to look at a second car, we will need two cars here, and in New York we only needed the van but here there is no subway and there really isn't a lot of other public transportation. Matt really needs to get rid of the rental soon so we want to do this ASAP."

Bridget was only half listening she had a concerned look on her face,

Sarah noticed. "Hey Bridget what's the matter" "Oh it hadn't occurred to me until you mentioned it, I know it is a ways off but Brian what about daycare for our child?"

"Hmm" He thought a minute. "Well I do know that KC gaming has an onsite daycare on the ground floor so I guess that's an option, I know they take children as young as 6 weeks,

Dave and Deena use it, but we still have a while to figure the daycare out," Brian said "Hey I am going to see if I can get a hold of Dave, God I hope Carrie is better."

He called Dave's cell, Dave answered, he sounded like he had been up all night, "Hi Brian" Dave said

"How's Carrie?" Brian asked "Not great but her fever is down its still 103 but that is better than almost 105, she is actually sleeping she passed out about 15 minutes ago" Dave said

"I am glad that she is at least a little better, I just wanted to call you before I left for work, I am just waiting for Matt to finish in the shower"

Matt came out about 5 minutes later, then Sarah ran to take a quick shower. She wanted to take one before heading back to the Camden's. Sarah got out of the shower and borrowed some more of Bridget's clothes" it's nice that we are the same size she said"

Bridget then laughed and told her. "We won't be the same size for much longer" she patted her tummy again.

"I guess not" Sarah said "How are you feeling today, you seem better"

"Well I woke up awful but I think if I can remember to keep a little food in my stomach at all times I will be ok I guess I will be living on crackers and soup for the next few weeks." Bridget grabbed all her work stuff and her bag she filled with the necessary supplies to avoid the nausea and Brian grabbed a change of clothes in case he needed it he took his medicine and the sling, his bag with the Laptop, sketches and paper he wrote on what he what he was going to say and how he would present. All four of them headed out about 7:30.

Brian figured they could stop for food before the got to his job he didn't want to eat in front of Bridget he didn't want to make her sick. Matt kissed Sarah good bye as she got in the van.

Brian open Bridget's car door for her and kissed her good bye "Take it easy Bridget don't overdo it ok,"

"You either it's your first day working since your injury. I know you will knock'em dead. I will call you at lunch to see how everything went"

The women left first. Stephanie came out of the apartment down stairs in her Molly Marmalade cowgirl looking get up "I am all ready, how do I look?" she asked

"Just perfect" Brian said "I guess we better get you to work are you nervous?" Matt asked,

"No actually I am not, I am really pumped to do this stuff. It killed me when Zap Monkey went under and then I had to work for my Dad the only upside for working that job is that I met Bridget other than that, not a job I would ever do again I was good at it but it wasn't my thing. I am actually hungry we should stop on the way to grab something bedsides just coffee, I was afraid to eat around Bridget, I didn't want to make her sick"

They got food and proceeded to KC gaming in downtown LA. They were early Brian, Stephanie and Matt finished the food but brought the coffee with them Brian grabbed his bag and walked to the front door. It was a huge building

"You know, I didn't know the place was this big. I guess I will have to ask at the front desk where I am supposed to go" Brian said

Then from behind him he hears a voice, it was Natasha Drew, "Good morning how are you. Well I will have to just show you three where to go. She looked at Stephanie, "I guess you are Stephanie here to play the Molly Marmalade character," she grabbed a liaison from the front desk and had her direct her to where she needed to go to get ready with the other actors, "Brian will see you 20 minutes before the presentation to go over any final details" then she turned to Matt and Brian, "I actually have your desk all set up. Brian the only thing you have to do is go to personnel l to get your ID badge and you are so early they may not be in yet very early on your first day I am again impressed, you look even better than you did earlier in the week too, and nice touch with the suit" "Thanks I am excited to do this today." "Well let's get you in and get your ID and let's get to work."

He went to personnel and got his photo ID he asked her "hey once my hair comes back in and I look like me again can I get a new one" he laughed

"Oh I was wondering what the deal was with the bandana was" Natasha said

"Yeah before the accident I had hair just like his" he pointed to Matt "but lighter color about the same length too,"

He pulled out a picture of him and Bridget from the weekend at Big bear lake, "this is my fiancée and I, two weeks ago. As they were riding in the elevator, Brian told her "I may be able to kind of come here almost full time starting next week but I will need time off for my Physical therapy twice a week and some follow up doctor appointments and stuff."

"Oh that can be definitely worked out" Natasha told him "Just give me your schedule and it will be fine"

They got to the floor that he would be working on and his desk was very near her office. "Put your things here Brian and then you and Matt come into my office,"

They went in and shut the door "about the bandana, you had to cut you hair really short because of the accident?"

"Uhm no Because of my injury I had pretty bad swelling in my head, and had surgery so they shaved my you explain it,"

"Well he had a pretty severe injury to the head. I still can't believe how fast he has healed. I am amazed at his progress. Yeah, he still has some neurological deficits and is still on restrictions from driving but given how bad things were at the hospital, he shouldn't be doing this well this soon. It really is a miracle, He actually had brain surgery a week ago Wednesday night,"

"Your kidding right" she said "No the swelling was so bad he had to put a drain into the ventricles in his brain and the had to have a bone flap to relieve the pressure then he got an infection and had 105 temp that was a week ago"

"I had no Idea it was that bad, are you sure you are up to this?"

"I told you he is really doing beyond well" Matt reassured her.

"Believe me, Matt is my watch dog" Brian laughed "he wouldn't let me be here if I couldn't do it. Except for a restriction from driving and for my shoulder no lifting or raising my left arm because of the shoulder I am ok."

"I don't know if this would bother you," she got up and closed her office blinds for privacy. "Do you mind if I see it"

" Uhm Ok" Brian said.

Matt gently took the bandana off Brian's head. His hair hadn't come in enough to completely cover either surgical area and the area where the drainage tube had been and the horseshoe shaped scar form the craniotomy and bone flap surgery was done was they were still a little visible through the bit of hair growth he had,

"Wow you really did have major surgery," she said.

Matt put the bandana back on Brian's head "Now you see why for the time being I am wearing a head covering." He said, "Ok enough if this he said I don't need a pity party, I am good let's get down to business"

He pulled out his lap top and went over everything again. Natasha told him that Gotham Gaming had a new very profitable deal on the table that they will invest in the game and the company if all goes well today.

At about 930 he met with the actors who were dressed up as he characters of Berry town he was most concerned about Stephanie, she was the most important of all , He had her brought to the back of the conference room behind a partition that only he , Stephanie and two assistants were allowed to go back too there was a giant fake birthday cake that she needed to get into and when the time was right the assistants would bring roll out the cake and she would pop out of it and say her lines and introduce the Molly Marmalade character .

"Ok I will have you come out when I say"… and he went over the lines so they knew when to push the cake out. He went back into the foyer in front of the conference room in the corner were the other characters coming up the hall way were the Japanese representatives from the parent company Gotham Games Natasha was greeting them.

Matt was standing next to Brian. He was almost giddy like a little kid Matt asked "him are you ready for this buddy?"

"I sure am" Brian said excitedly

Natasha led the men in to the conference room and Matt went in and sat near the door then the characters came in and they did their little shtick that Brian had created for them to do when they were finished the Japanese representatives were impressed and clapped,

Natasha brought Brian in and had him at the back at the head of the table near the partition, she introduced him. He started the meeting the representatives were all men So Brian started by saying

"Good morning gentlemen I would like to introduce a new Idea for Berry town." He went over the new plans and some storyboards and the direction he wanted to take the game then he said "Right now with the way the game is, our average game player is a 6 year old girl, but the 9-14 year old groups of boys and girls are the fastest growing segment of the gaming market. If Berry town wants a slice of that demographic it needs to grow up and fast. SO TODAY, WE ARE THROWING A BIRTHDAY PARTY Allow me to introduce our newest Berry town friend" and the cake gets rolled in, Brian gets a rather fresh and slightly naughty tone to his voice, "_She's a little bit sweet, a little bit sticky, and she is always getting in a JAM_" (this next line was Stephanie's cue she was waiting for) "MISS MOLLY MARMALADE!"

She pops out of the cake and cracks a whip and say's "Hi Ya'll, it's time to get Berrylicious" there was a slight pause in their reaction then all the representatives from Gotham Games started to clap then gave Brian a standing ovation

"_He nailed it_" Natasha thought to herself "_Well that settles it he is our new VP of marketing and development as far as I am concerned_"

Matt couldn't have been prouder, he was so blown away by Brian. They all shook Brian's hand and slapped him on the back for a job well done unfortunately one of the men got a little too close to the left shoulder which caused him a bit of pain. After that Brian, Matt and the actors including Stephanie stepped out of the conference room to let Natasha seal the deal and get more information from the guys, as Brian stepped out he thanked the actors and they were taken by a liaison to payroll,

then he turned to Stephanie "You were amazing I owe you one stick around let's see what they want us to do next" The three of them walked over and sat in Brian's cubicle at his desk.

Then Matt told him "Brian I don't even know what to say Bro you are the most amazing talented creative…."

"Hey don't stop" Brian laughed "keep it coming" I guess I can't say modest" Matt laughed,

"Hey not to change the subject are you doing ok I saw you favoring the left shoulder again,"

"Oh that's because one of the guys slapped me on the back not knowing about the shoulder it's just a little sore now but it is ok," Matt felt Brian's shoulder it seemed ok not dislocated again, Matt went into Brian's bag and got out his pain medicine and his sling

"Hey Stephanie want to go over to the water cooler and get a glass of water for Brian?" He asked

she brought back the water and Brian took his pain medicine and Matt put the sling on him "Keep this on for a while just to be safe,"

"Yeah I think it is a good idea too." Brian said after about a half hour Natasha came out with the group of gentlemen with a big smile on her face. Brian saw her motion to them to wait right where they were and she walked to Brian's desk

"You nailed it Brian," she said. "So now we all including our Japanese friends over there go and celebrate, where is a good close fun bar to go to this time of day?" Matt said isn't Ivy's close by Bri, "Ah yeah it is, good memory Matt,"

" I don't know how long I will stay though he pointed to the sling," He really didn't want to go hang out for too long at a bar, that didn't seem to be his scene anymore for some reason and he was a little sore now.

Natasha looked at him "What happened" Oh one of the gentlemen was a bit over zealous and well didn't know about my shoulder and I got patted on the back near that shoulder a bit harder than I would have liked, hence the sling is on, its ok, but I don't want to overdo it." Brian said "We can go for just a little bit, its ok right Matt? You are the driver."

"Yeah sure" he said. So Brian gave the address of Ivy's bar to Natasha and they all went to Ivy's. Brian put his bag in Matt's back seat next to Stephanie. They got to Ivy's within 10 minutes.

They all piled into the bar. Ivy saw Brian come in, "what are you doing here at this time of day" Ivy said.

Then Natasha chimed in "we are celebrating; Brian just nailed a 5 million dollar deal with Gotham Gaming this morning." Brian had no idea it was for a deal that big if he had known, he WOULD HAVE been nervous.

Matt and Brian sat at a table "I had no idea the deal was that big," Brian said then Natasha came and sat down with Matt and Brian.

Natasha noticed Stephanie went up to the stage to do karaoke with some of the Japanese guys then she thought to herself "_they were men after all and Stephanie was a hot little blonde Bombshell with a short skirt, Brian sure picked her well_" She noticed Matt and Brian weren't drinking, "Have a drink, it is on me." Natasha said

Matt replied "oh I can't I am driving"

Brian said "Yeah and I can't because alcohol can't be mixed with the medicine I took for the shoulder pain back in the office. I will end up back in the hospital if I did that,"

"So you mind if we talk business Brian," Natasha said "You don't mind Matt would you excuse us for a few minutes,"

"Sure no problem" he said Matt walked up towards the stage to watch the Japanese guys and any other guys at the bar make fools of themselves over Stephanie.

"I can't over emphasize enough how impressed I am with you Brian and the story boards and the preliminary stuff you have come up with. I went over them in more detail with them after you left the conference room. I really think you have what it takes to bring this company to the top of the market; after we took over KC Gaming we were a little concerned with things. We were not sure of the future that is why there was a lot of firing people and then hiring of new people and things are being revamped. I know your history with Zap Monkey and I did a little more research this past week. You were really the creative genius behind it. I want to make you an offer she took a piece of paper and wrote a six figure number down and said how is that for a yearly salary I am offering you. Gotham Gaming wants you for this too. We are promoting you to VP of marketing and development the empty office on the floor is your if you want it,"

"I don't know what to say Uhm suppose I should ask what the benefit package is?" He laughed" Health insurance would be good; he pointed to his head "I can only keep Cobra for so long."

"You can have anything you want vacations sick leave whatever,"

"How about paternity leave in December, and a few days off after my wedding."

"Boy you are pushing it" she laughed but then again Gotham Gaming gentlemen especially Mr. Yamaguishi the older gentleman he is the president of the whole thing said to give you WHATEVER you want to, spell it out and it's yours but starting Monday you have your own VP parking space"

"Well the space is nice, but I can't use that for a while until I am off Driving restrictions,"

"Well until then you will have a car get you every morning and take you home every night and if you need them to they can shuttle you to and from your appointments, Hey it just hit me, did you say paternity leave?"

"Oh don't worry about it, having a child won't interfere with my job performance. I have plenty of family around plus down stairs has a daycare so if you are worried…"

"Oh no, I am not worried" she said" I was just going to say congratulations, for you and your fiancée I didn't catch her name. "Oh Bridget Keller soon to be Bridget Davis"

"So if I will have a lawyer draw up a contract and you can have your lawyer look it over,"

"I have a lawyer who is a good friend of mine he will look it over. You hold on to that figure I wrote and I will initial it so you know it is real. Now I am going to do some more celebrating and if you need to go fine, or stay if you want but I will expect to see you, Monday a car will be at your house at 8 am I will text you the details." She went to the stage and got up to do some of her own karaoke.

He sat there in utter amazement, Matt came back over "we can leave whenever you want Stephanie said to tell you she was getting a ride home with I think she said his name was Hashi or something one of the Japanese guys, Brian are you listening"

"Yeah I am, it's just I am in a state of shock," He showed him the paper with the number Natasha wrote down,

"What's this?" Matt asked,

"It my new yearly Salary I can name my own terms vacation insurance and any other benefit, Hell, I bet if I asked them to buy me a house they would. Of course I wouldn't do that," he then paused and said, "I was just made VP of marketing and development."

"Oh my God Brian that is the fantastic oh my God oh my God. We have to go and tell everyone,"

"Oh boy," Brian said "I don't know how to break this to Dave I think he wanted this job"

"Hey you earned it Brian."

Matt said "Let's go" they got in the car he forgot his cell was on Vibrate he looked at it and said,

"Oh I missed a call from Bridget" He called her back, She answered right away.

"Hi Bri how did it go and before you ask I feel ok. The little tricks to keep away the morning sickness are really helping so tell me"

"It went Fantastic there are no words to tell you" Brian was absolutely giddy he handed the phone to Matt "tell her from your point of view how the presentation went, I am so happy I can't stand it."

Matt took the phone and told her how he perceived the presentation, and that it was a 5 Million dollar deal. Then he handed the phone to Brian,

"Oh the other stuff is your news to tell." Brian told her what was offered about his salary and that he could basically write his own terms to be added to the contract.

Bridget was speechless "Oh honey I am so proud of you," she told him

"Hey Uhm I think I need your services, or I guess we do, with your income and now my income once I have the contract signed, and proof of Salary we need a house." He said, "we have a baby coming you know,"

"Oh Brian I love you" she said. "I hate to cut you off sweetheart I am on my way to meet with some clients but I will see you tonight talk to you soon,"

"God I love that woman" Brian said.

"So what do you feel like doing now" Matt asked

"I don't know? I have to call Adam about the legal contract thing, but Dave needs to know about this too. But again I feel a little guilty should I talk to Adam first, before Dave knows? I think I will give it a day and think about it,"

"Hey I have an idea, Matt said, let's go to mom and dad's you know they will be thrilled at how well this went, and I have a confession to make I used my cell it had a video recorder I got your whole presentation on my phone so they will get to see the amazing genius at work that I saw."

They drove to their parents and went in Brian brought his change of clothes in case he wanted to change and his laptop, The van wasn't there so Sarah was still out with the boys, they went in the house, Matt yelled "anyone home?"

"In the kitchen" Annie yelled and she came out to see them

"Wow don't you two look handsome, Brian I like the suit" she said "Oh that's right your big presentation was today how did it go, oh come in the kitchen Mary is in there tell her too."

Brian told her how well it went. Matt had grabbed Brian's lap top. He proceeded to use his blue tooth to transfer the video from his phone to the laptop; after it was done they got to watch the whole presentation.

"Wow they really loved you, and my, weren't you sassy with that _sweet and sticky _comment, I thought it was perfect and the _she was always getting in a Jam that was genius_" Annie said. "Ok now tell her about your salary and title, He had the paper in his wallet that Natasha wrote on and showed it to them, my tentative salary it was negotiable both their jaws hit the ground so to speak "and I have a different position than what I originally was hired for. My job title now is VP of marketing and development."

"Oh no way" Mary said "that crazy that's awesome."

"Oh I can't wait for you to tell everyone when they get here later for dinner." Annie said then told him, "Call Bridget, have her come over when she is out of work."

"Ok I will later she is with some clients now, actually let me text her to let her know that we are here and to have her call me when she was done, He sent her the text, She texted him back I will call you in a half hour love you bye. He took his phone off of vibrate so he would hear it when it rang.

"Hey mom" Brian said, "can you have Lucy and Kevin come over too, Sure I will call them." She said Then Brian saw that Chrissy Jenny and Charlie were out back playing with Carlos so he and Matt went outside to hang out until everyone else got there and to wait for Bridget's call.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**At the hospital with Carrie**

Marjorie was in examining Carrie she was much better the IV antibiotics were starting to work she still had the ear infection and Carrie's body was rejecting the implants. Her temp had gone down even more." She explained to Dave and Deena that the implants will need to be removed once the infection is a little more under control, Marjorie told them "She is going to have to be here at least through the weekend."

"Well at least my mother Frankie is here to watch Geneva and Larissa while we are here with Carrie" Deena said "and I am sorry to say no hope for any hearing for her" Marjorie said.

Dave and Deena were devastated; Marjorie stayed with them for a while and comforted them as best she could. She left the room for a little bit and called Adam to let him know what was going on. She called him at his office, He answered, "Adam Hillman how can I help you?"

Hey Adam."

"Hi honey how is everything with Carrie?"

"Well Carrie's fever is down and the infection is clearing up but the implants have to be removed so more surgery and that leaves her no chance for ever regaining any hearing. Carrie will have to remain in the hospital at least through the weekend if not longer"

"Oh no how are Dave and Deena taking it" Adam asked

"As you can imagine they are devastated." She said "Why don't I call Brian to let him know what is going on unless you already have."

"No we haven't called anyone except you yet"

"Ok then why don't I hang up and call Brian's cell phone" he hung up with her and grabbed his own cell to get Brian's number; he looked it up and called him from his office phone.

**Back at the Camden's**

Brian was still outside with Matt, Carlos and Carlos' 3 kids when his cell phone started to ring,

He assumed it was Bridget so he answered it "Hey sweet cheeks you called me back a lot quicker than I thought"

Adam laughed at him "Sweet cheeks huh"

"Oh sorry Adam I thought you were Bridget, I am expecting her call, What's up?"

"I just wanted to fill you in on Carrie. I just got off the phone with Marjorie."

"Hey let me put you on speaker phone Brian said, "So Matt can hear this too Hey Matt come here"

Adam filled him in on everything Marjorie told him earlier. "So even though the antibiotics are starting to work, the damage is done and the implants have to come out and Carrie will most likely never hear." Adam said

"Oh no" Brian said "Well we certainly will have to be there for them"

They talked for a while longer about Carrie then Matt went back to Carlos and Brian took it off speaker phone

"Hey I hate to change the subject but I need your professional help." Brian said.

He told Adam all about the presentation at work and about the offer and that, he would need help to look at a work contract on Monday.

"No problem Brian I will meet you at your office Monday at around 10 am ok. Are you on the same floor as Dave?"

"Yes I am in the big corner office when you get on the floor, Oh don't mention this to Dave I want to be the one to tell him ok"

"Sure Bri Talk to you later," Adam hung up. No sooner did he hang up when his phone rang again, this time he checked the caller ID and it was Bridget this time.

"Hi Honey how are you" he asked her, "I am good, I am at the Mall in Glen Oak I just ran into Target, I know I am only 9 weeks But I need looser fitting pants and skirts I don't have a lot of things with an elastic waist band . Am I supposed to have a tummy this soon"

then Brian replied. "Honey I have no idea this is new territory for me. You will have to ask Matt when you get here. Oh I wanted to tell you, Matt and I are still at my parents. My mom wants you to come by for dinner she wants to celebrate my job."

"Ok" She said, "I want to shop for a bit first, but I will see you in maybe an hour, that's if I don't get lost in the store, I think I will have to tell your mom we really need to get a move on with this wedding if I am already getting this tummy." She laughed. "You know we are going shopping tomorrow at David's Bridal. Oh would you call Nicole, I want her to go too"

"Ok I will honey" Brian said "I will see you in an hour or so, I love you" "I love you too." and they hung up. He waited to tell her about Carrie, she seemed like she was in such a good mood he didn't want to spoil it.

Just then his Dad got home, "Hi guys how did it go today?" He asked. "and boy don't you look spiffy in the suit." Eric said

Then Matt had to tease him, "spiffy what kind of word is spiffy,"

"You just so enjoy needling me don't you Matt?"

"Sure dad, that is the best part of us moving back here." He laughed.

Then Brian said "I have to make a quick phone call. I will fill you in later about today when everyone else gets here unless you want to get the 411 from mom."

He dialed Nicole's cell. She answered after a few rings, "Hi Brian, I can't talk too much right now I only have a second, I am at Icing on the Cupcake right now trying to cover for Deena who is at the Hospital with Carrie, I got an update a little while ago from Marjorie, so I know about everything is that what you wanted."

"Uhm no actually and I feel kind of weird asking you this with everything going on with Dave and Deena, it's hard to be happy in my own life when it sucks so badly in theirs."

"No go ahead Bri," "Well I was just talking with Bridget, and she and my mom and Sarah and I am not sure who else are going dress shopping at David's Bridal tomorrow and Bridget wanted you to go. Can you swing it or are you stuck at the shop?"

"We have enough people working here now that I can go for a few hours just have her call me later with the time to meet there." I have to run I have customers in the store bye."

More time went by and around 4:30 not only did Sam and David get home but Sarah and the boys came home too they all went in the back Lucy and Kevin came over Savannah and his brother Ben was with them too, Kevin introduced his brother to Brian,

"Nice to meet you" Brian said,

"Same here" said Ben

"Seems like almost the whole gang is here all we need is Bridget Ruthie and Simon" Matt said

Then he said." After we eat we can watch Brian's presentation he did at his job wow was it spectacular, I recorded it. Hey Brian, is a way to hook your computer to the TV so everyone can watch?"

"No need to, my lap top can burn CD / DVD rom discs which you can watch on a DVD player I have some blank ones in my bag. Why don't I go back in the house and do it." Brian said. "While I am doing that why don't you find out from Sarah how things went today but don't go into detail yet how our day went."

Matt asked Sarah about her day" Oh Matt I can't believe all the running around I did, I did the dry runs on commute times from the 2 houses we liked in Glen Oak we can talk about that later I also went to the dealer ship I think I saw a couple of used cars you would like however you might want to bring Brian because I know cars are his thing, Oh my mom still wants us to keep the boys their instead of finding daycare, I am still up in the air on that one"

"Yeah I guess we can discuss that later too" Oh ,so how did it go today?" She asked,

"Well Brian told me he wanted to tell everyone together so I can only say the man is a genius you should have seen him well actually you will I recorded on the phone and then transferred to his laptop."

Just then Bridget came through the back gate; she had enough bags that it looked like she bought out the entire store. "Do a little shopping?" Matt teased

"Just a little, I know I got carried away but I needed work clothes my pants are form fitting and they are all tight already. I meant to ask you should I be having a tummy this soon?" "Not usually Sarah said "When you are in as good of shape as you are and this being your first you really shouldn't be."

"Your first what Lucy asked, "Oh that's right you wouldn't know I guess mom didn't tell you did she?" asked Matt,

"Tell me what, except that we are going Bridal shopping tomorrow other than that what else is there,

Bridget grinned. "We just found out we are having a baby in December." Bridget said.

Kevin overheard them talking, they both congratulated her. "Hey getting back to what I asked." Bridget said. "Where I am not eating much because of the morning sickness why am I getting a tummy so soon? You did say some things were inconclusive during my exam, I was so happy about the baby, at the time we were there I didn't think to ask what you meant,"

Matt hesitated he really didn't want to say anything yet on why he thought she had a tummy already or better to call it the beginning of a belly. "We really won't know anything definite until you next checkup when you will be roughly 12 weeks. Another ultrasound will more than likely be able to confirm my suspicions, I just didn't want to say anything yet until I knew for sure,"

Sarah looked at Matt "I have a feeling I know what you're thinking, did you hear what sounded like an echo just like we did early on?"

"Yeah I did," Matt said "Hey where is the disc?" Sarah asked

"I still have it in my purse" Bridget said "Let's go see if Brian is done downloading or whatever he is doing on the laptop" Matt said "and then we can use his computer to look at it again."

They boys stayed outside and played while the three of them went into the house and went in the kitchen,

Annie said "Hi Bridget, wow look at all the stuff you bought you will have to show me.

"Can we do it in a little while I have to talk to Brian first?" Bridget said

"Ok sure he is in the living room" Annie said.

They went into the living room. Brian was just about done burning the CD/DVD Brian looked up and saw all the bags Bridget had wow, you did all that in an hour Holy crap" he laughed

"You almost done Bri?" Matt asked "in about a minute or so I will be."

"Can we use lap top again Sarah and I wanted to look at the ultrasound again"

"Ok sure ah you don't think there is a problem do you?" he asked with a very marked sound of concern in his voice.

"Oh no not a problem." Sarah stated,

The CD DVD was done he removed it and put it in his parent's DVD player to make sure it worked It did so he stopped it but left it in to be watched later, He gave the Lap top to Matt, Bridget gave them the CD and they put it in, and hit run,

"Too bad we can't enhance and enlarge this," Sarah said

"Yeah I can do that just a bit" and Brian played with it a bit and he cleared it up slightly and it made it just a bit bigger,

Sarah really studied it and mentally compared it to what she remember in her own pregnancy ,

"Matt, it looks the same I am sure of it she said "

"Yeah that's what I thought to when I first saw it" he said "We will get better idea though if we wait until her next visit" he said

They were consulting back and forth almost forgetting that Brian and Bridget were in the room,

"Hello we are still here" Brian said "What do you see, or think you see is the baby ok?" "You sure you want us to say even though we aren't 100% sure" Matt said "that's why I held off on saying anything"

"yes of course tell us" Brian said

Matt turned up the volume, "Do you hear what sounds like an echo?"

"Yeah" they both said

"well from our, Mine and Sarah's experience not just as Doctors but having this same experience, ourselves the echo or what sounds like an echo is very like likely a second heart beat, that's why the measurements I took of you and on the screen were off. It is very hard to tell so early on but I think I would bet money on you following the Camden tradition of TWINS, Sam and David, Noah and Jacob and Chrissy and Jenny and now yours"

Brian and Bridget just sat there speechless, "Yeah it takes a little getting used to but you will" Sarah said,

Bridget looked at Brian, "Oh my God TWINS" He looked at her "that's what they said TWINS" Brian said back to her

"Oh Matt look at them that is how we must have looked they are shell shocked " Sarah laughed "I just remember another twin, don't forget the colonel had a twin brother remember, Sarah reminded him.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Matt said.

"Who's the Colonel Brian asked, "Oh that's our Grandfather Dad's Father, Colonel John Camden. He and Grandma Ruth are still alive. They live about 2 hours outside of Buffalo in Binghamton, NY"

Eric walked in the living room he had heard that they were discussing his parents. Are you scaring them with stories about your grandparents especially the Colonel."

"Ah no we weren't I was just telling them that Grandpa was a twin too it runs in the family,

Eric looked at the ultra sound again "Why is this out again? Wait you're discussing twins, Oh boy" he said "ANNIE COME IN HERE," he yelled

"Oh boy I guess we are going to have to tell them what you suspect" Brian said to Matt.

Annie came running in "what's the matter"

"Look what they are looking at," Eric said "Yes we saw it already"

then he said "and Matt is emphasizing how twins run in the family" Eric said

"Oh my God" then she looked at Matt " Do you think Bridget is carrying twins Matt?" Annie exclaimed

"Kind of looks that way and Sarah thinks the same thing" Matt said

"looks like the first ultrasound she had when she was carrying the boys, hear the echo in the heart beat, We think that is 2 heart beats. Bridget's menstrual cycle calculated at 9 weeks but she is actually measured closer to 12 weeks," Matt said

"Hey mom and dad, could you hold of telling everyone else just until her next appointment that's when Matt said we should know for sure," Brian asked

Annie said as she kissed his cheek, "It will be our little secret for the next month." Annie said "I guess we really will have to have that wedding soon," she said "too bad we couldn't do it in a week while Carlos and Mary were here,"

"That's funny that's just what Carlos said what yesterday" Brian chuckled "Can it be pulled together in a week I would love it if we could."

"Well they may have some off the rack stuff at David's Bridal and I can sew if there needs to be alterations." Annie said "Let's see what we can get done, And as far as renting a hall or anything in the past, well we have always had all you kids receptions at the house anyway, you know what I bet we can do this," Annie said excitedly

Bridget sat quietly, "Are you ok honey?" Brian asked,

"Oh yeah, I am just a bit overwhelmed" And I am actually a little but light headed,"

"you do look a little faint, Bridget why don't you lie down on the couch and put your feet up." Annie said.

She was sitting in between Brian and Matt when she got up she must have stood up too quickly and her legs went out from under her Matt caught her and picked he up and put her on the couch and put her feet up.

"I will get a cold cloth for her head." Eric said and went into the kitchen,

He came back with one and handed it to Brian he took the cloth from his dad and put on her forehead.

"Wow is my am I ever dizzy." she said as she came to,

Brian stroked her cheek," it's no wonder with all this excitement you fainted honey"

"You got up so quickly your blood pressure must have not been able to compensate and you fainted" Sarah said.

"I am ok now I think" and went to sit up and then she lay right back down. "Oh I guess I am not, maybe I will lay here for a little while."

Just then there was a commotion and the kids must have come in the house, they were talking to Mary and wanted to know what was for dinner,

"Oh I better get to finishing dinner the natives are getting restless." Annie said

"I will help you too." Sarah said "I think I am staying put for a while." Bridget told them. "Hey is there any ginger ale? I think it will help settle my stomach."

"Yeah" Eric said "Annie made sure she picked some up today in case you or Mary needed it I will get you a bottle or do you want it in a cup with a straw?"

"Cup with a straw please." She said

Annie had the Chicken casserole done within the next 15 minutes and also made Bridget cup of soup in case she couldn't eat the casserole she came in

"Are you up to eating?" Annie asked

" I am a lot better now I."Brian helped her to her feet.

"You ok" he asked

"Ya I'm good" she said "I think I just need to take it easy."

he supported her as they walked into the dining room. "I remembered the soup" Annie told Bridget "eat this with bread sticks and it will keep your stomach settled"

Lucy saw the soup and said "yeah that stuff kept me fed the first few months I was pregnant too."

"Yeah and after that I was at her beck and call making her all the food she wanted. All her weird cravings so be prepared Brian" Kevin laughed.

Carlos and Matt agreed. They both said they went through the same thing. They all ate, Bridget tried the food but pushed it away, "Yeah I don't think I can I think I will just eat the soup"

and when everyone seemed to be done, Annie Said "the dishes can wait, let's go see what you have set up in the living room, because Brian, they all want to know. Come on let's go in the living room and watch what Matt recorded from Brian's presentation earlier," He recorded it" Bridget said "Oh wow I can't wait to see it."

They all crammed in the living room and Brian turned the TV and DVD player on "I don't know how the quality is, I only saw the beginning it looked ok. Remember it is recorded from Matt's phone,"

He hit play they all watched, and the characters came in and did their bit that Brian came up with. They saw how the Japanese loved it they saw Brian introduced and the rest of his presentation, they thought he was awesome and they saw how the Japanese gave him a standing ovation at the end Brian stood in the back watching everyone's reaction. He was pretty pleased with himself, 45 minutes later when it was done they turned around and they gave him a standing ovation. He did little bow. You were wonderful no wonder Natasha offered you what she did." Bridget said "You nailed it"

"Ok now tell everyone what happened later when we all went out to celebrate." Matt said

Brian told him about being everything Natasha said to him and he could name his own contract and his promotion on the first day to VP of marketing and development they all congratulated him. "Yeah it was a really good day actually a really good couple of days." Hey Matt as much as I love having you at the house I think I will be ok with just Bridget tonight, I know you want some time with Sarah and you have some stuff to discuss." Brian said

"Yeah, I think you are doing pretty well so I don't have to baby sit you" he teased "I will stay here tonight and I do miss my boys"

"You know I am actually getting tired, it really has been a long day for me. I have been up since 5:15 am and so has Bridget, I think she needs her rest too so I think we will head home soon,"

"Yeah I think that is a good idea Bridget said "Oh did you call Nicole?" She asked Brian

"Yes I did" he replied "She said she would you just have to let her know what time,

Bridget said" to Annie and all the other women is 11 am too early?" No that will be great See you tomorrow.

Bridget and Brian headed out back to the apartment.

They talked on the way home "Twins Brian I can't believe they think we are having twins"

"I know. Good thing I have a big family to show us the ropes. I know at least we will have a lot of help and it we really are having twins WE WILL REALLY NEED THE HELP" Brian said

**Back at the apartment**

They got back there as Stephanie and her Japanese friend Hashi were just getting there. "Hi Brian Hi Bridget" Stephanie said

Brian asked "are you just getting back now?"

"Yup we are, we just back from Ivy's" Stephanie and Hashi went into her apartment and Brian and Bridget went upstairs to theirs,

"Wow what a long day Brian said I am glad to be home." He grabbed her and kissed her and said "I Am extra glad to be here just the two of us I know I told my family I was tired, but I am really not that tired I just wanted to get you alone."

He locked the door and they brought all their things in the bedroom. He grabbed her tablets a bottle if ginger ale and cracker and out it on her side of the bed in case she needed it for her nausea later.

He went back to her and she kissed him and said "I am not all that tired either they undress and lay on the bed he lay on his right side facing her she was on her back, gently rubbed her tummy he could tell there was a slight bump,

"I still can't believe you are pregnant. You are carrying my child or I guess I should say children. It seems so unreal" He said

"I know I can hardly believe it myself" she said,

It was nice that they were alone and didn't have to be up early and didn't have to be anywhere until 11 am They were intimate and it was slow and sweet and they fell asleep a few hours later.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

**Saturday Morning**

Bridget woke up at 6 am and wasn't feeling well she saw that Brian had left supplies on her side table and munched on some crackers took a sip of ginger ale took her prenatal vitamins and chewed on papaya tablets and she lay back down,

"_Boy that certainly helped settle my stomach_" She thought to herself. "_As long as I remember to do that every morning I will be ok_" She lay back down next to Brian who was still sleeping, He still insisted on keeping that bandana on. "_He shouldn't be self-conscious about it around me_." she thought to herself She didn't want to wake him but she wanted it off his head she ever so gently slid it off his head. And put it on her side table. "_Much better_" she thought. "_His hair certainly was growing fast_" She rubbed his head.

He opened his eyes when she rubbed his head "Hey you took my head covering off" he said

"Hey I told you that you don't need to wear it in the house when we are alone ok" and she kissed his head. "Hopefully your hair will have it come in enough that you won't need to cover your head when we get married. It actually looks ok now. You can barely see the scar."

"I don't know, I am not comfortable with my head being uncovered right now. But we will see how it looks in a week, ok but I won't make any promises." He said "hey how are you feeling this morning, you seem ok."

"Right now I am ok, I woke up horrible but I am glad you put my anti-nausea supplies over here. I just took some of the crackers and ginger ale and of course the tablets and it settled my stomach." "You know I am kind of enjoying the fact that we can just Lay here and not do anything for a while we have at least 3 hours before we have to even think about getting up" He said "Hmmm I wonder how we can occupy ourselves for all that time." she said "Well I have a few ideas" he laughed "Yes I just bet you do" she said and they had 3 hours of spectacular intimacy.

They got up and showered around 9:15 she was dressed just in her robe. She had a bunch of different bags of stuff she bought yesterday from Target. A bag with all her bra and underwear one a couple with Maternity skirts and pants, one with some Maternity tops a few dresses and she also had hit the baby department and found a few cute baby things that could be for a boy or a girl.

Brian had still been in the bathroom as she was going through all the stuff. He came out half-dressed and grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck.

He saw all the stuff on the bed and said "Wow you got a lot of stuff,"

"I had to, most of the stuff I had; even from the storage unit was too small or just barely fitting in the tummy area. Don't worry, I won't leave it out all over the place like this, I am just going to put this stuff away. I just have to figure out what to wear today. That's why I have it all out. She pulled out underwear and then said "I think I will wear a strapless bra because I will be trying on the dresses today" so she put that aside

She looked out the window nice and sunny I think I will wear this skirt and top with these sandals, both were maternity wear. They both got dressed and she put her new clothes away

Brian saw another bag that was sitting there. "You forgot one." he said

"No this I am taking with us it has baby stuff I couldn't resist."

He took some of it out." Wow this stuff is so tiny, just like Bella

"Oh that reminds me." She said "I have to call Nicole about what time."

"Hey while you are doing that do you mind if I make coffee I don't want to make you sick."

"No I will be ok Just open the kitchen window to let some air in the kitchen Oh and can you make me more soup it's the only thing that really helps and maybe some toast"

"sure Bridget" He said he kissed her and went into the kitchen. She then proceeded to dial the Camden's Ruthie answered "Hi Camden residence"

"Hi is this Ruthie, Yes who's this?"

"Hi it's Bridget."

" Oh Hi Bridget, boy do you and Brian have this house in an uproar but in a good way" she laughed

"What do you mean "Oh come on the planning the wedding in a week and a brid..." she stopped herself she didn't know if was supposed to say about bridal shower "Well and the baby planning stuff oh congratulations on the baby by the way. Oh and don't worry mom loves doing this stuff she is having a ball doing it"

"I am glad she likes doing it my mom and dad are really not active participants in my life. They are along the same line as Brian's adoptive parents. So I may send them an Email about the wedding or leave them a voice mail and I may expect to hear from them in six months or so if I am lucky and my 2 brothers are overseas in the Marines so I doubt they would get any time off"

"Oh that's right ,Did you say Marines My Grandfather is retired Marines." Ruthie said

"Oh that's right Matt I think said something about him last night. That's why they call him the colonel"

"Oh I forgot to tell you why I was calling I am supposed to be over there around 11 am. We are going to David's Bridal. But I have to call Nicole to tell her where to meet us. But I forget to ask which one are we going to, the shop in Burbank or the shop in Monrovia? Oh and you are coming too right?"

"We all are, even Sarah's mother Rosina is coming too, let me ask mom about which shop be right back Oh Sarah just walked into the kitchen."

she handed Sarah the phone Sarah answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Sarah"

"Oh hi you still going to be here at 11am?" Yeah, we will be there and Brian can help they guys watch the kids. I heard you mom is going to go with us today I look forward to meeting her."

"My dad Richard will be here too. He wants to help with the kids, He just loves the boys Oh Ruthie is back I will see you at 11"

"Hi Bridget mom says Monrovia is closer to the house and have a better selection of off the rack stuff so I guess you can tell Nicole to meet us around noon at the Monrovia store"

"Ok thanks Ruthie I will see you all around 11"

She hung up and dialed Nicole. Nicole answered "Hi this is Nicole,"

"Hi Nic, Its Bridget are you still coming with us. I am not sure I only can if maybe Brian can watch Bella. Jamie the Manny is sick"

"Oh sure then instead of meeting us at the shop meet us at the Camden's. All the men are watching the kids there while we go out, one more child won't be a problem. I am supposed to be there by 11,Nic,"

"Ok then see you then" Nicole said

She hung up and grabbed her stuff put in in the purse along with her tablets and the bag with the baby clothes and some knee highs she might need to try on shoes and went into the kitchen and made sure she also out a bottle of ginger ale and crackers in a bag to bring too. Brian did as she asked he had made her the soup, toast and had it along with some ginger ale waiting for her. He was eating a bowl of cereal,

"Thanks honey she said "Nicole will meet us at your parents at 11 instead of the shop I hope you don't mind I volunteered you for something, you will need the practice."

"Oh for what?" he asked

"Well she needed someone to watch Bella her Nanny or Manny whatever she calls him is sick."

" No problem I love my little cutie pie"

"That's what I figured told her you wouldn't have a problem not with all the men the watching the kids. There will be 7 adults I think watching 8 kids I think so it will work out ok"

"What Seven adults?" Brian asked.

"You, Matt, Carlos your dad, Sarah's dad, Kevin and Ben. That should be enough I think"

"I hope so" he laughed they ate and headed out around 10:30.

Nicole actually got to Brian's parent house before they did She was waiting outside with Annie, holding Bella as they pulled up.

"You know Brian It will be nice when you are allowed to drive again."

"I know I miss it but I have to do what the Doctor tells me I don't have a choice."

They got out of the car Brian had decided to wear his sling just in case he knew the kids could get rough and he wore it as a reminder for him and the kids to take it easy on him he did however do as Bridget had suggested he went without a head covering but he had the hat tucked in his pocket just in case he felt uncomfortable. As they were getting close to the front door, Nicole walked over to Brian he took Bella from Nicole,

"Are you sure you can handle holding her with your shoulder," She asked,

"Yeah no sweat" he said

then Annie said "no bandana today?"

"Well Bridget is trying to get me use to not wearing it around family I have my hat if I had to go in public Bridget told me I shouldn't feel self-conscious around family"

"She's right" Annie agreed

"I just have to run in the house and go to the bathroom again and then if everyone is here we can go" Bridget said

Brian went in with Bella, Nicole gave him her feeding schedule and Diaper bag

"Don't worry Nicole she will be fine with me and there are a whole lot of experienced dads here if I get into a jam. She was introduced to Rosina Sarah's mother

"So Nice to meet you I hope you will come to the wedding too.

"I wouldn't miss it she said so the women all headed out they got to David's Bridal before noon. Bridget was completely overwhelmed the sales women asked what the needed Annie told her they wanted off the rack wedding dresses they were directed to the correct area, she must have tried on 10 dresses She found a beautiful one, sweetheart neckline it was it actually for her perfect as long as they got married soon it was flowy around her tummy she tried on some shoes with a slight heal which went perfect. Annie told her this was perfect.

The consultant jacked her up with a matching veil and some Jewelry she looked stunning in it everyone agreed this was the dress. So with that decided they needed to move on to the Brides maids she had become close with Sarah and asked her to be her matron of Honor

"I would be honored" Sarah said

She took the wedding dress off and asked them to press it and bag it they would take it with them at the end of the appointment so the attendant did

"I am not even sure what to do for bridesmaids I guess I should have all of you huh" she laughed.

Annie turned to the her attention to everyone else "So now it is your turn to see if there are enough off the rack that would go look appropriate on everyone that would either be the same or same color same material but slightly different"

"we would also need one for Deena I so wish she could have been here" Nicole said Well I am pretty sure of her size Nicole added and If we find one it we can get it a little bigger and it can be altered"

They found a beautiful tea length style with a sweet heart neck line strapless two tone white on the top peach on the bottom they were all the same style except for one with capped sleeves which she wanted for Sarah and even had little girl flower girl dresses that were ankle length with cap sleeves that Mary decided to get for Chrissy and Jenny and Lucy got the same one for Savannah. Nicole got a matching colored little ruffled dress for Bella.

Mary told her she could have Charlie pull Her down the aisle in a wagon Bridget couldn't believe how lucky they were to find all this on one day they all going home with dresses even one for Deena.

Annie even found a mother of the groom dress she liked as well. They were there however all afternoon they attendant came back with the wedding dress all pressed and bagged and the veil and shoes in another bag

"Wow what a day we had" Bridget said "Next up the guys have to figure out what they are going to wear, but at least we are done"

" I wonder how they are doing with the kids?" Annie said should we call them?"

"Nah" Sarah said

They guys were having fun with the kids Matt and Brian were in the living room with Bella and his boys Richard had fallen asleep on the couch

"Hey after church tomorrow we should go figure out our own wardrobe for the wedding. We should probably go to Friar Tux in Arcadia. I know they are open on Sundays and they are quick to get you fitted. I know I had to go there for a rental for my prom tux I hadn't planned on going and at the last minute I did and they had one for me in a couple hours" Matt said

"Yeah we should. Bridget and I have to get wedding bands too" Brian said "You will be my best man right Matt? You have been here for me more in the past week or so than my well friends have my whole life"

"Of course I will be your best man I would be honored," Matt said

"Hey think we can get Simon down here to go to a tux shop tomorrow. Brian asked

"Yeah I bet we could" Matt replied

"Your boys will have to be the ring bearers and you know and I think maybe Charlie could pull Bella down the Aisle in a wagon or something" Brian said.

"Sounds like a plan" Carlos said as he came in and said "And I bet Mary is getting Chrissy and Jenny pretty dresses too."

" Wow it is already 4:30 they have been gone all day Brian said "Hey Carlos where is everyone else,

"Dad is in the Kitchen with My son and Sam and David. Ben and Kevin are upstairs with my girls and Savannah Dad ordered pizza for everyone because it was getting late and we have no idea when the women will be home."

The doorbell rang and all the Sam David and Charlie came running in with Eric close behind yelling Pizza's here well that woke up a sleeping Bella

Matt looked at Brian. "Better get used to it" he said

"Will you hold her while I go make a bottle, Brian asked,

"Actually I will go make the bottle you have a poopy diaper to change," Matt laughed.

Brian laid her on the chair he took the sling off and put it aside and changed a crying Bella. Matt came in and handed him the warmed bottle Brian picked her up and sat in the chair and fed her, I can hardly wait to do this with my own he said I don't even think I will care about 2 am feedings"

"You say that now my friend Carlos said as he laughed.

By 5:30 they heard all the cars pull up.

The kids ran to the window, "they are home" they said excitedly.

Annie came in first, she told Brian to go into his dads office so he couldn't see the bridal dress so he went in there with Bella he was still feeding her. Bridget came in with the Dress and everything as well as the baby bag she had brought with her from home She and Annie went up to the master bedroom to put the dress up there so Brian wouldn't see it

The rest of the women brought their dresses in as Matt opened his Dad's office door

"You can come out now." He said.

He brought Bella out. Nicole showed him Bella's Dress and her own dress wow they are very pretty and then asked "Did Bridget get what she wanted? How did she look?"

She did get what she wanted and that's all you get to know, you have to wait."

He gave her the pouty lip he used to try to use on her when he was a kid "Forget it not going to work" she told him

"It was worth a try he laughed. Mary showed Carlos her dress and the she showed the girls their dresses but because they were covered in Pizza sauce she wouldn't let them touch them.

"Ok daddy" talking to Carlos "go get them cleaned up while I bring these upstairs All the women went upstairs to the Master bed room Nicole Hung her dress, Deena's dress and Bella's dress on the closet door downstairs she took Bella from Brian and went upstairs with the rest of the women once the girls were cleaned up they were sent upstairs to try on their dresses too "Wow Brian" Carlos said. "It looks like you are really getting married next week are you ready for it?"" I am more than ready. I have been waiting my whole life for this. It is actually hard to wait a week" he replied

In about a half hour they all came down stairs "Hey any Pizza left?" Rosina asked "or did Richard eat it all?"

"Hey why are you picking on me I have been sitting here quiet and not causing trouble" he said

"Ok I will be nice" she said

The women went into the kitchen and the all finished off the left over Pizza .Except Bridget who again had soup and she tried a piece of leftover chicken which was ok on her stomach. Oh I forgot to tell you I was able to get a caterer for next Saturday And One of Simon's Friends is a DJ we got him too And Ruthie has a friend who is in college with her and he is a photographer and we have him so It looks like everything will come together, and I will do the cake, I did Lucy's and Matt's so I have experience"

"Wow this is really going to happen next week isn't Bridget said "I still haven't heard from my parents nor would I expect too I am have not gotten a message from my brothers but only one is overseas in the marines so it is doubtful he would make it but we are not all that close anyway, but my other brother Steve is stateside , he said he would try his best to be here he emailed me his measurements to give to the place where they are getting the tux"

"Oh speaking of Marines, the Colonel and Grandma Ruth are coming in for the wedding too. They can't wait to meet Brian" Annie said

"Wow it's getting late. I suppose I should get Bella home" Nicole said.

She told them good bye and went to say good night to Brian and that she would see him tomorrow at church Bridget said "I am kind of tired too, hey what time should we be at church tomorrow?" She asked

"oh you should get there by 9:30 ok" Annie said

"Ok Well I am going to get Brian and we are going to head out see you all tomorrow and thanks for everything today" she hugged them all "I am so happy that I get to be a part of this family." She went in the living room "Hey Brian, I am ready to go I am tired."

"Sure honey let me go say bye to mom and everyone and then we will go He went into the kitchen and said his goodbyes and they headed out.

As they drove home Bridget said "Your mom is so terrific do you know she has everything figured out already Photographer DJ and caterer she did it last night and this morning I think we should call her wonder woman"

"Wow, I can't believe we are pulling this off in a week" Brian said "All us guys, are going tomorrow after church to get fitted for tuxes I want to call Dave but I don't know if I should given the Carrie situation"

"Yeah I know" She said, "What about Adam?" Oh By the way my brother Steve told me he emailed me his measurements for a tux The military tailor measured him so it is accurate so bring that with you tomorrow"

OK I will bring it and give it to whoever is in charge" and as far as Adam I guess he will have to be there too I will call them both in the Morning. Oh do you know what time church is?"

"Yeah we need to be there for 930 and Nicole is going too"

They got home and they were both really tired. There was a message in the answering machine buy if it had been an emergency he figured whoever it was would have called his cell he was to tired to deal with anything else tonight the went into the bedroom and they got changed and she put her supplies again next to the bed for when she wakes up to keep away the queasiness. They were too tired to be intimate Brian set the alarms and they went to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Sunday Morning: At the hospital**

Carrie was doing much better the implants had been taken out the night before and they put tubes in her ears because of all the ear infections. So with the Tylenol and the antibiotics she had no temperature and was almost back to her normal self. Dave and Deena were up with her at around 6 am

Marjorie came in at about 7 am " Looks like you may be able to take her home sometime this afternoon." Marjorie said

"Oh I sure hope so. I really want things to go back to normal" Dave said

"Well as normal as it can be" Deena said "She still can't hear"

"But at least we have help to guide us through the process of getting all of us educated. Heather Cain can helps with that and I know Brian's brother Matt knows sign language too" Dave said

"I guess we will just have to adjust she said

Marjorie finished with examining Carrie and told them she would be back in the afternoon. If there were no further complications she would be discharged.

**The apartment**

Bridget woke up first then nausea this morning was really bad she was glad that Brian put a bucket on the side of the bed in case she was sick because it was so bad she never would have made it to the bathroom. She was half hung over the bed getting sick in the bucket.

It woke Brian up "Oh honey its bad this morning huh?"

"Yeah, but it will pass" she lay back on the bed Brian had gotten a warm wet cloth and a cold wet cloth from the bathroom and washed her face with the warm one and then placed the cold one on her forehead.

"I am going to make you soup and here "He handed her ginger ale crackers and the tablets try these, "maybe it will help."  
He went into the kitchen and came back with soup in 5 minutes,

"You have to let it steep for a little bit before you eat it" he put it on the side table

"Thanks Brian,"

"Are you feeling any better Bridg?"

"A little, the nausea is starting to pass, I think when my stomach is completely empty is when it is at its worst."

"I think maybe I should set the alarm in the middle of the night for you, that way you can eat something so it won't be as long a period of time without food."

"That's a good Idea Bri, it's worth a try." She looked at the clock it was only 6am "I am sorry to have woken you up so early Bri."

"Its ok honey I guess we are up for the day now though" he said

"Well since we are up we might as well get ready" he said.

They showered and changed made sure they wore very dressy clothes for church. He still insisted on wearing the white bandana and he did look very good with it on. Because they had been up so early they were ready to go way before they had to leave go to Glen Oak.

They sat in the Kitchen she was working on her soup, he was eating a bagel and juice he didn't make coffee he didn't want to make her sick.

"You know I was thinking" Bridget said "You mentioned the other day about getting a house, are you still wanting to do that?"

"Yeah, absolutely just not today, or at least not going out to look at houses today."

"No of course not today," She laughed

"I was wondering, how would you feel about living in Glen Oak instead of the Venice Beach area. I have been looking at a lot of places in the area because of Matt and Sarah and I have seen a few I actually like."

"Really Do you have the listing here in you work bag." He asked

"Yeah I do would you like to see"

"Sure" he said.

She went in the bedroom and came back in the kitchen with her bag she grabbed a few folders she looked through her things and found the folders marked Misc that's where she had put the houses she liked for herself. When she had first started the folder it was wishful thinking but, when He has mentioned the other day that they needed a house she was glad she started the folder. She showed him the folder.

"The ones that I used the yellow highlighter on are the ones I liked best. Especially this one"

She showed him a really nice 3 bedroom very similar but smaller to his parents. "This is my favorite believe it or not it is only 3 blocks from your parents. I only realized how close it was when we drive by it yesterday on the way to you parents."

"Wow I like this one. We will have to take a look at this one soon,"

Brian noticed his answering machine, and I suppose I should listen to whoever that was he hit play the message said

"Hi Brian this is Jay Morton I wanted to thank you for filling in and also your family for when you couldn't they are great I hope you are feeling better, I just wanted to let you know I was able to find a replacement for superintendent so you are off the hook and thanks again."

" Oh that's great I was wondering how I was going to swing that and my job at KC gaming so now I don't have a problem.

" Hey we better get a move on its 9am" she said

so they grabbed everything they would need especially her anti-nausea stuff. And she made sure to give Brian his medication especially the anti-anxiety because she knew his dad was probably going to introduce him to the church today. They made it to the church by 9:25. They both made sure their cell phones where on silent so as not to be disturbed in church.

Nicole was there outside with Bella waiting for them. "Your mom and dad wanted you here early that's why they told you 9:30. Church services actually start at 10 am. Your parents, Lucy and Sam and David are in his office we can go in around the side. Everyone else will be here in about 15 minutes or so. Eric and Lucy were preparing they were both doing short sermons today. "

Annie was straightening out Sam and David as they walked in, Brian remembered the last time he had walked in here was the first time he met his parents wow it had only been 2 weeks since then, seems like a lot longer than that.

Annie looked up as they walked in "hey good morning" she said and walked over and kissed them both"

Nicole had went into the ladies room to change Bella she will be in after that" Bridget said

Around 9:45 they went in the main part of the church, all except for Lucy and Eric they were still preparing The rest of the family was arriving and they all took their seats at the front of the church. Brian and Matt made sure they sat right next to each other.

Matt said to Brian "Even with the short hair and the bandana you still looked exactly like me minus the hair. Sitting next to each other ought to freak enough people out"

Brian laughed, "Your bad Matt"

"You know that Dad is probably going to introduce you to the whole congregation during his sermon" Matt said

"Ya I kind of figured that I made sure to mentally prepare and I took my anti-anxiety medicine as a precaution so I am good I think" he replied

The church was packed by the time services started at 10am the choir started and after a few songs Eric and Lucy came out Eric opened with a Prayer. And instead of going directly into his sermon he looked at Brian and winked at him Brian knew this was it. Eric Said "I know the majority of you were here last week and so you know about my son Brian and first of all I want to thank you for all your prayers for him he was in rough shape last weekend at this time. I am happy to say he has made a remarkable recovery, much faster that the Doctors anticipated. I know how many of you wanted to meet him. He and his fiancée Bridget are actually here this morning. Do you want to stand Brian?"

Brian even though he got a little red in the face said sure and stood up and said hello

Eric said "now you can all meet him after services"

He had Brian sit back down and he started with his sermon. He did his part elaborating more along the same lines as last week's sermon. Brian met many people after the service and they were all very positive and supportive.

They all went back to the Camdens and Annie fixed lunch and they got to al the planning for the wedding. The men went to get fitted for their tuxes Adam and Dave met them their and the women stayed behind and planned everything else. After the men came back Bridget and Brian went to the Jewelry store and picked up their engraved wedding bands.

The rest of the week went by so fast it made Brian and Bridget's head spin. Brian had talked to Dave and Carrie was out of the Hospital and doing quite well. By the following weekend everything for the Wedding was completed down to the last detail. Bridget stayed at the Camden's the night before and Matt Eric Sam and David Noah and Jacob Carlos and Simon all hunkered down at Brian's Friday night and the went out for dinner instead of a traditional bachelor party and they met up with Dave, Adam &amp; Jimmy that night.

**Day of the Wedding**

Saturday morning came quickley, Bridget woke very early. Still feeling some of the queasiness she went to the Camden's kitchen and had some soup and crackers and took her prenatal vitamins.

Annie was up shortly and in the kitchen shortly there after. "You're up early" Annie said to Bridget "Are you nervous"

"I am a bit" Bridget replied "But I have been getting up early anyway because of the morning sickness anyway" I still can't believe we , well mostly you, pull off the wedding in a week. I can't believe Brian and I are getting married today. I am so glad that one of my brothers will be able to be at the wedding" He will be here at the house at 9 am and he has his tux already He will walk me down the aisle. By the way when will the Colonel and Ruth get here Annie?"

"They will be here about 10 am" Annie replied "I wonder how Brian is holding up, if he is as nervous as you are?"

"He probably is but at least he has Matt there with him, so if he has a panic attack Matt will calm him down. Well I think I am feeling better I think I will hop in the shower before everyone else gets up."

"Oh by the way Bridget I have some people coming in around 10:30 to do everyones hair and make up We have to make sure you are at the church by 12:45."

**At Brian's apartment**

Matt was the first one up, followed by Brian. "I can't believe you are this calm Brian, I think I am more nervous than you" Matt said,

"I am too excited to be nervous. Brian said "I think I am the happiest man on the planet right now I am going to be a husband today and then a father by the end of the year. Matt do you think my hair has come in enough that it covers the scar I really don't want to use the black bandana I bought, what do you think?"

"I think you would be fine with out it." Matt said "You just look like you have a short hair cut. your scar isn't the least bit visible. If it makes you feel better I am going across the street this morning for a hair cut for me and the boys, not as short as yours mind you, but I think I need it and I have to look good I am the best man after all. "

The twins were awake by now and as usual first thing on their minds was food. They were loud enough that Sam and David as well as everyone else was woken up as well

By 9 am they had put on clothes after they all finished eating, the barber shop across the street was opened and every one went over there Brian went along too even though he didn't need a hair cut he figured he would help keep Matt's boys occupied when they weren't getting their hair cut. They were all done by 11:15 the went back across the street to the apartment were they all got into their wedding attire.

**Back at the Camden's**

Everyone was up by this time it was 10:15 Bridget was showered and sitting with a button up shirt and shorts on for now. Bridget's Brother Steve had arrived at 9 and a little while later the Colonel and Ruth arrived then the hairstylists and make up artists that Annie had hired got to the house at 10:30

Every one except Bridget had their hair and make up done by 11:30 And they went to get dressed Bridget was done shortly there after and then everyone helped her get into her wedding dress and veil. The Photographer arrived and as soon as everyone was done he proceeded to start taking pictures, The wedding was to start at around 1:pm the cars arrived to 12:45 to take them to church.

**At the church**

The men all made it to the church a little after 12:30

Eric went into his office to put on his ministers robes and Brian who was now starting to get the jitters was pacing back in forth in his his fathers office.

Matt told him "Relax Brian it will be fine, your not getting cold feet are you?"

"No " Brian replied , " I just see how many people are at the church it is at capacity and that is what is making me nervous."

Carlos came in about 12:50 and announced that the Bride and her entourage has arrived. so everyone took their places Exactly on time the wedding started Eric took his place as officiant and Brian and Matt stood at the front of the church.

The music started. Simon led his mother the her seat and the Colonel walked his wife Ruth to her seat the Groomsmen and Bridesmaids started their processional

Then came Noah and Jacob the ring bearers Then Charlie who where pulling the wagon with Bella in it ,then Chrissy and Jenny the flower girls then Sarah the Matron of Honor

The doors then closed to allow Bridget and her brother Steve to get in position The Bridal processional started and the doors were opened Bridget took Brian's breath away is eyes welled up with tears, he was so happy he couldn't contain it. As she got closer to him he saw she was teary eyed too, her brother placed lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in Brian's. then Eric began the ceremony then came the vows

**I, Brian Michael take you Bridget Marie , to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. and he slid the ring on her finger**

**I, Bridget Marie, take you Brian Michael, to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us she slid the ring on his finger.**

Then Eric pronounced they were husband and wife and he could kiss the Bride and then he made the formal announcement and introduced the new Mr and Mrs Brian Davis. The place erupted with applause and then the recessional music started and they proceeded to got back down the aisle to the back of the church.

Brian and Bridget were happier than either of them could even put into words they stayed at the back of the church along with the other members of their wedding party for the receiving line as the guests exited the church Brian and Bridget finally were able to get to the car and got into the back seat he was happy to have alone time with his new wife

Brian told Bridget after giving her a long slow kiss "I hope the car drives to my parents for the reception nice and slow, I am enjoying you too much to get out of the car."

"I am so happy Brian," Bridget told him "I love you so much I feel like my heart will burst with joy."

After about 10 minutes the car arrived at the Camden's Brian had instructed the driver to take the long way their so everyone else had already gotten back to the house. Brian helped Bridget out of the car, and they spent the next while having pictures taken. The reception seem to go on forever, with all the customary things done Matt made his long toast to the Bride and groom which almost made Brian cry and it did make Bridget cry.

Once the reception was over The couple was whisked away to a wonderful Bed and Breakfast about an hour north of Glen Oak Brian carried his bride across the threshold and lay her on the bed as the luggage was brought in.

"I love you Brian so much I am so happy." Bridget told him again

"How are you feeling" he asked her as he rubbed his possessive hand across her belly which was very visible at almost 11 weeks by now.

Matt had been able to confirm with another ultrasound that she had on Thursday that she was in fact carrying twins fraternal twins.

Bridget told him "I am feeling a little tired but not to tired to be with you tonight."

They made love all night.

"Some how this feels different, "Brian told her.

"Its probably because we are married now. " she replied "I love you so much Brian there are no words to describe it."

They spent the whole week at the bed and breakfast it was a very beautiful and romantic area with long trail and little shops. But as much as they loved being together by the end of the week they were ready to go home and start their married life and that included finding a house, for them and her brother and sister in law although Bridget had seen the house not to far from the Camden's that she really wanted they just had to make their move on it when they got back. The next morning the checked out stopped for breakfast and headed lazily back home.


End file.
